Cyclone
by Venere Veritas
Summary: Before the storm that nearly brought an end to Hoenn, a young Archie escaped from Team Rocket and was awarded with the opportunity to start a new life. But when the world offers nothing but the polluted selfishness of humanity, and with his past in constant threat of coming up, it doesn't take long before Archie finds himself traveling a path darker than the one he began.
1. Interview

AN- Here's me trying my luck with a new fandom. This story will take place in the Alpha Sapphire universe. If you're not familiar with my stories, one thing I often bring up in my works are real modern issues related to gender and sexuality. While I don't want to give everything away, I will give a fair warning that this story will contain graphic content, and viewer discretion should be advised for later chapters.

Thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

-Cyclone-

Interview

Inside of the interrogation room Archie sat uncomfortably in his chair, nervously tugging at his fingers until the door behind him opened. The sudden, loud sounds caused young man to stiffen in his seat, hands clasping together as two officers came into his view, one lowering her shades, eyeing him with suspicion, the other with a look of disappointment. Archie sniffed, already used to being stared at.

The room was cold. He watched from his side of the table, wishing he had used some of his earnings to buy himself better civilian clothing, or at the very least a jacket. The thin shirt he had donned wasn't enough to keep goosebumps from developing.

The first officer took her seat, lowering her shades and staring at the boy with a less than approving look. Archie sighed through his nose, letting his nostrils flare for a second before letting some of that teenage angst show.

"Right," he heard her mutter. Her face was covered with several sheets of information; most of it provided by him just a few hours prior. Her eyes rested on him. "Archibald Aogiri?" He gave a quick nod, rubbing against the stubble on his chin as a thought sprang into his mind.

He wished he could look over his shoulder, past the thick walls of the building, and find his Pokémon, wherever they were.

"I need a reply," he heard her say.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said.

"And you're from Hoenn?" she continued, this time looking up from the several sheets in her hands.

Archie nod his head again. She made a face. "You're a long way from home," she said, and he looked away. "Not too many kids from Hoenn. Johto and Kanto, but Hoenn? You must have really been pissed off at your parents."

"Can you tell us your age?" the second officer asked. Her voice was soothing, practically refreshing after getting talked down to by the other, not that the he would let it on. He knew better than to trust nice sounding things. He had heard about the good-bad cop routine, and wasn't about to give in to such pitfalls.

He answered plainly. "Seventeen."

"Just barely made it," the second commented, writing down his answer on the sheet. "And how long have you been with Team Rocket?"

Archie leaned back into his seat. He wondered if he ought to ask about the whereabouts of his Pokémon that had been confiscated since turning himself in. Maybe after he answered this question, so they'd understand how willing he was to please them.

"I was thirteen," he answered.

"Hmm."

"Hey, can I see my Zubats?" Archie asked, raising a hand towards the women interviewing him. "I haven't fed them yet, and they can get a bit nippy, y'know?"

"They're Rocket bred, correct?" the second asked.

Archie raised his gaze towards her and suddenly wished he had hidden his balls somewhere outside of the building, instead of handing them over during the search. He understood that Team Rocket had a habit of cycling through Pokémon, with lower level grunts usually getting a new batch every other week. But these Zubat were different. They were _his_. Archie stared at the tense looking officer and nod his head, licking his lips and discovering how dry they had become since he had given himself up.

"They've never really fought before," he commented. Of course, this was all one big assumption. "At least," Archie quickly added, "they've never won fights or anythin' big. They're new. I've only had them 'bout a week."

"I'm sure they're fine," the sitting officer said. He did not find her tone of voice to be reassuring. She let her pen tap against the few sheets of paper. "And based upon everything you've written, doesn't seem fair that we give them back to you."

Archie frowned. His hands slid over to the edge of the table and grabbed a hold of it. The officer wrinkled her nose, spotting his apparent anger, but keeping calm. Archie sneered. "The news report said…"

"All Rocket members under the age of eighteen will receive pardon for their involvement with the gang," the officer coolly replied. Her head was lifted enough for Archie to stare right into his own colored reflection. "You'll be able to return to school, but having Pokémon on your person?" She scribbled a number on the top right sheet of the paper. "You're going to be on probation for at least three years, and after that you'll be able to apply for a trainer card then."

The standing officer sighed, staring at Archie as though he were already a prisoner. It made him sick to think he wouldn't be able to take his Pokémon back home with him. After everything he had been through, the last thing he wanted was to lose his Zubat! The boy burned red with anger. He did his best to control it.

"You have to understand," he heard one of the women say, "This is a very delicate process. Team Rocket has been growing in number recently, and a lot of the Pokémon we've rescued ended up with some kind of problem, usually stress related."

Archie lowered his head, staring down at the hard table, feeling a dry sting rise up into his throat. Stress? Archie wanted to comment on it. He wanted to persuade them that the Zubat needed him as much as he needed them. For the stress. Or did these women only see him as a criminal, his Zubat the only potential victims?

And somehow he doubted that he'd simply be able to reapply for a trainer card.

"I never did anythin' bad to them," he grumbled.

The second officer pulled off her sunglasses, placing them carefully on top of her peaked cap. She stared at Archie with a look that didn't seem to carry any grievances, and yet the young man couldn't help but keep wearing the same frown.

"You've made a lot of mistakes the past few years," she said. "You may not have harmed your Zubats, but you certainly caused quite a bit of destruction, _Archie_."

He exhaled heavily. His face was feeling warm with shame, and it was almost impossible to keep himself from not looking away as he tried to think up some good enough excuse for his past actions. He crossed his arms, thinking of his Pokémon, the week he had them to himself, and how unfair it was that he couldn't have them any longer. But then he thought about _everything _else, and it was all just too much that the young man could only think of one, pathetic comeback.

"I was just followin' orders," he said.

"And you don't think you should accept some responsibility for what you've done?" she asked him. "Even if you were "_just _following orders"?"

He grew defensive. "I didn't know–!"

The officer cupped her hands together, remaining absolutely calm despite his sudden outburst. "Are you telling me you never once questioned any of the orders you were given, for four whole years?"

Archie kept his legs spread, his back leaning against the chair, and his arms crossed. But his eyes diverted away from hers, and it was enough to show that he understood that there was no way out of this. A week leading up to one epiphany could not make up four years of thievery, poaching, and torture. He looked over in the direction of the other officer, hoping to gain jut a little bit of sympathy. She stared back, her expression still softer than the one sitting across the table, but even he could tell that she had her doubts about him.

Archie sank into his seat. "This blows," he grumbled.

* * *

He was on his way home. Archie now sat in the back passenger seat of a cab, slouched and arms crossed as he stared out of the window. He was dressed rather casual. The Johto officers had been kind enough to offer him another outfit to wear. He spotted familiar avian Pokémon flying across the skies, and his stomach twisted as he tried to think of something to say to his father after his long absence. He scratched his head, feeling his fingers fight against thick, messy hair, and frowned. Without his black hat or weekend bandana on him, Archie couldn't help but feel a bit naked.

It took two weeks for him to be "fully pardoned" under the newly introduced act. In those two weeks Archie learned that things would not go exactly a he had planned. He had suspected a few negative things would pop up, but wasn't fully aware of how difficult life ahead of him would be until he had been sat down and explained the limitation of his rights for the next few years. Not only would he not be allowed to receive a trainer card, but the fact that he once was a member of Team Rocket would be following him for the rest of his life. Part of this was due to regional issues. Hoenn was strict with Rocket related activity, and Archie was to be made an example of. And since he was on probation, he'd also have the privilege of meeting up with counselors every other week in order to met certain quotas. "Personal achievements" was what he was told, but Archie knew better than to take those words at face value.

And even though he had given up all the information he had gathered the past four years, nobody trusted him enough to leave Lilycove city without first contacting a judge or probation officer ahead of time. If he wanted to go anywhere, he'd have to make his intentions known at least a full week in advance. _There goes the social life, Archie. _He stared at his faded reflection and made a face.

And the cherry on top: he couldn't keep any trained Pokémon at hand.

Archie tried to tell himself this was for the best, but after losing his Pokémon he was starting to have more doubts about leaving. Team Rocket had done more for him than what he had let on, and even though some Pokémon were getting hurt…

"I don't think it's fair, Jenny," the driver grumbled to the officer sitting in the front passenger seat. "It's pretty obvious this guy's pulling a "get out of jail free card" on all of us."

Archie did his best to ignore the conversation. He stared at the passing trees, letting his eyes wander further down the highway until it reached a sign that informed him that they were about to pass through Route 121. His stomach tied into a knot as he grimaced over the eventual reunion with his father.

"Archie here has been very helpful to the Johto Police force," he heard the woman reply. He wondered how genuine she was being. Not that he cared. No, in fact Archie went ahead and told himself she was only doing what she could to save his own face, since he was in no mood to do it himself. He heard her continue, "Thanks to him they were able to locate one of the many warehouses that Rocket has been establishing across the continent."

"He give away any names?" the man intrusively asked.

Several names came to mind, each one making the young man feel oddly regretful. Archie wanted to reply, but the officer spoke for him again, answering, "that's classified information."

"I personally would like to know whether or not I should worry about Team Rocket, seeing that they've already spread across two regions," the man said rather loudly. This time Archie found himself too irritated to ignore the man and sat himself up straight, letting his eyes rest on the rearview mirror.

"I assure you, Hoenn is safe from any sort of criminal organization springing up," officer Jenny replied. Archie caught her eyes staring at him through the mirror. She appeared very concerned. "And I don't think this conversation is appropriate. We don't want to worry him anymore than what he already is."

Archie's finger's dug into his sides as he broke contact with the mirror. He looked over to the small box resting on the other passenger seat, feeling himself grow more agitated as he spotted the black uniform that was folded inside, his mouth going dry when he caught a glimpse of red.

"Do you know what you plan on saying to him?" he heard officer Jenny ask.

Archie stared at the uniform resting inside the box. He was not looking forward to presenting it to his father. Out of all the punishments he had to undergo, this was perhaps the worst of them all.

"No," he said.

"Ah, he does speak after all," the driver remarked, giving a light chuckle while Archie continued to stare nervously at the uniform.

"Remember," he heard the officer calmly say, "He answered the phone."

Archie's stare became lidded as he sighed, nodding his head. "Yeah, I know," he muttered.

"He's going to be there, waiting for you at the station," she added.

Archie didn't want to have to think about it. What could he possibly say to that man after so many years?

"Mother couldn't bring herself to show?" the driver asked to the officer. Archie looked up into the mirror and sneered.

"No," he said. He let out a bitter chuckle. He couldn't even imagine how she might have reacted to his joining and leaving Team Rocket. "She won't be there," he said, smiling up into the mirror and watching the driver's eyes dart away, clearly finding his response uncomfortable to look at.

"Enough," Jenny said, turning over her shoulder and staring at Archie with a disapproving frown. "Archie, we're almost at Lilycove. You need to relax and think–"

"About what?" Archie snapped. She moved back, surprised by his provocative reply. Archie merely shook his head, bringing his attention back to the uniform. "Ya think I don't realize how bad I messed up? And now I gotta go back and face the crowd, and everyone's gonna know what I did. And they ain't gonna be so polite 'bout it either, not like _you_ over here."

The driver shrunk in his seat and Archie couldn't help but notice the way the car had slowed. He huffed, sinking into his seat as he gave another long exhale, already wishing he hadn't said everything he had just said. He felt his skin prickle and could guess that blush was spreading across his dark skin.

"You're right," he heard her say. "Everyone's going to know why you're returning home, and if they don't I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually." She rested herself back into her seat, no longer looking directly at Archie, but through the mirror, and even though Archie refused to look back at her, he could feel her stare burn against his body. It was a stare of worry, of caring and hopefulness, and it was something that he couldn't really bear.

"But you're going to be an adult soon," he heard her say. "And whether you like it or not, you're going to have to learn to take responsibility for your actions."

Archie sighed, letting his eyelids flutter as the car passed by a flock of Wingull. "I know," he muttered.

His eyes rested on the cardboard flap that covered part of the gigantic red "R" insignia. That same doubt arose again, this time lingering on the fact that, up until he had received his Pokémon, there probably had been more good memories than bad. There was a lot Archie did not understand, mostly regarding himself, and while Team Rocket had not been the best surrogate to his upbringing, it had provided him so many instances of self discovery. And as cruel as some of the members were, Archie could not deny that so many of those same people had given him comfort.

Archie reached out and lifted the flap, letting his eyes rest on the large, red letter, and he smiled sadly, almost missing it.

His brief moment of happiness came quickly to and end. He caught the glimpse of another sign passing by, causing him to close the box and look out to see what it might have said. He stared at the back of the sign, feeling anxious as it hit him that they had arrived. And sure enough, when Archie turned his head, he could see the vast skyscrapers and buildings, the colorful roof of the gigantic shopping center set right in the middle of it all.

Archie sank right back into his seat, growing pale as he watched the images of trees grew sparser, replaced with space, then a few houses, then signs and buildings. The driver commented on the lovely condition of the city, laughing because he was either excited to take part in it, or to give Archie a migraine. Officer Jenny remained silent, looking out her window and smiling peacefully at everything they passed.

It was inevitable that Archie would look out of his own window. Naturally, he did so when they were in the more populated part of the city. He stared out into busy streets, a little surprised that not every single citizen was staring back at him. His paranoia eased as his memory began to pick at a few signs, landmarks and buildings, getting jittery only when they stopped at a busy intersection.

"We're almost at the police station," he heard the officer comment.

Archie continued to look out, his eyes darting around and looking for an ocean view. Of course they were nowhere near it, but it didn't stop him from trying to find that one bit of scenery that would ease his nerves the most. It mattered little that he would have plenty time to find the lighthouse, walk across the beaches, and to stare longingly at the ocean. It wasn't like he could just run away again.

The driver made a wide left turn, and Archie sighed through his nose, pulling his legs up and resting his arms around them, letting his head follow as he tried to calm himself down. His scruffy face prickled against his arms. There was hardly any room for his legs.

"Keep your feet off the seats!" the driver complained. Archie obliged, only because he didn't want to cause any trouble when he was so close to a police station.

The car slowed down as they went deeper into the city, and before Archie knew it, or was even mildly prepared for it, the car made a turn into the parking structure next to the station.

"We're here," the driver practically sang out. Archie withheld the urge to grab the man from behind and give him a few good smacks.

"Thank you so much," Jenny replied, "I know this must have been quite the drive. Be sure to go to speak with our head, and you'll be paid back for the miles driven." Archie watched her look over her should and at him. "Get your things, Archie."

He nod his head and grabbed the box that held his uniform and his only other pair of civilian clothing. Much like his Zubats, everything else was confiscated to be used as evidence for an ever-building case against the criminal organization. Other than a few nick-knacks, Archie had very few things left to his name. He dragged the box up to his arms, letting it rest on his lap for him to look into one more time before opening the car door and taking it out with him.

"Here, rest it on top of the trunk," the officer said.

Archie placed the box on the back of the car and stared down at officer Jenny. "What's it now?" he asked, crossing his arms. With the large building in front of them, keeping polite was proving difficult.

"Look," she said, resting her hands against her hips. "I know things seem really bad right now, and you're going to get a lot of bad rap once you get inside, and you will for quite some time."

Archie shrugged and looked away into the direction of the city. "Yeah, _I know_."

"Just try not to forget," she said, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder, "this is your chance to start over and make something of yourself." Archie looked at the tiny hand that rested on him. He nipped at the inner part of his lip as he let the officer continue; feeling slightly more relaxed to have her make some kind of human contact with him.

"Not too many people get a second chance," she said, smiling up at Archie. "You made some mistakes, but you were brave enough to admit them, and I know you're going to be brave and face whatever lies ahead. I just know it." She lifted her hand off and away from Archie. He stared at it, watching it go back and rest on her side.

"Make the most of this," she said. "I don't want to go back home and find out that you're up to no good again."

Archie gave a quick nod, sticking his hands into the pockets of his jeans, trying his best to not appear too emotional. "I will," he muttered.

She smiled and went to the box that was on the trunk of the car, pulling out the black and red uniform. Archie shivered, feeling his hands cling to the inside of his pockets, unwilling to take the dark clothes into his person. But then she offered the folded uniform to him, and he had no choice but to take it.

"I looked into your records," she added. "You applied for a trainer card when you were younger?"

"Well, yeah," Archie said, looking down at the bright red "R" staring up at him. "I never got it done…what with my mom dyin' an all."

"I understand the reason you quit was partially due to the treatment of Pokémon," she continued. Archie nod his head, but this time with more energy. It was nice to see that someone had bothered to read his statement.

Officer Jenny reached into her pocket. "I know it's a long shot, but you should try to reapply later, when you're allowed to," she said, lifting the shirt up and placing two small Poké Balls on top of the pants, then carefully placing the shirt on top.

Archie's jaw dropped. "R-really?" he asked. She smiled at him and he smiled back, so wide his face hurt. "I can actually keep 'em?"

"You're legally not allowed to train them or have them partake in any battles or trainer-related occasions," she said, her serious expression alerting Archie the limitations that he would have to adhere if he wanted to keep his Pokémon. "But as domestic, live-in pets…you should be fine."

He felt his arms begin to shake as he stared down at the dark uniform, feeling the round spheres lightly press against the palm of his hands. He had been so certain that he would never see them again, especially after receiving so many speeches about his Zubats being victims to Team Rocket's crimes.

"T-thank you," he stammered.

It was getting harder to keep his cool.

"You're welcome," he heard her say. "Now go inside and apologize to your father, and then I'll be on my way."

Archie almost forgot about that. He groaned, leaning forward, but not too far so that his Poké Balls would remain situated between the uniform. He followed the officer into the police station. This time people were staring. The young man did his best to remain straight faced, treading across the crowded station right behind Jenny as they made their way towards the back part of the department.

Jenny stopped, looking around the many-filled seat. "Do you see your father?" she asked.

Archie looked around the crowded area, unsure whether or not he wanted to spot the man. What condition would his father be in? And how would he react to seeing his only son, after a four-year absence, holding on to a Rocket uniform?

"Ah, shit," Archie said. Standing across the hall and staring right back at him with a look so fierce it might as well not have been human, but some kind of predatory Pokémon's, was his father.

Jenny stared at the tall, furious looking man. Other than the blue eyes, there was hardly anything that would have her thinking the two were related. "_That's_ your father?" she asked.

"I take after my mom," Archie muttered, averting his gaze as the sounds of stomping grew louder and heavier. His teeth were pressed against each other, and he was close to shutting his eyes as he felt a hand roughly grab him by the shoulder, pulling him into a tight, almost painful embrace. Archie opened his eyes nice and wide, staring up at the ceiling as he felt the small Poké Balls press against his chest, shocked by the lack of strong, alcoholic musk that he once familiarized with his father.

"You stupid boy!" Archie winced, feeling a hand hit the back of his head. "You done fucked up, Archie!" Another hit, but this time far weaker. Archie still reacted though, letting the second be a good enough reason for him to shut his eyes. He heard his father sniff, shaking his head before letting out another swear.

"Damn it! _Archie_."

"Mr. Aogiri," he heard officer Jenny say. Incapable of saying a word without choking, Archie shook his head at the female officer.

His father pulled away, forcing Archie to look him in the eyes. The young man held the uniform against his chest, hiding the gigantic "R" from his father, hoping it would somehow make things a little less awful for the two of them. He almost didn't care how low the balls were. Both were practically threatening to drop from the uniform.

"Look at you," his father said. "Gone fer four years, playin' a thievin' pirate for that Team Rocket…"

By this point everyone in the room was now staring at the three of them.

Archie's face burned with shame. He wanted nothing more than to run away. He almost wished he were back in the warehouse, hauling stolen goods without having to think about his actions, where all the merchandise might be going, and to whom. Instead his father grabbed him by the face, forcing him to look directly at him, causing him to shake at stare with wonder at how sober his father had become since he had left, his drunkenness replaced with weariness.

"Have you anythin' to say fer yourself?" his father asked.

Archie let a hand drop to the bottom of the uniform, saving his Pokémon from a rough fall. The folded uniform became wrinkled from the embrace, and when his hand moved there was nothing stopping his father from spotting half of an upside-down "R" across his son's chest.

"I'm sorry," Archie answered. "I'm so, so sorry, Pa."

His father shook his head, and Archie was once again pulled into and embrace. It wasn't nearly as tight or rough as the first, but it didn't stop Archie from suffering a great deal of emotional pain as he listened to his father begin to break into sobs.

"I've got you back," the older man said through heavy breathing. "I've got my lil' scamp back. _Anahita_, we got our boy back."

Hearing his mother's name, Archie looked to his side, expecting to see officer Jenny smiling back at him, but only saw more onlookers staring at this emotional scene. He turned his head, spotting the box filled with his few personal items resting on top of a nearby desk. He continued looking around the crowded area, hoping to catch her form somewhere, anywhere in the department. But she was nowhere to be found, at least not in the crowds that he could make out, and Archie was trapped: his father and his two Poké Balls keeping him in place.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Slateport City

AN- Let me know how far you want me to go with the accent thing. I have no problem taking a step back if it makes reading Archie's dialog easier.

* * *

-Cyclone-

Slateport City

The air here tasted different from Lilycove. Because the docks were spread across the gigantic city, and there were all those factories, and the wind was always blowing, not to mention there were so many people traveling across the city in order to reach Mauville up north, or taking that cruise to Pacifidlog or the islands.

Archie could taste the heavy fumes as though he were in the center of it all. It was slightly annoying, but the young man was just grateful he was anywhere else other than Lilycove.

He sat inside of a café, one of the few that wasn't pitching alternative rock or new wave grunge, and was worn out from nonstop travel, hitchhiking halfway across the country with hardly a few hours worth of sleep. He looked down at his drink and the round Zubat that continued to dip its tongue into it. He yawned; half convinced that whatever germs his Pokémon carried would only add some alertness to his sleep deprived state. The other, smaller Zubat rested on his shoulder, producing small sounds of disapproval whenever he dared to move.

No sooner did Archie receive his G.E.D did the topic of an extended education come up. The young man never really considered himself college material, certainly not university material, but the idea of leaving Lilycove and furthering his education in another city, perhaps even outside of Hoenn, was a rather refreshing thought. And at twenty-one, he was able to go wherever he pleased without having someone supervise him, or get checked at the city's station to make sure he wasn't up to no good.

After some deliberation, he managed to filter his interests down to a few subjects that could result in a decent, perhaps even entertaining future. Archie knew he liked Pokémon. Water Pokémon in particular were incredibly fascinating to him, with so many of them occupying every known region, and almost always taking up the news when it came to something newly discovered. So he'd major in some kind of biology involving marine Poké-life, assuming such a study existed.

For obvious reasons, he avoided applying to any universities in Johto, deciding to send out applications across Hoenn, Kanto, and Kalos (A man could dream). Without a real major to write down, he was careful with his words, mentioning his interests in several other areas, hoping that there might be a place that would be willing to deal with him for the next three to four years.

Naturally, Archie had certain worries about being accepted anywhere. But now he was in Slateport city, in the third café he had visited today, his fifth cup of coffee, hoping to get a place not too ridiculously far from the university foolish enough to let him into their system.

The larger Zubat hiccupped. Archie yawned again, picking up one of the Poké Balls resting on the table, and let his content Pokémon back inside. He turned his head and stared at the Zubat perched on his shoulder.

"Whatta 'bout you?" he tiredly asked, raising a finger up and giving it a light poke, earning a soft grunt from the little blue bat. "Sure you want nothin' to drink?" The Zubat turned its head and gave him a look of pure discontent. Archie knew it was because he had bothered it moreso than anything else.

He grinned, taking the cup of coffee in his hand before giving it a quick sip. "I'm gonna be gettin' up real soon, so you want in or not?" he asked, placing the cup back down before grabbing the Pokémon's ball.

The Zubat hummed, tilting its head in the direction of the ball. Archie sent it back in and finished his drink, placing the balls back on his belt strap before getting up from the table and hitching his backpack over his shoulder.

He approached a bulletin board located close to the restroom and stared at the colorful array of posters, flyers, and valuable information: hopefully some of them housing related. Archie didn't want to have to take in some kind of loan in order to live on the campus. He could barely afford the costs of classes and supplies. And the poor man wasn't even sure he'd be able to get a job, not with his past still getting in the way of things.

Yet there he stood, grinning, staring pleasantly at the mess in front of him, picking out shades of neon pink, green or yellow and jotting down numbers in his mind.

He already had a few choices collected together in the form of a messy list in the back of his mind. But if he could find something just a _little bit_ cheaper, a_ teenier_, _tiny_ bit closer, it would totally make his day.

His eyes rested on an apartment dweller looking for a roommate to split costs with.

"Must _really_ like Poochyena," he muttered as he stared at a flyer that had been pinned at the corner. The location would mean he wouldn't have to take a few buses to get to school, and would maybe be able to walk to the university in half-an-hour. While he wasn't a big fan of the price, Archie was confident that he could live _with it_. Frugality was something he could easily become accustomed to. It was almost expected, with cost of living only getting higher.

So he reached out and grabbed one of the slips with the number on it. He pulled out a pin, lifted his leg up and jotted down as much information as he could, feeling the pressure of the tip against his jeans before stumbling back into a standing position. He carefully examined the rest of the flyers that had been posted, hoping to catch anything else that also looked promising.

Out of the few selections there were, it looked like the place with the potential canine problem would be his best bet.

Which made a grand total of three places to check out before giving up and settling for something on campus. Archie was feeling pretty good about those numbers.

He put his bandana on and left the café, making his way over to the nearest payphone in order to make the call and possibly get an appointment to speak with this guy. The walk over would take less than an hour, and it was within rather close proximity of the university. He shoved the few coins into the slot, punching in the number before resting against the stand and waiting for the positive-sounding click.

A young, but tired sounding voice answered the call. "Hello?"

Archie grinned on his side of the line. "Yeah," he answered back. "I saw yer post in the café by 7th street?"

He heard a small yelp on the other side of the line, followed the young man's voice calmly trying to hush it up. The voice quickly went became more alert when he replied with, "The one inquiring about sharing an apartment?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Archie answered. "Yer…Max, right?"

"That would be correct, I–"

Archie could hear the sounds of barking in the background. He blinked, letting the sound settle in as he privately asked himself just how much he enjoyed the company of Poochyena.

There was a mild sigh on the other side of the line. "Yes, well, excellent." He heard a long whine on the line. The voice replied back, "Uhm, pardon me for just one second?"

"Sure," Archie replied.

He wasn't too sure what he had expected to hear when the phone was moved, maybe placed on a table or something, putting him on a mild hold. It was clear the Pokémon had been involved in some way. He heard more whining and couldn't help but get just a little worried. He would have said something too, were it not for some strange, almost stoic _"good boy"_ suddenly being whispered across the static.

Archie stared at the slot before saying into the phone, "Yo, _Maxie_, you there?"

The phone was picked back up. "My apologies," the voice hastily replied. There was a bit of scratching on the other line, and Archie wondered if the fellow on the other side was still stumbling over his Pokémon.

"The Poochyena?" Archie said into the phone.

"They're rather young," the man on the line confessed. "Barely even juveniles."

"I'm startin' to understand why you wrote that demand in red sharpie now," Archie replied, smiling even though the man on the other side of the call couldn't see it. "How many of them you got?"

"Two, thankfully," the voice replied. "But they can be quite the handful sometimes, which is why I felt it was worth mentioning on the inquiry. Also, they bite."

"My Zubat do that sometimes," Archie said, scratching his head though the bandana. He didn't seem to think this was worth replying to. Archie sniffed and added, "I've never had Poochyena before."

"I take it you're no longer interested?"

"Hmm, oh no, that's not what I meant," Archie replied. He gave a nervous chuckle. "Nah, I meant that in a good way."

"Ah, I see," was the very stoic reply.

"_Anyways_," Archie said, pulling at the telephone's cord and wondering how much time he had before the line went dead on him. "I was wonderin' if I could have a look at the place. Today maybe?"

"I could certainly make time for that," he heard the man answer. "I actually have some lab work I need to complete at my university's campus. I doubt I'll be done until after five. Would later this afternoon be alright with you?"

It wasn't even noon yet and Archie was exhausted after all the traveling he had undergone to get to the city.

He thought about the other numbers he had acquired. There might be time to look at another apartment. And he still needed to make a visit at the university, maybe see if he could apply for some of classes, assuming there wasn't a long line.

"Sure. Can do," he replied.

"Excellent, I'll be sure to meet you at the address given."

"Awesome, I'll–" but the line on the other end suddenly dropped. Archie sighed. He had a few coins on his person, but wasn't sure if it was worth trying not to sound too rude for a last minute word. He was sure the guy got the message. They'd still be meeting later. That was all that really mattered.

Archie placed the phone back in place as he contemplated his next move.

He could try calling the other numbers. With more than five hours to spend, it seemed the most reasonable of options.

Archie called the second and there was no reply. He left a message. He tried for the third, but nobody answered, and there didn't seem to be an answering machine for him to leave a message with. He hung up on the second just before the pay phone could make claim on his change.

It looked like he would be relying on the apartment with the abundant Poochyena.

Archie kicked his leg up, giving the left foot a brief break while the right ached just a little more. Even with the calls and message left behind, he still had some time before he could meet with this Max fellow.

Archie grew nervous just thinking about it. Something about Max seemed incredibly professional. His speech. His tone of voice. The conversation didn't really feel all that casual. But then, he had mentioned doing some kind of lab work on campus. Archie switched legs, giving the right a little shake to ease off the building pressure. Maybe this guy Max was a science major?

And then Archie remembered the university, and the classes he still needed to apply for. He counted the money in his wallet. There was no way he would be taking a cab. Archie grabbed his things and made the long trek to the university, thanking Arceus that he was in good enough shape and that the coffee had enough caffeine and sugar to keep him from dropping dead in the middle of the city.

* * *

The five hours went by faster than he had predicted.

Archie pulled off his bandana and let a hand go through his messy locks. He felt a cool breeze pass him by and yawned while he sat under a large, shady tree in the quad area of the university. It was summer and the sun was still set rather high. His Zubat weren't trained, so having them out for too long wasn't the best of ideas. He released them from their balls and let them fly into the tree, giving them just enough time to pick out whatever small treats they could find before he chose to make his way down to the crowded neighborhoods surrounding the giant campus.

He actually quite liked the university. The size was big, and they weren't too far from the ocean, and certain points were high enough for Archie to spot glimpses of it. Lots of ports, but there was still a lot of smooth-sand beaches. None of the pebbles and rocks like back at home. But also no cliffs for him to dive from. Slateport was nothing like Lilycove. There were far less beaches for him to take advantage of, but Archie already saw himself enjoying the city and what it had to offer him. The campus was filled with hills, and there seemed to be lots of space in between buildings. Unlike the city surrounding it, the areas over here didn't feel too crowded. The air was nice here.

Archie rested against his backpack as he stared up at the two Pokémon communicating to one another between twigs and branches.

He ended up waiting in line, along with every other student who thought applying for classes early would mean anything in terms of actually just getting into the class. The wait alone had taken him over an hour, and process ate up another. Archie was sure he had been left traumatized by the ordeal. But at least he had classes now. And a major. Archie didn't really mention one when he had applied. He had just written down his interests and what he had planned out for himself, but the university took it upon itself to assign him one.

So now he was studying marine biology. Archie could get behind that.

"Hey there," a voice called out.

Archie turned his head and stared at two girls walking up to him, one of them hiding behind the other with a smile on her face.

The bolder of the two was a girl dressed in mostly black, and her outfit had almost caused him to jump with surprise. He was tired. It was easy to forget ones place. He kept his cool, remembering the old outfits girls had to wear at the base, and smiled as she stopped in front of him.

"Watcha up to?" she asked.

"Enjoyin' the view," he replied. Which was true. The quad was filled with students relaxing, some of them with their Pokémon. The sky was an impeccable blue, and between the–

The girl blushed and giggled. Her friend grabbed on to her, looking away with some embarrassment, and suddenly Archie realized just how easily it was to misinterpret a few simple words.

"The view huh?" the second girl taunted.

"Watch it Crynn," the first girl said. Archie could already tell by the look on her face what was up. He wondered if he should remain in place and risk looking rude, or just go with the flow and get up and give a good impression before the inevitable happened.

Archie was too polite to take the former, so he jumped up from the ground, earning another rush of blood filling each girl's face, and approached the two with his casual smile (and he was sure they were appreciating it).

He offered his hand and grinned. "Name's Archie," he said.

"Patricia," the girl in the flowery, black dress said, taking his hand and admiring it as though it were something so much more than just a hand. Archie really couldn't follow, but he still kept his smile and looked over to the girl right behind Patrica; a blonde, giving her a nod and acknowledging her as best as he could with the other girl still shaking his hand.

"So, Archie," Patricia said, just barely letting go, "where are you from?"

"Lilycove," Archie answered, still enjoying the conversation. "Came over fer a change of view."

"I like your accent," Crynn said. "Lilycove huh? I hear the waves are pretty rough there."

"Thanks," Archie replied. "And they are."

"I bet you're still a pretty good surfer though," the girl said. She cupped her hands together, fiddling with her fingers like she couldn't think of what to do with them.

Patricia quickly gave Crynn a small frown before turning her attention back to Archie. The young man didn't quite understand the behavior. Were these girls not friends? Why get so uppity over something so small?

"So, you're a freshman then?" she asked him. "Or maybe a transfer?"

"Fresher," Archie answered. "Just got my classes for marine bio n' stuff."

"Bio?" Crynn asked, "as in biology? You're gonna be a scientist?"

"That's so cool," Patricia loudly stressed. Archie didn't even have time to give an answer.

"I'm really into biology," Crynn said. "I'm taking nutrition. We share a few classes, you know? With biology."

Archie was still trying to get over the fact that biology entailed the word_ science_ in it. He had not taken any of that into account. He knew he had a basic chemistry and math course for his first semester, but for some reason the idea of him having to be committed to such courses for the next few years had been completely dismissed. And now he had two girls getting loud and trying to pretend that all this was really cool, when it really wasn't. Archie wasn't sure he could even do science to begin with.

"Anyways," Patricia said, taking another step closer to the young man. She twisted a lock of her dark hair. "We were wondering if you like parties?"

"Who doesn't?" Archie replied, the sudden change of subject bringing him back down to earth. He kept an eye on the girl's fingers, in case they tried that move again.

"Our sorority holds an end of summer beach party down south," she said, looking at Archie with eyes filled with so much energy. "Give us your number, and we'll be happy to give you a date with directions on how to get there."

Archie really liked parties. A soiree down at the beach sounded fantastic, and it would probably be a great way to make new friends early in the semester.

"I don't have a number on me," he said, and he saw Patricia produce a small pout. "I mean," he added, chuckling, "not yet. I'm lookin' round for a place. Should have one soon."

"You should live on campus," Crynn said. "They have year-long contracts for some students." Suddenly the blonde girl became more confident. Archie watched her walk right up to him, her arms behind her back and hips swinging just a little as she continued, "You might be able to qualify for it, if you ask right away."

Archie chuckled. "Well, I'm actually 'bout to meet with a man regardin' a room fer rent."

Patricia didn't appear too pleased that she'd be the one to give out her number. Archie wished he could just upright and tell her that she wouldn't have to worry about her not being in control of the situation. Girls dug that kind of thing. He totally got it, what with guys always bothering them, but Archie wasn't that kind of guy.

A sly smile grew on the girl's face as she reached and grabbed her satchel, going through its contents before pulling out a notebook.

"You're lucky, _freshman_," she said, giving him another quick glance before scribbling down a number, "you're cute and worth the time. I hate giving away my number."

"I'll do my best not to pester you," he said. She lifted a brow, smiling at him once again. He couldn't help but smile back, even more when she handed him the sheet of paper. At the very least, it was nice enough to know that he had been worth her time.

"Don't try_ too_ hard," she said. She played with her hair some more.

The tree above him made a few sounds. Archie was happily reminded he had places to be.

"It's gettin' late," he said, stuffing the small piece of paper into his jeans. Maybe too roughly, since both girls made a look when he did so, instead of carefully folding it and placing it in somewhere safer. "I gotta meet with that guy."

"Don't forget to call, Archie," Crynn said. "We can help you get into our brother fraternity."

"Oh, yes!" Patricia said, grabbing Crynn by the hand as she slowly led them back to the main pathway. "You'll definitely fit in Alpha–"

The three heard some loud screeching taking place up in the tree. Archie immediately turned himself around and stomped over, practically forgetting about the girls as he looked up and spotted the larger Zubat trapped between two branches.

"Yer fuckin' kiddin' me," he said under his breath.

"Is everything alright?" he heard Crynn ask.

"Yeah, yeah," Archie grumbled. "My Zubat got stuck between the branches is all."

"Oh, you're a trainer?" was the reply from Patricia.

Archie didn't answer and instead made a jump for the nearest branch that could support his weight. He swung his legs, feeling the cool air against his exposed stomach, and finally managed to kick himself up on top of the first branch. He climbed up another branch, letting half of him disappear into the shrubbery. He grabbed on to a higher, thinner branch, putting him into an awkward standing position, but at least he was next to his Pokémon.

He looked over at the Zubat whose wing was tangled between two thin branches. "Yer a idiot," he muttered.

The second Zubat fluttered over, humming as if to agree with its master. Archie did his best to balance himself on the crooked branch beneath him as he freed his Zubat from the tree.

He could hear someone walking underneath. He was sure it was one of the girls.

"Is your Zubat ok?" It was Patricia. With better footing Archie searched his body and then remembered that he had left his Poké Balls by his backpack.

"Yeah," he loudly replied. He looked over at the two Zubat and shook his hand downward. The two Pokémon frantically made their way out of the tree, leaving Archie to carefully maneuver his way back on solid ground.

When he landed Patricia was standing right by his things, waiting for him.

"You should join the trainer's club," she said.

Archie leaned down and picked up his Poké Balls. She didn't see the face he had made as he got up and turned himself around, his smile having already replaced it.

"I take it you're in the club?" he asked. He felt the small Zubat land on his shoulder. The larger one hovered above his head, making small noises and waiting for Archie to put his bandana back on his head.

"You'd be right," she said. "And you should know, I'm very good."

"Yes well, these guys aren't used to fightin' much," Archie said, laughing just a little. He found himself playing with his own hair now. She didn't seem to notice the growing nervousness.

"Don't worry, it's all in good fun," Patricia said. "And it's very easy to get in. Just send a copy of your trainer card, and a list of your Pokémon, and you're good to go."

"Good to go, huh," Archie muttered. He looked up at his second Zubat.

Crynn called Patricia back over. Archie noticed the way the girl blushed as she handed the young man another small, folded sheet of paper. Archie couldn't believe he had not noticed it before, and he regrettably took it from her, suspicious of its contents. He watched Patricia smile up at him, looking so pleased of herself for having the courage to make such a gesture before she hurried off with her girlfriend, waving and telling him to have a nice day, and leaving Archie to stand alone with his Pokémon and figure out if calling her about the party would be a good idea anymore.

He unfolded the sheet right away and stared at the girl's full name, yet another telephone number, as well as her major and quite possibly the cutest hand drawn smile he had seen in a while.

"Damn," he said. One of his Zubat made a soft clicking sound. "You said it," he added, looking over at his shoulder at the smaller Zubat.

The second Zubat fluttered and hummed over Archie's head. "You wanna ride?" he asked the Pokémon. It hummed again. "Yeah, yeah," he said. He walked over to his backpack and reached for the top where he had left his bandana.

Or, where he thought he had left his bandana. Archie stared quietly at the indent where he had rested the small article; sure of himself that he hadn't placed it anywhere else.

"No way," he said, cracking a smile. He couldn't possibly be upset about it. He wanted to be upset, it was the only one he had brought with him, but the very idea just left him chuckling to himself, like it had been some kind of silly joke played on him.

He covered his face from the developing heat. The small Zubat flew off of him the moment his body began to shake from his restrained laughter.

"Bwahaha! She took it!" He laughed, turning around and staring at his two flying Pokémon. "She went ahead and just up-n-took it!"

* * *

Archie had raced down the campus hills, barely catching a bus that would help speed up the traveling process. He was already running late at it was and he didn't want to miss out on getting a place to stay.

Somehow he made it to the complex without getting too lost. He was only twenty minutes late too. Not bad.

The apartment complex gave off that "students are dwelling here" vibe right away. Actually, it gave off a lot of vibes, one other being "certain kinds of people also dwell here, can you smell that smoke? That's some strong shit." Sure, it was rather close to the campus, and Archie expected it to look more liberal than some other places, but there was nothing that could prepare him for the sight of trash, bikinis and towels strewn about, of third wave hippies and second wave beatniks playing music and having a smoke around the neglected pool that was filled with floating joints, blunts, weaves, bottles, cans, and leaves.

Barely dressed girls on the second floor hung around their small patios, with Pokémon dangerously close to the edge. A Vulpix was letting its tail dangle over, the pool just beneath it, while its owner laughed and debated with her friend about eastern philosophy over French. While this was happening, Archie spotted a Zigzagoon running down the flight of stairs, nearly tripping over its step as it continued to waddle over to the pool, lowering its head and smelling the content before opening its mouth and–

Archie dropped his things and ran over to the Zigzagoon, grabbing it and hoisting it away from the disgusting pool. The darkly dressed residents lowered their instruments and colorful sunglasses so that they could admire Archie, laughing and making comments about his effort, with one adding that the Zigzagoon he had saved had been drinking from the pool for years now, and would continue thus after Archie's departure.

He still walked over to the stairs, dropping the Zigzagoon back on the first step, gesturing it back up. The little raccoon Pokémon looked up at him, wagging its spiky tail before trotting back up, leaving Archie to deal with the embarrassment of laughing drunkards and potheads. He didn't regret stopping the Zigzagoon, but being told his efforts made little sense in the long run left him feeling a little sore.

He looked around the pool area. It dawned upon him that he didn't know which apartment he was supposed to be visiting. Archie scratched his head and through his nose. There were so many doors.

He felt something brush against his leg. Archie looked down and spotted the Zigzagoon smashing its head affectionately against his jeans. He smiled, kneeling down and gave it a pet. The little Pokémon cooed at him before deciding to run off, passing the pool and over to a closed door. Archie watched it scratch at the door for a few seconds before barking. On the other side there was a loud whine, something like a Skitty calling and scratching back. The little Pokémon tried again, but the door didn't open, so it skipped off to the next, repeating the same actions.

This time Archie saw a Poochyena poke it's head from the window, immediately beginning to bark loudly at the Zigzagoon. The man raised a brow, taking a step over at the door, waiting to see if another would poke its head out. The Zigzagoon ran over to the window, lifting its head as high as it could and began barking up at the Poochyena, wagging its tail and trying to coax something from it. And then Archie spotted another Poochyena through the blinds, both of them sharing loud barks and howls at the intruding Pokémon.

He found the apartment.

Archie walked over to the door. As he got close, the door opened, and from it a young man took a step out, looking down through crooked glasses at the Zigzagoon that had caused a commotion.

"Not you again," the redhead muttered. "Go on, shoo!" he shook his hand away from his door, and behind him the Poochyena poked their heads out, barking and trying to force their way through the man's thin legs.

"Max?" Archie called.

The poor man had his leg out, letting his bare foot try to gently push the Zigzagoon away from the apartment. The other leg barely kept the two Poochyena in. The redhead turned and stared at Archie with a confused look on his face. Archie watched as he pulled his glasses back into place.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Oh, I-uhm, called 'bout the apartment," Archie said, nervously grinning at the tired looking man. "You have the Poochyena, right, _Maxie_?"

The redhead carefully maneuvered his way around the Poochyena and Zigzagoon. He shut the door behind him, leaving all three Pokémon crying and scratching at the door. The Zigzagoon barked at the young man before running off to the next door. The man fixed up his ponytail before carefully resting his gaze back at Archie.

"You hung up," he said. A wonderful start that made Archie want to cringe.

"I was usin' a payphone," he commented back. "But I figured I'd show up when you asked."

The redhead gave a nod. His red irises fixated on Archie. "Right, _well_," he said. Archie could hear that slight hint of irritation in the man's voice. "This is it," the man said, opening his arms and gesturing at the crowded pool area. "And as you might have noticed," he added, "this place is _inappropriately_ Pokémon friendly, so you're Zubat will fit in just fine."

Both men heard a splash and turned around to see the Zigzagoon swimming through the water.

"Oh wow," Archie muttered, practically holding on to his stomach.

"It's a terrible influence on the other Pokémon," the other said, sighing.

Archie nod his head and looked back to the thin man. "So, like, this is normal?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the redhead replied. "But," he hastily added, "when you consider the distance to the university, as well as the cost of living–" Archie chuckled as he watched the man struggle to think up another reason for him to remain, "Oh, and there are a lot of _distractions_ around here. A farmer's market. Dollar theatre."

"And a swimming pool," Archie sarcastically laughed out, pointing over at the pool with the Zigzagoon, along with the high neighbors who cheered at the Pokémon's ability to surf through the many obstacles floating about. Poor Maxie didn't seem to understand the joke, so Archie went ahead and walked up to him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Dude, it's cool," he said. "I'm not that mortified, _yet_."

"Yet?" the redhead said a little too seriously.

Archie chuckled. "Relax, Maxie, I ain't 'bout to run away." He watched the man stare at the large hand resting on his shoulder, and then he finally gave a small nod. Archie sarcastically added, "plus I need a place to spend the night…consider yerself very lucky."

"Would you like to see the room…uhm," he pointed a finger at Archie, shaking it up and down as he made a face. "Sorry, but I don't recall you giving me a name?"

Archie grinned, offering the redhead his hand. "The name's Archie," he said.

He watched the pale man look down at his hand, staring at it like it might have been some foreign, alien object. But then his red eyes met with Archie's blue, and whatever animosity kept him from acting casual began to diminish, and the redhead took his hand, giving a small, but refined smile.

"Max," the man replied.

"Is that short fer anythin'?" Archie asked.

"Nope, just Max," he answered.

Archie nod his head. "I'm thinkin' Maxie," he said, smiling at the redhead. "Yah mind if I call you Maxie?"

"You've been referring me that way for a while now," the young man said.

"Cool," Archie said.

"…" Maxie wrinkled his nose, letting his hand play with his tight little ponytail before ending the conversation with him walking back to the door, the Poochyena detecting his presence and going mad with loud, rapid howls.

* * *

The television situated in the middle of Maxie's living room had been hit with something. Archie couldn't help but stare at the cracked screen, the way it looked like some kind of horrific spider web, with the center a small crushed dent of smashed misery.

"As you might have noticed, the structure of the room is a bit…cozy," Maxie muttered, not taking any notice of Archie's concerned look. "The kitchen is about half the size, and–"

"What the fuck happened to yer T.V?" Archie asked.

Maxie crossed his arms. The Poochyena ran around the living room and one of them stopped in front of Archie, giving his leg a sniff before yipping excitedly. Archie and Maxie stared at each other, with Maxie giving him the harder, harsher stare that left Archie sighing and giving into the redhead's silent demand that the topic just end.

"Small livin' room," Archie muttered. He lifted his shoulder and rubbed his face. "Right, so the bedroom?"

"This way," Maxie replied.

The two went into a short hallway where the redhead pointed to a closed door, stopping and opening it in front of Archie, revealing an even cozier empty room. Both Poochyena ran inside. One ran about the room, hitting all the corners, while the other rested itself under the sunlight.

"You'll have decent view of the parking lot," Maxie commented.

Archie walked into the small room, stepping over the resting Pokémon. There was a sliding door closet with a mirror, and whoever had taken this room before Archie had left a lone lamp on the floor, along with some notebooks. He had slept in smaller before. He had slept in smaller rooms that he had to share with three other Rocket members.

He looked over to the window and stared at a tree that was between two parking spaces. His Zubat would have a place to play at night. He turned and looked at the closet. There would be more than enough room for his clothes and things, once he got them in the mail.

He grinned at Maxie. "So far, so good," he said.

Maxie nod his head. "You may need to consider purchasing a smaller mattress…"

"No mattress," Archie said, shrugging. "I got a hammock. Hammock'll give me the space I need fer everything else."

"That doesn't sound very comfortable," Maxie said, looking rather perplexed at Archie's comment.

Archie kept his smile. "They're actually really comfy," he said. "Back when I was a…" he suddenly stopped himself from finishing. Maxie leaned against the doorway, looking even more confused than before. Archie tucked his hands into his pockets, swinging in place. "I used to have one when I was younger," he said.

"I see," Maxie said. "Well, that aside, the other reason I had mentioned the Poochyena…"

"You need me to take 'em out when yer busy with lab stuff?" Archie asked.

"That would be incredibly helpful," Maxie said, smiling eagerly and nodding his head in approval. "You see, on certain days I'm at the lab for several hours, and these two really have a lot of energy."

"Not a problem," Archie said. He looked down at the two Pokémon sitting before him, wagging their shaggy tails at him. "It be nice to play with Pokémon better suited for roughhousin'. My Zubat can't really handle too much."

"On days when you're busy," Maxie suddenly said. Archie stared at Maxie, watching as the man lowered his head a little, alsmotas though he had partially regretted speaking in the first place. "I'm not entirely sure what Zubat do," he muttered, "but I'd be willing to let them fly about the apartment if they're house trained."

"That'd be awesome," Archie said. Maxie raised his head just enough for him to catch a small glimpse of sincerity.

Maxie was a strange fellow. At first he felt a bit too…stiff? Archie was glad he had caught the brief conversation held between the man and his Pokémon, otherwise he might have been unsure about showing up. Somewhere, underneath that social awkwardness was someone who cared about Pokémon enough to know better than to have them wander a filthy complex unsupervised, to give them some attention, and wanting to make sure anyone moving in would be tolerant of their presence.

Maxie stood up from the wall and brought a hand to his chin. "So…?"

"I think this'll be a nice place to stay fer 'while," Archie said.

Maxie grinned. "Excellent. I'll let the manager of this property know so you can add your name."

"Cool," Archie said, dropping his backpack. The Poochyena surrounded it; sniffing and wagging their tales while Archie watched Maxie take leave of the empty room. It took him a few seconds to process what was going on, but Archie hurried over to the door, grabbing the frame and watching the thinner man continue down the hall.

"Yo, Max," Archie called.

He watched the small ponytail bounce. Maxie looked over his shoulder, raising a thin eyebrow as he looked over in Archie's direction.

"What is it?" he asked.

Archie let go of the frame and stood up. His hands dug into the pockets of his jeans, and he could feel the notes and crumbled sheets of paper that he had been given less than an hour ago.

He did his best to not appear too modest. "Thanks," he said. "I really mean it. This is a nice room."

Maxie's mouth opened, as though he might have had something important to say. Archie expected him to make some immediate comment, but instead the redhead snapped his head back into place, now looking away from Archie as he stumbled out of the hall and into the living room.

Archie covered his face, trying to stop himself from laughing at his new roommate.

* * *

Using some of his spare change, Archie was able to get himself a small meal and some pecha berries to go. Upon entering his empty room, he went and tossed the berries across the floor, grinning as the large Zubat sailed down and began scooping it up with it mouth.

Archie sat himself in the corner of his new room. He figured he would set up the hammock tomorrow, when he had more energy to spare. He opened his bag of chips, taking in the sight of the two flying Pokémon devouring their meal.

He munched on a few crisps before speaking to them. "What do ya guys think?" he asked. He unwrapped his sandwich as the larger of the two fluttered over and landed on his backpack. He offered a chip to it, grinning at the sound of little teeth crunching through the snack.

"Not too bad, right?" he said. "Smaller than the one back home, but definitely somethin' new."

The second Zubat flew over, a half-eaten berry in its mouth, and landed on Archie's knee.

"And Maxie has some Poochyena," Archie said. Both the Zubat's replied with some clicking sounds. Archie nod his head. "They seem really friendly," he added.

The smaller Zubat finished its berry and began to groom itself. The other grew tired of its chip and hopped closer to Archie.

"There's a tree just outside," Archie said, looking down at the smaller Zubat. He turned to the other resting on the backpack. "If you can manage not to get stuck again, I'll let you guys out fer a bit. How's that sound?"

Both Zubat's perked their ears up, turning their little heads over and humming in delight at the idea. The smaller one began flapping its wings, moving out of the way so Archie could walk over to the window and undo the latch.

He stared out, just about to lift the window up and let his Pokémon go free when he noticed something flashing outside. He stared at the cars parked, spotting movement around them, little bodies running around the vehicles, stopping and gnawing on the wheels, then sending sparks out at the car. Archie leaned forward; his eyes squint as he tried to make out the shapes and whatever was going on.

They were small electric looking Pokémon, each with a collar around the neck. The two little Pokémon continued their assault on the parked cars, sending small blasts of electricity at each other, until a large beam of light appeared, followed by a car honking, causing both of them to jump and run up the tree. The car passed by, obstructing Archie's view. When it passed he could no longer tell whether or not the tiny electric Pokémon were still hiding in the tree, or had run off somewhere.

Questions ran in his mind. These were not wild Pokémon out exploring the urban settlement, but somebody's pets. And a car had almost hit them.

He heard the Zubats. Both were fluttering around him, waiting for the window to open nice and wide. Archie turned around, looking up at their excited looking faces and smiled nervously at them.

"On second thought," he began, placing his hand on his side, "lets wait till tomorrow." Both Zubat fluttered down. He could tell they were upset. Archie sighed, kneeling down and giving them both pats on the head.

"I promise I'll wake up nice n' early, okay?" he said, trying to perk them up. The smaller Zubat flew off towards its Poké Ball. Archie groaned. He got up and walked over to the Poké Ball, avoiding the Zubat's disapproving look as he returned the Pokémon back inside. The second flew over, struggling as it landed on top of Archie's head.

"I'm gonna need to get another bandana," he muttered.

Archie slowly made the descent back down, careful to not cause his Zubat to stumble from its seat. He placed the ball next to his backpack, telling himself he'd try to make it up to the little fella later. He grabbed his sandwich and took a bite. He couldn't stop thinking about the car, the Pokémon that weren't wild, but ran around the area as though they were.

"Slateport's kinda different from Lilycove, aye?" he asked his Zubat.

The round blue bat hummed on his head.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	3. Understanding Maxie

-Cyclone-

Understanding Maxie

Very few conversations took place between Archie and Maxie during their first few weeks living together. It seemed as though the redhead was too busy to sit down for a moment and ask his roommate a few questions about himself. Unless it was Sunday, when the campus was closed, Maxie was hardly ever seen. And when he was around, most often he had a book in his face, or was getting the bare minimum of sleep required to stay alive. Archie wasn't too upset about the matter. Any questions regarding the past would have had to been dismissed.

But Archie did try to make time to ask the busy man a few small, quick questions. After all, he needed to know a few things about the guy he was going to be living with.

Maxie had said to him that he was majoring in geology, and was planning to take graduate courses up north so that he might one day become a volcanologist. Archie found the redhead's goals, while hard to comprehend, very admirable. Maxie also mentioned getting paid to perform lab work at the university. Archie was impressed. All he had to rely on was work-study getting through and acquiring a decent enough job so that he could live off paycheck to paycheck. Maxie was making enough for him to furnish an apartment full of second-hand wonders.

Maxie was from Kanto. He had been living in Hoenn since he was sixteen. His last roommate had been a vegetarian, which was why the fridge had not a single piece of meat in it. Maxie insisted he was not a vegetarian. He called himself practical.

Little things, but Archie kept them to memory in order to ensure a better relationship between him and the redhead.

With what he had learned, Archie safely assumed that Maxie would not be a prominent figure in his social life. Every day there would be some lab work, and if there wasn't then there would be studying to replace it. And at first he was fine with that. But then he noticed how little time Maxie spent on the simple pleasures; things like real sleep, actual meals, or just sitting around hardly ever occurred when the two were sharing the same space.

The final, worrying straw that broke his back was when he opened the fridge to discover that Maxie's side had been empty for a record four days. The Poochyena were still being given their daily serving of kibble and dried berries, but the young man couldn't even recall the last time he had seen Maxie bring anything other than a cup of coffee to his mouth. And this was occurring during summer break. Archie couldn't imagine what Maxie did with himself when class was in session.

So when he heard the door to his room utter three soft knocks, followed by Maxie's voice politely asking if he could come in for a moment, Archie gladly allowed him in.

He lay on his hammock, turning his head to the side to get a better view of the redhead. It was Saturday, and it was one of those few days where Maxie wasn't too busy and had his hair down. He was thin and pale, as usual. By his side were the Poochyena, rounder and more energetic than their master, as usual.

"What's up?" Archie said, bearing his grin at the quiet man. The larger Zubat flew over and dropped the fruit pit he had been tossing in a makeshift game of fetch.

"I'm going to the bookstore to purchase some of my required texts," the man said. He wrinkled his nose, turning his head away like he might have been trying to hide something. "I was wondering if you might be interested in coming along so that you–"

"Yeah, sounds good," Archie said, interrupting the redhead. He swung in his hammock, alerting both Zubat to fly away as he moved around and jumped off from it. Maxie continued to avoid looking directly at him, perhaps out of politeness. Archie found it hilarious, but appreciated the concern.

"Give me a sec to return 'em," Archie said, pointing up at the flying bat Pokémon.

"Of course," Maxie replied. "Uhm…I'll be in the living room, waiting."

"Alright," Archie said. Maxie left the room, and Archie grabbed his Poké Balls and sent both of his Pokémon back inside. He felt a paw press against his leg and looked down to see the fluffier looking Poochyena staring up at him.

By now his tiny room had undergone a transformation. He had received his clothes and some intimate possessions through the mail, filling his closet up with all of his favorite things. Since he couldn't afford any real furniture, Archie had looked around the neighborhood, surprised by the vast amount of crates, boxes, and other articles that were left by the street, and took a few apple crates to create makeshift bookshelves and storages. Thanks to the hammock, the room was just a little cozy.

He placed the balls on top of the green apple crate and stared at the three textbooks and two lab manuals he had purchased a few days ago, right after his first shift at the university's bookstore. Work study had finally been granted, and Archie would be working a few days a week. He'd be able to afford living with Maxie during the school semester, maybe even during break if he was lucky to get hours. That was future Archie's problem to think about.

The Poochyena barked. Archie went over to the closet to get a clean shirt, wondering if it was weird for him to want to try to have an actual conversation with Maxie. He already had his books. And there was no guarantee Maxie would say a thing. He still didn't know how the television earned the frightening damage.

He grabbed is wallet, new blue bandana and keys and pulled of out his shirt. He exited from the room, letting the Poochyena out before closing the door and began putting on his shirt.

"Ready," he called, walking into the living room while pulling down his top.

Maxie sat with his mouth slightly parted. Archie watched as the man's hand hovered over the other Poochyena resting on his lap, remaining stiffly in place. "Right," Maxie suddenly said. He picked up the Pokémon and placed it on top of the worn couch. "Let's be on our way."

The two walked out of their small dwelling and were greeted with the familiar sight of the neglected pool area. Archie was sure it was only getting worse. Maxie was silent on the matter, but when a Skitty ran past the two and up a flight of stairs, Archie did notice the look of resentment in the redhead's eyes.

They walked out of the complex and made their way uphill towards the campus. Archie shoved his hands into his pockets, finding little to do as he tried to think up something to say. He slowed his stride just enough to let Maxie take the lead, while also letting the thin man's form sink into his mind.

Archie wasn't very good at bringing up such delicate topics. He had avoided it with his father, had managed to not bring anything up during his time spent with Team Rocket, and now was struggling to bring up his concern with Maxie. But how on earth was Maxie supposed to be wearing a jacket and not be sweating? And how was it that he seemed to be living off a nearly liquid diet of caffeine?

The two stopped at the intersection.

"Archie," Maxie suddenly said.

Archie looked over to Maxie. "Yes?" he asked, surprised to have heard the redhead utter a word.

"The Poochyena are so relaxed now," he calmly said. "They don't bark as much."

"I take 'em out every mornin' fer a run," Archie said. "That usually puckers 'em out."

"I know," Maxie replied, letting a small smile appear on his face. "Thank you for doing that."

The pedestrian light turned and both men made their way across the street. Archie noticed that Maxie was slowing his pace, trying to match his own. They pressed on, now walking together, Archie no longer staring at the man's thin frame, but still thinking about it in his mind.

"You're good with Pokémon," Maxie commented. He brought a hand up and pushed away a few strands of hair that had come undone and fell across his face. "Are you majoring in anything Pokémon related?"

"Yeah," Archie replied, smiling and finding himself feeling almost flattered that the normally silent man was actually complimenting him on his efforts. "I'm actually gonna be doin' marine biology."

Maxie stopped. "_You're_ studying marine biology?" he asked. Archie noticed the man's eyes darting up and down, his normally calm and controlled manner gone and replaced with shock. He was beginning to notice a certain trend when he announced his major to those around him.

"Yep," Archie said, cracking a nervous smile. "I've never done hardcore science though. I'm kinda nervous."

Maxie nod his head. "There is a lot work involved," he muttered. The man looked away again, but this time Archie caught a series of peculiar movements. The redhead dipped his hands into his jacket pockets, and his shaking legs suddenly found their place and Maxie hurried up ahead of Archie, remembering that they were on a mission.

"But you should know," he heard Maxie say, allowing a glimpse of his face to be viewed as he looked over his shoulder. "The science departments offer a lot of tutoring."

"That's good," Archie said.

The wind blew and Maxie's hands lifted to fix his hair from getting messy. Archie caught up and walked alongside with him, watching and smirking as Maxie grew frustrated with the sea wind, constantly looking away from Archie to hide it from him.

The wind eased. "Uhm," Maxie said, looking over at the park they were passing by.

"Yeah?" Archie asked.

"It's great that you're studying marine biology," he muttered. He rubbed his face. Archie figured it was probably because there was something in the air. And between the man's long, pale fingers he saw the smile.

Archie felt a bit more at ease after hearing Maxie mention that. He was worried that he might have been over his head with the major, especially after seeing Maxie's reaction. The smile made things feel more bearable.

"Oh, and uhm," Archie heard Maxie struggle to add. "I know this might sound rather…_insignificant_, but our departments will be on the same floor, at the same building." He coughed. "I mean, what I'm trying to say is…I might be able to help you make connections and better influence your chances of getting field work later."

"Wow, really?" Archie said. "Maxie, that's so awesome!"

Maxie looked up at Archie. "Oh, it's not that big of a deal," he said, brushing the compliment with his hand.

But Archie could see the subtle spread of pinks spreading across the man's face. He laughed, smacking his hand roughly against Maxie's back, amazed at how someone could be so modest.

"Oh, yeah it is," Archie said.

"It is?" Maxie made a face while stumbling over his next step.

"Of course," the young man answered back. "Especially since I have no idea where everythin' is. Maxie, you gotta show me 'round the department!"

"Oh," Maxie said, giving a quick nod. "_Right._ I suppose you need to be shown around campus…"

Something about the way it had been said made Archie feel a little worried. He pushed whatever doubt he had away, chalking it up to Maxie being tired after spending a week at the university.

The two reached the campus shuttle stop and decided to rest there and wait for a shuttle to take them the rest of the way up campus. Archie sat himself down on a bench. Maxie remanded standing, scrunching himself up to preserve heat even though it was August and the occasional breeze from the ocean was more inviting than anything. Archie rested on his back. Maxie leaned against the list of scheduled stops and hummed something Archie couldn't recognize.

He got a good glimpse of Maxie's form and bit the inside of his lip, wondering if it was really his place to judge the guy for a lifestyle that required him to give a lot of his time to studying.

A few clouds passed, exposing the hot sun. Archie yanked off his bandana and stuffed it into his back pocket.

* * *

Maxie made an interesting looking face when Archie admitted to having already bought the books a few days prior. Of course, he made the excuse that he had to get himself a few notebooks and pens for note-taking, but it didn't stop Maxie from opening his mouth, just to stand there and go silent, before finally producing a stare that told Archie he should have said something earlier.

Archie waited in line with Maxie, waited at the cashier, and even though Maxie was irritated, the man waited for him to buy his notebooks and pens, and waited for Archie to beg for another black work-shirt, one that didn't have the little red book, but a blue one instead.

The two walked out of the store, Archie sighing because they didn't have his size.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Maxie said, rolling his eyes as they made their way over to the science-oriented buildings. He was going to show Archie where all his classes were.

"I just wanted the blue book," the larger of the two complained. He didn't want to have to explain the real reason behind disliking the red and black combination.

"The fact you got a job at the bookstore dismisses any kind of discomfort you may have," Maxie said, leading them to a gigantic white structure. "Everyone wants a job at the bookstore and library. Easy cash, nice people, great connections and discounts, and you get access to a free printer."

Archie rolled his eyes, following Maxie into the building.

First Maxie showed him where the marine science department was. The third floor, and it had a decent view of the ocean. Before they went back down Maxie mentioned the door they were passing was one of the labs where he did some of his work, smiling when Archie nod his head with interest.

They cut across to the next building, an older one filled with smaller labs. Maxie explained this would be where Archie's lab-half of the class would be taking place. They went up to the second floor and the redhead took him to the rooms were he'd be receiving his future lectures.

"Anything else?" Maxie said.

Archie closed his eyes tight, trying to remember the location of his math class. "I'm lookin' fer the L.A buildings?"

"Liberal arts," he muttered. "Those are across the way."

They hurried back down and left the old building. Archie and Maxie cut across the gigantic courtyard area and Archie was once again greeted with the delightful sight of people playing and resting with their friends and Pokémon.

"Too bad Zubat can't play when the sun is out," Archie said aloud. He looked ahead at Maxie. "You ever bring yer Poochyena out to play durin' class breaks?"

Maxie shook his head. "I can't," he said. "I don't have a trainer card, and the school requires you keep one on your person if you're going to bring your Pokémon on campus."

Archie frowned. Luckily he was behind Maxie. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Maxie said, shaking his head. "And don't say it. I know I need to get one soon. I know it's super easy… I've just been so…"

Somehow Archie had missed that part of the application. He didn't think about his Pokémon not being allowed on campus because he didn't have some stupid card on him. Archie was sure campus police weren't about to perform random searches on him and confiscate his Zubat. Still, once again Archie was hit with the fact that he was limited to what he could do, just because he made some mistakes several years ago.

Four years and he still had all these stupid rules getting in the way of him having a normal life.

"Archie."

He looked over and saw that the two of them were in front of one of the small convenient stores set on campus.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Maxie said, pointing at the entrance. "Would you like anything?"

"Wanna share a bag of chips?" he asked.

Maxie shrugged. "I guess," he replied. He didn't sound too interested in the idea of consuming something that might require chewing, but Archie figured some friendly persuasion might help get the man to take a few bites.

"Cool, and thanks," Archie said. "I'll wait out here, by the directory."

Archie picked at his teeth, waiting for Maxie to make his purchase. He saw a few girls in sundresses chatting with each other. It wasn't until they were rather close did he realize one of those girls was waving _at him_.

"Hey there!" the blonde girl said, running up ahead of her friends and stopping just inches away from Archie. "How's it going stranger?"

Archie had met quite a few girls since arriving in Slateport. The name of this particular girl was just not there.

As if she could read his mind, the girl answered. "It's me, Crynn."

Archie nod his head. "Right…I remember now! You and Patty."

Her smile grew more. "That's right," she said.

"I was goin' to call Patty," he said, nervously looking off to the side, "but I got really busy."

"Oh, that's not a problem," Crynn said. She grabbed on tight to her messenger back, looking over to the girls standing behind her, each one smiling and waiting for her to do something. Archie glanced in their direction and saw the slyness in their smiles. He knew he had made some kind of impression on Patricia. It looked like he had succeeded with Crynn as well.

"You're going to the party tonight, right?" she asked.

"Oh, that's tonight?" Archie said. He had completely forgotten about it. Between organizing his things, training Poochyena, making ends meet, the party had escaped his mind.

"Yes! By Corsola Cove," she said. Archie grew nervous as he saw the way she stared him. She looked so damn happy. And her hands were just fiddling with everything. The bag, her dress, her long blonde hair!

Maxie walked out of the convenient store, holding a bag of chips in his hand. He looked at Crynn, then at Archie. "What's going on?" he asked.

"A party," Archie laughed, looking over at Maxie with a stressed look. "There's a party tonight."

"You've visited the cove right?" she asked. She even looked over to Maxie, keeping her smile, but lacking that flirty movement. "Just a mile away from the Seashore House."

Archie shrugged. "Well, I've been to the beach…"

"I'll write out some directions for you," Crynn said, already pulling out a small notebook from her bag.

"Oh, you don't have to that," he said, chuckling at her. He brought a hand to his head, scratching it nervously as he watched her open the notebook up, and then fish through her bag to get a pen.

It wasn't as though Archie didn't want to go. He loved parties as much as the next guy. He didn't want her to feel like she had to write out the directions. He didn't want her to express excitement for his presences, to anticipate him arriving, or get upset because she never got to see him. Her _and_ Patricia.

"Corsola Cove?" Maxie suddenly said. "Is that the one where the Tentacool visit during the winter?"

"Hmm?" Crynn shook her head. "Oh, no. Corsola Cove has all the pointy rocks. And the Luvdiscs visit early in the morning."

Maxie smiled calmly at the girl. "Right, _now_ I remember," he said. The man turned to Archie, nodding his head, then over at Crynn. "I haven't visited in a while. But I'm positive I can get Archie and I there in one piece."

"Oh, you sure?" she asked Maxie.

The redhead continued to smile, taking a sip of his iced coffee. "Don't worry. I won't get Archie lost. I know how important this is to him." He took another sip, lowering his eyelids and setting his red gaze over to Archie. "The man was incredibly excited about it. Weren't you? Talked about it a few times last week, if I recall correctly?"

"Totally," Archie said, laughing at the end.

"Great, I'll see you two later?" she asked both men, but her eyes were back on Archie.

"We prefer to be casually late," Maxie coolly replied. "At least an hour-and-a-half after it starts."

"Perfect," she said. "See you then." She skipped off and recollected with her friends. Both men waited until the girls were far enough before giving a sigh of relief.

Archie felt something lightly tap his shoulder. He looked at the bag of chips pressed against him. He took it, smiling widely at Maxie.

"You." He shook his head and popped the bag open. "Wow. Yer somethin', y'know that?"

Maxie sighed, bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me I didn't just lie to a crazy ex-girlfriend of yours?"

"Oh no," Archie laughed. He took a few chips from the bag and offered them to Maxie, who politely declined. "Y'see, I met her an' her friend a few weeks ago. They kept laughin' at me, and the other stole my bandana!"

Maxie took another sip of his coffee. "They really like you," he said. Another sip.

Archie shrugged, scratching his head again as he looked off to the side, trying to think up an excuse as to why he couldn't just be himself around such nice girls. Because Crynn was a cute girl. Lots of guys would be lucky to have her treat hem with affection. Even Patricia seemed nice.

"Is something wrong?" Maxie asked.

"Haha, no!" Archie laughed, shoving some chips into his face. Maxie shook his head. Archie kicked at the ground while the bag in his arms slipped.

"Girls," Archie said aloud. "Y'know, I really never got the way they get all cranky with each other." He offered the bag to Maxie, who by now was giving him a strange look. This time the man reached in and plucked a single chip from the bag, refusing to break eye contact with Archie. Archie laughed again. "Patty and Crynn! Patty asked first, but now Crynn's flirtin'…I don't have time fer a girlfriend."

Maxie looked down at his chip and took a bite from it, snapping it perfectly in half.

Archie smiled. It was about time Maxie had something solid. He looked down at his bag of oily chips, then at his notebooks.

"I'm gonna be real busy." He said. "Too busy fer a girl…"

"Girlfriends do take up a lot of time," Maxie said.

Archie turned and stared at Maxie. The young man took another sip of his beverage, staring up at him with a look made Archie feel as though Maxie might have understood what he was saying.

"Yeah," he said. "They do take up a lot of time."

"And you're a freshman," Maxie added. He finished his chip, picked up his bag filled with textbooks and began to walk ahead of Archie. "And the first year is always the hardest." Archie hurried up and followed. He watched Maxie down the rest of his coffee before tossing it into a bin.

Maxie quickly wiped his face, staring worryingly at Archie.

Archie frowned. "What?" he asked.

Maxie shook his head and produced a small chuckle. "A silly though had entered my mind," he said. "But no worries Archie, I _get_ it."

Archie doubted it. Still, once again he was getting a side of the redhead that had him feeling like Maxie was more than some poor bloke who studied and did lab work all day. Was he a bit of a stiff? Maybe. But the guy was also pretty darn awesome for getting him out of that conversation. And he had done it so well, even coming up with an excuse in case she didn't end up spotting him there.

"Wow," he suddenly said.

"Hmm?" Maxie asked.

Archie grinned. "Nothin'," he said. "Just realizin' what a great friend I got on my side."

"Excuse me?" Maxie asked. Archie chuckled when he saw the poor man blush.

"And there we go," Archie laughed. He finished his chips, crumbled the bag into a ball and threw it into the trash, cheering for himself when it flew right into the center. Maxie shook his head.

"I knew you were a really _great _guy," Archie said, grabbing Maxie and guiding him back downhill. "You just have a odd way of showin' it!"

Maxie jumped at the touch and looked up at Archie. "The liberal–"

"I'll find it later," Archie said. "Lemme get you a burger or somethin' first."

"I don't really eat a lot of meat," Maxie commented.

"_I know_," Archie said, shaking his head and bringing a finger to his eye, letting it drag down his face to feign a tear. "But don't cha worry. I'll fix you up good."

At first Maxie gave him that look of annoyance. But as Archie had predicted, it quickly began to dissipate, his expression becoming more tolerable as they headed back down, with Maxie finally sighing, accepting his fate as he tried to cover his smile with his face while Archie continued to poke and pester him.

"I want a strawberry shake," the redhead finally confessed.

* * *

"What were you thinkin'?" Archie laughed, pointing a fry in Maxie's direction. "Lettin' yer girlfriend coax you into not eating any sort of meat?" The thinner man sank into his seat, crossing his arms and making a face, more so at himself than at Archie, after explaining the origins of his last roommate.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Maxie confessed, closing his eyes, shaking his head with shame. "And Katelyn was always preparing and cooking the meals. I was hardly eating outside of the apartment, I might as well have been one." He sighed, grabbing his shake and taking a long sip from the straw.

"How's the bacon?" Archie taunted.

Maxie looked down at his cheeseburger and pouted. "It's good," he sadly answered. "It's _really_ good."

"Gonna cry?" Archie asked.

"I might as well," Maxie grumbled. He rested his arms on the table and stared hard at Archie.

"What is it?" he asked. "Do I got food on my face?"

"I was just realizing something," the redhead said. "You've been asking questions about me since we've been sharing living spaces." He sighed, once again avoiding any eye contact from Archie. "And I've been neglecting to learn a thing about you."

Archie knew he could lie his way out most questions. As long as he wasn't too detailed about certain aspects of his past, then there wouldn't be anything to worry about.

"Ask away," he said. _Be vague._ _Not too detailed, otherwise you'd have to remember it all fer later_, he silently reminded himself.

Maxie took a small bite from his burger. The damn thing wasn't even half-way finished. And though the redhead was giving the shake the most amount of attention, there was still a copious amount of the pink slurry left for him to finish.

"Hmm?" Maxie hummed aloud. He wiped his face with a napkin as he thought up his question.

Archie shook his head. "This ain't twenty-twenty," he groaned. "And don't worry, I won't quiz you later either." He bought his straw to his mouth and began to sip, fighting a growing smirk.

Maxie huffed. "Fine," he said. "When did you travel to Johto?"

Archie's almost spat out his drink when he heard the region's name escape the man's lips.

"Or did you go to Kanto?" Maxie added.

"J-Johto," Archie coughed. He brought his drink down and stared hard at Maxie. "How did you–?"

"Your Zubats' wings are smaller," the redhead replied. He had a rather cocky smile on his face. "Hoenn is a mountainous country. The Zubat here have a larger wingspan, and their ears are rounder at the base." He took another sip of his shake. "Also, I'm from Kanto, and we have a lot of Zubat."

"No kiddin'," Archie nervously chuckled. He took a fry and twirled it between his fingers. Maxie knew he had traveled. He couldn't lie about that anymore. But that didn't mean he couldn't lie about everything else.

"When I was a kid," he answered. "Up until a few years ago."

Maxie nod his head, still nursing on his shake. Archie nipped on his fry as he waited for Maxie to ask another, hopefully less prying question.

"What's it like?" Maxie asked. "Johto, I mean. I've never been."

This question was a surprise. He had expected something more personal. But then, Maxie had never been on the other side of Mount Silver. And Archie was relieved that he was given something he could work with and be honest about.

Archie smiled. "It's great," he answered. "Like, really, _really_ nice." Somewhere deep down he could feel a twinge of pain in the answer.

"And the cities…" But then there came a series of memories, so many of them found and dear, and the young man almost wished he could cover his face as some images began to linger in his mind.

"The cities?" Maxie asked, gesturing Archie to continue.

"…Olivine is a lot like Slateport," Archie added. "But far less docks. And the ocean is so beautiful." He felt his face begin to hurt from the smile. "And the waves are amazing! _Maxie_, you would not believe how nice the beach on Route 40 looks! It's tiny, but it was the perfect place to spend a day off."

Maxie stared, letting his thin smile spread a bit as he rested his shake down. "Sounds like you miss it," he said.

"Well, yeah, sometimes," Archie said. He rubbed his face. "I mean, it's been four years now."

"Have you ever considered going back?"

He wished he could. Archie would have loved to take the time and get a real good look at the cities that he once could only enjoy during days off, and with the permission of a superior. Based upon a few rumors, Team Rocket's influence was only spreading further across the two regions. Archie had no idea if it would be safe for him to just wander the country, after ratting out some of his friends and bosses.

"I've thought about it," he admitted. "But…y'know, Team Rocket n' all…"

Maxie frowned, and for a moment Archie was able to capture the look of despair in the man's face before the redhead shook it off, regaining his composure and reaching out for the closest oil ridden piece of food he could find.

"Did I say somethin' bad?" he asked.

Maxie shook his head. "It's nothing," he replied, smiling up at Archie. It lacked that genuine feeling that the cockier smile did, and it made him feel terrible.

"Events in Kanto haven't been too promising," Maxie said.

"I hear ya," Archie said. He finished off the rest of his fries, occasionally looking over and spotting Maxie struggle with his heavy meal.

He hadn't thought about it, but Maxie leaving Kanto could very well be related to Team Rocket. He deeply inhaled, thinking up a new topic. "So, yer Poochyena?"

Maxie raised his head back up. "What about them?" he asked in that forced polite tone that told Archie he was still upset.

"You got 'em when they were still pups?"

Maxie shook his head. "Oh, Arceus no," he groaned. "That wasn't _my_ decision."

"The ex?" Archie asked.

Maxie sighed, covering his temple with his hand. "It was an impulse decision. I was told they'd been wandering the streets, and it was our duty to save them."

Archie chuckled. "And you kept 'em."

"I did, didn't I?" Maxie smiled, sighing to himself. "We could barely afford to eat, and we kept them…how irresponsible of us."

"And you took great care of them…even after she left you," Archie said. "Wadda swell guy."

Maxie stared at his empty glass. "Yes. When _she _left…" His eyes lowered again.

Archie reached out and lightly patted Maxie on the shoulder. He lifted his head up. Archie grinned. "You'll find another," he said.

A smirk. "Of course I will," he remarked.

"Oh ho!" Archie said, retracting his arm away from the redhead. "Suddenly over poor Katty?"

"I'm taking a more positive attitude," Maxie said. His eyes lingered on Archie's hand.

"Archie?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Archie replied.

"…what about you?" the man said, pointing a finger. "When you're weren't so _busy_," Maxie said, carefully eyeing Archie, "did you have time to break a girl's heart?"

He smirked while Archie scratched his head, his bandana moving as he looked over to the end of their table. Suddenly the fast food restaurant felt a little too crowded for Archie's liking.

"Too distracted with the travels?" he heard Maxie ask.

Archie closed his eyes. "No," he answered.

"…no?" Maxie almost sounded confused by this.

Archie blinked, crossing his arms as he stared up at the bright fluorescent lights hanging above them. "I've had my heart broken a few times," he replied, staring up and smiling. He exhaled, feeling a strange sense of relief from having said it.

He rested his head back against the seat's cushion. Maxie just stared back, looking a bit perplexed.

"What's up?" he asked.

Maxie twitched. "Oh, just…you said you had your heart broken," he said, adding a quick chuckle. "You didn't seem like the type…to have his heart broken, and on multiple occasions!"

Archie laughed. "Well I was _really_ young." He grabbed napkin and tugged at the edges, feeling them tear under his force. "Really young n' stupid, and I let some things get _way _out of hand…"

Maxie nod his head, looking more accepting after hearing Archie's response. "Yes. We tend to forget ourselves when we're caught up in the moment."

"Really dumb," Archie commented.

Maxie pulled out the piece of bacon from his burger and bit into it, still nodding his head in agreement with Archie. "Well, as long as you left them with a better understanding of yourself," he wiped his face with a napkin and then clasped his hands together, giving Archie a rather authoritarian, yet unusually warm look, "then you'll at least be able to say you've learned something from it, eh? A step forward is always a step in the right direction."

It was like he was getting advice from his father, instead of a guy his own age. It was a strange thing to think too, especially since his father had never really offered much in the realm of advice. If anything, it was almost like he was receiving advice from…

But this was Maxie! And Maxie was just a guy trying to look out for him, in his own Maxie kind of way. And the guy was a bit strict and serious about things, but he meant no harm.

And as crazy as it sounded Archie felt incredibly comforted by the words. Maxie had no idea what he had gone through the past several years, but somehow the words fit well with everything.

"Dang, yer good," Archie muttered. He took his thumb in between his teeth, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief. "It's like you can read minds or somethin'."

Maxie grinned. "I think in time you'll come to see that the world isn't as complicated as you think," he said. This time Archie felt the hand rest on him. He looked at Maxie with that strange grin of his. After being so used to a straight face he wasn't sure how to react.

"You think so, huh?" he asked.

"I really, truly do," Maxie said. He pulled back and rested in his seat, letting his smile fade back into that usual calm demeanor of his. He looked down at his half eaten-burger and grimaced.

"Please tell me yer goin' to finish that," Archie said.

"One step at a time," Maxie said. "You cannot expect someone like me to just change willy-nilly now." He grabbed his bag filled with the textbooks and edged his way out of this seat. "Come on," he said, standing up and straightening his jacket out. "We'll need to walk the Poochyenas and have your Zubats get some stretching done before we head out."

"Head out?" Archie asked as he got up and followed Maxie out of the restaurant.

Maxie opened the door for Archie, letting the larger man pass him. "You wanted to go to that beach party, correct?"

Archie fixed his bandana as he stared out at the setting sun, watching the sky fill up with a plethora of various colors. A rainbow of natural blue and orange mixed with the polluted extras of purple and gray.

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "But Crynn–"

"–Thinks you'll show up later," Maxie replied, swinging his bag over his shoulder as he led them back to the apartment. "And even if she doesn't come into contact with you, she'll most likely blame me for your absence."

"Y'think so?"

"Even if I'm wrong, are you going to let one girl ruin you're night?" he replied. Maxie held on to his head as a rush of wind passed the two of them. Archie caught up and caught a glimpse of the dim blush covering the young man's face

"Cold?" he asked.

Maxie jumped back, startled when he saw Archie looking down at him.

"You're quick," he stammered.

Archie broke into another laugh, louder this time as Maxie grabbed the hood of his jacket and covered himself, desperate to hide himself from the taller man.

"No! I ain't gonna let our night get spoiled," he said, grabbing Maxie by the shoulder. He stared into hood and continued to laugh at the poor, distressed man. "And yer gonna get so wasted tonight, you'll hardly remember a thing."

Archie let Maxie go before the redhead could protest, practically skipping ahead, nearly tripping over plastic bags and bottles, hearing Maxie call and beg him to reconsider, after all; Maxie knew his way around the city better than Archie did.

Eventually Archie stopped at the light and let his friend catch up with him. Maxie was all hunched up, shoulders high and hands buried in the pockets of his jacket.

"Archie," he heard Maxie mutter.

He chuckled. "Was only a joke, Maxie," he said, "I'm not goin' to have you trippin' over yerself. Gotta be somewhat responsible, and I know how serious you are with geology and lab work."

"Thank you," Maxie said, removing his hood. "But I wasn't about to make a comment on that." The man held on to the strap of his bag. Some wind blew by, but he didn't bother to fix his hair.

"A step in the right direction," Maxie suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"Katelyn was a good girl," Maxie announced. Cars continued to drive by. The redhead looked almost as though he were in deep thought. "Not perfect, but a decent human being." His fingers twisted against the strap. "She had her issues, but she wasn't the kind of person who'd bring home two stray Poochyena pups out of the blue."

Archie let his eyes focus on the street and the other side of the crosswalk, watching people on the other side wait for the light to change.

"You brought them?" he carefully asked.

"No," Maxie loudly proclaimed. He shook his head. "Alex brought them in."

Archie wasn't going to pretend that he was the smartest man around, but he had a pretty good inkling that Alex was not a girl. Why else would Maxie be breathing so hard, and staring out into the street like a Deerling caught in the headlights? Why make a deal out of it to begin with?

Maybe Maxie was a mind reader. It sounded crazy, but Archie was really feeling it now. Everything Maxie had just said was making even more sense than before. It didn't really matter if Maxie had made some small mistake, or really dug men, or women, or whatever. But if Maxie got something good out of his experience, then maybe Archie wasn't such a bad guy for thinking he got something out of his. _All of them_.

Archie smiled. "Yeah," he said to himself. "Alright then." He turned and could see that his deep thinking had taken a lot out of a usually patient Maxie. He had twisted the strap of his bag, and the plastic was beginning to visibly wear from the never-ending onslaught of anxious rubbing.

The light changed, giving the signal for all pedestrians to cross the street. But Archie and Maxie stayed.

Archie took a deep breath. "Was _he_ the one who broke your T.V?" he asked, stressing the pronoun a little too much.

At first Maxie looked like he was about to vomit. But then there was that hint of confusion in his eyes, like he didn't quite catch what Archie had just said to him. And then it hit him like a mud-bomb, and Maxie's eyes squint in disbelief, and his lower jaw dropped for a solid second before he silently mouthed the words "Oh My Arceus."

But then it really began to sink in, and Maxie's body began to relax and a long sigh escaped his nose. He slowly raised his hand up and fixed his hair while the other released its tight grip on the bag.

"No," he said. "Alex didn't break the T.V."

Archie nod his head. "One step closer," he said, letting a smile grow on his face. He went back to facing the road, the crosswalk light now flashing red and forbidding the two from trying to cross it. In the corner of his eye he caught Maxie rubbing his face, his body shaking just a little from that brief period of being over-adrenalized.

Archie stretched, smirking and letting his body slowly settle so that he wouldn't set off his companion. "Put yer hoodie back on," he said. "Don't want you freezing yer boney butt now."

Maxie did so. "Thank you," he heard the man stiffly mutter under the hood.

"No problem," he replied.

They waited a minute before the light changed again, and Maxie hurried across the street, his head covered with his hood, one arm swinging the bag, while Archie casually followed, wondering how well Maxie handled his alcohol and if he should play the role of designated buddy this one time.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	4. Team Rocket

AN- This chapter will contain suggestive hints of post traumatic stress.

* * *

-Cyclone-

Team Rocket

As it would turn out, Archie could do science.

If he read the chapter, took the notes, attended classes, paid extra attention to the instructions given, and attended the occasional tutoring session, then he could very well perform acts of science (which was more complicated equations than crazy experiments). Sure, Archie wasn't going to be that "straight A" student that most people attending the lectures and seminar's strived for, but the fact that he wasn't failing miserably in his Chemistry course was enough for him to leave his lessons with a relieved smile.

Math was math, and Archie had spent his last several months at a Rocket hideout learning specifically how to place numbers on graphs, write them out a specific way for others to record, and even some basic computer processing. Math was boring, but it was doable, and Archie knew if he put just a little more effort into studying he'd probably have an "A" in the classroom.

And what could be said about his actual marine biology courses, other than it being the most eye-opening experience ever? Oh, the class was difficult. Archie could not believe how awful he had done in the first exam, but it didn't change the fact that he absolutely loved attending it.

Slateport was an excellent city to be taking courses that involved getting acquainted with the sea. Every other week, when Archie wasn't selling his soul to Darkrai for a passing grade, he was out with his group, at some lab by the ocean, handling and examining water Pokémon from other regions. Sometimes there was less than exciting lab work for him to work on, but his growing passion for understanding sea-life helped him bear through the two-hour seminars. His professors caught on to his dedication to do well in this course, and it wasn't long before Archie was sat down and explained the importance of a curve bell, and how his participation could still help him earn a "A" in the course. And although he was still a freshman, there was already talk about potentially finding a spot for him to do some fieldwork over at the other side of the city, where the ocean was cleaner, and the currents brought strong, abundant water Pokémon.

So Archie wasn't going to have the perfect grade point average his first semester. That was fine by him. His grades were good enough, and there was still time for him to spend his weekends going out with some of the friends he had made.

Once again, there was little talking going on between Archie and Maxie. The redhead had undertaken a block schedule that left him at school all day for two days a week. The other days were spent doing lab work, which meant nights, Sundays, and the occasional Saturday would be the only time they really ever saw each other. And it wasn't like Archie was going to spend whatever free time he had at the apartment. The moment he was done working he was out with a surfboard one of his friends would loan him, taking in the last good waves before it got too cold.

He always made time to pay his half of the rent.

Early in the morning he'd run with the Poochyena. Late at night they'd get their walk.

If Maxie was around, they'd talk, usually matters revolving around school, grades, schedules, maybe even life.

It was rare, but once in awhile they managed to make a decent conversation, and get to know each other beyond superficial matter. There would be those Sunday afternoons where Archie would return early enough and decide to just relax. Sometimes it was mental fatigue from the classwork. Most of the time he had just spent his energy on the outside world, no longer afraid of being watched, and now just wanted to sit down. So Archie would show up, and the door would always be unlocked for him, or Maxie would make himself available to open the door just as he got close to it.

The smaller, fluffier Poochyena had taken a liking to him and would follow him to his room, along with his larger Zubat, while Maxie would disappear into the kitchen to finish preparing something light to eat. Archie would return wearing only sweatpants, maybe a light top, and even though it was warm inside, Maxie would bring his scarf up to cover his reddened face. The two sat, one Poochyena snuggling Maxie, the other running wherever Archie tossed the ball, and the smaller Zubat liked Maxie for not moving so much, and took refuge on the man's frail shoulder.

Archie almost always asked if Maxie had found himself a nice guy or girl worth chasing after or being chased by. Maxie shook his head, but did mention something about it being on his mind lately. He then asked the larger man if he was still too busy for a girlfriend, and he'd smile that peculiar smile when Archie insisted that he needed that precious time for studying, going out, and getting sleep.

They would stare at the cracked and barely working television screen. Archie would mention doing well in class, and Maxie would one-up him about always doing better, and then pester Archie to try harder and put in more effort, insisting Archie had it in him. The larger Zubat would make less trips on top of Archie, now perching itself on the furniture between the two men, listening as Archie asked if dinner would be filling or spicy enough for his taste.

And up until the lights went out they'd just talk. They'd bring up subject matter while eating, drinking, or just watching whatever they could through the cracked screen. Maxie might have even had a book on him, or would be going through several pages worth of note, but would nod his head, or look up at Archie to signify that he was paying attention. They're conversation wouldn't break just because of some test the following morning.

Archie almost felt like all the things from before had never existed, and he was just some ordinary guy trapped in a tiny apartment with an overly serious, but nice roommate, energetic Poochyenas, and peculiar Zubats, and that was really the closest to perfect he could ever ask for.

* * *

With finals around the corner, Archie rubbed his face and was disappointed to discover that he had gone another day forgetting to shave. He stopped walking down the hall, actually shaking his head as his hand lingered on his face, getting a better feel and measure how long his neglectful behavior was getting.

It was the last lab of the day. The sun had changed its setting schedule to about five in the afternoon, so it was already getting dark outside.

Archie stepped out of the building, waving a to few of his classmates before making his way down the campus.

It was getting cold. Not as cold as Lilycove, which was situated higher up north, but Archie was no longer donning thin tops, and now had a jacket on his person at all times. It was one of those nights that left the air tickling his ears. He had grabbed a bandana instead of a beanie, and was left with no choice but to feel sorry for himself as he carried himself down, passing through the quad while avoiding rubbing his face and neck.

There were posters everywhere, each one describing an event that any student could take advantage of. Archie had done the free movies, the parties, and the occasional farmer's market. The posters that usually got his attention were the biggest, brightest ones that usually had a Poké Ball of some kind stamped across it. Sometimes it was a sorority. Other times it was a fraternity. Most of the time it was the Trainer's Club. There were always prizes to be had, but most of all there was guaranteed fun.

Archie stopped for a second, letting his eyes linger on a few dates before he pushed the thought out of his mind. He made it another several steps, waving nervously at some girls that tried to grab his attention, but then the damn thought reentered his mind, taunting him, begging him to reconsider one more time.

He knew he'd be twenty-two soon. That would be five years since he had left Team Rocket, and surely Hoenn would allow him to get his license. There was no way the region could be so unforgiving of a mistake he had made when he was still a kid, right?

_Right? _

And he hadn't brought his Zubats back on campus since discovering that running around with Pokémon on campus was a no-go without a trainer's card. It was less to do with being a stick in the mud, and more to do with insurance and the safety and wellbeing of the Pokémon being taken on campus. Archie knew he really couldn't get upset over that.

So he continued down campus, stopping to get a drink on the way and maybe see if Maxie would appear on the main walkway. It was getting around that time when he finish the required work that he had for his labs, but then there were those days where he might stay an extra hour or three. Today looked like one of those days.

Not wanting to upset his Pokémon at home, Archie hurried the rest of the way down, his mind no longer on the trainer's card. Now he just wanted to get some homework done so he could have a sort of free weekend with his friends.

Because it was getting colder, the front lawn of the already neglected building was beginning to rapidly dye out. Archie walked by the front half of the complex, spotting the Zigzagoon digging a hole, burying whatever it had found during today's scavenge. It had been a few months now and Archie still had no idea who owned it. He was sure he had seen a teenage girl chase and play with a few times, but did not recognize her as one of the tenants. He was almost positive the Pokémon was either abandoned, or just incredibly friendly. If he had the means, he'd capture it and try to domesticate it more. Maxie might hate him for it, but it was better than it swimming and playing in filth all day.

He shook his head and went through the front gate, picking up some bits of trash that lingered around the bin, tossing his drink and the remains in before making his way into the pool section.

It wasn't yet seven, but now the sky was dark and there were stars littered about. It was quiet. Most sounds were coming from the insides of each little one or two bedroom apartments.

Archie spotted the back of Maxie's head when he entered the pool area, and sure enough the man was resting at a table by the pool. He would have called out to him, but noticed right away that there was something going on. Something intimate. Maxie's head was lowered, resting in his hands, and sitting with him was a young woman Archie had never seen before.

Archie was quiet when he entered the area, passing by the scene without looking directly at what was going on. He would have privately congratulated his friend for finding himself a nice girl, but in the corner of his eye he noticed that Maxie's face was covered with his long fingers, and that the girl he was with was whispering to him, and her hand was reached out, touching his shoulder and trying to console him. Neither of them was smiling. They both looked quite uncomfortable.

The girl's voice could not be heard, and Archie knew it wasn't his place to say a thing. He made it to the door and tested to see if it was unlocked. The moment he grabbed on to the door and turned the knob, there was a sound from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and spotted the girl staring back at him. She was a delicate looking thing with long orange hair. Archie could barely make out the freckles that covered her face.

She stared at him as though he were some kind of criminal.

Archie opened the door and hurried in, stomping into his room and letting that sudden burst of anxiety rush out of his body. He dropped his things as he made his way to the couch, letting himself fall right into it, grabbing and wiping his face with his hands as he let that image of her resentment towards him sink in. He had no idea who that girl was. He was sure they had never met. But the look on her face was the kind he had grown to hate once word got around that he had been a member of Team Rocket after arriving back at Lilycove. That girl had the exact same face. How was that even possible?

He felt something rub against his leg. Archie removed his hands and stared at the two nervous looking Poochyena. The smaller one jumped up on the couch and into his lap, giving a long, hitch pitched whine as it stared up at Archie, head tilted while it tried figure where this sudden change in spirit had come from. The second continued to rub his knees with its paw, making grunts and wagging its tail.

"What the hell is goin' on?" he asked himself. He reached out and gave each Pokémon a good rub on the head, figuring some attention would help ease the tension on everyone's mind.

And then he heard Maxie's voice. And then there was another voice, this one softer. Maxie voice. The girl's voice. Archie stared at the door, not sure if this was something he should attempt to eavesdrop on. Maxie's voice again, but this time far louder. And finally, it was the girl's voice, and while she wasn't raising it with Maxie's, a feeling of fear and dread filled Archie when he realized her voice sounded as though it was getting closer.

Sensing his discomfort, the Poochyena sitting in his lap sat up and tried to lick his face. The other ran over to the door, its tail still wagging as the door was opened, the young woman making her entrance.

Archie swallowed thickly as she made eye contact with him.

She was a pretty girl. Nice hair, nice sense of style, and if she didn't have such a strange expression on her face, Archie might have been able to call her attractive.

"Hello," she muttered, walking into the living room. Archie watched her grab a small bag that was lying next to the television stand. She let it hang over her shoulder. She held on tight to the strap.

"Hey," Archie had finally managed murmur. And even then, it was barely a murmur.

"I'm Katelyn," the girl said. The larger Poochyena barked, calling her attention. She looked down and smiled calmly at the Pokémon, kneeling down and scratching it behind the ears. The other one in Archie's lap continued to pester the man, hoping to calm him down with whines and licks.

Archie wasn't having it. "Name's Archie," he said, giving himself another round of overanalyzing the girl in front of him. This was the girl Maxie had dated. She was the girl who had lived with the young man prior to his arrival.

"What's up?" he asked her.

She stood back up, lower lip quivering as though she was under some distress. "I wasn't sure what to expect when he talked about you." She shook her head, stopping herself from continuing. "Thank you for helping him gain some of the weight back," she muttered. "He lost quite a bit during summer finals, I was getting very worried." She crossed her arms, looking away from Archie. It didn't feel like it was out of modesty though. And the shakiness of her voice certainly didn't help either.

"What?" he asked.

"He can be a little obsessive with getting his goals achieved," she continued, still avoiding any kind of eye contact with Archie. "He forgets to eat all the time. I couldn't ever stand it. He's getting back to normal now." She brought a hand to cover her mouth. "A shame about the Zubat though…"

Archie grabbed the Poochyena and placed it back down on the floor. He was about to stand up when the front door opened again, and Maxie stumbled his way inside.

"Katelyn," the redhead said, fixing his ponytail before looking up at the girl with a distressed look. He extended his arms, as if he were about to reach in and grab her, but stopped halfway and let them drop to his sides. "No," he corrected himself. "No, you need to leave."

At that moment Archie brought himself to a stand, Maxie's atypical behavior setting him off and giving him enough permission to want to do something. But the moment he did, the girl noticed, and she grabbed her bag even tighter and took a step back, and once again Archie was forced to stare at that look of pure hatred.

"No!" she yelled, taking another step away from Archie. "No, no. I don't want to believe this." She looked over at Maxie and bit her bottom lip. She looked like she would cry at any moment. "Please, Max, consider what I've–"

"Katelyn!" Maxie said, staring at the girl with a sad smile. "Please…I can't do this right now. I can't have you saying these things anymore. It's just too much, ok?" He fixed his glasses into place, approaching the girl with small steps before hesitantly embracing her. His hand rested itself against the back of her head, pressing against her orange curls.

"I'm so sorry, dear," he continued. "But…you've become too_ intolerable_."

"Maxie," Archie whispered, trying to coax the redhead out from saying anything he might later regret. This girl was his ex, not an enemy. But he felt so out of place. It was like watching a scene from some kind of drama.

"Don't worry, Archie," Maxie said. "Katelyn's leaving. She has a boat ride to Unova in about an hour…she'll be late if she doesn't head out right away."

The girl pushed the man away from her. The two stared at each other. Archie couldn't believe he was witnessing all of this.

"Consider releasing those Poochyena," she managed to say without it sounding too much like begging. "They're old enough. And Pokémon don't belong trapped in balls…"

Maxie shook his head, shutting his eyes tight. "You know I won't do that, Kate."

"And those Zubat," the girl said, her voice more frantic.

Archie's eyes went wide. "What the hell are you goin' on about?"

"Katelyn!" Maxie snapped. He grabbed the door and swung it open. He pointed a finger outside. "You need to leave, right now!"

The girl huffed, letting tears roll down her eyes as she stomped out of the apartment. She stopped just outside, turned around and stared at both men like they had committed some kind of terrible act against her. Maxie exhaled so heavily and loud that Archie stumbled back into the seat.

And then Maxie slammed the door. The door shut so hard that all sorts of things in the living room shook. It slammed so loud Archie's eyes went wide, and somewhere in the back of his mind a more graphic image rang. He flinched, bringing his hands up to cover his ears as Maxie proceeded to stumble forward, his body hitting the door and his hand smacking against it, practically struggling to breathe.

"…I apologize," he heard Maxie's voice tremble.

Archie lowered his hands, turning and looking over at the sinking form.

"She's normally not that that bad," Maxie continued. "I had always assumed that you'd get along with her. She was such an accepting, wonderful person. Today was…"

Archie forced himself to a chuckle. "We all have bad days." He got up from his seat, again. He walked over to the redhead, offering his hand to him. It took a while for the man to really notice it. He stared for what felt like minutes before shaking his head and brining himself up all on his own, walking past Archie and over to the loveseat, the Poochyena's waiting for him.

"Your Zubat," the man said as he sat himself down. He pulled two Poké Balls from his jacket pocket and placed them on top of the coffee table.

Archie stared at the balls, feeling more confused.

Maxie shook his head, looking embarrassed. "We were arguing and…I had to return them. She just wouldn't keep referring to them."

Archie told himself this wasn't a big deal, for Maxie sake. He leaned down and picked up the balls, stowing them in his pocket as he went back to his seat, thinking about what Maxie's ex had said.

"She wants you to release yer Pokémon?" he finally asked.

"She's underwent a lot of trauma, growing up," the man struggled to answer. "And she understood I had a difficult time raising them on my own, before she arrived."

"But ya like 'em," Archie said without a thought to it.

"Precisely." Maxie agreed, cupping his hands together, letting his face get assaulted by both of the Pokémon. The larger one stood up and leaned against Maxie's side, rubbing his face against his owner's, causing the glasses to go crooked and Maxie to give in and smile at the Pokémon, even breaking out of his stiff position to give it a small pat on the head.

"I think I'll apply for my trainer's card during the break," he finally said.

Archie felt the smooth, round sphered under the palm of his hand as he turned and took notice of the cracked television screen. He held on tight to the Poké Balls.

"I don't want anyone ever telling me what to do with them, ever again," the man continued, no longer holding on to himself. Both hands were now giving attention to the Poochyena. The two Pokémon were whining and wagging their tails, replying back to Maxie with whatever affection might help.

"Are you ok?" Archie asked.

Maxie didn't lift his head and let his Pokémon continue to cuddle with him. He removed his glasses and set them on the table, sinking back and giving in to the whims of his Pokémon, barely finding the energy to nod his head.

"I'm just disappointed," he managed to say. "This was her last day in Hoenn, and she spent it getting yelled at."

Archie pulled out one of the Poké Balls, letting it expand in his hand as he listened to Maxie turn his attention on the rambunctious Pokémon, politely asking them to relax and "_please_, not the mouth," and how the shakiness in the voice was beginning to dwindle and smoothen out. He let his finger rest against the smooth, red top and thought about that horrible glare he had been given, and wondered if it really was just because he had Pokémon on his person.

It had to be something else.

And then he heard Maxie sniff.

His eyes widened. He heard a Poochyena whine and the other yip at Maxie. Archie held his breath and looked over at Maxie, watching him frantically and helplessly wipe his face.

"You must think I'm incredibly pathetic right now," he stammered. The man let out a forced, weak laugh.

"No," Archie admitted. "She was yer girlfriend, and she just finished actin' like that…"

"It's not her fault," Maxie said.

"Of course not," Archie reassured. He smiled, hoping it might make the young man feel better. He stowed his ball away, ready to get up in case Maxie was in need of some privacy.

"She has some issues," Maxie added. The Poochyena attacked is face, licking it and wiping away any tears. Maxie closed his eyes, tying to push both of them away from his face. Archie stood up and walked over, grabbing one of the Pokémon and holding it in his arms giving his friend the opportunity to overpower the other. "_We_ both have issues."

Maxie held on to his Pokémon, cradling it as he turned his attention up at Archie.

Archie smiled. "It's alright, Maxie, I–"

"Her parents work for Team Rocket."

He almost dropped the Poochyena when he heard those words.

Archie held in his breath again. The Poochyena whined, and Archie finally exhaled. Maxie was still staring at him, no longer looking so distressed, but incredibly serious.

"Really?" he said, feeling the edge of his forced smiling beginning to ache.

Maxie lowered his gaze. Archie bit the inside of his lips as he desperately tried to think of something to say. His heartbeat was making his chest ache.

"_My mother_ and her parents," the man's low voice muttered. This time his heart skipped a beat. "And it's been killing her ever since she left them."

"You guys ran away?" Archie asked, barely holding in nervous excitement.

Maxie shook his head, looking almost guilty for doing so. "Just her," he answered. He let his hand under the Poochyena's chin and began to rub his fingers against the fur. "Katelyn's parents wanted her to inherit what they had worked for. She had no choice but to leave everything behind."

"And you?"

Maxie stared out, his eyes lingering on the cracked screen of the television. Archie could already tell he would regret his answer.

"My mother actually gave me the option of leaving." Maxie let his hand move down to the Pokémon's stomach. He rubbed its belly, his eyes down and not noticing how uncomfortable Archie appeared. "Sixteen years of me living with the impression that having a dream outside of criminal activity was impossible, and then she hands me an envelope with enough money to send me all the way here."

He pulled in his lips, struggling to take in a deep breath.

The Poochyena in Archie's arms began to struggle. The larger man shivered, barely holding on to it as he dropped down, letting the Pokémon go so it could jump up on the couch. The smaller Poochyena sat down and leaned against Maxie, rubbing its head against his side.

"She can never return home." Maxie closed his eyes. "And I could never bring myself to go back."

Archie dared to ask, "Why not?"

A cruel smirk grew on his face. "Were it possible, I would have that woman and everyone I know related to her work locked away," he answered, looking up and staring at Archie with cold eyes. "Team Rocket," he said in a most unpleasant tone, "is the scum of humanity. It turns people into mindless drones that sacrifice all we've hoped to accomplish as a species…for just one man's selfish desire to own everything."

The Poochyena suddenly yelped. Maxie stopped, realizing he was pressing his hand hard against the Pokémon's belly.

"Oh…" Maxie shook his head and he brought his hand back up. The little gray Pokémon jumped off of him and went over to Archie, sitting by his leg and already looking calmer than it had just moments ago.

"I…" The man closed his eyes, covering his face. "I don't know what came over me…"

Archie felt heavy. He crossed his arms as he tried to think up something to say. His mind was foggy and filled with confusion. It was clear that Maxie didn't hold high feelings for having grown up in such a strange, alienated situation.

"Did you ever try to?"

Maxie's fingers spread across his face. "Were it possible…"

Archie brushed the second Poochyena away and sat himself down next to Maxie. The first thing on his mind was consoling the poor guy. The second, wanting to tell him he was once a member of Team Rocket, the third was him scolding himself for even thinking about. The final thought was on the way Katelyn had stared at him.

"Archie?"

"Yeah?"

The Poochyena were both lying on the ground, staring at the two men who seemed to be afraid of looking at each other.

Maxie sighed. "Do you think it's bad that I could never bring myself to actually turn that woman in? Even though we all know the horrible crimes that group has committed?"

Archie shrugged. "She's yer mom. Can you really blame yerself?"

"I never stop wondering," Maxie admitted.

"Yer not Katelyn." Archie carefully lifted his hand and inched it over to Maxie's shoulder.

Archie wanted to just reach out and let him know everything that was on his mind. He was too afraid. Maxie despised the group. Archie didn't know what to really think about. Five years, and his mind was still trying to figure things out. It wasn't the best place to be. But it was his family for four years. It was home. He had nowhere else to go. Maxie would never be able to understand what Team Rocket had meant to him.

Even the bad parts…

"And there's nothin' wrong with keepin' a few secrets," Archie said, resting his hand against Maxie's back.

Maxie lowered his hands, peering over with sore red eyes.

Archie sighed. "Sometimes, people do horrible things." He rubbed Maxie's back. "All sorts of terrible things…but you can't bring yerself to hate them, because in the end they're family."

He felt Maxie lean against him. Archie nod his head, feeling slightly lightheaded as he tried to think up something more meaningful to say to his friend without giving himself away. He stared up at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of Maxie's breathing and the Poochyenas walking around the living room.

He had never considered what it might have been like to raise a family while still working for Team Rocket. Archie had only been a kid, and it wasn't like children were ever on his mind. Obviously there had to have been some higher-ups making and raising families of their own. Katelyns and Maxies, all of them growing up with the impression that Team Rocket would be their future. Maxie wanted to do cool things with volcanoes…how long did it take for him to finally accept that this was something he could actually do?

It didn't seem so strange that the guy spent so much time studying and hardly getting any eating or sleeping done. He finally had goals of his own, choices to make that would influence his future, one without Team Rocket.

Archie never had real goals until now. If it weren't for that one week, he might have never thought about any goals outside of the organization. And even then, just before he turned himself in…even after he turned himself in, was on his way home, was in the police station, again and gain, walking down the streets and being given nasty looks: he was still doubting himself and wondering if he had made the right choice.

A hand touched his shoulder. "Archie?"

"Even the ugly memories," he finally blurted out. "I still can't hate any of them! Not when they did so much fer me!"

"…What?"

He panicked. Archie pushed Maxie off of him before he could even bring himself to think of the consequences, and then he stomped off to his room, his mind reeling with too much emotion and thought.

He was sure Maxie had called out to him. He shut the door and locked it, and then let himself sink down to the floor as the past several seconds suddenly began to hit him.

"Fuck," he groaned, covering his face. His free hand dug into his pocket, and from within he pulled out his Poké Balls.

He stared at them, trying to remember the exact series of memories that led up to him leaving the organization. He fixated on the balls, remembering how excited he was when he had released the Zubat from their confines for the first time. How wonderful and painful it was to have watched them react to his touch, to fear him and the whip.

He looked upwards and remembered the executive who had loaned them to him, and what a confusing time it had been, and how the smile on his face had helped the once upset seventeen year old.

Archie released the two Zubats. The two fluttered down, detecting their owner's distress.

He leaned his back against the door, letting his arms fall to the sides so that both Pokémon could perch on his knees. The larger of the two leaned its head forward, trying to get a sense of what Archie was doing. The smaller had it's wings tucked in, its head titled as it patiently waited for the man to say something.

"I fucked up," Archie muttered. He lifted his hand up and petted the large Zubat, then the smaller one. "Guys…I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do." His other hand balled up, turning into a tight fist. "I don't wanna believe I just said all of that, out loud, fer him to hear!"

The small Zubat made some clicking sounds.

"Growin' up in that kind of situation must have really sucked," Archie said. The large Zubat hummed in agreement.

There was a soft knock at the door. Archie felt the vibrations and lurched forward, causing both of his Pokémon to fly away.

"Archie?" It was Maxie. "Are you feeling alright?"

He brought himself up. Archie turned to face the door. The Zubat behind him continued to hover close.

"Archie, I need to confess something," he heard Maxie's voice murmur through the door. "You see, when Katelyn and I got into a heated discussion, something odd happened."

He felt the smaller Zubat land on his shoulder. It proceeded to make rapid clicks with its tongue, alerting Archie something was wrong. He turned his head, looking at it, noticing how it held on despite his movements, and even looked back at him with a worried look.

"I became…overzealous." He heard a hand press itself against the door. "I was desperate to prove my point with her, to express my concern over her making comments about me owning Pokémon," he heard Maxie continue. His voice was getting shaky.

Archie continued to stare at the small Zubat. "Yeah?" he asked.

"…I got loud," Maxie admitted. "We both got loud, but I got louder, and I started to move about more, and my arms started swinging, and…"

Archie remembered the sound the poor Poochyena had made when Maxie had lost control. He had seen Maxie's reaction to it. His stomach twisted when he felt the Zubat land on his head, the other one still making little clicks.

"Your Zubats," Maxie uttered out. "They were_ so_ scared."

Archie looked down at the floor.

"The little one wouldn't stop screeching at us," Maxie continued. "I thought it was stressed from our yelling, but she insisted that they were in pain. She talked about them being from our regions, and then she started…"

Archie frowned. He wasn't angry with the Pokémon. The Zubat seemed to understand as it inched its way close to Archie, giving itself the small amount of space needed to lean in and rub its head against his scruffy face. The one on top lightly hummed at him.

"…I didn't realize they had hurt you," he heard the man say on the other side of the door.

His jaw dropped. Is that what Maxie thought?

Another hand pressed itself against the door. Maxie must be worried, and Archie couldn't bring himself to say anything that might be able to change it. "What an incredibly small world we inhabit," he heard Maxie mutter. He couldn't tell whether the man was astonished, upset, or relieved.

Archie closed his eyes, wishing his Zubat wasn't nesting on his head so that he could shake it. He wanted both of them to just fly away so that he could pace around the room.

He sighed. "One week," Archie said, loud enough for Maxie to hear.

"What?"

"One week, out of four long years," Archie continued, walking over to the door. The Zubats clung to him, unwilling to let go of their hold on Archie.

"Well, no," he corrected himself. "There were some other really bad days. I just keep focusing on that one week, to reassure myself, but there were other days that really blew…" He let his hand rest on the lock. "There was that time I got caught drinkin' during my night watch, and so I had to stand in the middle of the mess hall holdin' two buckets of water, an' everyone laughed." He unlocked the doorknob and could feel himself smiling. "Fuckin' embarrassing. And then that other time when the tire blew out, so our group had to wander the plains on foot…"

He opened the door and stared at a very confused looking Maxie. A Poochyena ran pass the two of them, right into Archie's room and jumped into the hammock, not detecting the disturbed presence in the air.

"Those boots are not made fer rough terrain," Archie finished.

"You're smiling?" the man noted. Without his glasses on Archie could make out every bit of the man's confusion. The thin eyebrows moving in accordance with Maxie's attempt to piece together what was being said.

"I can't help it," he admitted, bringing a hand close to his face, but stopping himself from covering his mouth. "I had fun. I had friends, n' even when I got moved 'round, it was so easy to make more of 'em." The Zubat on his head lowered itself, tying to look down at its distressed owner. Archie sighed and raised his hand up, fixing the Pokémon back into place.

He looked at Maxie. The redhead's arms hung at his sides, fingers stiff and pointed downward. It like he was anticipating the worst. And Archie knew he was about to give it to him.

"I had one really shitty week," he said. "But even in that week, I learned somethin' about myself. A lot of things." Maxie pulled in his lower lip. "And I wanna believe what you said to me a long time ago about makin' the right steps n' all…"

Maxie chuckled weakly. "Team Rocket…"

"I was never a victim of Team Rocket," Archie proclaimed, feeling the words practically heave out of him.

"…"

"Sorry, Maxie," Archie said, feeling his smile dwindle in size. "But I didn't grow up in the same situation you did."

Maxie frowned. "…But you're so–"

"I was a member of Team Rocket."

Maxie looked like he might have passed out from hearing the news. Archie almost wanted to grab him in case he did. Instead, the pale redhead just let his mouth slowly open, that look of surprise only being exposed through his red eyes. But everything else remained stiff, almost unhealthily rigid.

Archie winced when he felt his small Zubat hop off of him and watched it flutter around Maxie, trying to reach the man with hums and nudges with its head. Maxie released a long exhale, letting his eyes rest on the flying Pokémon. He smiled at it and Archie could spot that look of devastation at the corners where his lips met.

Archie lowered his head, feeling his face burn. "And yer absolutely right about what they do to people like me."

Maxie let the Zubat grab hold of his arm. He couldn't see it, but he knew the man went back to staring at him.

"Katelyn said it was incredibly suspicious that you would have non-Hoenn bred Zubat that were suffering from some kind of posttraumatic stress," he heard Maxie say. Archie's eyes opened wide when the tone of voice began to sink in. He had suspected that it would be louder, and just as stiff as the man's body when he had confessed his secret.

"Your Zubat were tools for Team Rocket…"

"Aye," Archie said, raising his glance up at Maxie. At some point, Archie didn't know when, the second Zubat and flown off of him and was now hovering above Maxie.

Maxie stared at both of the flying Pokémon. "How do you still have them?" he asked.

Archie shrugged, smiling submissively at the redhead. "They were part of the reason why I had t'leave…"

The red eyes darted back to Archie. "And you were allowed to keep them on your person?" he hastily inquired.

"Officer let me keep 'em when she realized how much they mean to me," Archie answered.

"And so now you train them?" Maxie asked, now reacting to the many nudges he was given by the larger Zubat.

Archie shook his head. "I ain't a registered trainer." He placed both hands in his pockets and felt his face burn again. "I tried, when I was twenty, and I'm thinkin' about tryin' again next year, but I don't think they want me to ever have any trained Pokémon at hand, not after everythin."

"I see," Maxie said. He turned and looked at the Zubat still clinging to his arm. He looked at the Zubat that continued to pester him with little licks and head-butting.

He looked at Archie, and the young man was still so shocked that the redhead hadn't yet begun to, at the very least, politely chastise him. He didn't want to be screamed at and told how he had ruined people's lives, the lives of so many Pokémon, like he had back at home. But having Maxie stare at him with no hostility was just as bad.

Maxie began to nod his head. "Ok." He pulled in his lips, still nodding, letting the smaller Zubat fly off of him before he ran a hand through his hair, fixing himself back up, still nodding as he turned himself around and walked away from Archie.

Archie panicked. "Where are ya goin'?"

He watched Maxie's shoulder rise as he stopped to deeply inhale. "I left my glasses in the living room," he answered stiffly. "I need them to see correctly."

"And then?" Archie asked.

"I need to take the time necessary for me to process everything that was said," Maxie answered, his back still to Archie. He watched the man's thin arm rise up, bringing itself close to his face, resting the palm on the forehead, and then lowering slightly.

"I apologize for upsetting your Zubat." The voice was less stiff, but the shakiness to it didn't make Archie feel any better about himself.

He looked up at his two Zubats. Both had their heads directed at him.

His eyes rested on Maxie's form. The breathing was speeding up. And the hands were covering the face. And he couldn't see Maxie, but he was sure the poor guy was anything but alright.

"How are ya feelin'?" he nervously asked.

Maxie took a step in the direction of the living room, shaking his head as he continued to cover his face.

"Like a fucking idiot," he heard the man spit out.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you all think!


	5. Four Years

AN- I hope you guys like long flashback chapters. This chapter will contain images of violence, as well as disturbing moments related to post traumatic experiences.

This chapter is dedicated to my bro, who has been reading this ahead time even though he wants nothing to do with this trash.

* * *

-Cyclone-

Four Years

Maxie was not present for the rest of the day, nor was he during the rest of the weekend.

Archie suffered in silence as he did everything he could to keep the peace in the tiny apartment. The Poochyena still wandered the place, and Archie made sure to give them the attention they needed. He'd wake up every morning and would see that Maxie left them some kibble. Archie would always made sure it never ran low, and that both Pokemon were given adequate time to walk and play outside of the apartment.

Monday arrived, and after a long weekend of Archie spending most of his time in his room, eyeing the crates and wondering if he might have to plan on moving out in the near future, he spotted Maxie. It was on campus. The two said nothing. Maxie was quick to return to the room he had exited, his face beet red as he shut the door before Archie could react.

There were quizzes on Wednesday and Thursday, and Archie decided to let those be his distraction and reason to remain at school until nightfall. He did his shift at the bookstore, let the complex number system freak him out instead of his missing roommate. He spent the the night in the library until it closed, and then slowly made his way off the campus grounds and back to the unkempt complex.

Each and every time he arrived his Zubats would be waiting, fluttering around the living room, both satiated with berries, a sign that Maxie had been around long enough to feed them in his place. He would walk by Maxie's room, at best catching the sounds of light music playing, but would never have the courage to knock and ask if he should be willing to pay next month's rent ahead of schedule.

And then it was Sunday, and Archie managed to spend an entire day at the mall, not his usual self, but was able to fake it so that no one would notice how distraught he had become over the matter.

He arrived home late. The Zigzagoon was at the door, wagging its tail and barking, pleading to the Poochyena inside for attention. He picked it up and provided some pets and scratches behind the ear before opened the door, wished it better luck than he, and then went inside.

There was a Zubat waiting for him, and a Poochyena already scratching his leg and begging for attention. Archie gave each a pet, noticed both had eaten and were content, so he went to his room, passing by Maxie's without making too much sound.

He let out his hammock and grabbed one of his textbooks. He was too distracted to pay attention to what he was reading, He highlighted whatever sounded interesting enough. Archie wished he could just barge into Maxie's room and comment on the decent grade he got on the chemistry quiz. He wanted to let Maxie know he was going to dissect a Tentacool next week, but he was sure the young man wouldn't have any of it.

It was late, well past two in the morning. Though Archie felt restless as ever he turned off the light to his room and grabbed a blanket from the floor.

His small Zubat had yet to return, and the fluffy, little Poochyena and made a nest of his workout clothes and spare pillow in the corner. Archie had no choice but to leave his door open just a smidge, in case Maxie decided to call his other Pokémon back, or if his Zubat changed its mind and wanted to return to his room.

He wrapped himself up and gently swung in the hammock, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if his roommate was just going to avoid him for the rest of the semester.

That would be about…ten days now? Archie wondered if he might be able to get himself a new place to stay before spring.

His mind wandered some more. He listened to the sound of Poochyena's snores. Archie covered his face with the blanket, wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep and be done with the rest of the day.

His mind kept returning to Team Rocket.

It was strange that he only felt so much resentment for the group. Everyone else in the region hated the organization. Maxie and his ex hated them.

He continued to stare up. The hammock was no longer swinging.

Team Rocket had helped him learn who he really was. Maybe not the in right way, but did anyone grow up with the perfect childhood?

Not to discredit Maxie's experience, but Archie couldn't pretend that he didn't have a lot of great times back in Johto. So many memories. Getting promoted, making friends, creating a family, and getting out of each mess he had made, learning to fall in love and getting his heart broken, his hopes and happiness lacerated, torn apart, and left with him to stare at the pieces, wondering where he had gone wrong…?

He blinked. He discovered that his lower lip had parted from his top, and it was so close to quivering from the discovery he had made during his final week in the organization. He brought his hand out of the blanket and let it run through his hair, made a comment when his upper arm felt the itchy prickle from his unkempt face, and then told himself to calm down.

The Poochyena sniffed. He made a few motions and let the hammock go back to a light swing, letting it calm his nerves.

_Yer different Archie_, he thought, closing his eyes and stuffing his face into his pillow. His face felt wonderful against the cool fabric as he slowed his breathing down, hoping it would ease him into a rest._ Yer different. So is Maxie. Nothin' wrong with that._

_You'll figure somethin' out._

_Don't let it dwell on ya._

He fell asleep.

* * *

Tired of watching his father drink his life away, and longing for some kind of social interaction from anyone willing to provide, a thirteen year old Archie left home, and ended up in the arms of Team Rocket.

Their influence in Hoenn was temporary, lasting less than two years until the police force caught up and snipped any connections they had from the bud, but by that point Archie, as well as several other young adolescents, had already proven themselves worthy of the boat ride over to Johto. It was in that region where Archie found a place for himself.

Getting a uniform wasn't so easy. You had to work hard in order to gain any sort of rank. Archie had to start from the very bottom. Because he was so young, his value was placed in the fact that he could be disguised as a trainer and deliver packages across towns and cities without getting caught. Team Rocket would reward him with enough spare change and attention for him to develop a dependency on the group, not that Archie needed any pushing towards their favor. The criminal organization was more than willing to provide him something that he had lacked back at home, and he would continue to place himself at risk so long as he received the structure and recognition that he craved.

When he turned fourteen he received the infamous black uniform, a size small that appeared loose over his developing body. In less than a year he'd be wearing a medium, and he'd grow out of that one in a few following months.

One of the things the news reports never mentioned was how close knit Team Rocket could be. Was there discipline? Yes, but then there were times where Archie walked alongside of a river, late at night, and have a chat with the friends he had made during the long hours working in warehouses, organizing and storing captured Pokémon. The news never talked about the jokes, the stories, the video games or comic books.

During that time of constantly switching out uniforms Archie was given a series of Pokémon for temporary use, cycling them out by the end of a week. The boy had been incredibly excited. Pokémon were a dream to him. The tiny little home back in Lilycove wasn't the best habitat for Pokémon to grow up in, and his mother had made the promise that he'd get one only after he had gotten his trainer card, but that day never came.

Depending on what chores he had, Archie was sometimes provided a Pokémon. Most of the time he never had to send it out from its Poké Ball. In the few instances there was a battle, Archie would send out a Raticate or Koffing, and he'd make quick enough work of his enemy, but somehow would miss any opportunity to congratulate or bond with it. If they weren't needed, the Pokémon were placed in his assigned locker. At the end of the week, the Pokémon would be confiscated; Archie would maybe receive another group the following week, but often he'd end up with some kind of duty that didn't require him carrying a team.

His relationship with Pokémon continued as such. They were almost always overpowered enough to finish a battle without Archie actually having to worry, a good thing too since he was never given any kind of medicines. He supposed that was how Team Rocket preferred, and was ok with it since the Pokémon always held their own. After that, he would complete heavy-duty warehouse work, keep guard at night, and spend weekends doing delivery, going up the ranks and catching the eyes of executives and even a few higher-up administrators.

It didn't take long for him to attract the eyes of a few female Rocket members. Archie was fifteen and well liked by everyone, so maybe that was why he never noticed the way some girls smiled at him, giggled when he made lousy jokes, poked fun at his accent, or continued to place their small hands on his expanding shoulders. On night duty there would always be a female member chatting with him, trying to learn about his life, why he joined Team Rocket, or if he had any future plans outside of the gang in the foreseeable future, usually domestic.

It wasn't until some of the older members began to tease him did Archie consider that these girls might want more than a simple comradely with him. "You have a fair pick of the girls," one would say, while another laughed, "the poor boy hasn't even noticed the way they check him out," and for the first time in his life Archie considered that he ought to make a move, and why hadn't he before?

He had a close circle of friends his age, so it wasn't hard for him to select and ask one of them out. He chose Melissa, since they had been on several missions together, and he knew her well enough to know they shared a lot of similarities. She seemed a bit surprised by how casual he was about it, and doing it in front of everyone, but Melissa smiled and the two of them became a "thing."

Shortly after starting his first relationship, word got around that "Madame Boss" was allowing her son to take a bigger percentage of the power. Many changes occurred, and people were getting moved around, making way for a series of new bosses to take orders from, as well as new Rocket territory. Archie was barely at the stage of holding hands when the two grunt were separated, him sent across the country and over to Olivine city, while Melissa was sent to Goldenrod. This didn't stop him from undergoing the same awkward stages of a first time romance. Archie would find whatever free time he had talking through the telemonitor, smiling and waving and looking dumb as he tried his best to work out a long distance relationship.

"How's Goldenrod?" he'd ask.

"Wonderful. And Olivine?"

"Kinda borin' over here," Archie would say in order to make her feel special.

"I miss you," she always mentioned at the end of their conversations.

Archie would stare at the screen, at her round eyes and her bouncy, curly hair. He smiled and might expose some of the sadness that one often felt when missing a good friend. "I miss you too."

Life went on, and Archie continued to prove himself a worthy member of the criminal organization. He spent less time working with Pokémon and instead helped send out cargo that would be used to create some kind of underground basement somewhere in the east. He'd get his work done early and would be rewarded by older members. He went out at night and enjoyed being treated to drugs and alcohol. He continued to grow, until a size medium no longer fit him, and still made time to call Melissa and watch her smile across the screen.

He was sure he was falling for the girl. There were things about her he found absolutely amazing, radical, and downright awesome. When one of the executives at his branch asked for male volunteers to help organize a moving shipment over in Goldenrod, Archie was the first to sign up.

"Maybe you're just too young," Melissa had to him a few days after she ran up to greet him with a kiss on the mouth. Somehow Archie knew that was what she was referring to, and it almost stung him to think that a girl who was only a year older than him could think such a thing. But there was no denying that he had reacted to it rather poorly. Something about that form of affection seemed incredibly foreign to him, and when she did that _thing_ to him, all Archie could feel was a sort of..._meh?_ He wasn't grossed out, wasn't disappointed that he hadn't seen some magical light. There were no fluffy, warm feelings. But it was a nice kiss.

"We can still be friends," she would later say to him, just before he took the metro back to Olivine.

When he returned, an executive pulled him out of the ranks, took his pocketknife from him and replaced it with bomb-nets and several Poké Balls. "You're going to help us catch some nice Pokémon," was all he was told, and Archie was sent out on recon duty. Spending most of his time in warehouses set in the middle of the woods or forests, it didn't take long for him to lose contact with Melissa.

Until he was just over sixteen, Archie was back to being single. While it upset him that things hadn't worked out with Melissa, he found himself easily distracted with his new group of compatriots as they roamed the wild, nabbing and catching whatever strong looking Pokémon they could find. It didn't take long for Archie to forget his worries. He went back to having fun, making friends and developing those wonderful familial bonds once more.

And it didn't take long for another girl to try to find a way into his peculiar heart. She called herself Stevie, and almost everyone in the branch knew that the tiny Rocket girl had the biggest crush on Hoenn's finest. Even Archie, who seemed to still be struggling reading the minds of the opposite sex, knew that she was staring at him with eager, excited eyes. But she made the first move, asking him out before he could think of something clever to say to her.

Team Rocket was known for their cruelty to humans and Pokémon everywhere, but when news sprung up that the two were dating, it seemed like the entire branch was filled with cheers and congrats to the new couple. Archie, a very proud young man, decided to always be the first to make a move, and kissed Stevie on the cheek whenever he could, even if it gave him the wrong kind of butterflies. The hand-holding and hugs, along with her cheery laugh and smile (So what if she carried a whip? Archie never saw her use it on a soul!) always made up for it.

But Stevie was also subtle. Unlike Melissa, who would speak about her love for him in a vivid manner, Stevie would go about it silently. Archie had to learn to read the new language of a maturing love that took the form of soft stares, slightly parted lips, sweet fragrances, and hair playing. He wondered if all men struggled to learn this. He would feel just a _little_ frustrated when he thought about it.

One day, after getting all his work done, Archie approached the girl and kissed her right on the lips for everyone to see. He wasn't sure why he had felt so compelled to do it, especially when that strange feeling awoke inside of him after. Somewhere deep inside, he knew it wasn't meant to be, but he kept the contact for a few seconds more than what he wanted, only so that he could try to convince himself otherwise. When he pulled away she stared at him, red-faced and a little annoyed by his provocative action, but produced a small smile after her girlfriends started to laugh. He stared back, mostly at her smile, and hoped it would make up for that sense of dread that was beginning to build up. He was sixteen and still didn't understand what he was supposed to do.

It was only a matter of time before she caught on. She started asking him, "Archie, are you alright?"

Their group was lost in the middle of the forest. He heard her voice right behind him, asking, "Are you sure you're ok?" and he would feel her hand squeezing his.

They traveled across landscape together. Grunts shot out nets that flew into the sky, spreading out and ensnaring wild Pokémon that Archie would never meet.

One day their group met with another at a beach and traded stories. While he knew he had a girlfriend to look after, Archie found himself standing by the water, staring out and remembering an old memory filled with wishes. Or was it a dream? He heard Stevie calling for him and then he made his return from the shore.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready," he heard her whisper to him once, late at night after everyone was picked up, a crateful of captured Pokémon in balls being rolled into a giant transport copter. He pulled her into the nearest, unoccupied room.

"Archie, look me in the eyes and tell me you want this."

"Archie, are you sure you're not gay" was the last question she had asked him, and right after that she broke up with him, looking so disappointed at him for denying that he was.

Since they had sex, no amount of "we can still be friends" would suffice. Archie was already getting looks from Stevie's girlfriends, not angry ones, but looks of pity. To stop himself from getting angry, because such an accusation left him feeling nothing but, he went ahead and took advantage of his reputation and had himself transferred out of the wild.

Archie turned seventeen, and by this point he was finding himself growing increasingly frustrated. Having done every job manageable, and already being known as someone who was more than dependable, Archie found himself in a constant state of motion. He traveled across Johto under the wings of newly appointed executives.

"You have a lot of promise," a well-dressed executive said, sitting at a furnished table, looking through Archie's files. Archie nodded, paying more attention at the man's Arbok curled up on the floor.

Everybody knew which way Nigel swung. Nobody seemed to care.

"I might very well have to send word to the big man himself about you. Yes. You might be sitting at a table similar to mine in less than a year or so." He raised his head up and smiled briefly at Archie, analyzing him in a similar fashion the girls normally would. It made him anxious. "Consider shaving, perhaps a hair cut too, and we'll see about getting you some permanent partners."

Suddenly Archie was giving orders. He no longer had to carry large boxes across rooms, but instead had people doing it for him. Nigel provided Archie his own gun; glistening sliver with a little bright red "R" stamped across it. He taught Archie how to deal with numbers, graphs, and charts. A week later he would be given a whip.

Archie was transferred to the city where and learned that he, along with two other Rocket members, and the executive would be establishing a new base for the organization. He was told he would be sharing the power with the other two, and that this was an experiment to see if any of them were executive material.

"You might meet the boss one day," Nigel told him when other two had left. Archie stared at his whip and gun, feeling a rush of power that he never thought he would be in possession of. "No need to call me_ sir_ anymore, unless you feel otherwise." He felt the man's hand rest itself on his shoulder. Archie barely recognized the meaning. His legs shook at the thought of trying to understand not just women, but men as well.

There were no more dirty jobs for him, no more long nights getting chased, or chasing after someone who owed Team Rocket money. He didn't have to worry about how he might have to stab someone, or if he might end up bleeding out.

He thought the promise of a huge promotion would mean only good things. But then, just like before, people started staring at him. Everybody stared, and not with a look of excitement or pity, but with jealousy and confusion. Archie didn't understand where this was coming from. He was getting angry again, and this time he had a whip.

Four months before his eighteenth birthday he approached Nigel and confessed his growing anger, unsure if it was a sign that he should be sent somewhere far away, or if he was better off a busy grunt. The man stared with cupped hands, listening to his every complaint, allowing Archie to let out his rage before getting up from his seat, and walking over to Archie, pulling him into an embrace. Archie had many guy friends, but this kind of contact was different from what he was used to. Suddenly the looks of jealousy were starting to make sense. Looking back, he ought to have pushed the man away, but at that current point in time Archie was very upset, and Nigel had been so kind and patient with him.

"I'm going to contact headquarters and see if we can provide you some decent Pokémon. Maybe some dark types? Yes, with your facial structure, I think that would look nice."

Archie liked the idea of having Pokémon of his own. He told himself the strange weakness in his legs was just excitement at the idea, but in the back of his mind Stevie's question rang.

"I have some Zubats I confiscated the other day," Nigel said, smiling kindly at the young man. "Keep them at your side, have it look like you have some powerful Pokémon with you. You'll be leading battalions very soon, so appearance will be everything."

Archie had never been feared before.

* * *

Archie didn't know it yet, but in seven days he would leave Team Rocket.

One fine morning he woke up and peered over at the two Poké Balls that he had left on top of his dresser. For the first time in his life Archie had Pokémon in his possession. Gone were the days of shared rooms and bunk beds, of personal items that had to be kept inside lockers that would undergo weekly inspections. He had awoken and discovered the two balls resting there, right where he had left them, and couldn't help but feel the urge to take advantage of the early morning. He had Pokémon, and he was in a position of power that allowed him some free time to spend with them. And the more he thought about it, the more the seventeen year old felt like he was ten again.

He grabbed the balls and left the room, dressed in black, racing out the back of the Rocket hideout, and made his way through the dark, filthy alleyways of the city. He kept on going till he made it to the warehouse district where Rocket members were accepted as part of the scenery.

For a moment he stared at the coast, walking by the edge of the docks and staring solemnly at the murky water that Grimers' made a home of, wishing it weren't so for a few seconds before pulling out the Poké Balls and deciding to release the Zubats from their confines.

They were two Zubat, one larger than the other, the smaller of the two looking quite cute with its large ears and frantic flapping. Archie couldn't help but admire the noticeable differences in their appearance, grinning while getting down on the ground, removing his boots and pulling off his black sock. He rolled the cloth into itself, trying to make something of a ball. He put the boot back on and stared up at the two Zubats, which at this point were looking a little confused.

He raised the balled up sock at them. "You see-err, _smell_ this?" he asked. The larger of the two slowly flapped closer to the sock before opening its mouth and inhaling.

"Ok," he said. Archie lightly tossed the sock, the action causing both to flap away, completely distressed by the unusual behavior. "Fetch," he demanded, grinning as he saw the sock fly a few feet before landing on the ground.

The two Zubat looked over, mouths open, trying to make sense of the strange series of events.

"Go on," Archie implored, gesturing a gloved hand over towards the balled sock. Their mouths remained opened, poised at him, detecting his movements while carefully putting the pieces together. Archie waited, hoping one of them would catch on. Finally, the larger of the two gave a sniff, turned around, and flapped its wings over to the sock resting on the ground. It perched itself on top of it, and then turned its head, ears perked up, waiting for the next command.

"Bring it back!" Archie yelled. The smaller Zubat hissed, shocked at the spectacle. The larger Zubat hummed, looking down at the black sock before biting on to it, flapping its wings and struggling to make its way back to Archie, who by now had the biggest, proudest looking grin on his face.

He extended his arm out, letting the confused Zubat perch itself on top, offering the sock to its master. Archie took it, smiling, staring at the undone sock, and then back to the Zubat.

"Good boy," he cooed, reaching with his hand and giving the Zubat a little pat on the head. The Pokémon twitched, and then opened its mouth nice and wide, looking up at Archie with some disbelief. The young man gave a nod. He turned and faced the smaller looking Zubat. "Now," he said, "les-see if I can–"

But then the larger Zubat appeared in front of him, humming while flying all around his face. Archie carefully pushed it away, only to have it fly in front of him again, this time hovering over the hand with the sock in it. Archie groaned, staring at the it and figuring the Zubat must have been confused, and threw the black article over, this time with more strength so that he'd have time to get his other sock and try teaching the smaller one the same trick. But just as Archie pulled off his boot he was greeted with his first Zubat, sock in the mouth, flapping in front of him before resting on top of his knee.

"Yer a quick learner," he muttered. He raised his hand above the Zubat, and this time the Zubat's mouth remained closed, head raised up and looking almost prepared for the gloved hand. Archie gave it a quick pat. The Zubat hummed. Archie watched its two tails rise upwards as he lifted his hand away. The second, smaller Zubat hovered down, flapping around the larger one, humming back. They both looked up at the Rocket member's hand, waiting for him to throw the sock.

Archie raised a brow. "Ya like this, don't cha?" he asked, smirking at the two excited Zubats.

He tossed the sock again, watching the larger one fly ahead, the smaller one following, giving Archie time to take off his other sock and stand back up. The two returned, the larger one with the rolled cloth in its mouth. Archie saw that the second had tried, so he gave them both a nice pet on the head, watching them react pleasantly under his touch.

Four years and he had never bonded with Pokémon this much. Archie kept on throwing the socks, putting a bit more strength into each throw, watching the larger one go the distance while the smaller would pick up the one closest, and each time he'd give them some kind of attention, and he'd watch them make faces and hum and rub their heads against the hand.

He hadn't noticed that the whip attached to his belt loosened with each throw. It dropped when he threw a sock several feet into the air. Archie didn't think twice about picking it up, but as he stood back up, with his larger Zubat flapping towards him, something had changed.

He heard a screech. Archie looked and saw one of the Zubats, mouth open, and sock back down on the floor, flapping erratically at him. Archie reached out, hoping to get it to simmer down, only to watch as it backed away, screeching louder, bringing the second Zubat to stop flying and drop helplessly to the floor, shivering madly.

"Wha–?"

He had never seen Pokémon act like this. Archie looked around the area, at the water, the little storages that surrounded him, until it dawned upon him that the only thing had changed was him holding on to his whip.

And did his best to roll it up, but hearing their noises made his movements too frantic, so he ended up letting it fall back down. He pulled out his Poké Balls and sent the Zubats back inside.

His heart beat rapidly as he stood alone, listening to the early morning winds rub icy trails across his face. It took forever for him to pick up the whip, and by that point he wasn't even sure he wanted to.

He had never seen Pokémon so afraid of _him_ in his life.

_Him_.

Only_ him_.

* * *

Five days before he would leave Archie saw a commercial directed to all under-aged members in Team Rocket flashing across the screen in Nigel's office. It was a recording and Archie, along with two other Rocket members, stood in a line, watching the familiar commercial in front of them. Their executive remained in his seat; his face looking so dark and sullen Archie barely recognized the man.

"This has been popular among some of the younger recruits," Nigel commented. "Normally we wouldn't worry about such propaganda. However, recently we've been having problems with certain trading routes and pick-up spots being watched and spied on. We had several trucks carrying precious cargo undergo sudden raids by the police force."

"So they're talking?" A female grunt named Margaret asked the executive.

"Yes," Nigel answered flatly. "And I understand the will of children can be weak, but–"

"You want us to keep an eye out," Archie muttered.

Nigel smiled. "Exactly. Make sure our younger, easier influenced recruits aren't getting frazzled by the media." He stood up from his chair, staring at the Rocket members he trusted most, at Archie, and smiled. "And if you have any concerns over a particular person, please let me know."

He dismissed them, and Archie thought he would try to use what free time he had left to continue bonding with the Zubats he had. Archie learned that feeding them things like chips and berries had a way of fixing up old problems. Both Zubats had been very forgiving to him after a few snacks, and were now flying up to him again, both in a demanding mood. He wondered if he could train them out of fearing his whip.

"Archie, stay and close the door."

He halted, just inches away from freedom. He did as he was told, assuming that the Rocket elite would only make an update as to whether or not he's be receiving a permanent team.

"Yes, _sir_?" Archie sarcastically asked, smirking at his executive.

Nigel feigned a disappointed look. "Oh, I wish you didn't call me that," he muttered, making his way around the desk. Archie was reminded of the last time the man had done that. He thought of what Stevie said to him before they broke up and wondered if his own smile might have held some other meaning. "I'm a year younger than Giovanni, and not even he's referred as "sir" yet." The executive cracked a small grin and lower his eyes away from Archie's. "Trust me, you'll see what I mean what you meet the guy."

"Oh! Ha! " Archie said, choosing to purposely dismiss that bashful response. "Y'know I'm just messin with you, Nigey." He focused heavily on each movement the older man made. He was seventeen and barely understood female body language.

And then his mind lingered on the aforementioned name. "Giovanni?" he asked, raising a brow at the executive.

Nigel chuckled again, crossing his arms and leaning against his table, gesturing the young man to come closer. "I'm not supposed to give too much detail," he said, trying to coax Archie closer, "but a few people on top will be passing through Johto, looking for potential recruits to take with them over to Kanto." He smirked. "Archie, you're going to get more than just a few Pokémon. You'll get to meet the man who's going to spread Rocket's influence all over the world."

"Holy shit." Archie took in a deep breath, feeling his smile spread, becoming more natural as he walked up to the man. He was back to being a kid again. The Zubats were out of mind. Girls and men were out of his mind. He cupped his hands over his mouth, tying to cover his growing excitement.

"Yes," Nigel continued. "There may even be a chance that they'll take you back to Kanto."

"Never been," Archie muttered in disbelief. He pulled his hands back down to his sides. He tried to appear his usual self. He wanted to look confident. Cocky. He wanted to laugh this off and pretend that he wasn't so giddy.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Archie looked over to the older man, still so excited over the news that it took him a few seconds to make out the expression on his executive face.

"Boss?" he asked. His smile began to diminish when he saw that there was sadness mixed with the usual pride in the man's face. He heard Stevie's question ringing in the back of his mind. It made him nervous, uncomfortable, and he tried to inch himself away. The man's hand wouldn't budge and Archie wasn't sure what he was to make of this unusual scenario.

The question rang over and over, and now Archie was beginning to wonder himself. Because if he didn't get that wonderful feeling from girls, then certainly that meant his only other option would be men. Maybe she had been right all along, and he was just too dumb to have noticed?

…If Archie could have left the office the moment he realized he had been right, the the first thing he would have done was to run to the nearest phone and call Stevie, laughing and taunting her, telling her how wrong she had been. But by the time he finally got to creep out he was in no mood to talk to anyone. He felt funny, strange, maybe just a little tired.

There were other feelings. Worries. Questions.

He simply told himself he had been right all along.

* * *

Three days left and Archie was asked to monitor the corridors during a night shift.

He was grateful for the distraction. The struggle with getting the Zubats to not fear the weapons kept around his belt, dealing with a superior who wanted to give as much as he could before the two became equals and separated, and the eventual meeting with higher ranked Rocket members, was leaving young man feeling stressed out.

He heard a sound down the hall and lifted his flashlight to find one of the younger, lower ranked grunts nervously looking back at him.

Archie didn't find anything wrong with it, and he called the boy over.

"Hey, Denzel," he said, smiling and giving a small wave at the grunt, who couldn't be more than fifteen years old. "A little late to be out, don't cha think?"

The grunt shook and run. Archie called for the boy again, louder and with his voice quickly filling up to the brim with worry because he didn't want to have to think that someone was actually trying to desert Rocket. Not during _his_ shift.

His first instinct was to send out his Zubats. But for the first time in his life Archie was faced with dealing with an opponent that was someone he knew, a fellow comrade. And in the same second he thought about the poor Zubats and how they still feared sudden actions, how they had been confiscated, and he wondered how that came to be, and figured he was better off just chasing the kid.

"Denzel!" Archie yelled, not realizing the mistake he had made. "Hey, come back, will ya! I just…Denzel!"

The chase didn't last too long, and Archie was able to jump and overpower the boy. But he had made a lot of noise. Other's taking the night shift were running over, some with two-way radios on hand, and the rest being way too loud.

The boy began to cry, begging Archie to not send him to the executive. At first he wanted to quell the boy's tears, forming a smile, and about to insist that nothing bad would come of it. There was no proof that Denzel had done wrong, other than break curfew. He watched the boy's face turn messy with red blotchy stains, his eyes bringing forth tears.

The group surrounding him and boy was getting bigger. Archie struggled to help Denzel up, trying to wipe his face clean while desperately shooing away confused and curious grunts.

Margaret appeared in her nightgown, kneeling down and congratulating Archie for a job well done.

"Will he be sent to Nigel's office?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I got word to move him to the mess hall. We're all to meet Nigel there."

Archie frowned. "Why?"

The emergency buzzer went off. The hallways blinked red lights for a solid minute. Archie felt awful as he watched Denzel break into sobs. Oscar's voice echoed through the halls, informing that an emergency meeting was to be held immediately in the mess hall. Margaret grabbed the Denzel the arm, helping Archie guide the boy, along with the collected group of grunts that wouldn't stop asking questions.

They passed through opened double doors and spotted their boss and Oscar standing in the center of the room, tables pushed aside, and tired grunts standing at attention, many in pajamas. Archie kept a calm, but cautious demeanor as he and Margaret were approached by the two. Denzel whined as Nigel leaned forward, cold faced with a lidded stare, saying nothing as he released his Arbok from its Poké Ball.

"Who found him?" the man loudly demanded.

Archie swallowed. He stared at the gigantic reptilian Pokémon slithering around its master; its slit pupils preying on the frightened grunt.

"Archie nabbed him," Margaret answered.

Nigel smirked at the boy. "I hope you understand the distress you've created?" he taunted. He lifted his hand up, informing the Arbok to get closer. "And you better hope Archie hasn't retained any injury." The boy whimpered, letting out a loud whine for everyone to hear as the Arbok flicked its forked tongue across his cheek. Archie caught several of them looking over their shoulder, eyes wide in terror.

"I'm fine," Archie stuttered out, silently praying that it would be enough for everything to end. Nigel didn't seem to respond. Both Oscar and Margaret were getting uncomfortable.

"Bring him to the center, we'll make an example of him," the executive commanded. "Oscar; help Margaret with dragging the traitor."

Denzel broke out into louder sobs as the Rocket executive called everyone over to face the three of them, and then called everyone back to attention.

Archie followed behind him. He didn't want to. He disliked that he wanted nothing to do with the team that had helped him grow into a young man. He hated to think that he was starting to fear someone he had received some comfort from. He despised that there were so many eyes on him, all of them looking quite horrified.

"Denzel was attempting to abandon us," Nigel announced. Everyone gasped. Archie stood at attention by Nigel's side. Margaret and Oscar held on to the sobbing boy. Nigel extended his hand to the anxious audience as he continued, entertained by everyone's frightened expression. "He was going to go to the police, turn in his uniform and all the information he had on our warehouse, on us, his_ family_, and for what? Temporary security? A new identity?"

"Nigel, yer freakin' them out," Archie said under his breath, just loud enough for the man to hear. He normally wouldn't have been so casual in front of someone who could inflict harsh punishment on him, but now he was desperate. And Archie knew the man saw something in him that he didn't, something that caused a stir. While Archie was prideful, he hoped that stir would distract the executive, and ease the suffering everyone in the room was enduring.

Nigel closed his eyes. "…Denzel will be punished, as a reminder that we are a entity that only functions properly when we work together. Denzel," the man said directly at the boy, "it hurts me most of all to think you'd try to leave us without at least consulting your doubts beforehand."

The boy sniffed. "Please, I'm so sorry." He whimpered, staring up at his merciless boss.

"Archie," Nigel called out, leering down at the boy. "What do you think would be the proper punishment for a traitor: a person who almost ruined everything we worked so hard to accomplish?"

Archie immediately looked over at the eager looking Arbok. The giant serpent slithered around the executive, just waiting for the right order to be given. Archie wondered if the Pokémon had been trained to be so cruel, or if it was merely obeying the orders of its master. Archie thought about the Zubats and all the other Pokémon he had used over the last four years, counting them off in his head and trying to imagine where they all were now, if they were anything like the Arbok that was poised and ready to bite. He wondered if there was anyone to blame.

"Use the whip," he answered.

Nigel raised a brow at him. "The whip?" he questioned. Archie could tell he was not expecting this as his answer. "Any particular reason?"

Archie knew the poison from an Arbok could kill a grown man if the anti-venom wasn't administered quickly enough. He also knew it had the strength to break human bones and cause permanent damage to the spine, should it decide to wrap itself around the poor boy.

And Archie was no longer confident that he could trust his executive to be gentle.

A whip was painful, but Archie was positive it wouldn't kill the boy.

He quickly thought up his excuse. "His betrayal directly affects you more than anyone else here," he replied, smiling coolly at Nigel. "Think about it, _Nigey_. Y'got those higher-ups comin' soon…what would they say if they knew ya let one slip by, hmm?"

The executive's mouth opened just a bit, with the lower lip falling first. But then he smiled. And then he grinned. And then came the laughter. In the giant mess hall everyone could make out his evil laugh echoing and bouncing off the walls.

"You're a smart man!" Nigel slapped a hand on Archie's back. "I was right when I selected you. I heard rumors, but you've really shown me that you're Rocket material." For a second Archie forgot what was going on and smiled back, almost waiting for his executive to comment on his lack of a cap, or unkempt face. But Nigel removed himself from the young man, grabbing and uncoiling his whip, while Oscar and Margaret readjusted themselves, moving as far as they could from Denzel while still holding on to his wrists.

Archie placed his arms behind his back, hands holding on to his wrists as he proudly stood at attention, listening to Nigel make a few more comments about loyalty before walking around the boy, pulling up his shirt high enough and covering the boy's head with it, exposing his smooth, gaunt back.

Nigel beckoned all three to remain calm, should any blood splatter.

All the surrounding grunts, clerks, and secretaries struggled to keep still as the whip was cracked and made a loud smack against the skin.

Archie didn't so much as flinch as he stared at the red gash that had suddenly appeared on the screaming boy's back. He was impressed. He didn't think such a wound was possible on the first try, especially coming from a man that had given him the impression of elegance and gentleness. Archie had hurt for a few seconds, but this was an act of torture destined to last several minutes, or until his executive grew tired of the sounds of screams.

He watched the arm and the whip being raised up high. Archie caught the glimpse of red dots already decorating the long, leathery weapon.

He broke out of attention, letting a hand rise up to cover his mouth as he felt nausea build up in his stomach, twisting and growing heavy with fear, the kind of fear he had never really known until now, after witnessing it with the two Zubats, coupled with a frightened child's screams and begs.

The whip came down.

* * *

And Archie was awoken with the sounds of a car sounding off a loud, long honk. There was the horrible screeching of the tires, which caused Archie to tremble in his hammock, eyes nice and wide, his body jerking and shaking as the sound stretched forever, until finally it was met with a just as wretched noise of something making contact with the vehicle. Archie's flinched, his stomach gathering up acid and discomfort, his entire body now drenched in a cold sweat when he heard a pathetic, rattled yelp echo in the night.

The Poochyena woke up and began to bark. He could hear the other in Maxie's room, giving off the same surprised reaction.

"…No." Archie couldn't think. "No, no, fuck!" He struggled in the tangled mess of his blanket, nearly falling when he finally stumbled out of his hammock. His mouth tasted sour, so he covered it up as he desperately made his way out of the room.

He made only a few steps into the hall before the shock began to sink in. His legs wouldn't stop shaking, so he grabbed on to the wall to slow his descent, letting himself slip down. His body ached, and he could already envision the graphic sight of that rambunctious little brown raccoon Pokémon in his mind, body limp and in the middle of the street.

The Poochyena ran up to him, still barking, bringing its paws up and rubbing them against his back, his legs, and trying to get him to stop from rocking in place.

"No, no, no!" Archie's eyes welled up with tears. His vision blurred. The dark world around him began to spin and he was getting lightheaded fast and his heart was racing and his stomach was contracting and his throat and his lungs and–

"Archie, raise your arms!" he heard a voice yell at him.

Archie raised his head up, the sound of Maxie's voice pulling him closer to reality. He heard words being spoken, being snapped out, and then felt two hands roughly grab his arms, forcibly coaxing him to lift them up.

Maxie was behind him. "Lift up your arms," he demanded, this time in a more calm tone. "Lift them up." The grip on his upper arms did not ease. Archie felt his body shake as he tried to lift them up, and even with Maxie guiding him he felt stiff and heavy.

"U-uhm." Archie closed his eyes tight, trying to focus on what was going on.

"Listen to me," Maxie said into his ear. "You're scaring your Zubat. Archie…"

He chocked. "T-there was…"

"Don't talk," Maxie ordered. "You need to calm down." He felt Maxie's hands let go of his heavy arms, one to his back, and the other in his shoulder.

"Relax and take deep breath," the redhead said. "No, no, don't exhale just yet…take a deep breath, it's ok to struggle a bit, now exhale–through your mouth, Archie, through the mouth, and not too quick, ok?"

Archie stared out into the dark hallway, watching the swirls in his eyesight began to dwindle and finally disappear. His hearing returned to normal, and suddenly he was aware of both Poochyena's barking madly at him. He felt his arms go cold and numb, but he was aware of them and their uncomfortable position.

Maxie's hand was rubbing his back. He could hear Maxie breathing behind him.

"Don't rock," he calmly muttered. "Don't rely on that for comfort."

Archie nodded his head, slowly coming to. He blinked again, lowering his arms, feeling his chest heave less and less as he continued the same breathing pattern assigned to him. Maxie stopped rubbing his back, moving the hand on his other shoulder, holding him in place and making sure Archie didn't break into a fit of shakes or rocks.

He heard a clicking sound. Archie turned his head and spotted his Zubat flying over to him. The small Pokémon had its mouth opened in an "O" shape that trembled around the edges. The Poochyena calmed down.

"How are you feeling?" he heard Maxie ask.

Archie broke away from his Zubat. "It's dead," he whimpered.

"These things happen," Maxie said, his sad voice hinting a sadder truth. "Going outside will only result in you having another attack."

"I o-only wanted…"

"To help it? Of course you did." His voice was becoming more consoling with every word he spoke. "But…it already happened."

Archie blinked, letting the few tears he had roll halfway down his face before wiping them away. He felt Zubat grab hold of his left arm, rubbing its face against his cool skin, making soft humming sounds.

He looked down at it. "I'm sorry." He reached with his other hand and let his fingers rub against the Pokémon's head.

"It's alright," he heard Maxie say.

He closed his eyes. "Shit," he groaned. He brought his hand back to his face. "Shit!" He rubbed his temple.

"It's difficult." He felt Maxie let go of his shoulder. "Just try to calm down."

"I am..." Archie heard the Poochyena move away, and he wondered to himself if it were possible for this day to get any worse. "I just..."

"You really cared about it," Maxie muttered.

"I should've saved some money and tried capturin' it." Archie shook his head. "And now it's dead."

His Zubat suddenly flew off of him. Archie removed his hand to see where the Pokémon had gone off to, but was greeted with trembling arms wrapping around his chest. Maxie's head pressed against his back and shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he heard Maxie say into his shoulder. "Sometime I forget what it feels like, to be helpless…I've gone past that point, so I forget and let my own personal opinions get the best of me."

Archie's raised his head up, staring out with a lidded eyes, feeling his heart continue to slow to a calm.

Maxie's arms stopped shaking. "You're not a bad person, and I was a fool to even bring myself to think otherwise, even for a moment."

"Thanks," Archie said, feeling a small smile beginning to form.

"What happened to you, all those years ago," Maxie proceeded, his voice retaining that dignified tone that impressed Archie so much, "that was another life. This is the one you're in now, and what you're doing, and who you are…" Maxie stopped himself from becoming too emotional.

Archie looked down and stared at the two arms wrapped around him. Even with Maxie's long sleeves, nothing could hide their frail, thin form, and Archie was almost astounded that the man could even reach around him.

"I'm not one to admit mistakes very well," Maxie said, "…but if you'd be willing to forgive my behavior the past week, I'd be so grateful…and I want you to know…"

"I forgive you," Archie interrupted, wiping his face once more. "And Maxie?"

"Yes, Archie?"

"I'm sorry," he said.

Maxie's face buried itself into Archie's back. "I don't think..." he started. Archie waited for Maxie to collect himself. "I don't believe you're the same as them. The rest of them. No." Considering how warm the man usually was, and how overdressed he tended to be, Archie was almost positive the extra burst of heat he was feeling was because the poor man was blushing. "You're a good person."

Archie blinked. "Thanks, Max." And now Archie's back felt like it was burning.

Maxie exhaled heavily into Archie's back. The man somehow found it in himself to laugh at it, even though he was so tired, and so worn out, and still sad over the fact that something wonderful was gone from this world.

The redhead finally lifted away from Archie, quickly bringing himself up. He fixed his clothes, bringing his sleeves down before offering his hand to Archie.

"That's what friends are for," he said, staring down at Archie with his usual demeanor, minus the red cheeks. "And…I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up helping each other more in the future, what with us recently coming across all these similarities."

Archie stared at the pale hand offering itself to him. The Zubat flew past him and landed itself right on Maxie's shoulder, looking comfortable, as though it were always meant to be. Archie felt a small paw tap his foot and he looked over and saw the fluffier Poochyena lowering its head and sniffing him, wagging its tail in the meantime.

He smiled at Maxie and took his hand.


	6. Erasure

AN- Fixed up some problems in the older chapter. Here's hoping this really, really long one keeps everyone entertained!

My buddy and fellow writer Fowo drew some nice pictures to help inspire me, and although this site is terrible for posting links, it really is worth mentioning. I like that this story is inspiration for some people, and if anybody has the time, please check out her ff profile or tumblr and take a look at her works.

* * *

-Cyclone-

Erasure

It was a chilly morning during winter break. Maxie prided himself in being punctual and completing chores as soon as it was required, so he dragged Archie out from his hammock, and the two left the apartment to the more populated part of the city where they could apply for their trainer's card.

The semester had ended on a high note. Archie got all his finals completed, and left his classes feeling confident enough that he hadn't failed them. Obviously Maxie had passed all his classes. Archie didn't need to ask. He just knew.

Archie huffed and watched his breath spread out and disappear into the cold air. He buried his face into his scarf and pushed his beanie as far down as he could while trying not to show off just how worried he was. Maxie was dressed in several layers of clothing. Archie wondered how his roommate was capable of any kind of movement. The two of them stood at the corner of a busy intersection, waiting for the light to change. Maxie was careful with his envelope filled with paperwork. Archie rubbed his heel against the pavement. He wanted to his envelope under a bench.

"It's cold," he muttered.

Maxie shrugged. "It's winter."

Archie had not expected it, with Slateport being so far down south. Lilycove was cold, but the winds here made leaving the apartment almost unbearable.

He looked down at the large envelope in his hands.

It had been a long first semester. He thought about sending a letter to his father. Maybe let him know what was up.

The light changed and they crossed the street. Archie was sure Maxie was moving faster than normal. He supposed he couldn't blame him for taking larger strides. The guy was finally going to get his license and be able to do whatever he pleased with his Pokémon. Archie stared up at the cloudy sky, waiting for the sun to rest right in the middle, and for the day to just be over with.

"Are you feeling alright?" Maxie asked ahead of him.

"Hmm?" Archie scurried over, bringing himself back in pace with the redhead.

Maxie looked over at Archie. There was nothing shielding him from that intense stare, not even the stupid envelope in his hand. He scratched his face and looked ahead, trying to keep himself calm while the redhead finished reading him.

"You're going to be fine." Maxie rubbed his two gloved hands together, still looking quite calm despite that brief look of concern on his face.

Despite what Maxie said, Archie didn't feel too good about his odds. Maxie rested his covered hands against his cheeks, sighing again when he looked at Archie. "You're letting it get to you," he warned.

Archie watched the redhead produce a small pout. "Am I?" he asked.

"You're an adult," Maxie stated. It sounded almost too official. "This region recognizes that it can't hold you accountable for an unfortunate mistake that was made several years ago, and in another region."

Archie felt the ends of his mouth pull upwards into a small smiled. "You sound so sure," he muttered, feeling his face heat up some.

"I'm hardly ever wrong." He felt a warm, gloved hand rest on his shoulder. Archie stopped his in place, exhaling deeply through his nose as he tried to quell the growing anxiety.

Archie leaned close to Maxie. "You were wrong about me."

Maxie twitched and shirked away from the taller man, hiding his face from view. He buried his one gloved hand into his pocket while the other remained to the side, envelope at hand. His rigid movements made him look almost as anxious as Archie. It was nice to look at, even though it wasn't for the right reasons.

"You feelin' alright? "Archie continued to pester. He expected Maxie to hurry away from him. Maybe even give him some kind of dirty look.

"R-really." Maxie lightly coughed. "You're going to make an excellent trainer."

Archie shrugged. "Hmm."

"You're already doing a wonderful job with the Poochyena."

Archie let his stare lower on the single Poké Ball that was situated on Maxie's belt. Staring at it made Archie feel a little naked. He was one Poké Ball short, and would be until Maxie purchased balls for the Poochyenas at home. But even one ball short, he was glad. Maxie would make a decent trainer, and the little Zubat got along well with him, both being so small and serious about things.

His hand lowered on the single ball at his side. "Y'think so?"

"Knowing you," Maxie said while continuing his stride, "I wouldn't be surprised if it evolved in the near future."

Archie tried to imagine that fluffy little Pokémon doing anything beyond chasing whatever he tossed in its direction. He had never really taken the time to train a Pokémon, really train it. The thought of trying to evolve that quirky Poochyena seemed so…distant. Even thinking about his Zubat that way just felt so far away, almost unachievable. He didn't doubt Maxie for a second that he might have what it takes to be a good trainer, maybe even as good as what he thought Maxie might be one day. But actually becoming a trainer?

"You're thinking about it again," he heard Maxie comment.

"How do you know?

"You're wrinkling the envelope," he answered, pointing down at the manila casing that was getting crushed between Archie's tightly gripped fingers. The larger man made a sarcastic roll of the eyes as he relaxed his hold.

"Dang." Archie lifted it up and tried to fix it back into shape.

"Try concentrating on something else," he heard Maxie suggest.

Archie looked around, trying to take Maxie's advice as best as he could.

Maybe he'd write a letter and let his father know he finished his first semester. Or maybe he'd talk about trading Zubat for a Poochyena. Archie chewed the inside of his cheeks. He'd have to mention Maxie before he could talk about the trade though. And he'd have to bring up the fact that Maxie trusted him enough to take care of the little scamp. Oh, but what if the old man started asking questions?

This was getting complicated. Archie pushed the thought of the letter out of his mind again, and tried to focus on something else.

They had passed through the neighborhood, and had entered the shopping district. Archie wasn't sure when it had happened, but it was suddenly louder, and tiny houses and complexes were replaced with small stores and businesses. There were lights. There were people. There was trash. More plastic bags, emptied of its contents and left to flutter in the occasional breeze like a confused Driftloon. The gutters had a collection of colorful debris too big to be pulled in. The winter rains dragged leaves and twigs and had them collect at the corners of intersections.

And there were Pokémon. Several flocks of Wingull were passing through the cloudy sky, filled from an early morning of feasting at the beach. It had rained a few days ago, which meant Grimers were making their way back up the sewers after being temporarily pushed into the ocean. There were alleyways, and although Archie couldn't see it, he knew several kinds of wild Pokémon were hiding in between buildings, in pipes, on roofs, and under dumpsters. He couldn't see all of them, but somehow he could feel them scurrying through the city, trying to maneuver around a setting that couldn't fully accommodate to their needs.

"Archie?" Maxie called. He felt a hand grab his wrist, pulling and stopping him from taking a step into a busy street.

Archie blinked, suddenly aware of everything that he had blocked from his mind. The streets. The signs. Buildings. The driving cars, the traffic, the influx of various noises, and the people who couldn't see or think about the Pokémon.

The Pokémon were all gone.

"Arceus, what were you thinking?" Maxie barely refrained from yelling out. Archie bit his lower lip as he watched the man glare at him.

He wanted to explain he had been thinking about every little Pokémon hidden from plain view, how they crept along the shadows and corners, and how he wanted to find every single one of them and pull them out from there. But Maxie went off, giving the man no time for a reply, immediately turning to chastising as a means to express his concern.

"I can't keep an eye off of you for a second now, can I?" The redhead complained, giving Archie another yank in his direction. He was pulled another several inches away from the street. Maxie looked across the busy traffic, and then brought a hand to the bridge of his nose, fixing his glasses in place."I understand you're nervous," he said, letting his voice drop back to a normal pitch. He sniffed, wrinkling his nose as a chilly breeze passed by the two of them. "I really do. But please try to keep yourself out of harm's way, alright?"

Maxie looked back up at Archie, giving him a look that wasn't quite like the one he had given just moments before. This one was _different_. It was beyond the platonic gaze of concern, or annoyance, or even just anger, because Archie had been so stupid and nearly walked into a busy street. This wasn't a look of anger. It was excited, and by the time Archie could register it Maxie snapped his head way. The redhead crossed his arms, and whatever Archie was sure he had seen was gone.

Archie looked down at his envelope. "Sorry," he said.

"Just pay attention."

"I will, I will," he insisted, letting a nervous grin begin to form. He wasn't sure whether he ought to make any kind of contact. The light changed and the two crossed the street, and even though Archie was surrounded by so many things, and had so many thoughts trying to reemerge, he chose to keep his attention on the redhead.

The y turned a corner. "…I've been very distracted lately," Archie began.

"Yes," Maxie stated, looking over his shoulder and giving Archie that serious stare of his. "I can tell." He let his hand wander down and touch the small Poké Ball that Archie had given him not too long ago. The harsh look on his face eased when his fingers slid against the red top.

"Do you want to talk more about Team Rocket?" he asked, lifting the hand away from his belt.

"I wasn't thinkin' about Team Rocket." The two stopped in front of a plain looking building that, despite not being open yet, already had a few people waiting outside of it.

"Because I'm more than willing to have another conversation about them," Maxie quickly mentioned. "If it helps rid of any questions or concerns."

"I wasn't thinkin' about Team Rocket," Archie repeated.

There were a few people outside of the building. Archie was dreading the wait. He wanted to believe everything he was told and look forward to turning in all the information required in order to get some stupid card that would let him fight and train Pokémon. A thin piece of colored plastic with his name on it. That's all the card really was. And when was the last time anybody ever approached someone carrying Pokémon and asked them to show their card? Breeders liked to show off their special cards, but most trainers just walked around and collect money for battles that hardly ever resulted in swapping information. Really, a card was pretty impractical if someone took the time to think about it. It was a piece of plastic. A small piece of plastic that he'd have to carry around for no real reason. He and Maxie were carrying Pokémon on them and nobody was giving a flying fuck about it. It was a piece of–

"What were you thinking about?" Maxie asked.

Archie noticed that some of the clouds had moved away. It was cold, but the sun was rising higher, and he could feel some of the heat hit the side of his face as he continued to glare at the building in front of him.

And Maxie was tugging at his jacket, quietly trying to get his attention.

"The city," he answered. "The people…an' the Pokémon that have to live in it."

Some cold wind blew. Instead of trying to fix himself up, Maxie licked his dry lips, nodding his head and allowing himself a moment to carefully come up with a response.

"You've been thinking a lot about them, haven't you?"

"Aye."

Maxie finally got to fix his hair back in place. "That's good."

"Really?" Archie had not really expected a positive response from Maxie. Not after nearly getting himself killed.

"It's better to focus on present and future matters." Maxie pressed his fingers against the corners of the large envelope. "You can't change the past." He lifted his scarf up. "At least, that's how I personally feel."

"I can't stop thinkin' about it," Archie admitted to his roommate.

"It can be hard," the redhead agreed. He fixed up the corners he had wrinkled. He stared at Archie through the corner of his eyes, barely visible with his glasses in the way. "Perhaps over time–"

Archie shook his head. "I don't want it to happen again."

Maxie's scarf could not hide the growing details of a frown. "That's understandable, but this is a huge city."

The two heard some noises and looked ahead of them to see people now heading inside of the building. Archie swallowed, feeling his throat dry up. He was parched. He knew he should have brought a water bottle.

Maxie lifted his arm, gesturing with his pale fingers that they out to go inside now, while the place wasn't too crowded.

Archie took a step forward, distracting himself with Maxie's response. The man had sounded so casual about it. He wanted to fight that kind of dismissive reaction. He knew he couldn't get irritated with Maxie not knowing any better. Most people wouldn't think this much over one disaster.

But Maxie was also smart, and if anyone was to think outside of the box, Archie knew the person most capable would be Maxie.

"I wanna change the city," he announced. He passed through the door that Maxie held open for him, and caught one of the man's eyebrows being raised. Archie waited for Maxie to let the door go and walk up close to him before adding, "Do you know where to start on somthin' like that?"

They waited in a newly formed line. Maxie brought a finger to rest against his bottom lip, letting it part and lower a he quietly thought about Archie's question "Start…on changing a city?" he calmly asked.

Archie beamed. It looked like Maxie might be getting it. "Yeah," he excitedly answered.

Maxie continued with the questions. "You want to change an _entire_ city?"

"Well, no," Archie corrected. "Really, it's more like a startin' point."

He caught a glimpse of the man's teeth as a frown developed. "A bit idealistic, don't you think?" Maxie asked, saving himself face by quickly changing his expression and trying to seem more considerate.

Archie turned his head slightly and counted two people standing ahead of them.

"Well, a little," he confessed, still letting his smile stand. "Doesn't mean I can't try to make the city a better place for 'em, right?"

He watched Maxie break into a small smile, and there _it_ was again. Archie held his ground, suddenly curious to see how long that look would last, watching with some interest as Maxie turned away, letting the blush burst and diminish without it being too noticeable. But this time Archie had caught on to this funny pattern of looking away whenever Maxie had that excitement in his eyes.

"Right," Maxie replied. Archie heard a strange sound, and he looked down to see that Maxie was crumbling his manila envelope.

He chose to continue the conversation. He needed something to distract him from going insane while he waited in line for a card that he was sure he wasn't going to get. Maxie was smart, and usually right, but Archie couldn't shake the feeling that he was wasting his time here. He needed Maxie to distract him as best as he could, even if it meant a few strange looks, turns and shakes of the body.

"Ya don't think it's too big of an idea?" he carefully inquired.

"It's nice that you care enough about the well-being of Pokémon." Maxie began to fix the outer appearance of his envelope, making a face as he straightened out the sides. "It's rather romantic, but I appreciate the reason behind it."

"So…"

"So you'll need to gather support from other people who share the same ideals as you do," Maxie added, looking back in Archie's direction. He was back to being serious again. "Considering you're in a university city, it might be best for you to start a search for any groups that are interested in making the living situation in this city safer for Pokémon."

"Huh…" Archie crossed his arms, wrinkling his envelope. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Our university might even have a Pokémon Welfare club." Both of his hands were on his own envelope, fingers rubbing against the self-made wrinkles. "If not, it wouldn't be too difficult to establish something of your own."

Archie's eyes lit up. "Ya mean I can just create a club fer Pokémon?" he asked, grabbing hold of Maxie. "I can just make up a group and we can all work together an' fix things up fer the Pokémon here?"

"Well, you'd have to get the club approved through faculty first…."

"Oh, Maxie, this is so cool!" Archie laughed. His legs shook with excitement. "This is goin' to be sooo easy…"

Maxie brought a thumb to his mouth and bit it. "You're going to need at least…"

"Seriously," Archie continued. "This is great, Maxie. Dang, yer so smart. Thanks fer tellin' me."

If nail biting were a habit Maxie would be willing to partake in, Archie was sure Maxie would have bit down through the nail.

Archie backed off. "Sorry."

Maxie actually stiffened up when the taller man removed himself from his shoulders. Archie expected Maxie to look over in his direction, but the man kept his eyes on the shortened line, looking rather collected despite the blush.

"Don't apologize," he mustered the courage to reply.

"What?"

Maxie swallowed. "Don't apologize," he began, "when you're complimenting me..."

Archie brought the envelope to cover the smirk spreading across his face. "Oh, ho!" he pressed it against his lips, covering up some of his muffled laughter.

"I don't mean to have it sound like that!" Maxie groaned. "I mean…there's no reason why you should ever feel like you have to apologize for being nice." He swung in place, letting some anxiety break away with the movements from his body. "You're a good person. So thanks…is what I'm trying to get at."

It was hard to not laugh. "Thanks," he said."I'll try to remember that next time I'm strokin' yer ego, ok?"

The line moved up. The two turned and noticed that nobody was standing in front of them. Even with Maxie freaking out over showing some emotion, and Archie a little confused with trying to read what Maxie might be thinking, nothing could stop that horrible feeling developing an exploding into his veins. He was going to get rejected all over again.

The unenthusiastic government worker called the two of them up, and Archie bit the inside of his mouth so hard he could taste blood.

* * *

Winter passed. Archie received his final grades and sang his way into Maxie's room, "_Aee-Beee-Cee_," waving the little report card over the young man's head. Maxie stared blankly at him until it was over. Archie stopped his dance and then suddenly Maxie smirked, cupping his hands and looking up at Archie before remarking, and rather out of tune; "_A_."

The two scrounged up their savings and made it through the rest of the break without starving to death. Maxie received an letter from Hoenn's established Trainer's Society. The two stared at one another. Maxie shoved it into his pocket, carelessly, practically hectic in attitude and deciding that it was probably nothing_ too_ important, and he'd open it later, when he had the time to. Archie appreciated the attempt at keeping the peace, but he knew and had known this was going to be the result, and after a long day of letting some steam out with running and wandering around the city, he got over it, again.

A week later they signed up for classes, and on the way home Maxie purchased two Poké Balls for the Poochyenas. Archie was handed the second ball without a given word from his roommate, out of politeness. Archie was upset he didn't get the card, but some time between handing in his information, and actually seeing Maxie receive his, a strange acceptance had come over, and Archie realized that he wouldn't waste his time anymore trying to train his Pokémon. Legally.

School started, and Archie had the joy of discovering that a regular biology class was just as exciting as chemistry. The second level marine biology course helped make up for the riveting experiences that made up his other classes, more math and science, and this time Archie didn't fail miserably on the first exam.

By the second week Archie was looking around campus to see if there was a club or association that was involved in the livelihood of Pokémon. After the end of "Welcome Week," Archie decided to establish his own version of what he wanted. Nothing against visiting shelters and recycling garbage, but Archie needed more than clubs focused on temporary fixes. So at the end of the month he visited faculty and placed his intent for creating a new society focused on more "permanent" solutions.

Maxie continued his work in the labs, with a schedule very similar to the one from the previous semester. Archie thought this would mean another few months of him hardly seeing the redhead, but he would be on his way home after a long day and spot Maxie out with the Poochyena, sometime the Zubat if it was late enough, resting while the Pokémon played. It didn't take long for Archie to muster enough courage to approach the situation, and even less time for him to send out his Pokémon and have them go at some of the obstacle courses set up throughout the campus. Even though Maxie could be anal about things, he never said a word when he spotted the Poké Balls on Archie when they walked to and from campus, or when Archie let his Pokémon out to play during the one break they shared together.

Archie needed at least fifteen names on the roster at the end of the spring semester if he wanted his club officiated by the beginning of the fall. By the end of the second month, he only had eight. He had exams and labs, and when he wasn't studying he was out with his growing collection of friends, hanging out in the small apartment and learning more about Maxie's past, about another side of Team Rocket, or trying to train his Pokémon in secret.

He never found the time to write that letter to his father. He figured he'd wait till the end of the second semester, once he had everything else done and over with.

He did find the time to go out all night and get lost over by the pier for his birthday. After a long night, and part of the following day, he and his friends stumbled back into the city, and Archie somehow made it home in one piece. Maxie quietly welcomed him and gave Archie a Dive and Net Ball.

Halfway through the third month, with less than a month left till finals, Archie had twelve names on the roster.

His Zubat was a natural and outperformed the few practice battles that he partook in at the university's gym. As he had suspected, nobody was asking where his card was. Everyone just assumed he had one.

Throughout the semester Archie heard Maxie mention a few names, each one quickly followed by a certain kind of look that he had seen being thrown at him once or twice before. He wasn't so nervous about it now. He watched Maxie enunciate their names, the way _she_ smiled back at him, or if it was a _he_, how they made some brief contact, and Archie was feeling good that his friend was back in the saddle after everything that had happened with Katelyn.

Maxie asked him if there was time for a fleeting romance. Archie laughed and explained he was far too delicate to have his heart broken again.

Maxie inquired if Rocket girls had broken his heart, and then proceeded to point out the differences between them and regular girls. Archie watched the way Maxie moved his hands, smiling when he spoke about them, sounding so crisp and natural Archie wondered if it was really Maxie talking, and not the season causing some changes in his temperament. Archie insisted that he to study before anything else, and each and every time Maxie would nod his head, his eyes looking right through him like he was detecting the lie, but still smiling in agreement.

Archie kept contact with the people who had signed his roster, especially when the weather grew warmer, and spring was beginning to get replaced with the hot, humid taste of summer air. Archie grew nervous. Maxie and that cute brunette didn't work out too well. Archie was doing well in his marine biology courses, and once again he was pulled aside, this time asking if he might consider doing a summer internship at one of the labs down by the beach. Now Archie was nervous, but it was the good kind. Maxie signed his name on the roster, smiling at a distraught Archie while soothing a sick Poochyena.

It grew warmer, and Archie couldn't shake off the feeling that he might not get the club officiated by the end of the summer. He went to Maxie for help, even though he told himself he'd give the redhead a break from all his antics.

Maxie proved himself the greatest guy in the world by sneaking him into the labs, having Archie explain his plight, and earned another signature, putting him just one name away from getting the club legitimized.

Archie battled with his Zubat and won a few times. Maxie battled once in a while, but preferred to have him and his Pokémon in a resting position, Poochyena on his lap, and the Zubat on his shoulder.

Archie kept looking for that final signature while he secretly contemplated asking Maxie for a hand. The guy was always organized, and since he was without a girl to distract him, having Maxie teach him how to run an organization might be a good idea. Team Rocket had taught him a few things about dealing with larger groups and teamwork, but Archie had never lead a club before. He wasn't sure if he could lead, at least without trying to strike fear.

One day he explained his idea to some of his friends at the bookstore, and he earned two more signatures. After some kiss-assing and praise, Archie hurried off and sent in his request to faculty and administration.

All he needed now was a decent name.

* * *

It was getting warmer in Slateport. After a long day at the beach Archie and a few of his friends gathered up their spare change, bought some drinks, and took shelter at his apartment. With only a few weeks left before summer, and Archie's grade looking a little better, his Zubat learning sets of different moves, and Maxie willing to teach him how to plan and organize meet-ups and set up an email, he figured he'd get to writing that letter.

Later, when he wasn't so drunk and about to lose the game "Never Have I Ever."

It was late at night, and Archie was on his final bottle. It was more than half-empty now, and since Archie had lost a battle he had to take another swig.

"Your turn, Kevin."

Archie placed his bottle down and looked over to the girl curled up on the couch. Monica had given up halfway through bottle two, and was resting while Jamal insisted that the rest of them continue without her.

Kevin wiped his forehead and stared over at Jamal and Archie's third bottle. "_Never have I ever_," he sang out, letting a cruel smile form on his face, "had fish n' chips!"

"Damn veggies," Hailey grumbled, raising the bottle up to her mouth. Archie and Jamal gave each other a quick glance and took their drinks.

The front door opened, and Archie looked over and saw Maxie entering the living room, viewing the group of friends huddled around the table, at the sleeping girl, and the empty bottles lain on top and around the coffee table.

"Hey," Kevin chirped. "Well if it ain't Max."

The redhead gripped the strap of his bag, letting a cool smile form as he approached the man sitting on the floor, right next to Archie.

"What do we have here?" Maxie asked. Archie was sure the question was directed at him, and he was about to comment and quite possibly apologize for the mess, but Kevin grabbed Monica's third and unopened bottle and offered it to him.

"We're having a little game, Max," Kevin answered with a few slurs in between his words. ""Never Have I Ever," and your roommate is about to lose." He waved the bottle. "You wanna speed things up for us?"

"Doesn't seem fair for everyone else," Maxie replied rather flatly.

"We'll refresh the questions," Jamal commented. "Max, was it? Feel free to ask us anything that doesn't attack just one of us, and you're good."

"That means me," Hailey added, pointing a finger towards her chest.

Archie expected that Maxie would decline such an offer. It was late, and he had just returned home after several hours of work and study. Then he noticed Maxie was looking back at him, eyes practically fixated on his poor, drunk self. And maybe it was the alcohol, combined with an empty stomach, but Archie was sure the stare was just a little too curious and eager.

Maxie gestured at his bag. "Let me put my things away."

Kevin grinned. "Excellent." Maxie left the living room. Archie grabbed Kevin by the shoulder and pulled him over.

"You know Maxie?"

Kevin grabbed the bottle opener and popped the top off. "Yeah, we're the same year," he casually replied. "Took most of our beginner's courses together, and we shared a group of friends." He placed the bottle in front of the couch where Jamal rested.

"I forgot he and Alex holed up here," Kevin muttered. He looked around the living room. "Whatever happened to those Poochyena?"

"They're trained now."

Archie looked over to the hallways entrance and saw Maxie walk into the living room, a blanket in his arms. He stopped at the seat where Monica slept, letting the blanket unfold before he crouched down, gently spreading it over her body.

"Thanks, dude," Jamal commented, raising his bottle in Maxie's direction.

Maxie didn't reply back. He walked over to the empty seat next to the larger male, and quietly sat himself down and took his drink.

And yet Archie couldn't pretend that didn't just happen. He looked over and stared at Monica, how she was covered up in a bright red blanket, and that he hadn't even considered the thought when she had mentioned getting tired over an hour ago.

Maxie looked bored. "Who goes first?" he asked.

"Do us the honors," Kevin replied.

Archie rested both elbows on the table. He stared at his half-empty bottle of lukewarm beer and wondered if Maxie was looking at him again, thinking up potential questions that hopefully wouldn't involve his past. Archie was sure Maxie had reacted unusually to a game that would leave him inebriated.

"Never have I ever," Maxie began, and right away Archie could detect cruelness to his voice. Somebody chuckled. Archie lifted his head up and dared to look over at Maxie. Sure enough, Maxie was staring back at him, his expression stoic, not a glimmer of that hunger or curiosity that Archie had thought he had seen before. Nope, just pure evil.

"…Cried watching a movie," Maxie finished.

Archie exhaled through his nose while Kevin and Hailey took a sip of their drink.

"Nice, nice," Jamal said. "Looks like we might stand a chance, Archie."

"Looks like it." Archie suddenly felt relieved. And then he felt silly. Stupid. Obviously Maxie had better things to do than play some drinking game because he was in it. And Archie was embarrassed to think his friend might have been up to something.

Kevin rested his bottle on the table. "So, Max," he started, catching the redhead's attention, "How are things with the sediment?"

"Exciting," Maxie replied back. He held on to the neck of his bottle with the index and thumb, slowly twirling his drink. "How are things with the warp panels?"

"_Enthralling_."

"My turn," Jamal announced. "Never have I ever owned a Pokémon."

Everyone took a sip.

"Archie's in the lead," Hailey laughed, pointing over at the man's near empty bottle. He rubbed his hot face and stuck his tongue at her.

"Did you ever get in contact with Alex?" Kevin asked, letting the neck of the bottle rest against his chin. "He's playing in Sinnoh…"

Maxie's eye twitched. Archie looked away and over at Hailey and waited for her to say something.

"Right…" he heard Kevin mutter.

"Never have I ever partook in a double battle," Hailey said aloud. Kevin stopped and brought his bottle up to his lips, taking another gulp of his drink.

It was his turn now. Archie tried to think up something he hadn't already said before.

"You still trying out girls?"

"_Yes_." Maxie sounded almost offended by the question.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," Kevin hastily added. "I just…I just wanted to see if things were working out. You know how you are…with your options?"

Maxie sighed, covering part of his face with the bottle. "No," he said, "not really."

He had to think up something now. "Never have I ever," Archie muttered. His voice came out slow. He knew he shouldn't have skipped out on the snacks. "Hmmm…been to a concert?"

"What?" Maxie suddenly asked, and everyone took a drink. Kevin nudged Maxie, but he continued to stare at Archie. "You've never gone to one?"

Archie shook his head. "Never had the time." Team Rocket certainly didn't allow too many opportunities to go out, and it wasn't like he had the best social life once he returned to Hoenn.

"My turn," Kevin interrupted. "Never have I ever…kissed a guy."

"Hey!" Hailey complained. "We agreed–"

"Maxie's been around," Kevin said. And sure enough Maxie's face had gone sour as he brought his drink up to his mouth, taking another sip. Nobody said a thing. Hailey wrinkled her nose and followed suite.

Archie quietly stared at his near empty bottle. His face was hot and he wasn't sure if he ought to. Nobody had said a thing about Maxie doing it, and based upon what Kevin had said, he could safely guess it might not be that big of a deal. And if anybody asked, Archie could just lie about it.

"So, you only have a year left, right?"

"Yes, but–"

Archie took his bottle and finished the rest of his beer. He placed the bottle back on the table, wiping his face and feeling upset for losing. Oh, and he had drank to the whole kissing a guy thing. He leaned back and sighed, ignoring the sudden silence that filled the room.

"…seriously?" Hailey asked.

"Boy finished his beer," Jamal pointed out. Archie looked over and noticed how unfazed the man was. "He loses."

Archie looked over and expected Maxie to appear just a little shocked. Of all the things they had talked about, this was one Archie had managed to avoid. Really, any sort of romance he had experienced was something he hadn't bothered to bring up, and Maxie had been good enough to drop the conversation once Archie came up with his excuses. He was expecting Maxie to have some kind of negative reaction.

Instead, Maxie was smiling.

"Archie's been around," Kevin remarked. He looked up at Maxie. "Tell me you had nothing to do with it? "

"I had nothing to do with it," Maxie replied almost mechanically. He was still staring at Archie. The smile was gone, but it had happened.

Archie could take this two different ways. He chose the most natural and let a cocky smile show. "Yeah," he said, letting his eyes rest on the man's thin lips. "Besides, I can do sooo much better."

If there had been any uneasiness in the air, it was gone now. Maxie hurriedly formed a frown, and everyone else applauded Archie for his comeback on the subject. He relaxed, feeling better and no longer worried that the origin of the kiss might be brought up.

"You're next, Maxie," Hailey laughed, her lips already pressed against the top of the bottle.

With his attention turned away from Archie, Maxie went and made the claim that he had never surfed.

Archie rested his arms on the table. His head quickly followed.

* * *

"Will you be alright?" Archie asked, looking down at Monica. The small girl held up Jamal and smiled at Archie, giving a quick nod.

"We'll be fine," she insisted. "It's just a short walk to the bus stop."

Archie looked past her, outside where it was so dark, and even though the neighborhood wasn't all that bad, mostly Pokémon running about, Archie had to ask her just more one time.

"I can come along if yah like," he suggested.

"You're leaning against the doorframe," Monica said with a shrug. "I'll be ok. Just help out your roomie with the mess, ok? "

Archie waved her goodbye and closed the door behind him. He walked back into his messy living room, where Kevin wrote down his number on a small sheet of paper. Maxie sat on the couch, arms crossed, staring out and looking completely dismissive.

"Take care of this," Kevin said, sliding the sheet across on Maxie's side. "It'll be nice to catch up on things."

Maxie lowered his gaze down on the sheet. "Will it?" he sarcastically inquired. He raised his eyes up and spotted Archie, and then brought them back down.

"Try not to be so uppity about it," Kevin remarked. "I know a lot of shit happened, and Alex said a lot of things…but I enjoyed your company. You're a smart man, and people like you and I, who care about actual progression, ought to work together."

Maxie plucked the small sheet up from the table and stared at the number scribbled down.

Archie watched as his friend turned and stare at the cracked television. "Take care of yourself, ok?" he added.

Maxie lifted his eyes up and nearly crumbled the paper in his hands when he noticed where Kevin's eyes were.

"I'm fine," he said in a harsh tone. He turned to Archie, and his expression softened. "I'm…perfectly fine right now."

"Well, if you got Archie watching over you, then I suppose I can sort of relax," Kevin commented, expressing a small laugh as he grabbed his things and made his way to the door.

"Sort of?" Archie asked, raising a brow.

Kevin smirked. "And this is where my awesome buddy leads me safely out the door."

Archie rolled his eyes. He let Kevin out, with the man quickly adding a comment about possibly going out to catch some waves next week before a series of storms came along. Archie agreed to the idea before seeing him off.

He closed the door and carefully turned himself around. Maxie was still sitting on the couch. The paper he had in his hand was crumbled up.

"Uhm…"

Maxie brought his other hand up, stopping Archie from continuing. "I have nothing against him as a fellow student," he began, "but as a person?" He got up and walked over to the trash bag filled up with empty bottles and tossed the balled up paper inside. "I despise people who are under the assumption they know me better than I do."

"Sorry to hear that," Archie said. He sat himself down on the couch and spread himself out, feeling the weight of a long day really begin to sink in.

"About what?"

Archie stared up at the ceiling. "Y'know. That things didn't work out between you and him."

Maxie's head appeared over him. "It's not like that. He knew Alex." Maxie disappeared from his view. He heard the man take a seat. "Everybody knew Alex."

"Really sorry that somethin' broke out," Archie added. He grabbed the blanket Monica had used and held on to it, looked over and spotted Maxie staring at the television screen.

"Don't be," he heard Maxie mutter. "And I'm glad things did fall apart. It let me know what everybody really thought about me."

"What do ya mean?"

He watched Maxie's eyes lower. A bitter smile spread across his face. "When people hear that you're attracted to both sexes, certain assumptions tend to arise." His hand gripped his shorts as his voice continued to lower. "And everyone assumed I had done wrong by him, because I'm the selfish one."

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Archie couldn't help but laugh. "Yer not selfish."

Maxie feigned a short laugh. "Yes, well, you're a minority," he said. His hands released their grip on his shorts and were balling up into fists. "I was the confused one. I was the reason why the relationship wouldn't work, because clearly I was the one who was incapable of committing to anything!"

Archie jerked when he watched one of Maxie's fists rise and smack itself down on his leg.

"Dude, don't hit yerself over that," he struggled out. He rubbed is face against a worn out throw pillow, watching Maxie look at him with a pained expression. "It's bullshit. I know yer nothin' like that, and so do you…don't let it get to ya."

Maxie sank into his seat. "I'm not sure if you're one to talk about such things."

"What do ya mean by that?" Archie asked. He held on tight to the blanket, watching Maxie's soft stare rest on him. "Is it cause I was in Team Rocket?"

Maxie sighed. He took off his glasses and placed them on the armrest. Archie watched as Maxie slowly shook his head, letting his hair fall out of place, rubbing his eyes as a sad smile form.

"You're always so busy," Maxie sarcastically began. Archie could detect a minor shakiness to it.

"You know," Maxie continued, getting up from his seat. "I was eight when I realized I was different from the rest of my peers." He reached down and plucked his glasses from the seat. "It was difficult, to say the least. My mother was always busy with the branches. Most of the time I was being watched by some strange grunt." He put his glasses back on. "Even if she weren't, I can't imagine her taking such news well. Can you? How does a child ask his mother what it means to have feeling for some of the boys in his class?"

Archie blinked and realized how dry his eyes had become.

Maxie walked over, standing before Archie with a look he was sure he had seen before. The man brought his hand to the side of his head, letting his finger rub nervously against the frame, his lips pulled in as he readjusted himself.

"I honestly had no idea what was wrong with me," Maxie confessed. Archie looked up and shook his head. Maxie nodded his. "I was never informed that you could be anything else than straight or gay. Normal or…a fag." Archie continued to stare up and watch the shadowed form above him reproduce that sad Deerling in the headlights look.

"For a long time," he listened as Maxie continued, "I was very confused. And when Alex sat me down and told me I still had one foot in the closet, a part of me genuinely believed him." He sighed, bringing his shaking hands down, looking frustrated as he tried to find something to do with them. "And it took a long time for me to accept that this is just how things were, and how they would be for the rest of my life." Maxie lifted his head up. "Every time I hear those phrases, "the more, the merrier," I get so discouraged…because that's what people think of when they learn about that part of me. But I'm not like that. I'm just…like everyone else."

"Yeah."

Maxie went along, letting his hands linger some more as he stood, looking lost, trying to figure out what to with the rest of his body. "I'm just another human. At worst I'm a fool who's fallen in love with another fool." He lifted his hand up and pressed a finger against his lips. "I'm still human though, and my worth goes far beyond who I'm attracted to…"

He looked back down, and even though Archie's vision wasn't the best, and he was tired, and Maxie's silhouetted form made it hard to see, Archie knew he was smiling down at him.

"And then," Maxie said, "We have you."

Archie broke eye contact.

"You're inebriation makes it harder to hide what's going on in your mind," he heard Maxie persist. Archie blinked. "You probably aren't aware of how terribly upset you look right now."

Archie pulled the blanket up. His face was burning hot. The sheets weren't helping.

"Admit it, for both our sakes," Maxie half demanded, half pleaded. "What I said sounds incredibly familiar, doesn't it? "

Archie peered out from the top of the soft covers. Underneath he made a face.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"I figured as much," Maxie retorted, looking more annoyed than anything. "A man like you can have his pick of the girls. And you were always so lazy with your excuses."

"Ouch," Archie grumbled.

Maxie huffed, "And it took a stupid drinking game for you to come close to admitting it."

"Sorry," he slurred out.

"I don't blame you for keeping it a secret," Maxie said. "After you explained some of your past to me, I suppose I can't be upset that you purposely avoided speaking about romance." He fell to a squat, grabbing the cushions of the couch and looking a bit more forgiving than before. "There was no way you could have hoped to maintain a normal, healthy relationship in that sort of environment. And with Rocket boys."

Archie brought his hand out and rested it on top of his forehead. He closed his eyes, trying to think about what Maxie was saying and make the most out of it. It was so hard with his mind so foggy and tired.

But it seemed like Maxie had him figured out.

"Shit," he murmured.

"Exactly," Maxie said. "But…I don't understand why you would choose to remain trapped and quiet about it now." Archie eyes reopened. "I know it can be rather frightening to admit these sorts of things, but you're currently surrounded in an environment that is far more accepting. Now is the perfect time to learn how to express your identity and prepare yourself for when you have to leave this social realm, and move into a more conservative one."

Archie shook his head. "I don't think it's all that simple."

"Oh, It's hard at first," Maxie assured, letting his hand slide up the blanket. "But, over time you'll see that people aren't that bad. Just be confident. Like you were with your friends. If you can laugh about it…"

"How do you laugh about men and women like _that_?" Archie asked.

"Just be casual about it," Maxie insisted.

He went back to pulling the covers up to his head. "But…you can't actually think…"

"I've had similar thoughts myself."

The confidence radiating from Maxie's voice made the thought a bit more acceptable to Archie.

Maxie had been wrong before. This was incredibly personal. A little too personal. But Archie had listened, and it did make sense to him. And while there were some differences between the two of them, Archie did relate to that horrible feeling of being isolated, of not understanding what made him stand out and be so fucking different from everyone else.

He pulled the covers down and faced Maxie. As drunk as he was he tried to align his thoughts and make some sense with what he wanted to say to the redhead.

"I was seventeen," Archie started. "Is that…weird?"

Maxie shrugged. "Everybody figures these things out at different times."

"At seventeen?" Archie muttered. He pulled away the blanket. Maxie sat himself down and leaned against the couch.

"And then what?" Maxie asked.

Archie chuckled. "Well…I guess I've just been dealin' with it ever since."

"By ignoring it?"

He chuckled again. "Well, more like tryin' to ignore everyone else." He brought himself up into a sitting position, letting his head rest against the cushioned seat while he continued to gather up his thoughts.

"And are you content?" he heard Maxie continue with the questions.

Archie shrugged, raising both hands up. "I'd hate to disappoint someone."

He listened to Maxie get up from the floor, and felt him situate himself right next to him.

"Ah, right," Maxie muttered. "Disappointment."

"Y'know, cause it's only a matter of time when they realize somethin' is off about ya," Archie continued. "Especially girls…"

He felt some vibrations. Maxie moved himself. Maybe closer. Archie continued to stare up, falling deeper in thought.

"It's all the same, really," he went on, "and even if they're really nice, I can't imagine them stayin' too long once they figure out–"

"There's always going to be rejection," Maxie interrupted. Archie closed his eyes and gave a nod. "B-but…" Maxie stammered. "Someone like you…you'll certainly find someone who would be more than willing…"

What could he possibly say to that? Maxie was being way too open-minded. Almost idealistic. So very unlike his usual, practical self. Of course, Archie was feeling more than flattered that Maxie was willing to say such kind, hopeful words to him. But like the trainer's card that he had failed to get after his second attempt, Archie had accepted the fact there were just some things he would have to deal with, whether he was totally fine with it, or not.

And he was…ok with it. Almost totally fine. Sure, he might not have the same nice relationships he got to see on T.V all the time, or get that wonderful feeling he imagined his parents must have experienced when they were still a family, or figure out what the hell men and women were up to when they did the things they did, but there were still so many things out in the world for him to enjoy.

Really, the thought was sort of refreshing.

He opened his eyes, staring up and feeling rather good with himself. Sure, there was that bit of pain that came with thinking about it. Maybe it was Maxie's words. Despite not being able to coax him to think otherwise, they left him feeling a little bit better about himself than he normally would after some heavy thinking.

And then he felt Maxie's hand touch his face.

And Maxie has his other hand reaching out towards him.

And then Maxie pulled him in and kissed him.

Archie remained in place, stunned out of his mind as he felt Maxie's hot lips press hard against his, both trembling against his own, shaking hands cradling his face, and two eyes shut, hiding fear and over-anticipation.

It was very un-Maxie like.

Archie kept his eyes open, taking in this sudden turn of events as best as he could, wondering what he was to do with himself once it was over, because it would have to end eventually, and very soon too. He could tell Maxie was going to be upset about this because he was trying to get more out of this kiss: Archie could feel those lips moving down and trying to bring in his bottom lip in, _like that_, sucking it, trying to get a sound from him, and it did feel nice, but Archie was too busy trying to figure out how the hell things had escalated this quickly, and wow! Maxie was really good at this. But even though his bottom lip felt wet and tickly, Archie had to push back, because it was in their best interest to. He could not risk upsetting the poor guy for not reciprocating after receiving this much attention.

He grabbed Maxie by the shoulders and pulled the man off of him and back on his side of the couch. Off, because at some point Maxie had somehow, one might suggest unbelievably, even impossibly, moved himself right on top of Archie.

Archie exhaled, tasting the air leaving his mouth and wondering if it had undergone some kind of change. It felt different. Everything felt so different now, and Archie knew it had something to do with Maxie suddenly diving in and kissing him right on the mouth.

He pulled in his top lip and he turned and faced the poor redhead. Maxie face was completely covered with blush. Whatever light freckles he had were now hidden behind a horrible red curtain of embarrassment and shame.

Archie had to think quickly. "Well," he started, forcing the most awkward smile to form on his face, "I have no idea where that came from…but it was a nice surprise!"

Maxie looked like he was about to die a slow, painful death, and Archie realized that he needed to get straight to the point if he didn't want to risk losing his roommate.

"Uhm," he stammered, feeling his own face turn red. "M-maybe I wasn't clear enough."

"I'm sorry!" Maxie blurted out. He covered his face, shaking his head into his palms. He chocked. "I shouldn't have done that. That was incredibly rude of me to do."

"Oh, no!" Archie kept on smiling, trying to pass it off as something far smaller than what Maxie was making it out to be. But really, Maxie really was making it out as something far worse than it actually was. It was a kiss.

"It's just a kiss!" Archie said, practically laughing out the words. "Haha…hahaha! Y'see it's not that big of a deal!"

Apparently it was, because Maxie looked even worse off.

"I mean…" Archie brought his hands down and rested them on his lap. "You…you thought I was into men and women, or just men, right?"

Maxie was staring down at the floor, his glasses threatening to fall off his face. "That was the implication…"

"Yeah, I figured," Archie murmured. "Hmm, well, it was a nice kiss and all, but…"

"You're actually straight," Maxie projected, lifting his hands up once more to cover all the burning red spreading across his face, even behind his ears and down his neck.

"No."

Maxie looked through the gaps between his fingers. Archie was not surprised to see how confused the man looked upon hearing his answer.

"I'm confused," Maxie said. "Was I just coming on to–"

"I don't know how exactly I'm supposed to explain this," Archie interrupted. He brought a hand up to Maxie. He stared. What was he going to do with it? He sighed, bringing it back down. That awkward grin came back.

"Men and women," he started. "Geez, I mean, they both have a lot of nice things goin' fer 'em. I gotta admit that. Everybody has some good qualities to 'em."

Maxie shook his head, looking more lost.

"…Y'know I've always wanted to believe I was just being an idiot," Archie said. "Like, I missed out on some lesson teachin' ya how to read what's on a girl's mind. Men too. I'd be alright if I was into men. Cause they're both equal in my head. I have nothin' against fallin' in love with either...but…"

Maxie leaned in closer. Not uncomfortably close, but enough for Archie to feel bad with what he was about to say next.

"There's…just nothin' romantic about all of this," Archie finally admitted, both his hands out gesturing at the two of them. "It feels like…I know yer kissin' me, but that's it. It's really just a kiss." He smiled. "And there's nothin' wrong with that. It was a nice kiss, Maxie."

And now Maxie looked like Archie might have just finished driving the knife right through him.

Maxie lowered his hands. "Why are you smiling?" he asked.

Archie shrugged. "I don't wanna frown."

Maxie bit his lower lip. "Oh…" He removed his glasses and tried rubbing the smudges off of them. His every move was shaky. Archie patiently waited for Maxie to come out of it. "And this isn't some attempt to make a fool out of me?" he continued, his voice hinting some resentment.

"We've been living together fer a while now," Archie replied. "Y'know me better than anyone else. I'd never mess with you like that."

Maxie nodded his head. "I know." He sighed and put his glasses back on. "You're right."

Archie once again lifted his hand and reached out to Maxie, this time letting it rest on the man's shoulder.

Maxie looked at the hand. "I'm surprised you're willing to bring yourself to do that."

"Why's that?"

"I'd expect you'd be repulsed, after such behavior from me," he replied.

"Repulsed?" Archie rubbed Maxie's shoulder. "Nah, I don't think a kiss is gross or anythin'. Trust me, I wasn't lyin' when I said it was nice. I'm just not feelin' it…"

Maxie raised a brow. "You're not…grossed out by a kiss?"

He shook his head.

"So…" Maxie avoided looking directly into Archie. "…only sex then?"

"Sex?" Archie said aloud. The word really didn't bother him. He was surprised it bothered Maxie even more. "No, I'm not grossed out by sex. It's ok, I guess." He yawned. "It's just not something I'm set out to doing."

Maxie furrowed his brows. "When your Rocket girlfriends…"

"I had a lot of anxiety around it," Archie explained. "But I was never grossed out. Just worried. Confused. Didn't really understand why I wasn't getting excited over it, desired it, bonded over it, and that made me feel pretty bad after a while." He pouted. "It was sort of like…mechanical?"

Maxie nudged himself closer. "And the Rocket boys?"

Archie made a face. "Well, he wasn't a boy, per see. And it was complicated. Very rushed. I didn't really have time to–"

"I see," Maxie muttered. He wasn't blushing as much as before. And he was looking rather calm. That was a good sign. "Yes, this is starting to make some sense now."

"That's good," Archie said, nodding over at Maxie.

"And after you were done with Team Rocket?" Maxie persisted.

"Well, I didn't really try after that."

Maxie smiled. Archie smiled back. "Yes," the redhead continued. "This is starting to come together now." He rested one leg on top of the other and sank into the couch.

"And I'm assuming the older male was a superior?"

"Well, yeah," Archie answered. He scratched his head. "I'm not sure what his title has anythin' to do with me though."

"And since you were in Team Rocket," Maxie went on, his voice falling back into the same smooth, collected rhythm as before, "I can only assume dates and personal time spent together must have been limited."

Archie chuckled. "I've never realty been on a date before."

"Or a concert…"

Archie shook his head. "No, there wasn't really any time for that kind of stuff."

"No time to actually experience a normal relationship between two people," Maxie pointed out. He stared solemnly at Archie.

"What?"

"But it feels good, right?" Maxie asked. "Sex?"

For some reason the question made him nervous. He blamed it on the alcohol and admitted that there was nothing wrong with the feel, just everything that didn't come along with the actual, physical feeling.

"Don't you see?" Maxie asked. He looked a little sad. "All the evidence is there. It's…amazingly simple when you think about it."

Archie shook his head. "What is?"

Maxie sighed. "You've never experienced a healthy relationship with a another person, ever." He peered up at Archie. "You experience the physical aspect, but all the emotional parts, the bonding, the going out, all the normal parts that help develop a regular, healthy relationship…you've never been given that."

Archie had never thought about it that way. And hearing it from Maxie actually made him feel…

He sank into the couch. He was drunk, but everything Maxie had just said had brought him into a temporary state of sobriety. Because Maxie was right. He had never been in a normal relationship before. How could he have spent so much time comparing his past rendezvous with what was depicted in the social world if he never really had anything that could even come close?

"Archie?"

"Yeah?"

This time Maxie's hand was on him. "You understand what I'm telling you, right?"

Aside form the obvious, no. Archie tucked his arms in. "No," he admitted. "Not entirely."

"It means the reason you lack certain desires is because you've been deprived of a healthy environment for them to properly form," Maxie hesitantly answered.

The hand on his shoulder felt heavy. It was Maxie's hand, and it was heavy. Archie couldn't believe it.

Naturally, a part of him wanted to get defensive. Maxie was right about it being so simple. Maybe it was too simple. And Maxie had been wrong before.

On the other hand, Maxie had provided a substantial amount of evidence. He was still a kid when he had left home. There were a lot of things he didn't really know about love. And how on earth was he supposed to have figured it out on his own. Nobody sat him down and explained how to understand what girls were up to when they stared at him a certain way.

And his relationships? Outside of missions, he never really got to hang out with Melissa. Once they were together there was that shift in power, and the two were split apart. They had a long distance relationship. And those never work out! And Stevie never could leave his side. There was hardly any space between them, along with all the other Rocket grunts that the two of them traveled with. And everything he did for her he did because he felt pressured to, because he didn't know to what make of himself if he didn't man up and kiss her before she kissed him. And Nigel was his executive. Even if Archie had refused, the man was in a position of power. And he had seen what happened to grunts that upset him.

The thought lingered in his mind, going round in circles, until Archie realized just how much sense it made once he did apply it to his entire life. Because certain things did feel good, but then certain other parts didn't. And that didn't make too much sense, and Maxie's words sort of did.

Archie stood up from the couch, wobbling in place as he struggled to bring himself to balance. Fatigue and lightheadedness were taking over. He was in no mood to bother with it either.

"Archie?" he heard Maxie call for him.

He stopped at the entrance to the hallway, grabbed the wall and looked over at Maxie. He was still seated. He looked distressed. He looked hurt.

"What?" Archie almost snapped.

Maxie stood up, hands together as he carefully eyed Archie.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Archie thought about each and every time Maxie had looked away from him, how he would hide his face for as long as he needed, and each and every time he had summed it up to modesty, overreacting, anything. And he saw how uncomfortable Maxie looked and was reminded of how the redhead had snuck him in the lab so that Archie might be able to get some signatures for the club, or how he had signed his name up, even though Maxie was always so busy. And Maxie was helping him organize the club for next semester, and was even considering doing some other things for him. He thought about the expensive balls he had been given for his birthday. And he thought about the way he took such great care of Zubat. How forgiving he had been about his past, even though Maxie had made such a big deal about Team Rocket. He forgave him.

Maxie had been taking small steps towards Archie. He continued to think about every moment the two of them had shared since he had moved his things in the apartment, trying to figure out where the redhead had stopped viewing him as just another guy, and when things started becoming something more in Maxie's mind.

His nails dug into the wall as he lowered his gaze and met with Maxie's bright red eyes, each pupil staring so deeply into his own. He understood what it meant. He felt his body stiffen up when Maxie grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Answer me," he demanded. Archie swallowed, feeling Maxie give his shoulder a small shake.

"Frustrated," he whispered. He huffed, and felt his throat grow tight. "I'm feelin' really fuckin' frustrated right now!"

Maxie cracked a smile. "Oh, thank Arceus."

Archie felt Maxie lip's against his again, this time pulling away before Archie could react negatively. And then right after that he watched Maxie lean forward and go again, this time on the cheek. And his hands let go of Archie's shoulder, choosing to wrap themselves around Archie's frame, and as comforting as it felt to be hugged, Archie couldn't shake off that eerie feeling that came with him acknowledging that he was back to square one with figuring things out.

* * *

When Archie finally awoke the sun was already set in the middle of the sky. The blinds hardly did a thing, and when Archie opened his eyes he was immediately struck with the blinding pangs of harsh, bright light.

He struggled his way out of the hammock. He struggled his way over to the two Poké Balls resting on top of the apple crate. He sent out his Zubat and Poochyena, greeting them as best as he could without wanting to drop dead, and opened the door for them to go out ahead of him.

Archie changed his top and put on a pair of clean-enough jeans before he made the long trek to the restroom.

When everything was said and done, and he finished washing his face at the sink, Archie found himself staring hard at his own reflection, doubting himself and the past several years now more than ever. The hangover was mild compared to everything else.

He ended up not shaving. Archie walked out of the restroom and wandered into the kitchen, spotting Maxie sitting on the couch, reading through one of his many geology related textbooks. Maxie said nothing to him as he passed, barely taking the time to lower the book to eve catch a glimpse.

Archie stretched, scratched, yawned, and crackled his knuckles throughout the cereal making process. He maneuvered his way around two Poochyenas wrestling one another, and he passed by his Zubat perched on a kitchen chair, munching on a oran berry.

Archie sat himself down right next to Maxie.

"Mornin'," he muttered unenthusiastically. Archie shoved a spoonful of cornflakes into his mouth and began to loudly consume his meal.

"Yes," Maxie replied, sounding a little irritated. Archie turned and waved at the small Zubat resting on top of Maxie's shoulder. Its head tilted to the side. The blue bat hummed and Archie's head ached.

"You eat loud," Maxie commented, lowering his textbook and placing it on top of his lap.

The lack of sleep made sympathizing difficult. "Yer normally out by now," Archie replied.

"I wanted to make sure you were feeling well enough."

"Oh." Archie stopped his spoon midway, letting some of the content drops from it while he fought against blushing. "Yeah." He brought the food into his mouth and finished between chews. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Archie," Maxie began. "I've been thinking quite a bit since last night." He let his hands rub against the book's cover. "And I've come to certain conclusions, all of them involving you."

Archie nearly chocked on his spoonful of cereal. He quickly removed the spoon from his mouth, dropping it into the bowl and causing some of the milk to splash out.

"As you can probably tell," Maxie continued, somehow finding a way to ignore Archie's antics, "I have feelings for you. The kind that most roommates don't have for one another."

"Mhmm." Archie picked up his spoon and rested it on the table. He stared at the bowl and wondered if he could just drink it all up.

Maxie rubbed his fingers against the pages, blushing a little. "There is a part of me that would like for things to continue as they are, with us helping one another, and still being good friends."

"Uh-huh," he responded.

"But," Maxie interjected, and Archie could hear a few of his fingers tapping against the cover of the book. "I also think, with us discovering something rather important regarding your past, that I should seriously consider doing what I can to help you out." He stopped hitting the textbook with his shaking fingers. "I don't want you to end up like Katelyn, or for you to feel like you can't experience the same happiness as everyone else."

Archie watched the cornflakes in his bowl slowly turn soggy. He took a breath and decided to take the risk and start drinking.

"I think it would be best if I just ask you some questions, and you just answer them," Maxie said. "We'll get it over with and move on from there, how does that sound?"

Archie swallowed, bringing the bowl down before wiping his face. Maxie looked a little nervous. But there was no reason why he didn't think he couldn't trust Maxie to be mature about this.

"Ok," he said. "Lay 'em on me."

Maxie pulled in his bottom lip, giving a short nod. Archie was having a hard time comparing this shy Maxie with the one who had dove in and tried making out with him last night. In another universe, this could very well have been something to laugh about.

"I want to help you organize your eco-club," Maxie stated. 'You have some good ideas, but there isn't a real, solid goal behind anything yet. And I have a few ideas of my own I'd like to bring forth to the table."

Archie couldn't say no to this. This was amazing new. Maxie had ideas of his own? He wanted to know them.

He smiled. "Yeah, that's good. I'm cool with that."

"With everything?" Maxie asked.

"Hell yeah," Archie replied, grinning at Maxie and the Zubat. "Maxie, yer super smart. If you have ideas you wanna share fer the group, I can't possibly say no to that!"

Maxie sat frozen in place. And then he smirked.

"Well," he said, sounding far less worried than before, "if you insist upon it."

"We're gonna get so much work done together," Archie excitedly proclaimed. He brought his bowl up to his mouth and finished off the rest of his cereal. "Next question!" he called. He placed the bowl back down on the table.

"I want you to consider speaking with someone, regarding your current situation," Maxie answered. He held on to the textbook. "I know the idea of seeking any sort of therapeutic help implies that there is something wrong with the person asking for it…"

"You want me to get therapy?" Archie asked.

"Not so much therapy," Maxie corrected. The Zubat on his shoulder turned and clicked at him. Maxie sighed. "We have counselors on campus who are paid to just listen to our problems. I'm not telling you to go out and talk about what happened last night with them." He winced when the Zubat leaned close to his ear and clicked again. "…I just want you to think about it. It's your decision."

Archie crossed his arms. He exhaled, letting himself sink into the worn out cushioned seat. He wasn't so sure about this option. But Maxie had sounded a little worried, so rather than outright reject the idea…

"I'll think about it," he replied.

Maxie gave a quick nod. The Zubat grew annoyed with all his master's movements and flew off from Maxie, fluttering over to the kitchen to join its fellow Pokémon companions.

Archie stretched his arms. "Is that all?" he asked with a yawn.

"It would do me a great service if you just pretended I didn't just go right in and kiss you when you weren't expecting it," Maxie said. His shoulder's lifted as he sort of avoided looking directly at Archie. "No matter how one looks at it, I shouldn't have done that. Not after you drank so much." He sank into his seat. "I should have gone about that in a more acceptable manner…"

It was clear that Maxie was feeling guilty over it. Archie hadn't really thought about the kiss that way, but if it really bothered Maxie that much, then he'd agree to forgive him.

He chuckled. "Alright," he said. "Gone from the memory."

Maxie smiled. Archie got up from his seat and took the empty bowl and spoon with him to the kitchen.

"Anything else?" he called out. He turned on the water from the sink and rinsed his utensils.

"Yes, just one more thing," he heard Maxie reply.

Archie hurried out of the kitchen, passing by the small collection of Pokémon, and sat himself back down on his side of the couch. He spread himself out and gestured for Maxie to continue.

"Well," Maxie began. His voice was a little shaky. "I was wondering if you're free next Saturday night?"

Archie remembered Kevin mentioning something about catching some waves. He supposed he could end that earlier if Maxie needed him to be present for something.

"I guess so," he said. "What's up?"

"You see, there are these clubs not too far from the pier," Maxie answered. Archie noticed how, with each word he said, the more nervous he appeared.

"And they have always have local bands playing weekend nights…" he heard Maxie laugh. "And I remembered you mentioned never having been to a concert before…" Archie's eyes widened when he realized what Maxie was leading up to. "And even though these probably won't be very big, I figured I'd give you–"

"–Are you asking me out on a date?"

Maxie's mouth was left open, voice drained from him after hearing Archie's question. But then he folded his hands, curving his back to rest his chin on top of his hands, and after a quick exhale, made all the fear that had developed on his face, and his posture, and maybe even his voice, disappear.

And now he was staring back at him with a confident, almost fierce look in his eyes, and Archie had never seen Maxie with that kind of energy before, and he wasn't sure how to react to it. And just like that, the roles had been switched around, and Archie was feeling anxious and was anticipating what Maxie might do next.

But all Maxie chose to do was smile at him.

"Yes," he answered. "That's exactly what I'm doing."

That smile. It was so clear, and so determined and impressive that Archie wished he could just smile back, laugh and cheer the redhead on.

"Will you go out with me?"

And Archie had never been to a concert before.

* * *

And that's it. I hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought about it.


	7. The Date

-Cyclone-

The Date

Doing pushups while sharing space with a Poochyena often ended with interesting results. For the past several minutes, Archie would lift himself up and close his eyes nice and tight, letting the Pokémon assault his face with rapid licks. And then he lowered himself, and he heard the Poochyena kneel, playfully growling and waiting for the next attack.

Archie opened his eyes and stared at the floor.

Maxie was a smart guy.

And every time he had his face practically licked off, a particular thought about the redhead would enter his mind, lingering for a few seconds, and he would be reminded of the time Maxie had moved up to him, grabbed and kissed him. How appropriate.

Archie figured if he was going to go out and date someone, maybe even try a relationship with them, that it should be someone that he could have a good conversation with. And Maxie had a lot of things to say, and sometimes they were things he didn't even understand, and Maxie could change his diction, bring it down a few or several levels, and reiterate everything he had said, and then Archie could understand it. That was nice.

His Poochyena snorted. "Give me a sec," Archie groaned, closing his eyes and lifting himself up with his arms.

He tried turning away while he thought up another good reason why this date was going to be awesome, and that tomorrow was going to be a good day and there was no way he was going to get anxious about it. The Poochyena licked his ear, and the sensation caused Archie to drop to the floor, covering it while giving the canine Pokémon a rough stare.

Maxie was also a pretty cool guy.

Archie wiped his ear clean and stared up at the gray Pokémon.

The Poochyena was a constant reminder that Maxie had a lot of good qualities to him. Even though the redhead kept mostly to himself, Archie had seen glimpses of Maxie being charitable and caring for those who needed it, him included.

Archie pushed the Pokémon away from his face and contemplated over whether he should really count all the times Maxie had been helpful to him. For all he knew, Maxie only had signed his name on the roster because he was crushing on him. He felt teeth gently gnaw on his fingers.

But then Archie wondered if that was the right kind of thinking. He sat himself up, reconsidering whether it was right for him to place that sort of judgment on someone just because they had feelings for someone else. And if Maxie was willing to offer his services to strangers, then surely he would have been willing to be kind to him even if Maxie was just into girls.

He ran a hand through his hair, assuring himself that this was the correct answer.

It was getting late. Archie got up from the floor and pulled off his tank top. The Poochyena below barked at him. He looked down and smiled at the Pokémon before grabbing something clean to wear.

It had been a rather uneventful week. Archie had expected Maxie to get increasingly nervous, what with Saturday getting closer with each passing second. But whenever he did come across the man, it seemed like Maxie was doing well. In fact, it almost seemed unfair at how calm or pleased Maxie was about the date. And each and every time Archie did bring up, because he just had to mention it, in case he wasn't misinterpreting Maxie being so casual about it, the only sign he would receive that would suggest any sort of worry would be Maxie asking him if he was still up for the date.

And obviously Archie didn't say "no," because he was sort of looking forward to it. There really was a lot to look forward to, especially if he just took the time to think about every bit of what this date did mean. And he had. Archie had several days for him to think about it.

He had been asked out to go see some bands play, something that he had never experienced. Maxie had taken this random comment he had made while drinking and decided to make the most of it by making it a special event of it. And while Archie had not immediately considered it, there was something incredibly pleasing about being asked out. He had been so surprised when Stevie had gone and asked him out before he had a chance to make the first move. It was so stupid, but he had let social norms get in the way of him trying to make the most out of it. He really should have been excited that a girl would ask him out. Normally it was the other way around.

And yet here he was, waiting for Maxie to get home so he could ask about certain details regarding the date…because of social norms.

(Maybe Maxie really was right…maybe he was thinking too much again.)

Archie checked the time once more before leaving his room, making his way into the kitchen in order to get something prepared for Maxie's arrival. His Poochyena rested itself on the floor, next to its companion. Archie went through the cabinets and stared at some cups of instant noodles, hoping the calorie content would be enough to keep his roommate from one day vanishing into thin air.

He opened the cup and filled it up with some water, once again reminding himself of how nice Maxie was. And then he threw the Styrofoam cup of water and sodium filled noodles into the microwave, letting himself go over all the times Maxie had helped him with homework, organizing projects, teaching him how to measure and take proper lab notes, how to do all sorts of things on those fancy computers.

Maxie was patient.

He went through the fridge and pulled out an apple, and just as the alarm on the microwave went off, there was a sound at the door, and both Poochyenas lifted their heads up and began whimpering and barking excitedly. Archie pulled out the hot cup and made his way to the living room, placing it on the coffee table, and giving a quick glance over at Maxie, who was just making his way through the entrance.

Archie grinned and pointed at the small, simple meal he had prepared.

Maxie stumbled over one of the Pokémon, dropping his messenger bag as he looked upon the instant noodles and apple that Archie had somewhat prepared for him.

"For me?" he rhetorically asked, letting a small smile begin to appear at the ends of his lips.

"Yeah, well, we kinda ran out of coffee," Archie answered, looking off to the side in order to hide some growing bashfulness. "And I didn't want ya to go hungry, seein' that the drink is yer main source of energy."

Maxie raised a brow. "Hilarious," he sarcastically muttered, walking over to the table and snatching up the apple. Archie noticed Maxie giving him a good stare before taking a bite from the fruit, letting the smile reform as he chewed.

"I suppose it's the thought that counts," Maxie added.

"Too late to take ya out fer real food," Archie said, trying to dismiss the really nice smile he had thrown in his direction. It was so hard to appear cool and friendly. And it had been a while since Archie had to really think about his actions.

"This is nice," Maxie reassured, taking another bite. Archie scratched his head. Maxie took another bite. Archie made note of Maxie's enjoyment for apples and began to tug at his fingers, once again looking away from the redhead as he collected his thoughts.

Well, Maxie was also polite. But he also had a sense of humor too, and could take a joke when necessary.

"Is something wrong?" he heard Maxie ask.

Archie turned and watched Maxie sit himself down, reaching for his instant noodles, peeling the top off before bringing it up, letting the steam roll against his pale face, and looking so pleased as he blew air into the broth. Maxie was in his own world. A very calm and collected world. Archie wanted to ask Maxie how in the hell he did it.

"Tomorrow," he began, walking over and jumping on his side of the couch. Maxie held on to his cup, managing to not spill the contents all over himself or the furniture.

"What about it?" Maxie actually sounded a little worried.

But Archie couldn't bring himself to feel good about it. "Oh, nothin' bad," he quickly mentioned. "I was just wonderin' whether or not I should bring you somethin'…or if you'd like me to–"

Maxie chuckled. "You mean flowers and chocolate?" he asked, grabbing the fork and sticking it into the cup. And just like that Maxie was back to his usual, tranquil self, save for the mild blush across his face.

"Well, not necessarily that," Archie corrected. "I mean…anythin' really." He nervously laughed while Maxie slurped up some of his noodles, staring at him worryingly.

Archie corrected himself and stopped laughing. "I just wanna make sure yer not the only one doin' all the work." He leaned in close, watching Maxie's blush spread up to his ears. "Cause you asked me out…and made a point about payin' fer certain things…and that's really nice of ya–"

"I understand your concern," Maxie said, wiping his face, recollecting himself, and smiling at Archie. "You no need to worry though, I have everything covered for this date."

"And yer absolutely sure about that?" Archie asked, still putting out the offer to pay for some of the expenses.

"Oh, _Archie,"_ Maxie said, twirling his fork into the cup. "Let's not pretend you're not just barely making minimum wage."

"…ouch," he muttered.

Maxie smirked. "And I understand that there are some pressures that come along with going out, particularly for our sex, and that you're probably trying to maintain certain expectations." Maxie took in another forkful of his dinner and patiently chewed it up, leaving Archie to wait for him to finish. And then Maxie swallowed, and Archie leaned in closer.

"But I already said I wanted to treat you, so let me treat you," he concluded, and in a rather strict tone that left Archie with the understanding that there was little he could do to change the redhead's stance.

"But, if it really bothers you," he heard Maxie add in a rather sly voice, "I'd be more than wiling to have you take me out and pay for everything on a second or third date."

Archie snickered. "Uhm, excuse me?" He jabbed a finger into Maxie's shoulder. "What's this about a second n' third date?"

Maxie turned, smirking back at Archie. "Just that," he answered, and so very nonchalantly. "If you really wish to repay for a meal, or tickets, or whatever…then you can do it on a follow-up date."

And now Archie chuckled. "Ha! And what makes you think there will be a second or third date?" he asked.

Maxie brought the cup of salty broth to his mouth and took a small sip of it. "Would you really like to know the reasoning behind it?" he inquired once he brought the cup back down.

"Give it t'me."

Maxie placed the cup on the table and then relaxed into his seat, and the growing smirk on his face made Archie want to grab the redhead and give him a shake.

"You've never had time to go on a date before," Maxie began, stretching out his arms. "At least, not with all those attractive, eager young women on campus…"

"Yeah, and?" Archie practically taunted, crossing his arms.

"You suddenly have the time to go out with me," Maxie replied, grinning cruelly at Archie.

Archie stared. Maxie stared back, his grin easing down to a smirk then to a smile, and then having no other options, looking away from Archie in order to regain his composure and hide some of the excitement he was surely feeling at the moment. Archie watched Maxie's finger intertwine, his face softening somewhat, almost looking a little surprised by his own remark.

This didn't change the fact that the answer had surprised Archie, and now he was desperately looking for some kind of excuse to throw into Maxie's direction. But he didn't want to suggest the date might suck. He was still looking forward to it, and he knew Maxie was definitely risking the most out of asking him on the damn date, so planting those seeds of doubt wouldn't do any good.

"Yeah…" Archie muttered, "Well…yer a nerd."

Maxie snorted. "Says the guy who got all excited when talking about the complex structure of a Relicanth's stomach."

"Swim bladder," Archie corrected, and then he blushed before breaking into a mild laughter. "I guess ya got a point there…"

Maxie grabbed his half eaten apple and took another bite out of it. "Accept it, Archie," he continued, chuckling through his bites, "you have homosexual tendencies."

Archie stopped his laughing. He felt Maxie give him a soft tap on the shoulder.

"And while you very well may be too busy to take care of a girl," Maxie continued, inching his way close to Archie, "I cannot help but wonder just how much time you'd be willing to spare for a boy…because you've already proven that you'd make time for me."

Maxie also had a smart mouth!

Archie feigned a scoff. "Well," he sarcastically muttered.

And…he really liked that. He liked all these sides of Maxie. In another universe, where the two of them were just friends, he was sure they'd be saying a lot of shit at each other, probably having the time of their lives.

Still, there was no hiding the fact that Archie had been pushed into a corner. He couldn't really think of a decent comeback to what Maxie had thrown at him, other than what he already knew. He had no problem with men. There was nothing wrong with liking men, or even women. Archie just…didn't know how to read them very well. At all. He was actually a lot worse at understanding men in a romantic manner than he was at women.

Another reason to date Maxie: he'd figure some things out.

And Maxie was already nice, and smart, and cocky, and ate whatever food he was offered.

And the date would be awesome because Maxie was already so many good things, and they were still friends, and if anybody asked, they could still be just friends. That was always an option.

"Maybe I just really want that free food and to see some music," Archie joked back, not letting the small gap between them ruin his trail of thought.

"Hmm…" Maxie murmured. "Is that really the case?"

Or maybe the date would be really nice, and even though Archie wasn't really sure what he was feeling right now, about himself, or even Maxie, he'd really like the time they'd spend together, and maybe he'd find the time to ask Maxie out on another date, and then he could treat the guy to all the nice things.

Or maybe he should just stop thinking.

Archie leaned in and pushed his lips against Maxie's, shutting his eyes as he felt himself make contact, only opening them when he felt Maxie squirm, but then relax, his spreading smile being felt against Archie's lips. He could detect a very peculiar combination of salty and sweet.

He pulled away and saw Maxie staring at him with a sort of dreamy expression. Not very Maxie-like at all. Or maybe that was Maxie. Maybe Maxie got dreamy and stupid looking when a guy kissed him out of the blue. Archie didn't know.

"What am I feedin' you?" he asked, licking his lips and tasting faux chicken broth with sugary appleness. But other than that, a silent voice in the back of Archie's mind told it him it was just a kiss. Not even that good of a kiss.

Maxie covered his mouth; still looking quite dazed, but overall pleased with the affection. "I take it this means you're still on for Saturday?" he said through his fingers.

But Maxie really liked the kiss, so obviously it couldn't have been that bad. At least it didn't leave him feeling so lost and frustrated as the ones before.

"Yeah," he answered, pushing into the furniture.

"And I'll be meeting you by the pier, correct?" Maxie asked. His voice was shaky. Not the bad kind of shakiness. Ok, so obvious the kiss wasn't bad at all, Archie was just thinking too much about it, and maybe the abruptness of it.

"Yep," Archie said, feeling his face tickle with some anticipation.

"Excellent," Maxie concluded. "And thank you for dinner, Archie," he had the gall to add, right when Archie had thought things couldn't get more hard to bear, "that was sweet of you…"

Archie shot up from his seat. "I'm…gonna finish exercising," he stammered.

Maxie nodded his head, snickering just as Archie stomped off into the direction of his room.

"Have fun," Archie heard Maxie yell out, just as he was about to close the door.

* * *

Archie had hoped to catch some waves before it rained, but by the time he and his friends had made it to the beach, the weather had already begun to go downhill. Clouds were rolling in, and the winds were picking up, and even though it hadn't started raining just yet, everyone could already tell it was going to be one of those terrible summer storms that would probably result in their deaths, should they risk going out to surf.

Since they were already out, and because Archie had a few hours before he had to meet up with Maxie, it was decided they'd just spent whatever dry time was left outside battling by the ocean, taking the occasional break to watch and admire the few fools who were willing to brave the growing, rough waves.

Archie's Zubat had gotten stronger over the past several months, enough for him to feel confident sending it out during the day and having it fight against his friends' Pokémon. It won the first battle right away, taking down Hailey's Shroomish without much hassle.

It started to sprinkle. Archie and his two Pokémon watched Kevin and Hailey practice a double battle, with Kevin showing how to manage the stress of keeping an eye on four Pokémon at once. After a few rounds of watching a several Pokémon dance around each other's moves, he was invited up to give it a try.

It got colder, but not enough to deter Archie from sending out his Zubat and Poochyena and have them face Hailey's Surskit and Taillow. They sent out careful orders to simply go after one another, with the occasional demand to avoid certain tackles or hits. Archie did his best, watching his Zubat fly circles around the Taillow, maneuvering around the quick bird Pokémon despite the colds winds and light rain. His Poochyena wasn't so lucky. The little canine Pokémon did well in single battles, but struggled working alongside the Zubat, and was easily overwhelmed by both bird and bug Pokémon.

After a few rounds the light rain continued to fall, and the winds picked up, and Kevin decided that he and Hailey would return back to his place and spend the rest of the day inside. Very few people were out by the shore, and even the more bold surfers had begun to make their way up the pier and find themselves a place to crash until the rain died down.

Archie had about two hours before Maxie would be around, and the bus back to the apartment would take almost an hour in traffic.

He gave Kevin his board and let his two friends go off without him, with Hailey warning him to go find a café or store to rest in until he was to meet Maxie.

When he finished waving goodbye, he found his Poochyena digging holes in the sand, wagging its tail and yipping in delight. Archie grabbed some of his things and stowed it away in his bag, covering himself and his Zubat with a umbrella and waited for his Poochyena to grow bored of digging holes.

A few minutes passed and his Zubat flew ahead and rode some of the mild, low winds. Archie kept an eye on both, giving each a warning when they got a little too far.

More surfers left the water.

The rain grew heavier.

"Hey!" Archie yelled at his Pokémon. "It's gettin' rough," he called out. "Let's go."

His Zubat flew back to him, struggling with the last few feet, flapping its heavy wet wings over until it roughly landed on the wet sand. Archie knelt down and scooped it up, letting the Pokémon cling to his jacket and rub itself dry.

"Poochyena!" Archie shouted, staring out at the Pokémon barking out into the ocean. "Get over here, ya scamp!"

Wind blew in his direction. He wiped some of the raindrops that had landed across his face, and looked down at the bottom of his jeans, then at the growing wet spot his Zubat was leaving behind, and figured it wasn't too bad. He'd be dry before Maxie arrived.

He looked back up and saw his Poochyena was still at the shore, barking madly at the waves.

"Hey!" he yelled again, stomping over to the Pokémon. "Don't get so close to that water! Ya can't swim very well, dumb–"

And he noticed, way far into the distance, what his Poochyena was barking at.

Archie squint his eyes and struggled to make out the figure that was gripping on to a broken surfboard, a helpless victim to the sudden currents that seemed to be pushing the body out further into the sea.

Archie couldn't believe it. "Oh shit."

He looked around the beach, but knew there was no lifeguard on duty. Not at this hour, and not in this weather. He dropped his things and ran to the shore, making out the figure of a man just barely holding on as bodies of water kept crashing against him.

"Poochyena!" he yelled, stopping just as his shoes met with the water. The Pokémon looked up at him with a frightened stare. "Go find help!" he ordered, pointing away from the water and out to the rest of the empty beach. The Pokémon shivered. "Go!" he demanded, his voice booming and causing it to whimper.

He watched the Poochyena run off, barking and trying to get whatever attention it could. He pulled his Zubat off of him and began to quickly undress, ripping off his jacket, his soaked shoes and socks, and finally his shirt, before giving up and running into the water. His Zubat flew after him, hissing and clicking and getting in his way, trying to stop him from getting any further into the water.

"Go with Poochyena!" Archie ordered. The Zubat hissed again.

Archie groaned, pushing the Pokémon out of his way as he moved deeper into the water. Zubat screeched at him. Archie brushed the flying Pokémon aside and dove into the cold abyss, letting a wave pass above him before continuing on.

Archie was a good swimmer, and the currents helped push him further out to sea. He made a few strokes before diving under another small wave, getting closer to the body that was getting pulled away by the strong tides. The wind was getting stronger the further he went, and was pushing him to the side. Archie took in a deep breath, submerging himself in the dark seawater and made his way over to the direction of the floating man.

The force of the flow wasn't so bad underwater. It was dark, but Archie could make out the direction he needed to go. He spotted a few shadowed bodies swimming underneath him, looking up at him like he was some sort of madman. Archie felt the air in his lungs begin to grow stale. He kicked his legs up and burst out of the surface, gasping and taking in a fresh breath of wet air.

He winced, feeling raindrops pelt his face and ruin his vision. He spun in place, turning his head and just barely catching a glimpse of the shore, his Zubat fluttering across the water, and the gray sky above. He was worried he might have lost the stranded surfer, but then he heard someone yell out.

Archie turned and stared at the man gripping on to the remains of his surfboard. Archie brought his hand up to surface, trying to catch the man's attention. But then he noticed the wave that was about to come into collision with the two of them. He panicked.

"Dive under!" Archie yelled.

He wasn't sure if the man heard him, and there wasn't any time for him to yell again. Archie dove back into the water, feeling a pull and a push around him as the wave continued forward. He stared out into the water and could see the shadow of the surfboard appear then disappear, further shattered and swallowed by the ocean.

Archie resurfaced. "Hey!" He called out. He looked around, but could only see water and his Zubat continuing to fly across the sea.

Archie went back under and looked around. Nothing. He resurfaced. He tried again and held his breath, feeling his lungs grow weary from the effort, and then went back up when he was sure he didn't spot anyone underneath the waves.

Finally, he heard his Zubat screech. Archie looked over and saw his Pokémon fluttering several feet away, looking down at something. He paddled over, feeling his body grow tired with every stroke, and came upon the floating form of a barely conscious man. Archie grabbed him and let the man's arm hang over his neck and across his shoulder.

The added weight made keeping afloat notably more difficult. Archie shut his mouth as water smacked his face, gathering the taste of seawater between his lips and in his nose as he began to struggle to shore.

His Zubat flew right above him, looking down and feverishly clicking, trying to make sure its owner and the large man didn't get swept under the waves.

"Zubat, look out!"

His Pokémon turned around and stared at a small wave coming towards the three of them. The Zubat flew up, barely missing it. Archie and the unconscious man were hit, and Archie was pushed back into the water, this time with the extra weight of a large man dragging him down.

His body was tired. Archie held on to the man with one arm, staring up at the limited light above him, feeling his legs getting numb from the cold water and movement. He wished he had taken off his jeans. He felt the hand of the man suddenly grip on to him. Archie turned and caught a glimpse of the man's frightened eyes staring back at him. Archie let go of the man's arm, now using both to make their way back to the surface.

Archie gasped, coughing up some water as he and the man came up. His Zubat flocked right back to him, clicking and begging for him to continue.

The currents were strong. His legs were weighed down with the heavy layer of clothing.

Archie and the man were pushed back under.

He stretched out his arm, reaching out for the surface. Even with the man conscious and helping, it was getting harder for Archie to keep his strength up and make it to the surface.

The tips of his middle finger felt the wind. Archie kicked up, and all fours fingers made it above the surface of the water. He winced, feeling his empty lungs burn. The man wasn't holding on on to him with the same strength as before.

He felt something sharp bite on to his index finger, trying to pull him up.

Archie kicked his legs again, surprised by how little it made a difference. Half of his hand was sticking out, and his Zubat wouldn't let go of his finger, and Archie was sure that he probably should have taken off his pants, because those extra few pounds were about to be the main reason for him drowning.

He kicked again, this time far weaker. His other arm was barely keeping him leveled.

His Zubat let go of his finger.

Archie stared up at the dull light above him. He was sure he was beginning to sink. He felt the palm of his hand splash against the seawater. His legs were numb. His chest burned. His head was feeling funny.

He gave a final push with his legs and arm, hand still trying to reach out for help.

His mind finally began to blur with the lack of oxygen.

…

And then he felt a wild, intense pain sink itself around his wrist.

Archie's eyes widened, and adrenaline shot across his system as he felt something sharp sink deep into his flesh, and then proceed to pull him up. He paddled up, letting the strength of whatever was pulling him out from the depth guild him.

He reached the top. He gasped, coughing up some water, hissing out in pain at the burning heat going up and down his arm, his other grabbing hold of the man breathing heavily with him. And then Archie turned and stared at what was keeping him anchored above the surface, at a giant bat Pokémon holding on to his wrist with its huge mouth, teeth sinking into his bloodied wrist, staring back down with an intense glare.

It was a Golbat, and before Archie could even think to react to it another wave hit him and the man. But the bat Pokémon held on tight, pulling Archie back up and flapping towards the shore, screeching loudly and beckoning Archie to continue moving with it. Even with the added strength, and the pain keeping him alert, Archie and the man were barely keeping afloat.

Archie took in quick gulps of air as he pressed forward, letting Golbat do half of the work and drag him and the man across the waves, stopping briefly so that the three of them could get smacked by a small rush of water, or struggle and let some winds slow down their pace. He felt the man on top of him begin to lightly paddle, adding some speed. With every added breath he took Archie could feel his strength slowly return, his paddling becoming more rapid.

The winds kept on blowing, and the rain kept pouring, but Golbat wouldn't let go, and would bite down harder if Archie so dared to slow down without its permission.

Eventually Archie could make out the sounds of people calling for them. He heard his Poochyena barking. Golbat keep tugging his wrist, and the pain kept his mind on the goal of reaching the shore.

The man coughed, and once again his grip began to weaken.

"Almost there," Archie huffed, squinting his eyes and catching glimpses of the shore through passing waves.

The man coughed again. "D-dude…"

The Golbat made a rough sound.

Archie agreed with it. "Almost there…" he called out, feeling how hoarse his throat had gotten.

The water grew calmer the closer they got. Golbat didn't let go until Archie could touch the bottom of the earth with his feet, and even then he found himself stumbling and crashing into the shallow waves once his Pokémon did let go. The stinging pain forced him to stand right back up, dragging the larger man with him, the weight increasing with every step he made.

With the water level decreasing below his waist, Archie finally stopped, letting strangers run up and grab the large man, pulling him off of Archie. People surrounded and guided him back to soft, drier sand. Even with all the extra help, nothing could stop Archie from collapsing, rolling over and resting on his back. He legs stretched out. His arm hung to the side. Someone held on to his other, lifting it up and inspecting the wound his Golbat had left behind.

Archie turned his head to the side and stared at the exhausted looking Pokémon resting next to his Poochyena, its open mouth exposing large, bloodied fangs.

Its eyes rested on him. The two stared at each other. Archie coughed, raising his shaky arm up at the giant bat Pokémon and giving it a weak thumbs up for a job well done. Its small ears perked up. Archie dropped his arm back down, feeling his entire body fall into a never-ending ache.

He stared up into the gray sky, letting rainwater hit and roll down his sea-drenched body.

"H-hey…"

Archie turned and looked over and the large man bringing himself up to sit upright. He wiped his face and sniffed, looking down at Archie with most endearing look he had ever seen.

"You saved my life," the man stuttered, covering his face and stopping himself from breaking down.

Archie gave a weak nod. If he had the strength to talk he'd had let the poor guy know there was nothing to cry over.

"You and your Pokémon are for real, y'know that?" the man added. He coughed. A few people gestured for him to rest. He shook his head and continued to look over at Archie, his eyes now filling with determination. "I'll never forget this…what you did."

Archie turned his head back up to the sky.

He felt gentle hands rubbing something across his wrists. He winced at the touch. He heard his Golbat make a few, loud clicks. Archie looked up at the young woman who held his arm up, and frowned when he saw how bad it had swollen up. The entire area was purple and yellow, bruised from being pulled for several minute across the rough seas. The puncture wounds, though clotted, looked horrific, and it was at this point did Archie realize that he hadn't given his hand a test run to see if the appendage even worked.

And then he remembered he was supposed to be meeting Maxie for that date.

"Fuck," he groaned.

"What is it?" he heard the man ask.

Archie turned and looked over at the man he had saved.

He pouted. "I'm gonna miss my date," he admitted, letting a small, hoarse chuckle escape his lips. He rubbed the back of his head against the sand.

"Your date?"

Archie heaved, finding it more difficult to concentrate with so many people surrounding him. It was so claustrophobic. And everyone was staring at him. Good stares, but he was feeling unnerved by it. He felt something being gently wrapped around his wrist.

"Maxie's gonna be pissed, " he muttered.

"...bro, you're not going to miss a damn thing!"

A few people gasped. The man got up from the ground, huffing and puffing as he crawled himself over to where Archie rested. He roughly pushed a few people aside, and hovered right above Archie's view.

"You got a date?" the man asked. "Give me their number…I'll explain everything!"

"What?"

"I'll call them up and I'll tell them you saved my life!" the man bellowed. He sniffed. "You're a lifesaver, a real bro, and I'm not about to have you get stood up for saving my life!"

Archie felt his jaw drop at the offer. Oh, it was a terribly risky move to make. He was sure no amount of sweet talking would save himself from the awkward meeting to come, but at the very least Maxie would know the reason they couldn't go out tonight was because he had stopped a man from being swallowed by the ocean.

"Okay," he said. "Yeah, I'll give you…his number…"

The man beamed. "Perfect!"

Archie smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, no," the larger man corrected. "I'm the one who should be thanking you. You're the one who went out and risked your life." He turned and grinned at the resting Golbat. "You and your awesome Golbat."

He looked back down at Archie. "What's your name, bro?" he asked.

Archie winced again, feeling the bandage being finished around his wrist. He carefully brought it up to his face, staring at the careful work that had been applied to the area.

"Name's Archie," he answered, feeling a growing sadness as he inspected the many layers that had been wrapped around the wound. He slowly bent his fingers, then tried to get his hand to form a fist, giving up halfway when the pain became too much to handle.

"I'm Matt," the man replied back. "Don't worry, bro, I'm gonna make sure your date understands everything, and I'll set you up good in the future. You can count on it!"

Matt's enthusiasm calmed Archie down, but nothing could change the fact that he was still going to have to look Maxie in the eyes and tell him that they couldn't go out.

That hurt almost as much as his wrist.

* * *

Matt was able to persuade the first responders that he would be the one to take Archie to the hospital. With even more persuasion, Archie was able to get checked in and looked at without waiting too long. Most of it involved Matt giving a few looks, making some odd comments, and while Archie might have been a little worried about such behavior, he had to admit that it did speed things up. And Archie was already feeling bad about messing up the night. And he certainly wasn't looking forward to speaking with Maxie later.

The bite wound was bad, but Golbat's saliva ensured that everything had properly clotted. Archie had the wound tended to, and was given some antibiotics, which was more for the bacteria laden ocean than anything else. He was given a prescription for some pain medication and then sent off on his way. Matt was given a clean bill of health, leaving the hospital with only a warning to stay out of trouble.

They visited a Pokémon center, and while Archie waited in the car, cradling his arm and fretting over what to say to Maxie, Matt had Golbat checked in and cared for. Within half an hour they were back on the road.

The ride back to the apartment was made less stressful with Matt talking to him, asking him questions about his life, where he had been, and all sorts of other personal things that left Archie distracted enough to not think too much about Maxie. Archie tiptoed around question regarding his past by changing the subject to something else; placing the focus on what he was currently up to. Matt didn't seem to notice and paid close attention to Archie when he described his studies, his passions, and his goal to create a group that would try to make the city a better place for Pokémon.

Every once in a while Archie would notice the time and feel just a little bad. Matt complimenting Archie for just about everything could only do so much. Archie tried returning the favor on several occasions by attempting to switch the topic towards him, but Matt didn't seem very interested in talking about himself. Brief mentioning's of his girlfriend, his Pokémon, and the few other friends he had were brought up, but Matt didn't really seem too concerned to talk about himself. It got Archie thinking. It had him wondering if the two of them were both trying to keep something hidden.

They arrived not too long after that. Matt took all of Archie's belongings and carried them while Archie struggled his way over to the door, nervously fumbling over his too small steps as he tried to fish his keys out from his damp jeans.

But Maxie was already at the door, opening it as soon as Archie and Matt were close enough. For a good second or so, Maxie had a rather calm look on his face, almost as though he was accepting of the situation, and it caught Archie off guard, so much so that he almost forgot why he had been worried in the first place.

It was only for a second. Maxie noticed the bandaged up wrist, and just like that his jaw dropped. He tilted to the side as Archie tried to hide it from the redhead's view, watching Maxie's glasses drop down his nose as he continued to shift his head and body, until finally Archie just gave up and let the arm hang to the side for the young man to stare in horror.

"I know right?" Archie laughed out, pointing down at his bandaged appendage. "And it's cool cause now I have a Golbat!"

Maxie wasn't amused by Archie's sense of humor.

"Where do you want me to leave your stuff?" Matt asked, following Archie inside of the apartment.

"Just leave it by the door," Archie replied, too afraid to break eye contact from Maxie. "There's a lot of sand n' stuff," he said, looking at the mixed expression on his roommate's face. Maxie approached him, reached out and touched Archie just a few inches above where the bandages began, lightly rubbing against some developed bruise. "Uhm," Archie added, "I gotta clean that up later."

"Got it," Matt replied. He dropped everything down by the front door and then looked over in Maxie and Archie's direction. Maxie's hand suddenly repelled itself away from the bruised skin. He made a look that was somewhere between annoyance and concern. Archie let the arm gently swing to the side, ignoring it as best as he could.

"Right," Matt muttered. "You two probably have a lot to talk about."

"That would be correct," Maxie answered, his voice sounding nothing like the look he was giving as he continued to stare at the bandaged wrist. He was impossible to read. Archie was sure he was upset though, and that made him upset. Which made things worse.

"Well, I don't want to get in the way of that!" Matt practically laughed out. He looked over at Archie and grinned. "Thanks again, Archie."

"No problem" he said. He tried to shove his good hand into his pocket. The collected moisture made fighting through the fabric impossible.

"I'll be sure to call again and see how things are," Matt went on. His cheery disposition was no longer having the same affect on Archie as before. "Think I'll mention that group of yours to my gal. She's into the whole mother earth thing."

"Cool," Archie muttered. He wished his arm wasn't aching so much otherwise he'd be able to forget the whole fiasco and feel good about having someone outside of the few at his university be interested in his group.

"See you guys later." Matt walked over to the door, stopping just as he was about to grab the knob, and then turned back to Maxie.

"You got yourself a really awesome guy there," he announced.

Archie kicked the carpet, feeling his face tingle. Maxie just stood in place, not looking the least bit affected by what was said to him. Archie feared for the worse.

Finally, Maxie responded, "I know." He sounded pretty genuine. Now Archie was sure he wasn't reading the man correctly.

Matt laughed his way out of the apartment, closing the door behind him, and leaving both men to take in the moment before the sounds of his loud steps began to dwindle, and Maxie taking it as a sign to reach out again and gently grab Archie by the arm.

"How bad does it hurt?" Maxie asked. He brought Archie's arm up and let his other hand hover over the inflicted area.

Archie blushed. "Oh?" He had not anticipated Maxie to react this well to the wound. The image of that jaw-dropping look of terror all over his face had made Archie assume that Maxie was just seconds away from losing his mind. His careful, gentle movements and relatively quiet voice was just the opposite of what Archie had expected.

"They gave you something to treat the wound?" Maxie continued, still surveying the covered area.

"Yeah," Archie answered back, feeling less tense as he watched Maxie carefully remove himself from Archie, letting him drop his arm back into place. "Since Golbat's domestic they only had t'give me a shot of antibiotics. I got some pain pills to make the next week more bearable."

"That's good," Maxie replied back. He brought his hand behind his back. "Well…I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks."

"And how's your Golbat doing?"

Archie smiled. "Its fine. Amazing really." He looked over to his bag and then back at Maxie, grinning widely. "You wanna see how big it got since it evolved?"

"Not particularly," the redhead admitted. Archie watched the way Maxie wrinkled his nose, looking down and hiding his expression from him. And this time Archie was sure it wasn't because he was blushing.

"Hey." He placed his good hand up on Maxie's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about ruining tonight."

Maxie snapped his head back up and stared up at Archie, looking almost mortified. "Oh, no," he stuttered. He shook his head and brushed Archie's hand off of him. "You saved someone from drowning!" Maxie walked off into the kitchen. He lifted his arms up, fingers retracting and stretching out in an attempt to look more relaxed than what he currently was. "I think we can all agree that you rescuing another person from certain death is far more important than us missing a few bands play some music."

Archie eyed his bag while continuing to listen to Maxie struggle to sound absolutely fine with missing out on something that he had obviously been looking forward to all week. It was problematic. Archie had been pretty excited about it. He could only imagine what it might have been like for Maxie, especially since he was the one who had asked him out. This was definitely a bigger deal than what he was letting on.

"And the weather tonight is terrible," Maxie added, opening the fridge and rummaging through it. "Can you imagine us trying to get back home in this weather? Buses are unreliable as it is…and we'd be forced to sit in the cold!"

He hurried over and grabbed his Poké Balls from the bag. Archie walked over and placed them on the table. He didn't want to leave his Pokémon in a wet bag all night long, and he was sure Maxie was going to distract the heck out of him once he did speak up.

"I'm not going to lie though," Maxie suddenly mentioned, holding on and staring down at a carton of eggs, "I was a somewhat worried, maybe even a little irritated…"

Would this be the sort of thing that warranted him getting some tissue paper? Archie was sure Maxie wouldn't cry over this. Guys usually don't cry as much as girls…but then Maxie had made that dreamy look the other day. Arceus, this was hard.

Archie looked around the living room. He saw no boxes of tissues. Should he try to get something? He didn't think it would be ok for him to just leave the room.

Then again, he was still wearing damp jeans…

"And when he had mentioned the Golbat," Maxie went on, his voice shaking towards the end, "I was confused. I didn't really see how that came into play." Archie let that shakiness guilt him into staying in the living room as is. "And then he mentioned the hospital…" And the tremble in Maxie's voice brought Archie to make his final decision and approach the situation.

Archie sneaked his way into the kitchen, fighting the pout on his face as he crept up and tapped Maxie on the shoulder. The redhead jumped, nearly hitting his head against one of the upper shelves of the fridge, and dropping the carton of eggs. It hit the floor with a dull smack, and both men cringed at the following sound of something messy making its way through the cracked shells.

Maxie turned around and glared at Archie. "You–"

Archie grabbed Maxie with his good hand, and then covered Maxie's mouth with his other, wincing with he felt pressure gather around the base of his hand. "I'm so sorry for ruinin' yer night," Archie said. "And don't tell me I didn't ruin it, cause I know this was a big deal!"

He watched Maxie's eyebrows being to tilt outward.

"I'm not sayin' I regret helpin' Matt out," Archie continued. "But I'm so sorry. I can't explain it. I just am. I know yah really wanted to prove a point…"

He lifted his hand away from Maxie. It was aching, and Maxie didn't look so pissed off anymore for having his mouth covered up.

Archie backed off from the redhead. "I know Matt said a bunch of things," he went on, feeling his face heat up as he found himself looking away. Like Maxie. Oh dear. "But I do wanna make it up to yah…_you_." He scratched his head. His hair was a mess. He missed his bandana. Where was his bandana? And Maxie was just staring back at him like that.

"I still wanna go on a date with you," Archie said, watching Maxie's face burn red, "and I know you said you'd pay fer everythin', but since I took tonight away from you, I wanna make it up by payin' fer this one."

"Oh, Archie, that isn't–"

"Let me take you out," Archie very loudly interrupted. "Right now."

Archie brought his hands up to his chest, feeling his heart beat really hard, trying to think up something to do with his hands, something that wouldn't make his left wrist ache anymore than what it already was. His legs still felt pretty sore and heavy. His hair was a sticky mess thanks to all the salt water and sand mixed in it.

Where in Arceus' name would he take Maxie in this condition?

Maxie took a small step back, crushing the carton of eggs. Both men cringed again. Maxie jumped forward and looked down at the mess he had made and spread all over the tiled floor.

He looked back up at Archie.

"Right now? You want to go out _now_?" he asked, fumbling over every other word.

Archie nodded his head. "Yep." He fought to keep his eyes on Maxie. So this is what it felt like to be so nervous over another person's wellbeing.

Why do people ask other people to go on dates again if it made them feel so damn scared?

"It's really late," Maxie muttered. The smile developing on his face made Archie all the more frightened. "Where will we go at this hour?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. A club? A restaurant?" The soles of his shoes kept rubbing against the floor. "Where do ya wanna go, Maxie?"

Maxie stiffened up. "You're asking me?"

"Aye," Archie replied. His stomach flipped. Why on earth do people ask other people out on dates? Maxie looked happy, but he was freaking out. This was horrifying. This was worse than trying to swim during a storm. Why would anybody put themselves through this?

Archie watched Maxie's shoulder rise up, his face turning away just a little, not enough to hide itself from Archie's view. He had a smile on his face. A big smile. He was happy. Archie felt so nervous but the smile made up for it. It really made up for it.

"…put on some dry clothes." Maxie walked right up to Archie, so close the man suspected he was about to get kissed. But he didn't. Good. Archie was still trying to calm himself down. This was all very exciting. A little too much. "We're going out."

Archie sighed. "Oh good," he said, relaxing. "Where are we going?"

He flinched when Maxie took his hands. "Who knows?" the man admitted, chuckling. His fingers rubbed across the top of Archie's left hand. "We'll see where the night takes us."

Archie grinned. "Awesome."

Maxie was full of surprises.

"Yeah," Maxie beamed. He then looked behind him, down at the carton of eggs. "We should probably clean that up before we leave."

* * *

Somewhere between the edges of Slateport City and Route 110, Archie and Maxie sat on top of a hill, munching on some grab-n-go snacks, drinking cider and staring up at the clearing sky.

Maxie offered up a piece of his donut to his Zubat while admiring the newly formed Golbat flapping around the two, keeping an eye out for any wild Pokémon.

Archie sat on top of his jacket, feeling a little cold. He pulled his beanie down and watched the giant clouds pass towards Mauville. The wind blew, causing the umbrella between the two to start rolling away, getting chased by their Poochyenas.

He felt Maxie rest his hooded head on his shoulder.

Archie was fine with this.

The rain made the air taste fresher, and with the sounds of rustling grass, their Poochyena barking, Zubat humming, and Maxie murmering, Archie almost felt at peace, and could sort of understand why people would risk feeling terrible if it meant nice moments like this.

Maxie's hand rested on top of his leg. Also fine.

He took a sip from his bottle and watched a few stars begin to make their appearance as clouds continued to clear away. Maxie muttered something, but he couldn't quite make it out. His voice was soothing though, so Archie guessed it had to be something good. One of the Poochyena came back, dragging the umbrella by the handle.

He felt Maxie nudge closer.

Archie gripped tightly on the neck of the bottle with his hand, the other feeling some mild pressure as Maxie's hand slipped over it. Maxie yanked off his hood. Archie continued to stare up, feeling somewhat anxious, but trusting Maxie enough to let him get closer, pressing his warm lips against his cheek, giving him a small kiss that, despite just being another kiss, kinda felt nice right now, enough to evoke a small smile.

"I was right," he heard Maxie mutter into his ear. "You _do_ have time for a boy."

Archie didn't respond. He kept his place, letting Maxie go back to relaxing on his side, letting the words sink. Archie pondered over them. His let his blue eyes linger to the side, catching Maxie's body against his. He kept on staring, letting Maxie wrap his arms around his own, rub his head against him, breathing softly, but loud enough for Archie to detect it. The heat from Maxie's body felt nice.

Wasn't this _ro-man-tic_? All that was missing were the chocolates and flowers.

Archie snickered at the very thought as he let his head rest against Maxie's.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I noticed this story has been getting a lot of hits, and I'm so glad. If you have anything you'd like to remark on, be it compliments or criticism, please feel free to leave me a review, send me a pm, or contact me on tumblr (username: happyrye), and I'll gladly reply back.

Thanks again, and I hope everyone enjoyed this latest installment. Happy Writing.


	8. Sex

AN- Gee, I wonder.

There is adult content in this chapter. If you do not want to read that, please pay attention to the **XXX** markers on this chapter and skip down until you see the same marker again. That is when all graphic material ends. Understand you will be missing out some information regarding Archie's character.

Ok, let's go.

* * *

-Cyclone-

Sex

Three hours after returning home from his date with Maxie, Archie compiled a nice list of things he had achieved since he had moved to Slateport City. He included his date with Maxie, along with the redhead asking him just twenty minutes prior if he'd liked to out on another one.

He stared at it, noting that it lacked the closeness of an actual letter, and then folded it up, stuffing it into an envelope and tapping it shut. After some deliberation, he wrote out his old address and told himself that he would send this to his father later, once he had some rest. It wasn't a letter, but it had all the important information a parent would like to hear from their child. Archie mentioned having a roof over his head, a job, and enough food and money to get by. His grades were good. He made a lot of friends. He saved a man's life. One of his Zubats had evolved into an amazing Golbat, and the other had found solace in Maxie. He had a Poochyena. He'd been on a date with Maxie.

After some rest, Archie jumped out of his hammock and took that envelope with the nice list of accomplishments, and he bought himself a stamp, and after determining that priority fly mail wasn't necessary, he stuffed that letter right into the mailbox. By the time he got back home he was regretting it. But there was nothing he could do about it, and he knew his father would passively assume Maxie was a girl, or that it was a college experiment. Or something.

He hoped his father would write back.

Days went by without a word, and Archie would have made time to worry about it were it not for finals getting in the way of things. He chose to sweat over getting better grades this semester. Maxie insisted Archie had it in him to earn above a "C," and he thought better grades might be worth mentioning the next time he wrote to his father.

Maxie took him out to see that show. The redhead paid for everything. Archie did his best not to add up the amount of money spent on him. He couldn't help it. But they had fun. It was the first time he'd ever seen bands play live. Maxie had allowed himself to fall into the mood of things, and Archie got to cheer him on as they drank, ate and complained about final exams and the terrible weather. He forgot about his father and the letter, and instead concentrated on trying to one-up his roommate the next time they went out again.

Matt called him back and asked how things were. Archie replied that he was doing great. He asked Matt how he was faring. The man laughed and answered great, and kept on thanking him for saving his life, and that Archie was the best, and they he really needed to find a way to make it up to him. A boat ride. A trip to Dewford. Archie chose a simple conversation over some drinks. Matt was pleased and promised he's at least pay for the first few rounds.

Classes were over, and Archie waved goodbye to his dorm-residing friends and graduates. His wrist healed, leaving behind tiny light spots where his Golbat had bitten him. Maxie let him know that he had spoken with a few marine biology students who worked in the lab, and had gotten him a place for summer interning. Archie counted his savings and asked if Maxie might want to go with him to see a movie, if it didn't get in the way of his schedule. Maxie said he'd make time for it.

Archie visited his friends. He saw how happy some were with their boyfriends or girlfriends. He thought about his two dates with Maxie and how wonderful they had been. He visited Matt, had those drinks, and met his girlfriend. While they talked, Archie thought about how empty the campus was. So many people had gone home to visit their families. He wasn't working that many hours. He had a lot of free time on his hands.

The air conditioner broke. The manager didn't feel like putting in a request. The pool was cleaned. Everything else remained a mess. Pokémon still ran around, and Archie chased after them and took them back to their residence.

Winning battles was easier with Golbat. It swept through Pokémon like it was no one's business. Letting it rest on his head wasn't an option anymore, but Archie made a point to figure out new ways to cuddle and play with it.

Maxie was an excellent trainer. Archie couldn't double battle to save his life, but Maxie was a natural. One day after work, Archie was greeted with a Mightyena leaping and knocking him down. After nearly having his face licked clean off, and quick congratulations, Maxie reminded him of his meeting with a lab instructor the following week.

Archie took Maxie out to see a movie. It was terrible. Archie considered sneaking them into another theater. Maxie scolded him for thinking about it.

"It's the thought that counts," Maxie told him.

Maxie held Archie's hand and asked him if he liked spending all this time with him. Archie admitted he did. All of this was fun. Maxie asked if he had time for a boyfriend. Archie replied saying he had a lot of time to spend. A boyfriend might not be a bad idea.

Maxie asked Archie if he wanted to enter a relationship with him.

Archie couldn't think of a reason to say no.

* * *

The lab was cold. Super cold. Comfortable for an ice Pokémon cold. Even after he put on a lab coat, Archie could still feel the goose bumps covering his arms and rubbing against the uncomfortable fabric.

"This is where we keep the Grimer," a young lab assistant named Tess said.

Archie peered down into a giant tank filled with murky water. He watched the surface sway as the Pokémon hidden beneath the brown and gray depths moved about. Or maybe the water was moving around so much because of the strange looking device attacked at the far end of the tub. Archie supposed it might have been some kind of filtering device. Then he remembered Tess mentioning that the Grimer were natural filters themselves. He kept trying to figure out why there was a large, noisy box attached to these Grimer's temporary homes.

"These particular Grimer are from the west side of Slateport," she continued, smiling down at Archie. He continued to squint and make out the shapes of the slimy Pokémon.

"Huh," Archie muttered. He squatted down and brought his eyes to the glass walls of the tank. He had a better view of something sliding around, pressing its gelatinous form against the clear side for Archie to view and back away from.

"What you'll be doing is taking a small sample from their body, and then test the purity content of the water that you obtain from it," she explained. "You saw the gloves hanging up on the side, by the coat rack? You'll be using those to grab and handle them."

Archie felt his body give a twitch as he noticed two eyes appear on the purple mound of slime. He watched as it stared at him, and then saw a small hole, maybe a mouth, open up and produce what looked like a smile. It was pretty hard to tell. But as ugly as it looked, Archie couldn't help but smirk at the thing.

"I don't touch 'em myself?" he asked, a little curious about the consistency of a Grimer.

"Although rather docile in nature," he heard Tess begin, "these Grimer contain valuable information on the quality of seawater in Slateport. Coming into physical contact with them can result in contaminating the water they carry inside of them, messing up the results."

"Ok," he replied. It was a little upsetting to hear, but then, Archie supposed he wouldn't have liked it much anyways.

"You'll want to be careful when treating them with the specialty pliers and scalpel," Tess continued.

Archie stood back up. "Scapel?" He remembered using one of those when he had to dissect Pokémon in his other classes. A scalpel was a sharp, nasty little thing…but the Pokémon he had used them on were dead. These Grimer were very much alive. And the look on Tess' face suggested that their gooey bodies still had a collection of nerves that didn't appreciate being pulled or sliced apart.

"It's unfortunate," she admitted, smiling nervously at Archie. "But it's something that needs to be done. A healthy Grimer is capable to spawning new body mass, not that you'll be taking much from their bodies." She brought the clipboard up to her chest, looking a tad defensive.

Archie knew better than to complain. Maxie had gone out of his way to speak with some of the marine biology majors who were performing lab work and experiments on campus. He already had a few professors bring up the idea of him being introduced to lab and fieldwork, once he started second year. But now he was being shown around the labs, getting ready for a summer internship of hard work and no pay. If things went well, Archie could end up working part time in a lab similar to this one, but off campus, and closer to the beaches. This was a big opportunity, and complaining about not touching some Grimer, or giving it a few prods and pokes, would only make all his and Maxie's hard work for naught.

"That's cool," Archie said, smiling at Tess. "And they grow the parts right back?"

"Yes," she answered back, the worry fading from her face. Archie watched her lower her clipboard. "Trust me, it sounds a lot worse than it actually is."

Archie nodded his head. "Right."

"And you'll be able to help a lot of Pokémon and people when you gather information on our city's water quality."

Archie nodded his head again. "Yeah," he said.

"Now, if you're the last person to leave the lab, you'll want to place a cover on the tank," she said, pointing over with her pen to a dark, rolled up mat that was lying by the side. "And make sure it's covered completely, so they don't try to run away."

Archie raised a brow. "What?" he asked. He looked down at the tank, without its cover, and the murky, moving water. There had to be at least half a dozen of those things moving around in it. "They're not tryin' to leave right now?"

"You see that machine right there?" Tess asked, pointing over to the large box that Archie had been wondering about.

"Yeah?"

"That's a modified vibrating machine," she said. "You know, the kind some people buy to lose weight?" She chuckled. "Well, we have this baby set up during the day, and it sends vibrations across the plexiglass, and it makes it harder for them to grip on and crawl their way out."

"They try to escape?"

"All the time," she went on, sounding so casual about the entire situation. "They're wild Pokémon. And space in each tub is limited. "

"Oh," Archie muttered. He looked at the dimensions of the tub and frowned.

"Don't worry," he heard her add, "after a few weeks we release them back into the wild."

A few weeks in a cramped, vibrating tub didn't sound nice. And time had a way of slowing down when things got uncomfortable.

"Now, let me show you where you'll be performing the vivisections, and explain the process to you step by step."

Archie wasn't sure he wanted to break his eyes away from the tank, not when he knew there were several crowded Pokémon in there. But he remembered what Tess had said about this all being helpful to the people and Pokémon of the city, and unlike Team Rocket, this strange set up was something that had to be done.

"Alright," he said. He did his best to sound as enthusiastic as he could, the way he'd imagine he would have been when he and Maxie had made their way up.

He tried his hardest.

* * *

After being shown a series of sharp little tools, measuring units, machines, and sheets, Archie was finally given permission to leave, but not before Tess handed him a small lab key. It actually felt nice in his hands, and Archie almost forgot the strange feeling he had developed when he had stared at an absentminded-looking Grimer that had tried to crawl away from Tess as she readied to cut it.

He made his way out of the building, down to the student center, where he left Maxie to work on creating a syllabus for the club they'd be managing together. Thinking about it made Archie smile. Not just the fact that Maxie was going to help him with the club, but that Maxie was going to run it with him. Maxie. His boyfriend.

Archie almost had to stop and think about that word. Even though it had only been a few days, it felt so official.

Despite this, hardly anything had changed. Maxie was still being his usual, hard-working self, which was great because it gave Archie time to work and transition into this new mindset of being a good boyfriend to Maxie.

Maxie really liked kissing him, mostly on the cheek, but sometimes on the lips. Archie liked that he was worth the affection. And Maxie, while not much of a hand-holder, did like to take Archie by the hand and play with his fingers, maybe rub his palm gently while he studied or rested next to him. They were very nice gestures, and Archie appreciated the attention, and he wanted to figure out what Maxie liked so he could give him something back. He wanted to know when he should surprise Maxie with a kiss. He didn't want to do what he did with Stevie and just make a move on her at every given opportunity.

Archie opened the door and made his way through the student union. With summer vacation in progress, there were only a few students sitting and reading textbooks for their summer courses. Archie searched around for the quietest, least occupied part of the building, and eventually found Maxie in one of the study rooms, busy with one of the computers.

"Hey there," Archie whispered out, tapping the redhead on the shoulder.

Maxie stopped typing and looked over his shoulder, smiling up at Archie. "How were things with Tess?" he asked.

"Ah, well, they certainly were interestin'," Archie said. "Y'know they keep the Grimer in a vibrating tank?"

"I did not," Maxie replied. He grabbed a flash-drive resting on the table and plugged it into the computer's mainframe. "By the way," he added, pointing at the screen." I've finished typing out your intended syllabus for next semester."

"Wow," Archie commented. He leaned in close, resting his hands on top of Maxie's shoulders. "You got like, all the important ideas regardin' Pokémon, right?"

"I've reworded a few things." He felt Maxie's shoulders move. "You had a lot of goals set for a newly formed club, so I've taken the liberty of reorganizing a few meet up dates, as well as removing some of your less concentrated plans."

Archie lowered his head on top of Maxie. "I don't like that."

"I know," he heard Maxie reply underneath him. "But understand you only have about twenty members, three of which are not students or faculty approved."

"Yeah, yeah," Archie grumbled.

"Your first year goals should be setting up a proper agenda, as well as learning to organize and create awareness," Maxie continued.

"I was hopin' to fix things up as soon as possible," Archie muttered. He felt a hand rest on top of his own. He looked down and stared at Maxie's hand, surprised by how bold a move it was.

"I've thought about that." Maxie continued to stare at the screen. "And I figured after the first three weeks you can start organizing dates that involve welfare and aid to Pokémon living within the city."

Three weeks seemed like a very long time to wait. Archie had just assumed once a club was set up, that he could get everyone to start working. But the longer he stared at the screen, the more it started to make sense, and Archie was forced to agree.

"What about you?" he asked, squeezing Maxie's shoulder. "Ya said you wanted to help people, right?"

"Something like that." He heard Maxie chuckle. "My interests lie in humanity as a whole."

"Ya said something about progressin' technology and stuff?"

Maxie looked up at him. "I'm glad you remembered," he said. "But not just technology. I want the whole of human civilization to progress and reach it's maximum potential."

"Bwahahaha!" Archie grabbed and held on to Maxie. "Maxie, ya can't tell me I'm being idealistic and then spout that sort of talk on me!"

"I'll admit," Maxie began, "I do need to focus my attention on a few short term goals before expanding further. But once we gather enough members, I'll be able to test our ability to have various people work together, under similar goals of improving a city."

"Ya sure that's all ya wanna do right now?" Archie asked.

"I have an entire year for me to watch and observe a group of people working under a common goal." Maxie grabbed the computer's mouse and made a few changes before saving the file into the drive. "Once I understand how different people function as a whole, I'll be able to develop another group, applying it with my personal set of ideals and passions, and set in practice with knowledge that the people working alongside me will be successful."

Archie removed himself from Maxie. "That doesn't sound very fun."

Maxie followed, getting up from his seat and pulling out the drive. "Yes, well, your passions lie elsewhere." Archie waited as Maxie collected things, stowing them away in his messenger bag. The two left the study area and made their way back into the louder portion of the building.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat?" Archie asked. "Or maybe we can go to the lounge and watch some T.V?"

Maxie grabbed on to the strap of his bag. "I didn't really get enough–"

"Maxie, it's summer vacation," Archie said, grabbing and pulling the redhead over into the direction of the lounge. "And we got all day ahead of us, so why not waste a few hours channel surfin' or just hanging out somewhere? The lounge will be empty!"

"If that's the case, we can channel surf at home," Maxie suggested.

Archie continued to drag Maxie behind him. "We don't have cable. Also, the screens over here don't look like they've been headbutted by an enraged Pokémon."

"I'd like to get some work done…"

"You can tell me more about humanity," Archie said, looking over and smirking at how annoyed Maxie looked. But he noticed he wasn't dragging Maxie anymore. And the redhead's cool, bony fingers were intertwined with his, so Maxie couldn't be that annoyed.

"I'll get ya somethin' nice to eat," he added. "We can visit one of those nice cafés by the pier. How does that sound?"

Maxie's face lit up instantaneously. "Are you suggesting we go out and spend money on sweets?" It almost didn't sound like a question to begin with. It amused Archie to see Maxie get so excited over something so simple.

"Why not?" he remarked. "I'll get ya one of those fancy coffees with all the weird additives to 'em."

Maxie began walking alongside him. "Like soymilk?"

Archie chuckled as they made their way over to the lounge. "And cinnamon. Oh, and all those syrups they have on the side!"

"Don't forget to steam it at a particular degree."

"How could I possibly?" Archie asked, feigning shock. "At twenty Poké dollars a cup? I'd make sure it was prepared at the right temperature, just fer ya!"

Maxie snickered, lifting his glasses as he wiped his face. "Fine. I'll let you waste an hour's pay on a cup of coffee."

The two had not expected the room to be crowded. During the middle of a semester, getting space in the student lounge rooms was difficult. There were , food was allowed, and having reasonable sized Pokémon out was permitted, so long as they were trained.

But today the lounge was filled with students and faculty, and every single person in the room was focused on one of the many televisions that were located throughout area.

"_Police are approaching the situation..."_ A woman's voice echoed. Archie realized they were all watching the same program.

There was the loud sound of gunshots being fired, filling the room with terror. Everyone reacted, either flinching in place, a few jumping, some girls looking away, and Pokémon yipping or crying out from the surprise.

"_Shots have been fired_." Archie watched Maxie walk over to a crowd of students huddled around one of the . "_We have an officer down_!"

Archie knew what was on the news. He didn't need to see what was going on in order to know it was Rocket related. Hoenn news hardly ever depicted the group's movement unless something major was happening.

Another loud bang, and this time people were getting up from their seats.

"Max," Archie called out.

"_This just in: an officer has taken down a Houndoom in self-defense_." Several people in the room gasped. A few looked over to one other, making comments Archie couldn't hear, not with the ringing in his ears.

"_Two grunts have been captured. I repeat: two Rocket grunts have been cornered and have surrendered themselves to the Johto police force_."

Archie lowered his head as he hurriedly made his way over to the crowd. People were whispering.

"_Officers are handling the situation. Both man and Pokémon are believed to be seriously or fatally injured…"_

Archie reached out and grabbed Maxie by the arm. The man flinched, yanking it away. Archie let go as he watched Maxie turn and face him, looking angry and upset and showing it all off for Archie to witness, until he remembered where he was, and then brought himself back down.

Maxie sniffed, pouting when noticed how uncomfortable Archie appeared. "Well…"

"Let's go," Archie demanded. "Now. Please."

Maxie frowned. More people were talking, whispering to one another about the horrible incident. "Alright," he said.

"_This brings the total number of humans injured to three, and the death count to one.._."

Archie quickly turned himself around and made his way out of the area, eager to get out of the building. He stopped at the door, body shaky with adrenaline as he waited for Maxie.

Maxie went up to him. Archie opened the door and wondered if holding Maxie's hand would compel the redhead to hurry up. Or would the handholding slow him down? Archie just wanted to get out.

"… _the total number of Pokémon injured…"_

* * *

They walked all the way back to the apartments. With the all the anxiety held between them, it just felt better for them to go and expend it all by sweating it out under the hot summer sun.

Maxie was pissed about the situation. Archie could tell that much. Maxie brought up that a person's life was ended all so a man that nobody knew about could have more money and power, and it was so incredibly stupid. Archie nodded his head in agreement, wishing he had known about these sorts of things when he was growing up. Maxie went on and talked about how humans ought to be working together for the betterment of their livelihood, and Archie also agreed and but also sorta, kinda wanted Maxie to just relax and find another outlet to channel his frustrations. Not that he had anything against Maxie letting out his anger or stress, but it was unnerving to see the cool redhead get so emotional over something. Of course, the last time he had seen Maxie get like this was over Team Rocket related things.

While they continued to make their dissent, Archie let half of his mind wander around the subject of Team Rocket, and how it might have affected Maxie. It wasn't a topic that came up often. Maxie would listen to him talk about the organization, but Maxie would hardly bring up Team Rocket and talk about his share of experiences. Archie knew Maxie grew up surrounded by grunts. He knew his mother was an executive under the older regime, before Giovanni took power. He knew Maxie's father also worked under Team Rocket as one of their lead scientists, but had left one day without so much as a kiss goodbye. Maxie had his theories about what had happened between his parents, but it didn't change the fact that he had grown up without the comfort a child needed to be happy.

And as the scenery around them crew more huddled, with apartment complexes filling up whatever space they could, and cardboard boxes filled with recyclable delights left near the street, Archie wondered if there was a way to make Maxie feel better that didn't involve him getting so flustered.

They reached their apartment complex and the sound of people swimming in the recently cleaned, over-chlorinated pool was heard in the distance. Archie tapped Maxie on the shoulder and asked, "Do ya think you could talk to somebody about all of this?"

The two of them slowed as they entered the property. Maxie looked at Archie. "What?" he asked.

"Uhm, do ya wanna talk about Team Rocket?" Archie scratched his head. "I mean, more than what you already did…the parts you never talk about…is what I meant t'say?"

Maxie raised a brow. "I'm not sure what you're asking me?"

"I'm talkin' about you growin' up in Team Rocket," Archie answered. They made their way into the pool area. There were several people splashing in the water, and it looked as though they had invited their Pokémon to join in on the fun, even though there were specific rules about Pokémon being in the pool. Considering Archie could detect the subtle, chemical scent of chlorine, he almost wanted to go over and bring it up with the owners.

But Maxie was upset, and he was going to be a good boyfriend and try to coax a few good words out of the redhead.

"Ya know just about everythin' when I was in Team Rocket," Archie continued, whispering as they passed by crowded scene. "And ya did a great job at listenin'." He watched Maxie retrieve his keys, not showing any sign that he was bothered. "I just figured I'd return the favor."

"Archie." Maxie began to unlock the door. "You're not the first person I've spoken to about such matters." He opened the door. "I just…sometimes I let small, insignificant things get to me. And I need to learn to let them go, otherwise I end up–"

And then Maxie stopped. Archie wondered what was up, but then he entered the apartment and saw Maxie staring at the broken television screen. Archie placed his backpack down on the floor and rested a hand on Maxie's shoulder, giving the man a good shake.

"There's nothin' wrong with gettin' a little upset," he said. "Remember when ya talked about experiences before?"

Maxie shrugged. "It was brand new."

"Ok, ok, so ya fucked up." Archie went and faced Maxie. "But at least ya learned yer limitations, right?"

"Katelyn though I lost it," Maxie muttered. Archie watched his boyfriend look back over at the television screen. "And she was right. I did get a little crazy. Whenever I think about what a waste we've let our kind become, I just break." He shook his head. "We've come so far, and yet we still retain this unusual hive mind mentality that makes us to easy so control…"

"We're no different than Pokémon," Archie said. "C'mon, stop starin' at it, you'll only upset yerself more." He smiled. "And things change. Yerself, for example."

Maxie frowned. "I still broke it."

"I know, I know," Archie replied. "But that doesn't mean ya can't go out and fix it."

"No, the repairman said I was better off purchasing a new one," Maxie corrected him.

"Yes, well," Archie snickered. "I can't very well have ya replaced now, can I?"

Maxie rolled his eyes and removed himself from Archie.

Archie stood, watching Maxie sit himself down on the couch, eyes still on the broken television, looking almost lost in thought as he held on to his glasses, his fingers playing with the frame.

"Hey," Archie said. He sat himself down right next to Maxie. "What cha thinkin' about?"

Maxie turned slightly at Archie. "I wish I understood myself better."

"Why's that?"

"I already mentioned that once we can fully comprehend each other, that all those boundaries and differences start to matter less," Maxie said. "When you can make sense of another person, suddenly whatever made them so strange is no longer present. You understand how they've become who they are, and that point onward it's a matter of meeting halfway and working to make things better for another, and then the rest of society, and finally…"

"Everybody," Archie finished.

Maxie's face lit up. "Exactly." He placed his glasses on the table. "But although I'm capable of deconstructing and piecing together many things, I find that I get so overly emotional about small things." He pressed himself against the couch. "I don't know why I do the things I do sometimes."

"Yer upset." Archie relaxed into his half of the couch. Maxie watched his every move, and Archie noticed the man's cool fingers touching his own, trying to collect them and pull them in. "And no matter what ya do, what kind of cool thinkin' ya got up in there, nothin's gonna change the fact that bad things happened, and yer only a human." He patted Maxie on the head. "And I ain't about to replace ya, so chill out!"

Maxie blushed and proceeded to swat Archie's hand away. The man laughed, pulling his arm in as Maxie readjusted his hair behind his ears.

"Thanks," Maxie muttered. "I mean that."

"No problem," Archie replied, grinning over at the redhead. "Ya wanna talk about Team Rocket right now?"

"Well…"

"Let's get rid of that extra stress before we go out and get that expensive coffee," Archie continued to suggest.

It amazed him how quick Maxie could go from looking bothered to esthetic. The man bent over, resting on his hands while looking out, not at the television, but at something Archie didn't see. Something that made Maxie happy.

"You're quite the boyfriend," Maxie said.

"I'm tryin'," Archie replied, chuckling while resting his hand on his knees. "And yer a great guy, and I really wanna return the favor."

Maxie smirked, nudging himself closer to Archie. "You're a natural at this," he said. Something about his voice sounded off. Lower. Smoother.

"Is that good?"

"Very." He felt Maxie's hands rest on his own. Ok, so they were going to kiss. Archie figured. This was definitely one of those moments where a kiss was warranted. And the stare Maxie was giving him suggested that it was probably going to be a really long one too. That was cool. That meant he did a good job. That meant that Maxie might want to talk about Team Rocket later, once they were done with the make out session.

Archie held his smirk when Maxie pressed his lips against his. A funny little kiss. His smile sort of ruined it, but Archie was feeling pretty good about where the conversation had headed. Maxie didn't seem to mind, and continued. His hands moved up and wrapped themselves around Archie.

Well, alright. This _was_ going to be a long kiss. But Maxie made his lips tickle, and Maxie was just trying to express his appreciation, and he really liked to kiss, so Archie moved himself just enough for him to get comfortable in his seat and let the redhead have at it. It didn't take long for Archie to find himself beaming at the attention given, even though it made the kiss all the more awkward. It was a good thing Maxie knew how to work around it. The man lowered himself and brought his lips to Archie's lower one, pressing, sucking, and letting his teeth press against it just enough to inform Archie that Maxie was really into it. It felt pretty good, even the parts where he nipped. At least he wasn't full on biting.

Maxie's arms then grew tired of embracing. Archie noticed this when he felt the man's long finger's curl into the fabric of his shirt, and that might have been nothing more than just a result of passion getting out of hand, but then there was this shaking coming off from Maxie's arms, and then Archie noticed that Maxie was getting pretty warm, and the kiss had ended, and all the two were doing now was staring at each other like two idiots afraid to talk.

And then Maxie grinned at him. "My room," he said. He got up from Archie, and there was a wave of cool air washing between newly found space. Archie couldn't help but analyze the situation, Maxie's body, his own, the sudden invitation to Maxie crowded little room, and came to the conclusion that the kiss was just the beginning of a long series of events.

Maxie pulled Archie the rest of the way up. "Have you done it before?" he asked, sounding almost out of breath. "With another man?"

"Well, yeah," he began, "There were those times in the office…" He felt Maxie's hand latch on to his and pull him in the direction of the hall.

"Office?"

He followed Maxie. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Hmm," Maxie went on. Archie's hand was gripped tighter.

They made their way to Maxie's room, the redhead rushing and tripping over his steps. Archie found it commendable. He was still trying to catch up. Not literally, because Maxie made sure he was less than a step away, but Archie's mind was still on the kiss, how it had felt, how he had earned it, and why that was so nice.

The room was so small. Where would his clothes go? Maxie didn't like messes, but now he was told to just kick off his shoes anywhere he pleased. And the shirt would go wherever it landed. Archie watched it fall next to the tiny bookshelf by the closet. Maxie's fingers fumbled as he struggled to remove his own shirt. This almost felt a little rushed.

Not a bad rushed! Sex did feel nice. That was something to look forward to.

"How are we doing this?"

It felt good right now. Maxie's hands were all over him, touching and grabbing him and somehow knowing when to be delicate, when to hold on, how long to linger before letting go and moving on to the next spot.

Maybe Maxie was a mind reader.

"What?" Archie was still trying to catch up to it. His body felt warm, and everything felt pretty sensitive, but he was still waiting to look as silly and feel as enthusiastic as Maxie did.

Maxie huffed. "You know." His eyes lowered down at Archie's midsection, and then slowly rose back up to show off that desperate, excited look. "Top or bottom?"

They were right next to the bed. Maxie's made up bed.

The heat coming off of Maxie was intense enough for Archie to not really notice that his shirt was missing. Or care. In fact, with them both being topless, and Maxie so warm and looking antsy and breathing so hard and fast, Archie thought it would be unfair to suggest that he top. And what on earth would he do if he did anyways? He hadn't done that since he was sixteen, and that worked out so well between him and Stevie. And Maxie already knew how to touch him in order to spark a positive response. It would be better to let Maxie take the lead while he still tried to figure things out.

"Yer lookin' pretty eager," he pointed out, smiling at the redhead.

Maxie grinned. "You've no idea," he hummed, finger's gripping tightly on to Archie's pants. His red eyes rested on Archie's body. "Having you right here. Touching you."

Archie chuckled. "Well, if it's touchin' ya want, I'm totally fine with that too."

Maxie shook his head. "If you're trying to get me to laugh, you're doing a terrible job."

But he was smiling? Archie wished he could make some sense of it. The smile helped. Maxie looked a lot nicer when he smiled. Yes, it would be better if Maxie did top, cause then Archie could get a good view of Maxie having fun. It might be easier to catch up and enjoy it if he could see how much Maxie was into it.

Archie kissed him on the forehead. "Be gentle," he warned. "I'm a delicate flower."

He heard Maxie snort. "I'll try to," he said through a covered mouth.

**XXX**

He expected Maxie might go and kiss him again, like they did in the movies, but instead the redhead went back to undoing his bottom, asking Archie to remove them, and then doing the same with his own. Archie wasn't sure what to do with his boxers. Did Maxie want to remove them himself? Should he ask–

Maxie pushed him right on to the edge of the bed, kissing him again. Well, that answered that question. Archie stuttered, feeling too ticklish and hot, and Maxie was making it worse with him kissing his neck, and holding on to him, fingers gripping tight to the band of his underwear. Ok, so Maxie was the guy who liked to yank off boxers. Archie would remember that. Maxie was also the kind of guy who liked to suck neck for a while. And bury his hands behind his back, sliding them down, further, and grab him by the cheeks. And squeeze them, hard.

"H-hey," Archie stammered. "Watch it down there…"

He heard a soft laugh. "Right, delicate flower." He immediately eased his grip.

"That's better." Archie relaxed a bit.

"Anything else I should know?" Maxie asked, raising his head up and staring at Archie with some concern.

He shrugged. "I'm not too big on bellybutton play?"

Maxie laughed again. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Archie wasn't sure if he should be worried. Maxie was getting pretty low. His hands were right in his legs. No, now just one of them. Archie stared up at the ceiling, cracking a smile when he felt the other grabbed hold of his penis and begin to stroke it. Maxie was going at his lower half, being a good boy and staying away from the bellybutton, leaving his marks elsewhere, hand gripping Archie's developing erection, the other keeping a leg in place.

"Move up." Maxie's breath on his lower stomach made concentrating hard. Archie grabbed on to the covers and moved up the bed. Maxie didn't follow. He stood up and stared out into his room, looking around for something. "Where did I leave it?" he muttered.

Archie was hot. He was cold in all the placed Maxie had been, but he was also unbelievably hot. While Maxie had his eureka moment and went over to one of the drawers at his desk, Archie remained on the bed, staring at himself, feeling relieved that, _physically_, he was reacting the way he should, but still wondering when he'd be at the same mental state.

He heard Maxie utter a low chuckle. Archie turned and saw the man tearing off the wrapper to a condom.

"What?" he asked.

"You look nice," Maxie casually answered. Archie watched him tug away at his boxer-briefs, exposing the rest of his naked body. "And I can't help but like it. A lot."

He kicked off his underwear. Archie wanted to call it un-Maxie like. But then, this was as close to the real Maxie as he could get. He had seen the man without a shirt, had made jokes about playing "connect-the-dots" once. And now Maxie was without any sort of clothes, and Archie could play a rousing game that would last a few hours. Maxie was pretty thin. Not as bony as he had always figured, but lean enough for him to make out some bottom ribs and pronounced hipbones. Maxie did have some muscle. Not a lot, but enough. And hair. He was definitely a redhead.

"You want to know what I like about it?" Maxie asked him while placing the condom over his erect penis. He stood there, not looking the least bit concerned over his exposed body. Archie was reminded of his own, how it seemed to be working at a different pace than the rest of him, and then felt just a little envious over Maxie's confidence.

Archie blushed. Maybe a nice, in depth game of flattery would put him in the mood. "Sure," he said. "Why not?"

"It's large," Maxie started, grabbing the bottle he had taken from the drawer. He walked over to the bed, still grinning at Archie.

"What's large?"

"Everything," the man answered. He opened the bottle and proceeded to pour a liberal amount of lube into his hand. "Your muscles, your figure, and everything about it…" He spread it across his covered erection, and then laughed a bit. "And yes, I like your big cock too."

Archie hadn't even though to ask about that. "What else?" he asked.

"Your face," Maxie continued, crawling his way over to Archie. "And between your face, and that body, we have a man that can look so fierce, threatening if need be."

Archie moved, making space for Maxie to get in between him.

"When you have your bandana on, and there's just enough lighting, and someone passing by might think you're about to take a bite out of them," Maxie continued. "It's hot…Spread your legs a bit more, will you? _Relax_."

He was getting nervous. Maxie was right on top of him. There was one finger. "S-so ya like that I look vicious?" Archie asked. Was that really hot? It was a legitimate question. Archie didn't really think himself fierce. Or threatening.

"Yes, but, " Maxie bit his tongue, staring down at Archie, inserting another finger. "Do you really want to know what I like most of all?" The fingers curled. Archie wanted to laugh. He wanted to grab Maxie each time those fingers made a "come hither" motion.

He struggled to nod his head. "Yeah."

"The moment you smile," Maxie said, blushing, "it all just crumbles apart. And suddenly I'm left staring at this adorable fool who's baby-talking to a Mightyena, laughing at the dumb jokes he attempting to tell me, or just trying to get me to sit down for five minutes and eat breakfast."

Archie had to cover his face to hide his reaction from Maxie. It was too much.

"Like right now," the redhead laughed, making things worse.

"Aw, geez, Max," Archie groaned. The way the fingers moved inside of him made Archie want to squirm and kick up his legs. His body was aching for more. His mind reeled. Maxie was such a loser. He removed his hand and stared up at the redhead. "I never took ya fer someone who'd ever say somethin' so…"

"Dumb?" Maxie finished. Archie nodded his head. Maxie shrugged, incapable of coming up with a response. Finally, Maxie was stuck. And Archie was feeling better. Nervous, but loads better after hearing something so stupid come from someone so confident.

His mind still felt like it was miles away from the rest of his body, but at least he could laugh. At least there had been more prepping than the last time. And talking. And stupid things. The bed was a nice addition. Archie had never done it on a bed before.

These thoughts began to sink in. Maxie removed his fingers and asked him if he needed more lube. He asked if he was ready. He was going to put it in.

Archie wondered if maybe he should take up that offer to see a counselor.

"Are you alright? Archie?" Maxie sounded worried; Archie pulled himself out of it.

"I'm fine." Shit. Maxie was right. Nothing was normal. "I'm just…"

"Afraid it'll hurt?"

That was certainly something to consider. But that wasn't what had been bothering him.

"No," he replied. He reached out and let his hand rest itself against Maxie's chest. "I'll tell ya later."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not really bed talk." Archie smiled up at the redhead. "And it's something you'll definitely want t'hear…" He watched Maxie's eyebrows lower, and his mouth forming a small pout. Archie brought himself to laugh. "Seriously, Maxie, it's gonna be ok. I'm gonna be ok…I'm not that delicate."

Maxie didn't seem to trust this claim. It was flattering.

"Yer a great guy." The words flew right out without any sort of thought to them.

And it had done the trick, because Maxie stopped looking down at him like he was afraid he might hurt him (Archie was still feeling pretty spoiled about having witnessed it), and he repositioned himself, hoisting Archie's legs up some and spreading them enough for Maxie to get close in-between. He grabbed his penis and pressed it against Archie's entrance, pushing his way in without much effort.

Archie winced. There were a few seconds of discomfort. He remained as relaxed as possible, letting Maxie go in as far as he needed, and the pain began to subside and get replaced with something fuller and warmer.

"Feeling alright down there?" Maxie asked.

They were so close and being stuck underneath it all made Archie feel like he was burning up. But Maxie didn't hurt, and that concerned voice only made Archie want to look away or cover his face to hide his pleased smile.

"I told ya I wasn't that delicate," he answered back, sticking it tongue out in the processes.

"We'll see," Maxie replied back. Archie rolled his eyes at him. "Let me know if I'm moving too quickly."

Archie wanted to comment on that, but he wasn't sure how to explain it. Body wise he was feeling pleasant. Maxie was going deep inside of him. He kept rubbing that spot. It made him full, heavy, and weak. And Maxie's hand kept stroking his penis at a consistent pace. It made his stomach tight and coil.

Archie brought himself closer to Maxie, reaching out and grabbing the man's shoulder, lifting himself up and relying on his other arm to bear some of the weight. Maxie dove in and kissed him on the lips. Good aim. Archie was impressed. And while Maxie kissed him his movement grew weaker, distracted with all the mouth attention. Archie figured Maxie might have wanted to keep pushing into him at the same rate, maybe faster. But then, Maxie was something of a romantic, if he was being honest about the whole smile thing. And now Archie wanted to laugh, but couldn't because Maxie wouldn't stop making his entire body so weak and sensitive. The kiss broke. Archie inhaled through his mouth and was shocked by how cold the air was.

He was hot. His mind was trying to figure out how he got here. Archie kept staring up and holding on. He let his mouth hang open so Maxie could hear him react to every thrust, pull, kiss, squeeze, and touch the man was providing him. He thought the sounds he was making were strange, and he focused on how red Maxie's pupils were, how red his face was, his red hair dropping down and creating a veil, and how red everything else was getting.

"Good?"

He did feel good. He was getting close to excellent. "Y-yeah."

It was impossible to ignore every move Maxie made against him. The deeper he went, the harder it was. Archie's lower stomach was turning into lava. It was wet. Maxie wouldn't let go of him. They were burning up, and it was wet. He wanted to wipe himself dry. Maxie kept trying to get closer and play with his hair, face, messy chin, and those damn fingers left a mark that remained in Archie's mind for some time.

**XXX**

It was like a warm, long hug. It wasn't the best hug in the world. Archie was sure he could get just as decent hugs from reuniting with an old friend, or family. He remembered his mom giving him hugs that made him feel safe and loved.

That's what sex was. It was a very long embrace between two good people.

And when Maxie was done he dropped down and hugged Archie some more, not minding the mess they made, and letting his arms wrap around their moist bodies, pushing out his lips and blowing red hairs out of the way with quick breaths. Archie lifted a heavy arm and let it rest on top of Maxie's back, his body shaking tiredly as he detected how hard the redhead's heart beat against the palm of his hand.

With his body finishing and coming to a staggering halt, it didn't take long for his mind, lightheaded and trapped in a clouded haze, to stumble, but catch up with the rest of him.

Maxie asked him how he felt.

Archie let his exhausted mind take its time with an answer.

Better than the last time. At least he comprehended why he had struggled with some things. He supposed after the second or third try he'd understand better. And he'd know what sorts of things Maxie was into, and where to make him go crazy, like he had done with him.

Two red eyes peered down at him, desperate for an answer.

He grinned. "I'm good," he whispered.

"You sure?" Maxie muttered into his chest. His body was still sensitive. It tickled too much for comfort.

"Well," Archie replied, feeling his grin expand some. "I think ya bruised one of my petals, so–"

The embrace ended with Maxie's hand covering Archie's mouth and nose in a failed attempt to smother him.

* * *

"_Hey, bro!"_ Archie stared at the phone's recording machine, watching the red light flash as he listened to Matt's message. "_I printed up those flyers for your club, and I figured I'd do you the favor of posting a few of them around the neighborhood. Y'know, make thing easier on your side_."

Archie grinned at the flashing machine.

"_Anyways, I was thinking_," Matt's voice continued without pause. "_Everything you said about the ocean and marine biology? That was cool_." Archie nodded his head. "_Well, Tiffany and I are gonna visit her folks over in Dewford, and I figured I owed you one, so we were wondering if you wanted to come along?" _

Archie had never been to Dewford. The boat tickets were costly.

"_There are killer waves, and a cave not too far from the reservation_!" Matt's recording went on. _"So you can bring your boyfriend. It'd be like a double date. Hey, maybe we could do a double battle with each other!" _

"Aww. That's precious," Archie said aloud.

"What on earth are you prattling on about?" Maxie voice intervened.

Archie stared at the man making his way into the living room, holding two Poké Balls in his hand.

"Oh, just Matt." Archie pressed the pause button. "He was talkin' about takin' a trip to Dewford." He walked over to Maxie. "I think we should give it a go."

"Maybe," the redhead replied, smiling at Archie. "First things first: we need to take out the Pokémon." He released the Poochyena and Mightyena from within their confines. The larger of the two trotted over to its owner, jumping up at Maxie and trying to reach up and give him some affection.

Maxie groaned, trying to push off his large Pokémon. "Archie!"

"On it," Archie announced, hurrying over and grabbing the leashes hanging by the door. He called his Poochyena over and secured its leash before hurrying over and doing the same to Mightyena. He pulled the larger dark Pokémon down and gave it a quick scolding, letting his boyfriend recover and wipe his face clean.

"You want me to walk this one today?" Archie asked, pressing his hand against the feisty Pokémon's head. It growled, trying to get past his hand. Archie wouldn't let it.

"Feeling energetic?" he heard Maxie comment.

"I'm feeling pretty good right now," Archie replied, making faces at both Pokémon.

"Well, I'm feeling rather pleased myself," Maxie added. "I'm certainly not as stressed as before." He reached into his pocket, but then stopped from pulling out whatever was inside. He stared up at Archie.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"Consider doin' the same…when yer ready fer it."

Maxie pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Archie. "There are several numbers on that list," he said. "A few from the Psychology department. Others from certain organizations, including the Gay-Straight Alliance."

Archie began to unfold the paper. Maxie stopped him.

"Don't let it bother you right now." Maxie held on to his hand and brought it down. "Look at it later, when you're ready to make an appointment, alright?"

Archie nodded his head. "Sure," he beamed. He stuffed the sheet into his pocket, and then handed Maxie the leash to his Poochyena.

"I'm glad how the day turned out," Maxie said, looking at him with another silly face. It took a second, but Archie realized he was smiling and wasn't wearing his bandana, and Maxie thought this was the greatest thing in the world.

He reached out and pulled the redhead up close to him. "Me too."

Things would _really_ start coming together in time.


	9. Kyogre

-Cyclone-

Kyogre

Archie promised himself he wouldn't spend all day inside the lab. He had seen what a ton of work could do to a man. Maxie was passionate about achieving his goals, and Archie respected the heck out of that. But Archie still wanted a social life. And it was summer. Some of his friends had plans, and although Archie couldn't afford to do much, he also wanted to make some plans of his own.

He thought leaving immediately after finishing his work would be difficult. He knew Maxie would stay behind, usually to get some extra stuff done, or because he wanted to make sure that he had done every little thing right. Tess and some of the graduate students made jokes about "living" inside of the science buildings. Archie figured there'd be something that would try to keep him behind. Most likely a screw-up, and Archie would have a reason to stay inside for an extra hour.

It was just the opposite. Archie made sure he did everything right. He followed the instructions given. He performed each experiment exactly the way he was told to. And once it was over, he'd meet with one of the graduate students, turn in his work, show them his work area, and once they passed him for inspections, he'd leave.

There was nothing keeping him from staying a minute longer than he had to.

"Do ya think that's weird?" he asked his Poochyena.

He, along with Poochyena and Golbat, were walking back to the apartment. His Golbat flew above, enjoying all the privileges that came with a stronger, wider wingspan. His Poochyena continued to look up and bark at the large bat, struggling to catch up with it.

"I like that I work there," Archie continued, pretending the canine Pokémon tugging at the leash was listening to him. "But some of the practices make me feel…weird? Is that the word?"

He looked down at the Poochyena jumping up and barking at its flying companion. Archie then looked up at the Golbat. The Pokémon flew ahead of the two, riding the warm winds and looking happy. It was a sight to see, but his Golbat also had him thinking about the Grimer in the tank.

Most of today's work consisted of comparing and processing results on the computer. Archie didn't have to worry about coming into contact with a Grimer. The Pokémon remained in their dark pools all day long. It wasn't the best, but at least he wasn't cutting into them. And in a few days they would all be released back into the wild.

His Poochyena turned and yipped as they passed by a small portion of lawn. Archie stopped and let the Pokémon do its business while he continued to look up at his Golbat. The giant bat Pokémon dove down and landed on the ground.

Archie looked at it. "Would ya hate me if ya knew what I was doin'?" he asked.

His Golbat stared back, not catching on.

"Ya understand that in order fer me to say that Slateport's water is gettin' dirtier, I have to perform certain experiments?" he added.

Golbat blinked. Archie felt his Poochyena pull at the leash again.

"And now that I know the seawater quality has decreased, action can be taken to increase the quality," Archie said to the Golbat. The Pokémon shrugged with its wings. "No, no," Archie corrected, "because now I have proof that the water carries more pollutants in it, because the Grimer carry it all inside of 'em…"

His Golbat continued to peer up at him, waiting for Archie to further elaborate.

"I mean…it's not really bad that I have to perform these experiments, right?" Archie watched the Golbat pull its wings closer to the rest of its body. "Because so many Pokémon live in the ocean, and findin' out the water is dirty means we gotta act and fix it. And Grimer can regrow their body. They lose parts all the time. And I'm only takin' enough to figure out what's in the water. "

The Golbat produced a sharp click. He watched it give a quick nod of the head.

"So you agree with me?" he asked. He felt the Poochyena continue to yank, eager to get a move on.

Golbat clicked again, and this time Archie caught the look of absolute adoration and trust in the Pokémon's eyes.

Archie sighed. "Thanks." He gave the Pokémon a pat on the head. "I'm glad ya get it. Really, comin' from you, that's real important."

If Golbat was sure that the experiments he was performing with the Grimer were necessary, then Archie could rest assure that he wasn't doing anything bad.

His Poochyena pulled at its leash, and Archie decided it was time to get a move on. He reestablished his control and pulled his Poochyena closer to him. Golbat went back to flying above the two.

Archie distracted himself with thoughts about the summer. So far he had two things planned up. At the end of the week he and Maxie would take a weekend trip to Dewford. It wasn't really his plan, but Matt and his girlfriend had suggested the trip, and the offer to get out of Slateport for a few days was too hard to pass up.

And then there was Maxie's birthday. Archie checked the calendar and saw that he had a few weeks to plan something out. Maxie bought him those two expensive Poké Balls. And that was before they became "a thing." He knew it would be impossible for him to one-up Maxie and get something nicer than two specialty Poké Balls, but Archie was determined to do something nice for him.

When the building was in sight Archie sent his Golbat to fly ahead. The Pokémon swooped up into the air, flying higher than before, and made its way over to the complex.

It was a trick Archie had taught his Golbat to perform. If Maxie was home, he'd end up catching the Pokémon at the door, begging for him to open it. Maxie would remain out, waiting for Archie to catch up, and when he did he could greet the redhead and provide some affection. If Maxie was busy doing work, then Golbat would fly back to Archie. It was a really simple trick, but it did its job. Having Maxie wait for him when he returned was nice to see. Maxie began enjoying it too, once he ran out of sarcastic remarks to make every time Archie ran up to him.

Today Golbat didn't return. That meant Maxie was waiting for him.

Archie sprinted to the apartment complex. His Poochyena kept an excellent pace with him. They came to a slow once they were inside of the property, and Archie returned his Poochyena back inside of its ball so the other Pokémon wandering the vicinity wouldn't distract it.

Everyone was outside today. Archie entered the pool area and had to immediately avert his gaze away from a few girls who were tanning their bare backs. Despite this, he was given a warning growl from an Aron. A few people were in the pool, along with some Pokémon. There were people were sitting at the tables, muttering nonsense to one another. The air reeked of Compound Eye.

He caught Maxie and his Golbat waiting by the door. "Afternoon." Maxie smiled pleasantly at him. It never ceased to amaze Archie how someone could look so happy over a simple greeting. Just the thought of it made him feel funny.

Archie walked up and planted a kiss right where Maxie had his finger pointed. "What's up?" He grabbed his Poké Ball and returned the Golbat back inside.

"You're home early," Maxie muttered, letting Archie pass.

"It was just lab work today," Archie commented. "And watta 'bout you? No work today?"

"I took the day off to pack a few things," Maxie answered.

"Alright," Archie said, turning around and staring suspiciously at the redhead. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Maxie?"

Maxie snickered. "Oh, you're funny. Real funny."

Archie laughed, reaching out and giving Maxie a quick pet on the head. "Ya know I'm messin' with ya. You would be the type to pack early." He continued to make his way over to his room. Maxie followed him.

"Your room?" Maxie sounded confused.

"Yeah?" Archie answered. "Gotta put my things away." He let his hand hover over the two Poké Balls attached to his belt. "Also gotta let these two out and relax a bit."

"Send them out later," Maxie said. Archie felt something pull at his backpack. He stopped just a few feet away from the door to his room. Maxie's hand grabbed his.

Really? Archie just got home. He wanted to stop thinking about the Grimer, and he needed to figure out what to do for Maxie's birthday. He needed to think up some nice things to do for his boyfriend. And right now it was insufferably hot.

But Maxie had that eager look in his eyes. Something about it was contagious. Not just the look, but also the way his hand was held so possessively. Archie guessed that he could put some time aside.

He pointed at the door. "Let me put these things away, ok?"

Maxie sighed. "Alright."

He didn't like the sounds of that sigh. Even with Maxie still smiling at him, Archie kissed the redhead on the lips. He didn't want Maxie to think he wasn't in the mood. Well, he wasn't in the mood, but he could very well be once everything was put away, and he had time to change out of his pants, maybe into some airy shorts. And a tank top. And he was thirsty.

"Give me ten minutes," he asked, pouting his lips at Maxie. "Y'know how girls like to freshen up? Yeah, I'll be needin a few minutes to get ready."

Maxie shook his head. "You're aware of how dumb you sound right now?" Archie smiled as he saw Maxie bring up his hand to cover the growing smirk on his face.

"Yer fightin' to keep it in," Archie remarked. Maxie looked away. Archie lifted his other hand up and tried to grab the redhead's face and force Maxie to stare at him with that spreading grin of his.

"It's a struggle," Maxie sarcastically replied back, swatting Archie's hand out of the way. Archie felt Maxie's grip on him dwindle, until all that was left were some fingers holding on to his middle one. "But I can't say no to those Lillipup eyes."

Maxie stared up at him, still giving him that collected grin of his, but with an added look of neediness. Archie already had a timer going down in the back of his mind. He didn't want to disappoint.

"Just a sec," he said. He rushed into his room and dropped his things. He could hear Maxie enter his, probably getting some things ready for later. In ten minutes. Archie dropped to a squat and pulled out a few notebooks from his bag.

He opened the first one and stared at some notes he had taken just before leaving, remembering the less than positive results. He glanced over them for just a minute before standing back up and placing everything in the right apple crate. There wasn't much time to think about the Grimer now. Not with only nine minutes.

He released his Pokémon from their balls. Archie opened the window as wide as he could, in case Golbat wanted to squeeze its way out and take a short flight.

He had eight minutes to lay some food out, think about the trip to Dewford, Maxie's birthday, and then get into the mood. Archie had a feeling there wouldn't be enough time for all of this.

Archie left his room and hurried into the kitchen. His Poochyena raced after him, stopping at the food bowl to get its meal. Archie rummaged through the cupboard and picked out a few dried snacks for his Golbat. He took a glass of water with him back to his room. He caught Maxie pushing out his Mightyena and closing the door behind it. Archie looked down at the Pokémon and felt guilty for being the cause of its displeasure.

Golbat happily feasted on its treats while Archie questioned whether it would be worth jumping into the hammock and trying to relax with only five minutes left on the clock. The small Zubat fluttered in, no doubt a victim to Maxie's sudden purge, and made itself comfortable in Archie's sliding-door closet.

With only about four minutes left, Archie caught a glimpse of the two colorful Poké Balls resting on top of an apple crate. He walked over and picked up the Dive Ball, admiring its brilliant hues. He was reminded that he would be leaving for Dewford in a few days. Archie made a note that he would bring the Dive and Net Ball with him on the trip.

Archie kicked off his shoes. Maxie was passionate. That was a good thing. Just because Archie didn't quite comprehend passion as well as Maxie didn't mean he wasn't able to appreciate it. He liked that Maxie wanted to kiss him all the time, or touch him, or just be with him. That was something special.

He tossed his socks into the closet and heard a grumble from the Zubat trying to rest inside of it.

Archie liked getting kissed, and he liked sending Golbat out so that he could have lure Maxie out and kiss him back. He liked Maxie, loved the attention, the comments, and all the new jokes between the two of them. Spending more time together was great, and having something to grab on to at night made sleeping easier.

He was starting to learn what Maxie liked. He was still trying to get himself in the mood and figure out what made sex so darn important. But Maxie made it fun. Maxie liked to push him and force him on the bed. He liked to yank off his clothes and run his hand through Archie's hair. Every move Maxie made was determined and full of drive. Archie wanted to figure out Maxie better so that he could show that same kind of ambition. Archie imagined once he had all of Maxie figured out everything else would start to come together.

Was he worried that it was taking longer than he imagined?

Archie realized he was running out of time. He looked down at himself. There wasn't that spark and he privately admitted he was just…the slightest bit concerned.

Archie left his room. He played with the bottom rim of his shirt while he stared at Maxie's door, unsure if he should knock or barge right in. He spent every other night in that room now. Obviously he was more than just a guest. But the door was closed, and Maxie liked it when he knocked. The current situation suggested it might be better for him to just hurry in.

He reached for the knob. The door opened before he could grab it. Maxie peeked out and stared up at Archie.

The redhead smiled. Archie relaxed and smiled back.

"Is Mightyena around?" Maxie asked, tilting his head slightly in order to catch a glimpse at what might be behind Archie.

"Nah, I think it went over to–"

Maxie grabbed Archie and pulled him right in, and Archie could tell by the way Maxie was kissing him and tugging at his clothes that he wasn't going to be getting a lot of planning done today.

* * *

The trip to Dewford was a nice steady boat ride that lasted a few hours. Archie spent most of his time listening to Tiffany explain her tribal backgrounds. He rubbed Maxie's back, playfully scolding him for making the mistake of focusing on the swaying motions of the boat. Matt offered some ginger ale to help ease the nausea.

There was something about being in the middle of the ocean that Archie found incredibly calming. The weather was fair. Wingull and Pelipper few across the water's surface.. The water made pleasing sounds as it splashed into the boat's sides. Even Maxie, sick as he was, admitted that the scene had a certain element of tranquility to it.

They landed on the tiny island around noon. Maxie continued to nurse on his beverage as Tiffany and Matt escorted them across the town. Tiffany was extra sweet and pointed out various places of interest for the two men to check out later. Maxie listened and took quiet notes on the information given. Archie spent most of the conversation just trying to take in the new scenery.

Dewford was different from any of the cities Archie had visited. The island was too small to warrant any of the major chain restaurants or markets. There weren't any paved roads on the island. It was only a half hour walk from the town to the reservation. Archie continued partaking in some sightseeing. Dewford was small, but there was still a lot to see. The island had its mountains, and it had a small, but lush forest. Archie wondered if there would be time later to explore the island and make use of the balls he had brought with him.

The town was tiny, but it was still populated enough. There had been some shops. The town had its distractions. People and Pokémon still kept things busy. It was a quiet town, but Archie could recognize that it was a town.

Tiffany's reservation was sparse. It made the town look crowded.

There were some buildings scattered across the empty space. And trees. Archie was sure there were more trees on the reservation than anything else. Nothing appeared well kept. Teenagers walked around with the same aimless stare. But if it weren't for them and their wanderings, Archie would have assumed he had entered ghost town.

"This is it," Tiffany exclaimed. She led the three men over to a small house with a Linoone resting at the porch.

Maxie's teeth bit against the top of his can. Archie watched his boyfriend examine the little, one story house, looking incredibly indifferent by its appearance.

"It's quaint," Maxie finally muttered. His tongue stuck out a bit as he brought the opening of the can to his lips, taking another small sip of his warm ginger ale. "Reminds me of Cinnabar."

"You're from Cinnabar?" Matt asked.

"I've been," Maxie answered.

"That's awesome," Matt loudly proclaimed. He looked over to Archie. "Your boyfriend's been around, eh?"

Archie looked over to Maxie, hoping to get some kind of sign on how to respond to that remark. The man continued to play with his can of ginger ale. The two finally made some eye contact with each other. Maxie just smiled at him.

"By the way," Tiffany said. "While here, it's best if you two…"

"Play a more conservative role," Maxie finished, still looking up at Archie. "Understandable."

"I'm sorry," Tiffany laughed. She looked embarrassed. "My family and I don't really care, but there are just some people here who will look for anything to be upset at."

Archie looked around the silent neighborhood.

"If they give my bro a problem," Matt said, "I'll just have a word with them and that'll solve the problem right away!"

"Matt." Tiffany whined.

"It's alright," Archie interjected, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder. "I get it. We gotta keep out of trouble."

"Trouble?" Matt shook his head. Archie quickly realized his mistake. "Bro, you sure about that? I invited you so you and your boyfriend could have some fun."

"And we will," Maxie replied back. He nudged Archie. "You don't need me to hold your hand in order to have fun, right?"

Archie blushed. He scratched his head, looking away. "Hahaha, no way. "

"You see?" Maxie said to Tiffany. "We'll be fine. Thank you for allowing us to spend the weekend over here. I know we'll have a wonderful time."

Tiffany giggled. She and Matt went ahead and brought everything inside of the house. Archie remained where he stood, looking around and counting the few people who walked around the reservation without any sort of direction. There were a lot of kids on the land, but not too many adults.

"What are you thinking about?" Maxie quietly asked.

Archie kicked up some dirt with his shoe. "I figured it'd be more like Pacifidlog town."

"I thought you were from Lilycove?"

"I am." Archie stared at a few distant houses spread across the area. "My mom was from Pacifidlog." He made his way over to the house. "Haven't been there since I was a kid, but I remember it being more lively."

"Considering the town is situated in the middle of the ocean, I imagine it would have to be," Maxie commented.

The two went up the porch. Archie stopped and gave the quiet Linoone a little pat on the head before disappearing inside.

After settling in, the four were given a small welcome meal. Archie pushed Maxie into finishing his fried bread. Casual family chatter took place in the meantime, with Tiffany going over her accomplishments with her parents. Archie remembered the list he had written to his father. He did the math in his head and realized in a few weeks he'd gone an entire year since speaking with the man. He picked at his meal while Tiffany's parents asked Matt if he had found himself a nice job to support their daughter.

With just a few bites left Archie learned that Matt had also grown up on the reservation. Matt changed the subject, insisting that Tiffany be given more time to shine. Archie continued to play with his food, occasionally forcing another bite out of Maxie, but made sure to remember Matt's reaction to the topic of his past.

After their meal, Tiffany showed them around the reservation. She brought them to the visiting center. Maxie collected a few pamphlets explaining the history behind Granite Cave, how it earned its name, and what sort of rituals once took place inside. Archie watched Maxie stare at a one of the pictures depicted on the pamphlet. He looked interested. Archie wanted to be a good boyfriend and take him to see all the exciting rocks and cave formations.

Tiffany left to meet up with some friends, leaving Matt to finish the rest of the tour. He showed the two various trails they could take that would take them up the mountains, or through the forests. He let them know about the various stores on the reservation where they could buy interesting handmade paraphernalia. He brought Archie and Maxie over to the edge of Route 106, and informed them of the smaller islands that surrounded Dewford, and the Pokémon ferries they could take to get there.

"And it's super cheap," Matt declared, pointing over at the small pier and the Wailmers resting by it. "There isn't much to see, other than some old ruins. Most of the time people go out there to surf or chill with their Pokémon."

"So it's relatively empty?" Maxie asked.

Archie blinked, stopping himself from reacting to Maxie's comment.

Matt laughed, nudging his very large elbow against Maxie, practically pushing the man off balance. "I catch your drift, Max. Yeah, if you go north enough, by the ruins, you'll have all the privacy you could hope for!" He waited for Maxie to recompose himself before continuing. "You need to keep an eye out for any wandering water Pokémon though. They normally don't bother, but the Tentacruel can be a little touchy."

"We'll try to remember that," Maxie muttered, rubbing his arm.

"Anything else you two would like to know about?" Matt asked.

"Oh, Granite Cave," Archie said. "Where's that?"

"Oh, that?" Matt replied, looking a little perplexed at Archie question. "That's not too far. Just a ten minute walk from the main trail."

"Cool," Archie answered.

"Eh, it's alright." Matt shrugged. "A lot of the artifacts had to get removed, once it became a tourist attraction. It's pretty empty now, just a few cave painting from a long time ago."

"Do you know what the historical significance behind them are?" Maxie asked. "The information on the pamphlet wasn't too descriptive."

"A lot of it is ol' Longhair mumbo jumbo," Matt answered, raising his hands up and dismissing the question. "I'm a bit more modern. I don't really believe that some giant, never-before-seen water Pokémon has the ability to expand the ocean. I mean, have you read the stuff?"

Maxie lowered his eyes down at the pamphlet he was holding. "Well, yes," he muttered. "It says it has the power to wash away the sins of humanity."

"With rain," Matt added. "And rain comes from the ocean. How on earth are you supposed to expand the ocean using water that comes right from the ocean?"

"Well…" Archie shrugged. "It is just a legend. But it's an interestin' one." He looked over at Maxie and smiled. "And I figured ya might be interested in it."

"Because rocks?" Maxie asked.

Archie chuckled. "Yeah, but nicer soundin'. Like, stalactites and such." He scratched his head. "Y'know, the pointy rocks that hang from the cave?"

Maxie smirked at him. "You pass this round." He turned to Matt. "I guess we'll be heading over to the cave."

Archie turned to Matt. "Would you like to–"

"What? Me?" Matt looked shocked at the offer. "No, you two go ahead…I need to find Tiffany. We'll meet up later, back on the reservation."

"Ya sure?" Archie asked.

"Oh, yeah," Matt laughed out. "I don't want to get in the way."

"Well," Maxie said, "if you insist." The remark surprised Archie. He raised his hand, but Maxie stopped him with a stare. It was a cross between a warning and a look of worry.

"I'll see you two later," Matt said.

"Yes, back at your girlfriend's," Maxie remarked. He carefully brought his hand over to Archie's, grabbing hold of it right in front of Matt.

Archie watched Matt continue to laugh and smile at him and Maxie, giving the two of them a wave before going back in the direction of the town. Maxie continued to hold Archie's hand until Matt was at a far enough distance for him to let go.

"You should try bonding him when it's just the two of you." Maxie began to walk ahead of Archie. "It's quite clear he doesn't feel comfortable talking about personal matters with certain people."

"I wonder why?" Archie said, following Maxie over to the main trail.

"He said he'd meet up with his girlfriend," Maxie continued. "He made no mention of visiting his own family. Or friends." He lifted up the pamphlet and offered it to Archie to read. "And he isn't very close to this islands history or culture."

Archie took it and opened it up, staring at a faded picture depicting some kind of strange creature covering the walls. "He's alone," he muttered.

"Yes," Maxie said. "Or, at least he chooses to be."

"And we let him go off alone," Archie added.

Maxie didn't reply. He slowed his pace and let Archie catch up with him. He didn't try to grab his hand again, or show some affection, even though they were finally alone. It made Archie nervous. Maxie kept to himself as he led them in the direction of the cave.

They passed a sign and a few big rocks. Archie didn't think they mattered. Maxie didn't appear to care about them. The sky was filled with Wingulls calling out to each other. They were still alone, and Maxie wasn't trying to grab or kiss him. He looked deep in thought. Archie wondered if he might be upset. He tried to focus his attention on the sand and gravel filling up in his shoes.

Finally, Maxie sighed. "He trusts you. You should try talking to him." He crossed his arms. "I can't say he'll open up. But he does look up to you. And you can always remind him you saved his life."

Maxie looked up at him. The two stood in front of the entrance to Granite Cave.

"I think it's rather nice that you want to talk to him," Maxie added.

"Really?" Archie asked. He looked over at the cave's large entrance. He couldn't see any pointy rocks hanging from the ceiling.

Maxie carefully touched Archie's hand with his own. Archie spread his fingers and let Maxie's shaky hand clasp on to his.

"I'm sorry if I appeared indifferent," he heard Maxie say. "Or worse, jealous."

Maxie, jealous? He couldn't imagine it. Archie sighed, shaking his head and allowing a smile to show. He looked over and continued smiling at the redhead, letting him know he wasn't upset with him. He'd take Maxie's advice and try to make time to talk with Matt later.

He leaned over and pressed his face into Maxie's hair. "Let's go inside."

The sudden rise of heat between the two signified forgiveness.

* * *

Mightyena's intimidating appearance kept most of the weaker leveled, wild Pokémon out of sight. Archie kept a hand close to Golbat's Poké Ball, just in case.

The air tasted like seawater, and it left Archie feeling parched. Maxie made frequent stops to enjoy the scenery. Archie licked and rubbed his lips, continuing when he felt Maxie's hand gently pulled him forward.

It didn't take long for Archie to get bored. Being in a cave could only provide so much entertainment. Even with Mightyena running amok and chasing after wild Zubats, there wasn't really anything going on. Holding hands was kind of boring too. Archie was glad Maxie was enjoying the scenery. He liked it when Maxie started talking about the cave's formation. Maxie normally didn't speak so fast, but right now he sounded excited, enough to forget to dumb down his geologist talk and use vocabulary that Archie could comprehend. Archie let his boyfriend go on, nodding his head in agreement, pretending he understood everything being relayed to him. It was fun to watch.

Maxie stopped. "The trail splits into two."

Archie looked at a detailed sign posted in front of them. There was and arrow pointing up, next to it the were the words "basement levels." Right underneath were a few warnings, letting them know there would be a limited source of light, as well as an assortment of aggressive, wild Pokémon.

Mightyena barked at something.

There was another arrow on the sign. It pointed to the right, and next to it was the word "chamber."

"The cave paintin's are in the chamber, right?" Archie asked.

Matt pulled out the worn pamphlet from his bag, opening it up and giving a nod to Archie. "Looks like it."

"Let's check that out first," Archie suggested. "Should be quick. And then we can check out other parts of the cave…maybe catch a few Pokémon?" He lifted his shirt and pointed excitedly at the empty Dive and Net Ball on his person. Mightyena skipped up to them, wagging its tail.

Maxie frowned while giving his Pokémon a pet on the head. "Not exactly choice balls. I'd suggest you save those for a water Pokémon, otherwise you'll risk having something break out of them."

Archie rolled his eyes.

The two went further into the cave. The air became heavier. Damper. Archie enjoyed the moist scent, but longed to get back outside. Maybe he'd take Maxie out to the beach. They could even visit those islands up north. Mightyena could distract any water Pokémon, Maxie could have fun with them having privacy, and Archie could just relax and spend time with the redhead.

The two approached a small carved out opening.

Archie was about to comment on the strange colors on the cave walls surrounding the opening, but realized they were ancient depictions of Pokémon and people.

He stopped. Maxie followed, letting him lift his head up to try to make out the theatrical scene. There were Pokémon all over the wall. Some of them he could recognize, but most of them he could not. He saw people with them, running alongside with them, either chasing after something, or fleeing…but what?

"These are supposed to tell a story, right?" he asked, turning to Maxie.

The redhead nodded. "I believe so. But then, these were painted well over a thousand years ago…the pamphlet suggests that a few carvings and artwork go even further back."

Archie went back to staring up at the auburn walls. Each black figure was up to something.

"It doesn't say?" Archie asked again.

"I imagine the visitors center will have more information," Maxie admitted. He let go of Archie's hand and opened the pamphlet. "Give me a second…Mightyena, no. _Stay_."

Archie walked over to the opening leading up to the chamber. His eyes rested on all the etchings that had been done. Some were from a thousand years ago, but others were older? How was a story supposed to be told if ancient people kept adding on new artwork? That didn't make any sense. Maybe Matt was on to something.

There was an urge to touch the paintings. Archie could make out a few carved mounds that could represent houses, hills, or mountains. He wanted to press his fingers in and try to get a feel of what was going on. What were all these people running from?

Archie stared at the opening. It was small and out of shape, and would require some flexibility to squeeze through. Maxie was taking his time reading through what little information the brochure was willing to offer. Archie was curious and wanted to see what was inside.

"Hurry up," he called out to Maxie. He heard Mightyena bark back. Archie went through the opening.

There was a surprising amount of light inside of the chamber. Archie didn't have to squint his eyes in order to discover the huge altar and pillars leading to the gigantic mural in front of him.

The mural.

Archie stopped in his place as he stared up at it. "Whoa…"

It was a Pokémon he had never seen before. It was a behemoth that burst out of swirling waves; empty eyes wide open, with its flippers up towards the sky, like arms held up in prayer. Surrounding it was a surplus of short, dark lines. Rain. This giant Pokémon was summoning the rain.

Archie took a few steps closer. He could make out the dark formation of clouds hovering above the Pokémon. Impossibly huge rainclouds, painted in black ink, producing the dark lines that filled up any available space on the wall.

Archie made his way up the ancient stairs. He heard footsteps. Maxie and his Pokémon were behind him. Mightyena walked around the large room. Maxie muttered something. Archie didn't know what. He didn't care.

There were so many other things going on. Archie could see the jagged, sharp etchings filled with deep red ink, making up the shape of lightening. He saw the strange, claw like structure at the ends of the Pokémon's flippers. He noticed the people: tiny little sticks that were smaller in comparison to the Pokémon summoning the storm. And these people were getting tossed aside. Their frantic, faceless bodies were strewn about in the air, like ragged Poké dolls used up after a long fight.

Archie finished his trek up the platform and raised his head up high.

The picture was…unbelievable. It made him feel small. Archie was still trying to absorb it all in. His eyes wandered around every detail. People. Waves. Thunder and lightening. Something in the sky? A rainbow?

The Pokémon.

"What is it?" he asked aloud.

"Kee-Oh-Gray." He remembered Maxie was right behind him. "…I think that's how it's pronounced."

Archie blinked. He stared at the giant Pokémon's pupilless stare. His hand hovered over the painted wall. "Kyogre."

"It says this Pokémon is viewed to be the personification of the sea," Maxie went on. "Specifically, this picture depicts Kyogre in its primal form, where it personifies the rage and unlimited power that comes from the sea."

Archie stared at the strange triangular formation that flew across the sky. It was the only part of the sky that wasn't covered in clouds or rain. The decorated triangle had lines all around it, emphasizing that it was of some kind of importance.

"What else does it say?" Archie asked.

He waited for Maxie. His eyed lowered on the rainbow at the far left corner. It was a rainbow, right? Why was there a rainbow, when so many bad things were going on? Why was there a sparkling triangle?

"It says primal Kyogre is enacting its vengeance upon humanity."

Right, the ancient people thought this Pokémon was a god. He remembered that part of the legend, from Maxie. It was washing away sins. The giant clouds, the thunder and lightening, and the storm it brought was the Pokémon cleaning up humanity's mess.

That didn't explain the sparkling triangle. Nor did it explain the little rainbow at the end of the picture.

This mural was a story.

"Anything else?"

He listened to Maxie walking up the steps and stopping right next to him. "We'll need to go back to the visiting center if you want more information." Archie turned and stared at the redhead. "Would you like to learn more about this?" Maxie asked him.

Archie turned back to the giant painting. Kyogre was creating a serious storm. But if he was reading all of this correctly, there was more going on. There was a rainbow. Rainbows always appeared at the end of a storm.

And then there was that shiny triangle up in the sky, almost like a comet. It was like a beacon of hope. A shooting star. A wish.

Archie grinned and grabbed Maxie. "Yeah!" He felt Maxie heat up underneath him. Mightyena rushed up and began yipping excitedly. Maybe it was the damp atmosphere surrounding the two of them, but Archie was enjoying Maxie's warmth more than usual. "Let's go!"

The two went down the altar. Maxie gave the cave painting one final glance before laving the chamber. Archie didn't. Seeing it at a distance wouldn't be the same as experiencing it up close.

He made his way through the opening, this time taking Maxie's hand, and leading him and Mightyena out of the cave.

* * *

As Archie had suspected, there were different explanations to the story behind the painting. Portions of the artwork had undergone revision over the last thousand years, making it hard to determine what the ancient Hoenn people might have been trying to tell. Archie knew there was more to the picture than a Pokémon causing a massive storm.

It was late in the afternoon. Although Archie was still distracted with his interpretation of the artwork, the two decided to wander around the island some more. They chose to hike around the mountainous region, and Archie followed Maxie at a distance, huffing, breathing hard and admiring the man's surprising amount stamina.

They had dinner at a small restaurant with Matt and Tiffany. While Maxie and Tiffany talked over a few future events, Archie focused his attention on Matt, trying to start a good conversation with him. Archie mentioned how cool the painting was, and that the legend behind it was more than just some mumbo jumbo.

A majority of the night was spent staring up at the sky. First outside, with some drinks at hand, and then later in the room Archie shared with Maxie. Even though he liked how warm Maxie was, and found hair playing to be a reasonable means of passing the time (especially with how long and soft Maxie's hair was), Archie ended up spending most of the night awake, standing by the window, waiting for the restless feeling inside to dwindle.

Late to bed, and early to rise, Archie sat on the front porch and listened to Wingull flocking to the shore, wondering if he was picking up on Maxie's strange habits. Matt made his appearance and stood behind him, having a smoke.

"Whats up?" Archie asked.

"Nothing much," Matt answered. "You?"

"Great," Archie exclaimed, smiling up at the man. "Glad t'be here."

He went back to staring at the rising sun, moving himself to one side. Matt took the silent offer and filled his half of the space, and then some. He offered Archie a smoke. He politely refused. Archie waited for the air to warm some more before speaking up.

"Tiffany's real sweet."

"Yeah, I know," Matt replied. "I'm luck to have her." Matt flicked away some ash. He stared out at the purpling sky.

Archie looked at him. "But…?"

Matt shrugged.

"Come on now." Archie rubbed his temple. "Somethin's eatin you."

Matt finished his cigarette and tossed the butt. Archie watched a tiny trail of smoke disappear in the air. "I know you probably never had to worry about these things," he began, "but whenever I'm here, heck, even back at Slateport…I just wonder if I'm doing enough."

"You seem alright," Archie commented.

"Yeah." Matt leaned back, resting his weight on his massive arms and hands. "But then I go back here. And Tiffany's having a blast visiting everyone, but I remember why I left this place. And I feel bad because I haven't really made anything for myself back over in Slateport."

Archie leaned forward. The air was getting warmer, but he still had goose bumps covering his arms. Maxie was right about Matt. Of course he was. Archie would be sure to not bring it up until much later.

"And that's bad?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." Matt smiled up at the sky. He looked hurt. "Tiffany's gone to school. She's got a great job. And she's a great trainer." He looked down at the single Poké Ball resting at his side. "I wouldn't have Marill without her."

"Yer a lucky guy," Archie said.

"And you went to Johto," Matt exclaimed. "And Maxie's been to Cinnabar Island."

Archie rested his back on the porch. "Life ain't a race. Yer supposed to just live it, y'know?"

"That's just it." Matt looked down at Archie. "You saved my life. I've done nothing…and if you didn't pull me out of that storm, I'd have drowned. And that'd be it."

Archie stared at Matt. "Do ya believe in second chances?" He felt his face heat up. He knew he had to keep himself from getting too personal with certain details.

"I guess I have no choice now," Matt said, laughing at the end. He sat himself upright. "I was pretty sure I was gonna die. You fixed that."

"Well." Archie turned his head to the side. "You know what to do now. Just live it up."

Matt laughed some more. "I know. It's just finding a job–"

"Don't worry about getting a job right now." Archie pulled himself back up. He looked at Matt. "Work on what yer good at right now. Figure things out." He stood up and stretched his arms out, staring out into the distance of the empty reservation. "When ya know what ya wanna do, then do it."

"Bro…"

"Right now, yer girl's happy. Keep her happy." Archie jumped off the porch and spun himself around, facing Matt. "Really, yer pretty good at keepin' people happy."

Matt provided a small clap.

"And you'll figure somethin' out," Archie added. He looked at the space around him. "Wonder if I should try fer another spin…what do ya think?"

Matt shook his head. "You gotta stop, man." He leaned forward, shaking his head. "You're too much."

"Give me a sec," Archie said. "I'm on a roll." He cracked his knuckles. "I've done some things."

"You?" Matt didn't appear to believe it. "But you're so…"

"Shit happens," Archie interjected. Matt nodded his head. Archie shrugged, trying to think up what to say next. "And I've been given a second chance. I'm not about to pretend things worked out exactly as planned, but…"

Archie thought about it. He was continuing his education. He had friends. He had a job. He had his Pokémon. He had a nice little room to call his own. He had Maxie.

"But it worked out," he finished. "Worked out just fine."

Matt grinned. "Yeah, I feel you." He suddenly raised a brow. "You alright? Your face is looking a little red around the edges?"

Archie rubbed his face. "It's cold," he said.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, it's a little nippy out here. I suppose you'll want to head back in then?"

"Yeah," Archie said, looking away.

"Without doing so much as a kick flip, or karate chop?"

Archie snorted, turning back to Matt. "Ya want me to show you what I'm capable of?"

"Ha!" Matt stood up from his seat. "Nah, I believe you." He made his way over to the door. "Plus I'd hate to wake up everyone."

"On account of me being so awesome?" Archie asked, hurrying back up to the porch.

"Oh, you know it bro," Matt said, slapping Archie on the back of his shoulder.

Archie stumbled forward. He brought himself back up without making too much noise.

"Archie."

Archie stopped and faced Matt. "Yeah?"

The larger man still stood by the open door. "Thanks," he replied. "It's nice being able to talk about some things…not too much, but sometimes."

Archie nodded his head. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

Maxie eventually awoke. Archie decided that he'd take Maxie out to see those other ruins up north, but Maxie insisted he go without him. The young man wasn't feeling very well. Too much sun. Archie did what he could to coax the redhead out of bed. He brought him food, water, some aspirin. Maxie curled up in the sheets and implored Archie to go and have fun.

He and Matt went to the beach. He rented a board. The waves were nice. The water was clear and felt so different compared to Slateport's. But something felt like it was missing, and Archie had a hard time concentrating and enjoying it.

While Matt went to grab lunch, Archie sent out his Pokémon and decided to let them have fun by the shore. Matt returned, and the two continued to talk. Archie noticed right away how much easier it was for Matt to open up when it was just the two of them. His Poochyena chased the tides. Archie couldn't shake off the feeling that something was missing. He wondered if he should have stayed on the reservation.

The two visited a few shops and Archie eyed some cut stones with gems in the middle. He stared at a few rings, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and other fine jewelry adorned with pretty rocks. He wished the stores carried something more masculine. He sighed and realized he was better off staying at the reservation.

After the store, Archie went back, thinking up ways to try to make up for lost time. He wondered if Maxie might want to go home now.

He went inside and was greeted with Maxie sitting at the counter with Tiffany, drinking dark coffee and looking well. Maxie looked just as surprised as Archie felt about the entire thing. The redhead brought himself over to Archie, explaining how much better he felt, and that he was willing to go wherever Archie wanted. Tiffany mentioned what a quick healer the man was, and that going outside wouldn't be a problem. Archie had Maxie bring an umbrella.

They visited the islands. Archie forgot to bring his extra Poké Balls with him. Maxie laughed. Archie stopped himself from pushing his sick boyfriend off the Wailmer.

The two walked around the tiny land fragments. Archie hovered over Maxie, umbrella between them, listening to Maxie talk about how such small islands hosted a variety of life, how incredible it was, and how amazing it would be if there was more land throughout Hoenn.

The ruins weren't anything special. Maxie made note of their unusual alignment, but all Archie could see were a collection of large rocks. Maxie rubbed himself up against Archie. He offered the redhead some water. Then food. Then insisted they find some shade.

He had his hand up against Maxie's forehead, testing the man's body heat, making sure it didn't get too warm during their quick liaison. But then his hand got warm, and his arm grew tired and stiff, and he had that impossible need to hold on to something, so he gave up and blessed the power of modern medicine.

A quick swim cleaned off the sand sticking to his back and stomach. The two remained on the island for a bit longer, Maxie sitting by a palm tree, and Archie resting by. Maxie asked what Pacifidlog was like. Archie explained it was fun, a real experience. It was a town that floated gently on top of the waves. The structure was always sound. If Maxie could learn to relax, he'd take him there some day. It had been a long time since he had visited.

Maxie petted him and asked why he stopped. Archie answered that his mother would take him during the summer, and once she got sick they stopped going. He had some friends and family over there, but it was too far away. He couldn't afford the trip. His mother could barely afford it when they had been a family.

The conversation dropped. Maxie knelt down and promised they'd go once he started working on his doctorate.

Archie couldn't believe such a promise. It made his chest ache. He grabbed Maxie's arm and used it to cover his eyes.

They made it back to the reservation just before the sky turned a mixture of purple and orange. There were a few young delinquents running around, smoking and drinking and making merry, reminding Archie of when he was younger.

Matt and Tiffany let them know the last boat to Slateport left at eight. The four had a light meal and Archie listened to Tiffany's parents talk to her about simple troubles. Archie thought about Lilycove City. He thought about the letter he had sent. He struggled to finish his meal, and this time Maxie was reminding him to hurry and take another bite.

They packed their bags.

Matt walked with them back to town, cheerier than ever, this time starting up a conversation with Maxie all on his own. Archie nudged his boyfriend to supply a few brief answers. He liked that the two were talking to each other.

After getting their tickets checked, Maxie and Archie rested on the pier and waited for the boat to be ready for docking. Archie and Matt had their goodbye, the larger man wishing the two a safe journey home.

The air grew colder and sea winds kept making their way up Archie's back. Maxie covered himself up and pressed himself against Archie, not caring if his glasses were crooked. Archie extended an arm around him. He continued staring out to sea.

"This was fun," he said.

"It was," Maxie muttered into his jacket.

"Too bad you got sick." Archie leaned in closer to Maxie. "You remembered to bring some extra medicine with you, right?"

Maxie stared up at Archie. "You know I wasn't sick, right?"

"What?" Archie asked.

Maxie chuckled. "Unbelievable." He pulled Archie off of him and grabbed his messenger bag, unzipping it and going through its contents. He pulled out a paper bag. Maxie stared at it, looking a little nervous. "Uhm." The man unfolded the top of the bag and pulled out a book. He held it up to Archie.

It was dark outside, but Archie could see the man's blushing face. He frowned. "Max…"

Maxie handed him the book. "This is for you."

Archie sighed, dropping his shoulder and shaking his head.

"I remember how excited you were when you saw the painting." Maxie pushed the book into Archie's chest. Archie looked away as he snatched it up. "And you wanted to know more about the legend. Since the information center only provided so much…"

Archie looked down at the cover of the book. "_Ancient Hoenn Sacred Texts_," he muttered.

"I asked Tiffany if she knew of any places where they might carry more information." Archie felt Maxie wrap his arm around his frame. He continued to stare at the book. "The reservation had a bookstore that had an entire section dedicated to various ancient Hoenn myths and legends."

Maxie bought him a gift. Maxie's birthday was in a few weeks, and he went ahead and bought him a gift.

Archie made a face as he opened the cover. He flipped through several pages, catching glimpses of strange, elaborate artwork set between several pages of stories, theories, modern interpretations, and criticisms.

"There's an entire section dedicated to Kyogre," Maxie added. Archie watched the man's pale hand come in the way of the book. Archie stared at it. Something inside of him began to ache.

"Ya bought this fer me?" he muttered.

"Yes," Maxie answered.

He wanted to ask why. His birthday wasn't for another year. And Archie was still trying to think up something to do for Maxie. He wanted to push his face against the book and hide behind it. He wanted to throw it into ocean. Archie wanted to hit Maxie's face with the stupid book.

"Thanks." Archie lowered his arm, letting it and the book rest at his side. He wrinkled his nose, staring helplessly at Maxie. "This was really kind of ya…you." He blinked. His heart just kept beating harder. He felt like running away. Why would Maxie do this to him?

Maxie's cool finger's wrapped around his. Archie stared down at it, smiling, but still feeling really hurt and confused, but in a good way.

Somebody called out that it was time to start boarding. Maxie looked over in the direction of the boat. The moment he broke eye contact, Archie nearly dropped his book. His arms wrapped around Maxie's thin frame, stopping Maxie from going any further.

Archie held on tight, pressing his face into the man's shoulder. His heart sped up. He didn't know what to say. One hand squeezed the book. The other on Maxie's chest, detecting the redhead's rapid heart rate, the only indicator that Archie wasn't going crazy. He felt crazy. This was all very crazy. But it felt good. Holding Maxie like his life depended on it felt very good. Archie's face was hot, and his mind was racing, but he just wanted to take Maxie and stuff him away somewhere, where only he could find him. He wanted to yank that stupid hood off of Maxie's head and feel his soft hair against his face.

He felt Maxie's head turn slightly. Archie felt a small amount of heat from the man's cheek.

"I take it you really like it," Maxie chuckled.

Archie wished he could articulate how the gift made him feel. How Maxie was making him feel right now.

He nodded his head.

"I'm glad," Maxie said. "Really, I'm flattered right now."

Archie wanted to run off with Maxie. He wanted to push him away. He wanted to never let the man go. He wanted the embrace to last forever. It felt so damn good. Why did Maxie do this to him? He'd never find a way to top this feeling.

"We're going to miss the trip back home if we keep this up." It was the nicest sounding warning Archie had ever heard.

What was he going to do? Maxie could laugh all he wanted, could smile at Archie and stare at him with his intense red eyes and tell him that his smiles were the sexiest thing in the world, but right now Archie was feeling so overwhelmed. And it amazed him just how well it all fit together. And he didn't want to the hug to end.

"Come on," Maxie said, pulling a bit. "We can do this on the boat."

Archie sighed. "I know."

Maxie turned his head as far as he could. Archie lifted his, staring at the man's pale cheek. His arms eased, dropping back to his sides. His chest felt cool. The hand holding on to the book hurt.

Maxie pulled his hood down. He turned and stared up at Archie, not caring that the wind was making a mess of his hair.

"That felt really nice."

Archie smiled. "I know."

He readjusted his bag and made an immediate grab for Maxie's hand. The redhead smirked and threw a few remarks about buying more books in the future.

Archie held on tight to Maxie's hand, feeling the warm afterglow begin to dwindle around him, but still somehow linger inside of his mind and chest, only growing more as he and Maxie boarded.

He tried not to think too much the rest of the way back home. Archie knew he had things to do once he got back, but right now he had Maxie resting by his side, barley keeping his dinner in, and all Archie really wanted to do was play with the man's hair and tell him he'd be ok, they were almost there, and mean every word of it. He fanned some air in Maxie's direction with the book, forgetting there was anything else. He did his best not to move around and let his boyfriend get some much-needed rest.

Waiting back home was several days' worth of depressing notes that needed to get typed out. The graduate student would tease him for taking a few days off and playing catch up.

He had to make up hours back at the bookstore. He had to get Maxie something nice for his birthday. He wanted to have that feeling all over again. He wanted Maxie to know. He had to do something, and the only way that was going to happen was to try earning back the hours he lost while he was away.

Archie rested his head on top of Maxie's. His eyelids fluttered. The hug had ended, but the feeling wouldn't end.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

They'd miss the bus and have to wait an extra half-hour, but they'd hold hands doing it, and Maxie would be a little annoyed, but Archie would laugh it off and end up getting assaulted by the man's thin lips. They'd get drowsy on the way back and have to take multiple stops to yawn and keep themselves awake, but Archie would wrap himself around Maxie, push his weight against him, and listen to Maxie grumble and fight his way out.

They'd get home early in the morning, tired, weak, and sore all over. Bags were left in the living room to be dealt with later. The Pokémon needed to go out one final time.

They'd barely get their clothes off before jumping into the bed, Archie forgetting the covers altogether.

They'd fall asleep together, and Maxie would keep him warm.

Archie would wake up alone, and Maxie would already be halfway to the university.

Archie would turn to his side, stare at the drawer and the letter leaning against the lamp. He'd see it was addressed to him. He'd see his official name scribbled on the letter, and then he'd notice the return address.

The letter was from Lilycove.


	10. Descent

-Cyclone-

Descent

Archie swung in his hammock, staring absentmindedly at the letter he received almost a week ago.

His father didn't write much, just a few lines asking when he'd come home and visit. There was a sentence dedicated to a surprise friend coming over from Pacifidlog, and another awkwardly inquiring about the weather in Slateport. His father did not bring up grades, work, livelihood, Pokémon, or Maxie.

It wasn't the slow reply, nor was it the fact that the letter was only a few sentences long, but the dismissiveness of it that got to Archie. He knew he had been somewhat impersonal when he had written to his father, but at least he spent time listing out every bit of detail of his life the past year.

"Still reading it?" Maxie stood by the entrance of the room, Zubat in his arms. Both were giving Archie a very concerned stare. It was an impressive feat, considering Maxie was without his glasses, and the Zubat without any eyes to scrutinize with.

Archie folded the letter. "You can come in if ya want." He muttered out his response. He kicked his legs out and pushed the blanket up the hammock, causing it to spill over the floor.

Maxie sighed. "I don't see why you just won't call him."

Trying to start a conversation over a vague, passive letters made Archie cringe. The list he wrote several weeks ago had been so detached of emotion. Somehow this note, despite being addressed to him with a "dear," and ending with a "your father," surpassed it. The damn thing was impossible to look at without making Archie uncomfortable. Nothing he listed out was given a reply; just a statement about a distant friend from long ago, and a few questions that Archie didn't want to answer.

Maxie released his Zubat. "Archie," he began, "I get it." He looked away to hide his obvious discomfort. "I know what it's like to have a less than perfect relationship with a parent."

Archie let his fingers slip in between the knots of the hammock. "I know."

"And maybe you wrote out some information he wasn't particularly fond of," Maxie added, fidgeting at the last few words.

It was weird to see Maxie looking so uncomfortable. Archie almost regretted bringing up the letter with him. Archie rubbed the back of his head. "He could have at least said he wasn't cool about it."

"I don't think you really mean that," Maxie said. "No. I think you want his approval more than anything else."

Archie stared up at the ceiling, catching the Zubat flying in circles. "Yeah, well," he muttered. "He didn't say a damn thing, so there." He tossed the folded letter out of the hammock. He continued to stare up at the Zubat, watching it flap above him.

It didn't take long for Maxie to appear and obstruct his view. Archie's fingers curled around the thin ropes binding the hammock together, feeling his throat dry up while his boyfriend continued to stare down with a solemn expression.

"I don't want this to get between us," Maxie said. His long hair was getting in the way, but Archie could see how much this was affecting him.

Archie shook his head. "It won't."

Maxie expression remained unchanged. "It's eating at you. I can tell it is."

"And ya think callin' him will make it any better?" Archie asked defensively.

Maxie lifted his head, letting the light from the open window hit his face, and exposing the added worry that Archie had not caught before. "I think," Maxie murmured, looking as though he was anticipating his own response more than Archie was, "that you're going to feel miserable not knowing what he really thinks. Not just about us, but everything you've accomplished the past year."

Archie released his grip on the hammock. "And what if he says he doesn't like it?" he asked. "What will ya say then? "

"Not me," Maxie corrected. "You. You'll have something to say." He paused, looking surprised by how worried he sounded. "…To him," he quickly added. Maxie pulled himself away, not longer letting his panicked expression be a part of Archie's view.

The Zubat was no longer in the air, but clinging to the supporting end of the hammock. It was still peering down at Archie, mouth formed into a small frown. Archie watched in dismay as the Pokémon's ears shifted, catching the sound of his shaken breath.

It looked like everyone was worried about him. He didn't want the Zubat to be upset, and he especially didn't Maxie to be so agitated about whether or not this was going to affect the two of them. Archie lifted himself up into a sitting position, checking to make sure that Maxie wasn't too upset. He grabbed the sides of his hammock to ease the sway.

Archie caught Maxie heading out of his small room, Poochyena blocking the entrance by running up to him and wagging its fluffy tail.

"I'm not angry," he stammered out. Maxie stopped, and the canine Pokémon walked up and scratched at his leg. The hammock shook underneath Archie. "I mean…" he sighed. "Even if he did say somethin' in the letter, I wouldn't blame ya fer it."

Maxie slowly began to nod his head. "I'm aware. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be," Archie said. The Zubat made a clicking sound, and proceeded to crawl its way down the hammock towards Archie. Both Maxie and Archie seemed to share the same discomfort when they realized the Pokémon was becoming distressed by the situation. Archie sighed again. "I'm tryin' here."

"I just want you to have some peace of mind," Maxie replied. "If you can't get anything else from him, then at least get that one answer."

Archie looked down at the Zubat kneading its head into his chest. He remembered when all he had in companionship were the two Zubats, and how his father made comments about taking good care of them. If anything, there should have been a least one remark about him trading the small Zubat for Maxie's Poochyena. His father made such a big deal about the Zubats, and he had no idea what kind of guy Maxie was. One comment about Maxie, even a bad one, would have made a load of difference.

He gave the Zubat a pat on the head. "Maxie."

"Yes?"

Archie rubbed the Zubat's chin, earning a light hum from the Pokémon. "After yer birthday, ok?" He saw the way Maxie tensed up. Archie tried to grin at him, but it felt so dishonest and forced that he gave up. He extended his arm out, beckoning the man over. "I don't plan on lettin' whatever he might say get in the way of things."

Maxie took small steps back over to Archie, the Poochyena following behind him.

"I don't want it ruinin' yer birthday, ok?" Archie said. Maxie grabbed is hand. "I just wished he said somethin'." Maxie's fingertips rubbed against Archie's palm.

Archie tried to think up something absolutely wonderful to say, but nothing came to mind, and now he was thinking about birthdays, and Maxie's was only a week away, and right now both of them were freaking over some stupid letter.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine until then?" Maxie asked.

Archie didn't have to think too hard about his answer "Yeah. I mean, with you givin' me all this attention…"

Maxie rolled his eyes. "I'm serious!"

"So am I." Archie yanked Maxie closer, threatening to pull him into the hammock. The Zubat made a sound, and proceeded to crawl out of the now-crowded space.

"Archie."

"I'm not goin' to let him ruin anythin'," Archie said. "That means all of this…and I really do mean it about you keepin' me distracted." He watched Maxie body begin to relax.

"Well, if you're sure," Maxie muttered.

"I am." Archie tried pulling the redhead closer. Not a fan of the swinging motions, Maxie fought back, shaking his head down at Archie.

"You know how I feel about that thing," Maxie warned.

Archie pouted. "You always get to do what you want."

"I really don't want to have sex in that." Maxie groaned. "It just looks so unsafe."

Archie laughed. "Who said anythin' about sex?" He grabbed Maxie's side and yanked him in, earning a yelp from the redhead. "I just wanna rock with you!" He snickered at Maxie, who was now latching his fingers around the knots of the hammock, his face turning impossibly pale.

Maxie shivered as the hammock swung. His body stiffened with each sway. "This stupid thing!" He looked up at the ends, checking to see if his added weight could be supported.

Archie slid back into a resting position, struggling to pull Maxie down with him. "Don't move so much," he playfully warned.

Maxie swatted Archie's hands away. "I hate you." He looked down at the floor, at the Poochyena staring up at him. "I hate this."

Archie grabbed Maxie and pulled him close. "Mhmm."

The rocking began to cease. Archie expected Maxie would want to fight his way out of the hammock once it stopped moving so much. Instead, he remained in place, letting Archie continue to hold on to him. The kind gesture had Archie thinking about Maxie more, and then came that incredible feeling that he was shrinking, that he needed to put Maxie somewhere only he could reach, or just never let the man go.

He really wished his father said something.

* * *

A few days later, Archie and his friends visited the electronic shop, pooled their money together and bought a new television. Archie had Kevin keep it at his place, and let Monica wrap it up, while Archie orchestrated something special for his boyfriend for the upcoming weekend. He understood Maxie wasn't a fan of big celebrations, and was careful to not overdo it. Maxie came home after a long day with his own group of friends, and was welcomed with the gift, along with cake adorned with bright, childish candles. According to Kevin, Maxie's inability to properly respond was a good sign.

The topic of the phone call was brought up a few days after Maxie's birthday. Maxie asked him if he was ready or willing. Archie remembered how nervous Maxie was the last time they tried talking about it, and even after receiving such a nice gift, and having two celebrations, Maxie was still anxious about the ordeal. Archie said he needed more time to think about what to say, and that he would let Maxie know right away once he was ready.

Archie continued doing his lab work. Several upperclassmen suggested that he might get hired for paid work. Archie listened, wondering if there was a nice way for him to say he wasn't too fond of the idea. He started thinking about getting into active fieldwork instead, even though it would mean another semester of unpaid servitude.

In between experiments, and while waiting for test results, Archie flipped through the pages of the book Maxie bought for him. He would stare at ancient depictions of Kyogre, at the strange writing underneath each one, and marveled at the many legends that surrounded the Pokémon. He finished all the sections on the legendary Pokémon, and found himself growing more fascinated with the ocean and its secrets.

The fall semester was just weeks away, and the topic of the phone call was dropped. If Maxie was worried, he didn't let it show. Instead, he would remind Archie to sign up for classes, or go buy his textbooks, or not to forget to show up at the administrative office and turn in his club's syllabus.

Archie was still coming up with name for his group. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to be related with the ocean. Slateport was right by the sea, and test results were showing that the ocean was suffering the effects of pollution. Nobody could see it, but the Grimers were collecting it in their slimy membranes. Papers. Plastics. Heavy metals.

All life came from the ocean. As much as he would like to just start on the entire city of Slateport, Archie realized he might have to concentrate on one area at a time, and it looked like the ocean would be the first place to start.

With less than two weeks left before the start of the fall semester, Archie decided he would turn his lab keys in and politely decline whatever future offerings he might have thrown his way regarding paid lab work.

The campus was starting to fill up with students registering for their classes. Archie hurried over to the science department and thought up a nice list of things to say while bringing out the bad news.

He discovered the main office was empty. Archie about-faced and went to the lab. Surely there would be some graduate student surveying something. If not, then maybe a professor.

He walked into the building, feeling a rush of cold air him. Archie pulled out his keys and entered the colder lab room, groaning when he saw that it was empty. Rather than return home, Archie chose to just wait for a bit, and hopefully someone would show up to get something done. He placed his backpack on a stool and went over to the nearby window, opening it to let in some warm air.

Archie passed by the large, vibrating tub, and watched something smack against the cover. He raised a brow, stopping for a moment and continued to observe this new behavior. Archie looked over at the whiteboard on the wall, spotting the written out timetable of students that had visited the lab before him.

He went down the list of names, and then checked their activities, and saw that the Grimers missed their last meal. There was no name or check by row designated for feeding, which meant it had been more than a day since the Pokémon were fed.

Archie groaned. He walked over to the machine that released the annoying vibrations and turned it off. It was easier to feed Pokémon without the worry of splashing water drenched in toxic residue. Right away Archie noticed the sloshing in the water cease, the Pokémon now alert and waiting for him to make his next move. He looked to the side of the tub and counted a few pairs of eyes. There was another smack against the cover.

"Calm down," he said. "Give me a sec, alright?"

He hurried over to the timetable and wrote his name, the time he had entered the lab, and that he was going to feed the Pokémon. He snapped the top back on to the dry marker and then went over the covered cabinet filled with simple, dry Pokémon foods.

He heard more banging behind him.

"Relax," Archie yelled out. "I'm gettin' yer food!"

The banging against the tarp cover persisted. Archie sighed, measuring out two cups worth of dry kibble. It was just enough for the Grimers to get by. He would make sure to leave some comments regarding whoever forgot to feed the poor Pokémon. He poured the food into a large bowl, and was about to take the food over when he heard something strange, wet, and squishy occurring right behind him.

Archie turned around, nearly dropping the bowl when he saw something purple squeeze its way through the cover.

"Oh." He slammed the bowl down on the table. "Ya got t'be kiddin' me!"

Archie ran over to the tub, thinking he had enough time before the Grimer could jam the rest of its body through the covering. He saw two eyes poke through the covering, then a mouth, and just as he reached the tub, saw the rest of the tiny body pop out, dropping down to the floor.

The Grimer was smaller than average. Very small. It scurried away from Archie, making threatening gurgling sounds and spitting out a foul combination of water and noxious fumes. Archie backed behind the tub, letting the mixture hit it while he thought over what to do. He remembered there were some emergency Poké Balls in the cabinet across the room.

Archie looked over the tub and spotted the small poison Pokémon crawling away, headed in no particular direction. He flicked the vibrating machine back on, causing the freed Grimer to hiss and gurgle some more, releasing more gas from its orifices.

Archie held his breath, covered his eyes with his arm while he bringing himself to a standing position. He ignored the Pokémon's frightened sounds he ran back across the room, stopping at the drawers marked with a Poké Ball sticker on it. Archie opened the drawer and grabbed a few. Without his own Pokémon, capturing the Grimer might prove difficult.

He carefully made his way back to the sounds of gurgling and sloshy movement, maneuvering around desks and machinery, until he caught sight of a wet trail.

Archie spotted the Grimer huddled in a corner. Its eyes peered up at him, and he watched a mouth form and spit out a hiss.

"I'm not gonna hurt cha," Archie said, allowing a nervous smile to spread across his face. "Just wanna put ya back in the tub with yer buddies."

He watched the tiny Pokémon being to jiggle and shake.

"Nah, ya don't have t' feel that way," Archie persisted. His own voice was starting to tremble. He inched closer to the Pokémon, bending his legs and curling his back to appear less threatening. "Just let me take ya…and I'll get some food, and we're even."

He continued to lower himself, hoping that a smaller presence would make the Pokémon friendlier towards getting caught. Every few inches, Archie would notice just how small the Grimer was, and how it made sense that it was able to squeeze through the top. The Pokémon was less than half the size of an average Grimer. Archie was sure he could scoop the thing up in his hands.

He stopped moving when he was just a few feet away from it. The Grimer stared at him with its beady eyes. The Pokémon was no longer hissing at him, nor letting out more poisonous gas. It kept on shivering, mouth agape and ready to spit something nasty at him.

Archie chuckled. "Tiny little fella, aren't cha?"

The Pokémon uttered a sad gurgle. It pained Archie to see a Pokémon so afraid of him, and all because somebody forgot to feed the poor thing when they were supposed to.

He slowly lifted his arm, fingers pressed against the Poké Ball, activating it. Archie had never caught a Pokémon before, and trying to catch one without weakening it was going to be hard. Even with the extra balls on him, he imagined this might take awhile. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to the other students.

The Grimer opened its mouth, and Archie tossed the Poké Ball. It landed right on top of the small Grimer's head, opening up and capturing the Pokémon. Archie held on to the remaining balls while he watched the Poké Ball drop to the floor, give a single shake, and then cease to move.

He stared at the Poké Ball, waiting for something to happen. After several seconds of nothing, he brought himself back up and walked over to the ball, delicately picking it up, in case the Grimer inside change its mind.

"Guess you were really hungry," he muttered, lifting the Poké Ball up.

It was so easy. Archie bit the inside of his lip, feeling terrible that the Grimer gave hardly any fight.

He looked over at the vibrating tub. Archie wasn't sure if this little Grimer would try to jump out the moment he released it form the Poké Ball, not if it was hungry enough to try to escape the tub in the first place. He would throw the food in the tub first, and then send out the Pokémon. Maybe that would work better.

Archie placed the Poké Ball on top of the table, and then went over and picked up the bowl of food. He sniffed, detecting some remaining odors in the air. Feeling bad about the Grimers missing their scheduled meal, Archie added an extra handful of food and went back to the tub. He placed the food next to the Poké Ball, and then turned off the machine, extra cautious as he began to remove the cover, avoiding any murky water that spilled over.

Archie grabbed the bowl and tossed the dry kibble in, watching it sink into the depths. The water began to churn again, and Archie could make out several Grimers sliding across the tub, trying to absorb as much kibble as possible. He was about to reach for the Poké Ball when something caught his eye.

One, two, three, four, five…and six.

Archie leaned over the tub and counted again, sure that he made a mistake. He used a finger to help keep track. He came up with six again, and this time Archie looked over at the spreadsheet to make sure that six was the correct number of Grimers in the tub.

One, two, three…four…five, and six.

There were definitely six Grimers in the tub, and the spreadsheet said that there were supposed to be six Grimers in the tub. But if the number of Grimers was correct, then that mean the one Archie had captured was an extra. How was that possible? That wasn't possible. Archie counted the Grimers again. He looked at the sheet. He knelt down and stared at the now restful Grimers. He stood back up. He counted again. There were six Grimers in the tub. But that made seven in total.

Archie stared down at the cloudy pool, watching small eyes look up at him, waiting for him to cover up the tub, for him to turn on the machine.

There were seven Grimers in total. Which meant someone made a mistake. That had to be it. Because, otherwise, that meant that a Grimer just appeared out of nowhere. That can't happen. Pokémon don't magically materialize into tubs. That wasn't possible. But the spreadsheet said six Grimers, and Archie had visited this lab a few days ago, and he was sure there were six Grimers back then, but now there were seven Grimers?

Archie shunned away from the tub. He kept on doing the math in his head, trying to find another solution other than the very obvious. He knew Grimers lost parts of their bodies all the time, and sometimes these abandoned parts became new Grimer, and Archie didn't want to believe that. He didn't like the idea that the small Grimer he had captured was a result of several others losing parts of their weakened body, collecting a reforming into a brand new Pokémon. That would mean the Pokémon he just caught had been born inside of the tub, in a cold and noisy lab room.

He clenched the bowl. Archie stomped over to the tub and stared down at the splashing water. The Pokémon beneath were becoming restless, and Archie knew it wouldn't be long before the Pokémon grasped that they could escape. He had to cover the tub up before another one tried to flee.

But did he want them to remain in the tub?

It didn't seem fair. Archie could leave the lab whenever he wanted. He was going to leave the lab permanently, after realizing that this kind of work was not his thing. He didn't like cutting Pokémon. Not while they were still alive. And could feel. But he could leave the lab whenever he wanted. The Grimers couldn't Even if he left, the poison Pokémon would be trapped in the tub for at least another week. Then they'd be released, and more Grimers would replace them. There would be more handling, more poking and prodding with sharp, metal devices. The tests would persist, and Pokémon would continue taking temporary home in a crowded, dark noisy tub, in a cold lab room.

Archie remembered the Poké Ball resting on the nearby table. He took slow steps over to the table and picked up the ball, staring and feeling his hand tremble while clutching it.

The experiments were necessary. Through several trials Archie was able to produce results that showed that the quality of seawater around Slateport City was diminishing. He was able to record a list of different chemicals detected in the water, some of which were incredibly toxic. That was important.

He raised the ball higher, until it was near eye level.

The Grimer ran from him. It had crawled into a corner and shivered when he tried to get closer to it. The Pokémon used whatever moves it knew to scare Archie off. The tub had to be kept covered so the Pokémon wouldn't escape. There was a machine attached to the tub to make it harder for them to try. Various tools were used on the Grimer. They never looked forward to being handled. The experiments were cruel.

Archie flinched when he felt something moist run across his foot. He stared at a Grimer racing across the floor.

Instead of panicking, Archie looked up at the corners of the room. The lab was old. There were no cameras. A lot of expensive equipment, but nothing that could record last several minutes.

Archie walked over to the whiteboard and erased his name from the bottom of the list, followed by the rest of the information he scribbled down. He was quick about it, but still made sure any evidence of his name being on the board was gone. He maneuvered around another Grimer, and closed the drawers; Poké Ball still gripped in his hand. He put everything away, jumping across confused poison Pokémon, feeling his foot beginning to tingle.

He left the window open.

Archie let his thumb hover the release button for the Poké Ball.

Would it be strong enough to escape on its own? He knew the other Grimers would find a way out in time, either through an air vault, the sinks, or the window. But the one in the Poké Ball? All it knew was the tub. It had never tangled with the human world before, and odds were it would have no idea how to get out of the lab on its own.

He went over to his backpack and stuffed the Poké Ball inside. Archie swung it over his shoulder, and then went to the door, jumping over a more active Grimer along the way. He would have left the door slightly ajar, but didn't want anyone in the halls to be left dealing with excited poison Pokémon.

The building was still empty, and Archie couldn't hear anyone, but he kept his stride as casual as he could, ignoring the numbing sensation beginning to develop on his foot, listening to his sandals clap, but barely feeling a thing under his sole. He counted the passing lockers, and reminded himself that he would still need to turn in his keys, once things cooled down.

Archie left the building and shook his foot, regaining some sensation. He walked down the small flight of stairs, and then entered the quad, shocked to see that nobody was running up to him, demanding to know what he had just done. He stopped and fidgeted. Nobody was staring at him. His backpack grew heavy. Archie pressed on, letting his pace quicken as he got farther away from the buildings.

He wasn't sure when it occurred, but he started running, tripping over his sandals with every other rough step.

It wasn't until he left the campus did he start to worry about the potential consequences. Erasing his name and putting things away didn't mean he was out of trouble. And the school knew he had a criminal record.

And who was to say they weren't any cameras in the halls? What if someone did see him, entering or leaving the room?

Archie slowed down to a jog, and then to a brisk walk. His throat was sore from irregular breathing, and his shoulders were aching from the weight of his backpack bouncing against him. The foot that the Grimer slid over was numb again. Archie stopped and shook it again.

He looked around and recognized several of the buildings. Everything was familiar. It was eerie. Crowded. Loud. Archie was about halfway home, and had no idea what he would do once he got there.

Maxie couldn't know. Not yet. Archie didn't even get to tell Maxie that he was through with performing messed up tests on Pokémon. And Maxie was working on his last year of classes, which were really important, and he already had enough to work to deal with. There was no way he could let Maxie in on this.

Archie groaned. He brought an arm to his forehead, wiping away some of the sweat he collected during his long run. He felt the ball shift in his backpack. People were walking by, not yet throwing any disapproving glances in his direction. Cars were making noises. The winds wouldn't stop blowing. There were too many distractions around him, and it was making it harder to concentrate.

Telling his friends wouldn't be an option. Even the more open minded ones would suggest he bring it up with the science department, especially if the Pokémon damaged any equipment. There was also that one missing Poké Ball to consider. After an event like this, an inventory check would take place, and someone would notice that a Poké Ball was missing.

Archie was unsure what to do next. His mind filled with a million horrible scenarios. He knew there was a chance he would get caught. If he did, then odds were he was going to get expelled for it.

He took another step, and his mind made a complete one-eighty. Because, at the end of the day, the Pokémon were not happy being trapped in that tub, and no Pokémon should ever be born into such a toxic environment.

He frowned when he saw just how close he was to the apartment. Archie loosened a strap from his backpack, and let it fall off his shoulder. He opened it up and pulled out the Poké Ball with the Grimer in it.

What was he going to do? Archie raised his head away from the ball, and rested his gaze on a nearby payphone.

He couldn't talk to Maxie about it, even with the added safety of a distant call. It didn't stop him from going over, pulling some coins out, and staring at the numbers, thinking up ways to start a conversation with the redhead. He placed the Poké ball on top of payphone. Archie couldn't think of any good ways to start this talk with Maxie. He wanted his help so bad. Once again, he went through the names of his friends, listing them off one any one, and found that he didn't feel comfortable enough to let them know what he did. How could he face them?

It dawned upon him that it was the fear of actually facing someone that made talking about it so difficult. His chest tightened when he started shoving the coins into the slot. He punched in his old home number from Lilycove.

His bag dropped to the floor. Archie leaned against the stand of the payphone, heart racing with every long ring. By the time he heard a click, he was close to heaving.

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice.

Archie sighed. "Is Adrian Aogiri there?"

He heard her pop something on the other side of the line. "Yeah?" She chewed. "He's here. And who's this?"

"Archie." He shifted in his spot.

There was a pause. "What?" she said. "Really? Archie?"

Archie sniffed. "Yeah…look, I really need to–"

"Adrian!" The woman yelled loud enough that Archie yanked the phone away from his ear. "Adrian, guess who finally called! It's Archie!"

Archie pressed himself close to the payphone, as if to hide himself. He placed a hand on top, keeping the Poké Ball in place while listening to the muffled sounds of the phone being handed over on the other side of the line.

"Archie?" It was his father.

"H-hey," Archie answered into the phone. Now he was gripping the Poké Ball.

A chuckle. "Well, well," he heard his father taunt. Archie rolled his eyes. He was feeling lightheaded. "Look who finally decided to–"

Archie didn't have time for this. "Pa, look. I–" He paused, looking around to make sure nobody was listening. Why would they be? He didn't know. "I did somethin', and I'm not sure what to do about it." He lowered his voice. "I…I'm sorry, I just–"

He heard a long sigh on the other line. "Damn it, Archie." His father groaned. "You can't give me a break, can ya?"

Archie shut his eyes. "I need yer help."

"Yeah, yeah," his father replied. Archie listened to some sounds taking place on the line. "Ok, what did ya do _this_ time?"

Archie didn't need the added emphasis. It was bad enough he felt like he just got away with a horrible crime. But it wasn't a crime. It was complicated.

"It's complicated," he admitted. "I sort of…did something bad. B-but it wasn't bad! I had to do it. I had to free 'em. The Pokémon. I had to do it."

"Calm down," his father interrupted. "Slow it down, Archie. I need ya to explain it to me."

Archie huddled closer to the payphone's stand. He tried to remember the exact amount of coins he had on him. "I was workin' in the labs. And there were Pokémon. And…it's not a good place for them t' be. The lab."

"So ya freed the Pokémon?"

Archie nodded his head against the phone. "Yeah."

He heard his father groan into the phone. "Aw, fuck, _Archie_."

"I know," he said. He let go of the Poké Ball and fished through his pocket, gathering up a few more coins. "But it was bad. I had to do it. Ya remember what I told you about the Zubat?" Archie sniffed. "The Grimer was afraid of me. It was scared. I had to."

"And now they're lookin' fer you?"

"No," Archie answered. "No, I don't think so. I was alone. And there weren't any cameras."

He listened to his father mutter something over to someone, possibly the woman. Archie placed the coins on the stand.

"So yer tellin' me ya might get away with…_this_?"

"I don't know?" Archie stared at the coin slot, then up at the Poké Ball. "I don't think I saw anyone…but I took a Poké Ball…"

"Uh-huh," his father replied. "Yeah, ok. And 'sides that, does anybody else know?"

Archie pushed a coin into the slot, earning a few extra minutes. "No."

"No one?" His father repeated. "Ya didn't go and blab to yer Maxie friend?"

Archie clenched the phone, his body suddenly going cold at hearing the name. "No," he said. His voice was shaking. "I didn't tell him."

"Good," his father said. "Shelly!" the man called. Archie moved the phone away from his ear. "Put some clothes on, we're goin' to the bank! Son, listen to me," his father said. "I'm gonna wire some money into yer account. Ya still have the same account, right?"

Archie knew where this was headed. He wasn't sure how to feel about it, let alone react. "Yeah?" he answered, trying to feign confusion.

"Go to the bank. I'll send ya the money. Enough for a Poké Ball." Archie shook his head. His father continued. "Yer going to replace that Poké Ball before someone notices, ya hear? And yer goin' to keep quiet about it." He heard his father sniff again. "And then…yer goin' to pretend nothin' ever happened, and hopefully ya won't get caught."

He stumbled over his numb foot. This was really happening.

"You keep yer mouth shut about the entire thing," his father repeated. "Don't act like ya did somethin' stupid. Just…" His father sighed. "Go to the bank. Take the money. Buy the Poké Ball, and replace it as soon as possible. Then ya go straight home, and keep with the schoolwork. Be a good student. Don't act up. At all. Archie,_ please_, just keep yer mouth shut."

Archie covered his mouth. "I will," he muttered into his hand.

"Good."

Archie looked over his shoulder. He was astonished to see that no one seemed to care he was out right now, that somebody hadn't run up and grabbed him.

"H-hey," Archie said into the phone.

"What is it?" His father suddenly sounded tired.

Archie wiped his face. "Uhm, you mentioned Maxie?" He wasn't sure why it came out as a question.

"Yeah? _And_?" Now his father sounded defensive.

"So you got the letter then?"

"If ya wanna call it that, then sure," his father answered. "Look, Archie, I know what yer gonna ask, but right now?"

Archie shrugged at the dismissive reply. "I mean…everythin' I wrote…"

"I don't get a reply from you in almost a year, and suddenly yer tellin' me you traded yer Zubat with a boy who ya have the hots for?" Archie cringed at his father's tone of voice. "I mean, holy shit son! Way to lay it on me." He heard his father stutter, and then came something that sounded like a whimper. "I'm not grossed out, but ya can't just expect me to be fine n' dandy!" His father forced out a weakened laugh. "Not when there's nothin' leadin' up to it!"

The phone was moved. It sounded like someone snatched it away. There was silence. Archie wiped his eyes, waiting for a response. He heard something. He pressed the phone against his face. Someone was talking to his father.

His father coughed into the line. "Archie…"

"Yeah?"

There was another, long sigh. Archie hated it.

"I'm glad yer not alone," he heard the older man mutter. Archie brought his other hand to the phone. "Really, I'm glad ya found someone. Just…you really should call more often."

Archie looked up at the remaining coins lying next to the Poké Ball.

"I'd really like to hear what yer up to," his father went on, "when yer not screwin' up. No more of these surprise calls. They're tirin' me out." His father sniffed. Archie heard a soft voice whisper something inaudible. "Give me something borin' next time, y'hear me?"

Archie's shoulders sank at the awful reminder. "I will," he muttered.

"Go to the bank."

"I will," Archie repeated.

"Don't you tell Maxie a thing." His father warned. "I don't care if this boy's a saint. Don't you dare ruin what ya got by placin' that kind of burden on him. Sometimes it's better to keep secrets."

His father's words ran deep. Archie wasn't sure how to feel about already knowing what it was like to be in that situation. And with his father reiterating what was currently going on in his relationship, Archie was beginning to feel some doubt.

"Ok."

"Alright," his father said. "We'll talk later. Shelly, get the keys!" The phone shuffled. Archie stared nervously at the coins, wondering how much longer this would take. "By the way," his father added. "You should visit. Not sure if you remember her, but Shelly's all grown up now. Ran away from home, back in Pacifidlog. Sound familiar?"

Archie grimaced at the remark. "A little."

He was glad his father was pulled away from the phone, because Archie wasn't sure just how many extra minutes he had bought with the extra coin he pushed in. He didn't want to know what the girl was up to. Didn't remember a thing about her. Just the way his father had said those words left him relieved that she ended the call, apologizing and leaving Archie ignorant of the entire situation.

* * *

After buying a replacement Poké Ball, Archie headed to one of the ports, where some of the smaller boats and ferries were kept. Visiting the campus now would do more harm than good. He was still having a hard time believing he committed such an act, and yet he felt so relieved that he had. He could get expelled, arrested, and charged with who-knows-what, but something deep down told him it was the right thing to do.

Archie wondered what his Golbat might say about this. If it had seen how scared the Grimer was, and how it resembled the smaller Zubat, shaking and falling to the floor, would it have changed its mind?

After passing several personal sailing boats, Archie stopped and pulled out the Poké Ball with the Grimer in it. He released it from the ball, backing away once the Pokémon materialized in front of him. The small Grimer oozed up, gaining a bit of height as it looked around, taking in all the new sights. Archie dug through his backpack, checking to see if there was anything inside for the Pokémon to snack on.

He heard a gurgle. Archie spotted the Pokémon staring at him.

"Yer free now," Archie said. He raised a hand shooed the Pokémon away, and then pointed over at the water. "Go in the water. You'll be safe there."

The Grimer made another wet sound.

"I don't have any food." His backpack slipped. Archie muttered a swear when he saw notebooks and pens spills out. The Grimer flinched, hissing, but did not resort to spewing out more poisonous gas.

Archie knelt down, his eyes on the Grimer, making sure it wasn't up to something while he began to collect his things, stopping when he noticed the cover of the mythology book Maxie had given him. He picked it up and stared at the title, and then opened the book, going straight to the chapter on Kyogre. He didn't need to flip through the pages, or stare at one of the many artistic depictions of the Pokémon. He already knew.

There was the sound of seawater splashing against the wooden frames of the docks. With it came the image of an oily rainbow covering the water in a thin, nasty sheet. Archie didn't have to check the water to know. Boats surrounded him, which meant the water would be riddled with pollutants. Right after learning that Grimer absorbed all the chemicals humans left behind, and he was this close to sending a newborn Grimer to deal with the mess all on its own.

People dumped waste here, and now Archie was just about to do the same. Not just trash, but the very first Pokémon he ever caught.

Archie heard the Grimer call out. He lowered the book and saw that the Pokémon was still looking up at him.

Fingers pressed against the pages as the Grimer sloshed up to him, and right then Archie knew that the ocean was not an option, not for a long time.


	11. Looks

-Cyclone-

Looks

The next several weeks were a blur.

Archie replaced the Poké Ball two weeks later, once all the undamaged equipment was cleaned of filthy residue. He was asked if he knew more about the situation, but feigned innocence and got away with freeing the Grimers. Due to the situation, future experiments were placed on hold by the science department, and by the time the fall semester had started, management chose to just end it. Archie was given a few slips that would serve as proof of him having participated.

In order to avoid further experiments, Archie added an extra class to his schedule. His excuse to Maxie was him wanting to catch up and maybe graduate a little sooner than he originally planned.

More letters from Lilycove arrived. Trying to explain the Grimer was hard enough, the letters were another ordeal. Maxie didn't ask too many questions as to when Archie finally contacted his father, but Archie could sense that it bothered him that he wasn't told about the call right away. It didn't help that Shelly wrote most of the letters. The girl sent him little stories about what his father was up to since she arrived. Everything the man wasn't telling him during their brief calls to one another would later reach Archie in written word.

Maxie only had a year left, which meant all the important classes and applying to for a doctorate. Archie did what he could in order to keep things as stress-free as possible. He went ahead and pushed his concerns to the side, including those he was close to putting into words.

He stared at the club roster, at the syllabus, and kept mouthing the meeting area over and over, while Maxie went through a few of his applications, checking to make sure there were no mistakes.

Archie reclined in his seat, tossing his sheets on the side. He saw Maxie stick his tongue out, pressed tight between his lips.

"It'd be pretty cool if ya got accepted to Lavaridge." Archie stretched his arms out. "It's a private university, right? That's cool."

Maxie lowered the application. "That would be nice." He now bit his lower lip, causing Archie to let out a chuckle. The man groaned. "This is important, Archie."

Archie sat upright, resting his hand on his legs. "Yer goin' to get accepted to at least one of them."

A faint smile appeared on the man's face. It was crazy, but Archie was sure there were some words he should say to Maxie. Right now. When Maxie finally placed the application on the coffee table, and sank into his seat, tired from worry, Archie felt like he should say it. More than just words of encouragement, but three very big words that had nothing to do with the current conversation.

"What do you think about me possibly leaving Hoenn?"

The excitement in Maxie's eyes told him it was something worth being delighted over.

"That'd be amazing." He meant every word, but there was a terrible pang that came right after saying it.

Maxie looked like he was ready to add something, but stopped himself, choosing instead to close his eyes and lean against Archie. "This is nice."

"Yeah," Archie agreed.

With Maxie so close to him, and that hurting in his chest, Archie thought he should bring it up. But then he saw the applications, and then he counted the few months the two of them had dated, and realized that it might still be too early. There were still a few feelings that weren't springing up, at least not without some direct stimulation. And Archie didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"Your club meeting is next week Thursday, right?"

Archie winced at the reminder. "Ugh, yeah."

He heard Maxie chuckle. "You don't sound very excited."

"It's a lot to think about," Archie said. "I made some last minute changes, and even with everyone helpin' out, it's the first meetin', and I've never done somethin' like this before."

Maxie turned. "Would you like me to miss my class and help you organize the first meeting?"

The meeting area sprung up in Archie's mind. "What? Maxie, I'm not about to ask ya to play hooky fer me." He pulled the redhead up close, wrapping his arm around the man's frame, while letting a hand slide into red hair. "Just cause yer goin' to get accepted doesn't mean you can just slack off now."

Maxie leaned against him. "I'll remember that."

Archie's head lowered, lips brushing against messy locks. "Sides, I got Matt helpin' me out. And the guys got the entire schedule memorized. I'll be fine. You just worry about classes, and graduatin' on time."

He felt Maxie turn underneath him. Archie moved, letting Maxie stare at him with his intense red eyes. Archie was positive he should say something. The Pokémon were in their balls. They were alone. Maxie was just giving him_ that _look.

A smirk developed on Maxie's face. "I know I'll graduate on time. But your concern has been duly noted." He kissed Archie on the lips, and Archie silently counted the duration. There was nothing wrong with the kiss, it felt nice, almost too much right now, with everything that was going on, but he had to count it to make sure he wasn't overthinking this.

A few seconds later, it was over, and Archie stopped counting, and let the feelings inside of his chest run up his spine and consume his mind with anxiety.

"Thank you, Archie." Of course, Maxie would add those words, and say it in such a way that would only make him grow all the more nervous.

"Haha, no problem." Archie held on tight to his boyfriend. "I was thinkin'," he stammered, feeling his face grow hot. Why was saying a few damn words so hard? Was it because he was keeping secrets from Maxie? About the Grimer, and the Poké Ball, and the accident, and his father, the club, and feeling confused about why certain things didn't add up.

All of that in his mind, and suddenly the words were lost.

He did the next best thing and let the topic switch, before Maxie could catch on. "Thanks fer the offer. Y'know, you tryin' to skip class fer me. That's really means something, comin' from you."

Maxie squeezed him back. "You're going to do a good job." Archie blushed. "I mean," Maxie quickly added, "not as good as you would have if I was around, but decent enough. Luckily I wrote out the syllabus–"

All Archie wanted to do was cover his boyfriend's smart mouth with his hands, or his lips, or whatever, and tell him how great he made him feel all the time now. Stupid sarcastic remarks, and getting tired over applications, and smiling over small compliments mattered more when it was coming from Maxie.

But with everything on his mind, it felt wrong.

* * *

A seventeen-year-old Archie hid between the sheets of his bed, unwilling to leave the comfortable setting and face the rest of the organization.

In less than two days, he would leave Team Rocket.

It was nearly midday when he finally dragged himself out from his room, still feeling a little nauseous and lightheaded from last night's events.

The hallways were relatively empty. A few grunts were scheduled to organize and prepare the base for the arrival of elite Rocket members. Archie avoided direct eye contact from anyone crossing his path. He was sure he was getting stared at either way.

Archie wasn't sure which direction he was headed. The sound of his boots hitting the tiled floor suggested he had a direction in mind, but there was no clear image of his destination.

"Well, if it isn't Archie."

The young grunt stopped and saw Oscar standing a few feet ahead of him. The man's arms were crossed, and a smirk was spreading across his face. The exhaustion made it impossible for Archie to bring himself to attention. He let Oscar do all the work and approach him, that fowl look in his eyes alerting Archie that last night was still very fresh in the older grunt's mind.

"No cap, as usual," Oscar remarked, raising a gloved finger up at Archie's head. He then brought his hand to his chin, pouting and tsk-tsking as he surveyed the rest of Archie's incomplete appearance. "Whip seems to be missing as well. And the gun. Oh, and you've once again failed to keep up with personal grooming."

The younger grunt groaned, raising his head up and staring at the ceiling, letting out a long sigh. "What's yer point?" Archie asked.

"My point," Oscar announced in a harsh voice, "is this: I don't expect you continue this kind of behavior and get away with it. I know Nigel is easy on you, but once Margaret replaces him as head of this base–"

Did Archie hear that right? He blinked, letting the words sink in.

"–You're going to find your position going down several notches," Oscar finished before Archie could bring himself to think beyond the first comment.

"Margaret's gettin' promoted?" he asked, the shock in his voice causing the older grunt to chuckle.

He jabbed a finger into Archie's chest. "Everyone saw how poorly you reacted last night. That's weakness. And even though Nigel's got a soft spot for you, he ain't about to let you represent him when the higher-ups arrive." Archie stumbled back, not because of the force, but the sudden reminder of his freak out from last night made him go weak at the legs.

Oscar once again crossed his arms, looking as though he might be taking pleasure viewing Archie's discomfort.

"He called Margaret in his office earlier this morning."

Archie was still catching up with the news. His mind was frozen on the way Oscar mentioned his and Nigel's relationship. He wondered how many people knew about that. Oscar clearly knew, so odds were Margaret might have an inkling that something was up. And the way people stared at him before…was it really so obvious? It wasn't like he went out of his way to let anyone know he tried it out.

"Girl came out with some brand new Poké Balls," Oscar added. "She told me she was going to be made an executive."

Despite the nasty collection of emotions running through Archie, there was that small strain of logical thought that informed him that a screw-up would mean not getting promoted. The same voice then added that he might not even want to be an executive, not if it meant hurting kids. The voice of reason then told him to pay attention.

"Well?"

Archie blinked. "Y-yeah?"

The older Rocket snickered. "You understand that neither of us are going to let you get away with that slacker attitude, right?" He took another step forward, and although he and Archie were just about the same height, the younger of the two felt like he was being towered over. "I'll admit, it was a smart tactic, you sleeping your way up the ranks. But it didn't work, and once Nigel's gone you'll be on your own, and all those privileges will be out the door."

What privileges? Work had to be done, and Archie was still ordered around like everyone else. Nigel didn't treat him any different. Well, he did allow a few things, names and such, but nothing really worth calling a privilege.

Why did it have to be about ranks? If there was a way for Archie to explain why he had sex with Nigel without sounding crazy, he would have said it. But there wasn't, because now he was stuck trying to put together why he didn't feel a certain spark when he was with women or men. And the more he thought about it, it did look pretty bad to choose the boss. Why couldn't he have picked someone else out? Why did Nigel make it so easy?

Archie cupped his hands together, feeling his covered fingers rub and curl inwards. "Right," he muttered. "Well…ok then."

Archie could tell that the older grunt was disappointed in his reaction. He wasn't sure what to add on. He was upset, and for a lot of good reasons. Not getting promoted would suck, but after everything that occurred, and with everything occurring right now, Archie wasn't sure being an executive was a good thing. He knew that he and Oscar were never that close, but they worked together, and up till now there was never a sign that suggested the man harbored any negative feelings towards him. He thought the same with Margaret, and everyone else in the base.

With that, Archie glanced over and caught a few passing grunt staring at him. They had that look in their eyes. It wasn't anger or pity, but something worse. Archie knew they were thinking the same thing. Oscar really wasn't the only one who thought ill of him, and it surprised the hell out of him, because nobody ever said a thing about it.

Feeling sick again, Archie brought a hand up to his mouth, covering it and looked passively at Oscar.

"I'll go get my cap."

"See to it that you are in full uniform." The older grunt went back to smiling at Archie's visible discomfort. "Otherwise I might have to report you to the _other _executive in charge."

* * *

The Poké Balls with the Zubats in them were left in the room, hidden underneath a pillow. Although there wasn't proof, Archie feared he might have them confiscated.

It took a long time for Archie to dress himself. He wanted nothing to do with the weapons he was ordered to wear while in uniform. After placing them on his belt, Archie spent some time trying to think of what he should to say to Nigel.

It was clear that he would need the executive's help in order to rid of these rumors. The problem was that Archie didn't know what on earth he was going to say. Technically, there were no rumors to being with. He definitely had sex with Nigel. But he didn't do it in order to get a position as an executive. He was curious. Really, he just wanted to know if there was something there.

Unfortunately, there was no way of explaining this to the executive without sounding…weird? Bad? Crazy? How was it that there wasn't a nice way to explain how he felt?

With nothing to look forward to, Archie left his room, in uniform save for the two Poké Balls, and headed to Nigel's office.

This time he kept his head up high, and he caught sight of several lower ranked grunts looking at him, some with pity, others with confusion, and several with the same look of fear from last night.

When he got to the office, Archie stopped and convinced himself that looking around to see if anyone was watching would do more harm to his reputation. He knocked on the door, and let himself in before getting a reply.

Nigel was standing by his desk, talking with someone on the phone. Before Archie could say a word, the executive brought a finger up, forbidding him from making any unnecessary sounds. He then waved his hand at the chairs, and continued partaking in the private conversation.

Archie took a seat and waited for the conversation to end. Nigel didn't seem to have a problem with him listening. His voice never lowered, if anything, it began to crescendo as the conversation went on. Archie caught the names of several islands from Kanto, about building plans and some decrepit lab.

Finally, the executive placed the phone back on the receiver, the sound of the soft click causing Archie to stiffen up. His legs were getting weak again. This time he knew what Nigel was capable of.

The older man smiled. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Thanks." The man's kind voice almost made Archie forget about the way Nigel attacked the boy with the whip.

"I was going to have a word with you later, but I wasn't sure if you were physically capable to have a talk." Nigel pressed a finger against his lip. "It's a good thing you're awake, there's been a few changes. "

"Yeah, about that," Archie began, averting his stare from the executive's. "So, I guess everyone knows…" He nervously chuckled. This was weird. And for some reason he was afraid of the situation, of Nigel, and the weapons situated on their belts.

"Well, everyone was there," Nigel said, shrugging and not looking too surprised.

"I don't mean that." Archie tried to recline in his seat. "I mean us." He pointed at Nigel, then at himself. "_That_."

Nigel let out a low chuckle. "I'm afraid most of the members of the base have had their suspicions for a while." He crossed his arms. "If I recall, you complained to me about them giving you looks before, yes? You're not telling me that you're just discovering this?"

"Ha! Well, no, that's not entirely it." Archie dug a few fingers underneath his cap and rubbed the side of his head. "I just didn't think people would react so poorly to it. Like, today, I just found out about Margaret gettin' promoted–"

The executive slammed hand on the table. "Now who told you that?"

Archie's shoulder's raised. Nigel did not look happy to hear about this. Sure, Oscar was on his case, but Archie didn't want the grunt to face any sort of punishment from Nigel. "Uhm, word got around."

"Well," the executive muttered. "That's true. Shame, nobody was supposed to know about that until later. Half of the surprise is ruined."

The young grunt shivered. "Half?"

"Well, nobody knows about your promotion," Nigel said. His hand reached out and lifted Archie's head up by the chin. "Unless you've gone and spoiled that?"

When he looked up, all Archie could see were the eyes of a man who had beaten a child into unconsciousness.

"No," he answered.

"Very good." Nigel removed his hand from Archie's chin. The grunt felt immediate relief. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

Archie rubbed his chin. "I don't?"

"No," Nigel answered, grinning. "You're going to Kanto. Nobody will be aware of any past issues, including the one from last night."

Archie hand dropped. "So, I'm still going to be an executive?" His hand now clenched his leg. "Even after I messed up so bad?"

"Of course you will." Nigel reached for a small box on the table. He lifted the top and Archie spotted two Poké Balls resting inside of it. The executive grinned at him. "I did say you would become one now, didn't I?" He grabbed the two Poké Balls and offered them to Archie.

The grunt took them from his executive. "I messed up," he said, looking down at the Poké Balls. "That's weakness, ain't it?" He raised his head up when he caught the sound of laughter.

Nigel leaned against the table. "Is _that_ what you're so worried about? Oh, Archie, if those lower ranked fools have the nerve to try and associate your past actions with weakness, then you take the time to prove to them you're not." The look on his face brought Archie right back to the night before.

As uncomfortable as he was, he still wanted to know the man's opinion of him. "But have I proved to ya that I'm not weak?"

Nigel raised a brow. "Don't let my personal feelings bother you. You have a new team, and in a few days, will be on your way to Kanto."

This wasn't the answer Archie was looking for. It didn't even come close. But it did inform the grunt that the Pokémon and new rank he received were not given to him out of hard work. Maybe he did have special privileges.

Sensing Archie's growing disappointment, Nigel spoke up. "You're going to have a lot of people ready to make assumptions about how you earned your title, be it sexual gain or not." The executive walked to the chair Archie rested in. "If you must know, I think, with time, you'll have the necessary skills required for you to lead."

Archie went back to staring at the Poké Balls, wondering what kind of Pokémon the man ordered for him. "In time?"

"Yes," Nigel answered. He placed a hand on the grunt's shoulder. "But you'll definitely have to work for it. No more caring about what sort of looks people are giving you. No more moments of weakness. What you did last night must never happen again."

So Nigel thought he might have what it takes to be a real executive? That meant Nigel thought he was capable of hurting someone.

Another hand rested on top of his shoulder. Archie noticed the shadow hovering over him and sank his head, averting his stare from the Poké Balls.

"Hmm? You shaved today." He heard Nigel chuckle, finally noticing the change in his appearance. "How unlike you." One of his hands removed itself from Archie's shoulder, and brought itself back to the young man's face. "That's a nice look for you. You really should commit to keeping a more professional form more often."

He felt fingers slide up his chin. "Nigel?"

"Yes?"

Archie felt the man press his weight against him, lowering himself and trying to get closer with the grunt. "About last night," Archie muttered.

He heard the executive groan. "What about it?"

There wasn't the slightest bit of regret in the man's voice. Archie wasn't sure why he expected there to be anything close to resembling guilt. Not after the recent conversation. But Nigel sounded annoyed at him for bringing it up, deterring this new conversation, and ruining the mood.

Archie needed to get out.

* * *

Leaving Team Rocket.

The actual process was incredibly simple. All Archie did was ask permission to leave past normal curfew, under the premise that he was nervous and needed to go out for a walk and mentally prepare himself for the upcoming meeting. Nigel allowed it, not that it surprised Archie one bit. He was told to wear his civilian clothing, to be on the look out, and to return before eight in the morning.

Nigel asked him to take his Pokémon with him, just in case. Archie pointed at the two Poké Balls on his person. The executive inquired about the two confiscated Zubats, and Archie let the man know he'd return them once he got back from his walk.

Then it got hard.

Archie was several blocks away from the police station. He hid at the end of an alleyway, holding two Poké Balls. The bag carrying his Rocket uniform and few personal belongings was on the floor.

With the sun about to rise, Archie was left with just a couple hours to come to a decision.

He could leave Team Rocket, three months shy of his eighteenth birthday, and hopefully not get arrested for all the crimes against Pokémon he committed the past four years. It would mean giving away valuable information, possibly resulting in people he knew and cared about getting into trouble. It would make him a traitor.

Archie rubbed his eyes, exhaustion beginning to sink in.

The other option would be to return, and continue working for the organization. Things wouldn't be the same as before. Now he knew Pokémon, people and team members would get hurt in the process. If he was going to be an executive he'd have to do terrible things, and risk turning into someone he knew he didn't want to be.

He could try being a nice executive. People would say things about him, but then they'd spread rumors no matter what he did. Archie remembered how angry he'd gotten from receiving a few stares. He thought about using the whip once, and looking back at it now, it freaked him out. What Nigel said wasn't too far off from one day becoming reality.

Archie released the Zubats from their balls. He didn't want to hurt people, and he didn't want anyone to be afraid of him.

He didn't want to hurt Pokémon…anymore.

"Hey." He looked at the two blue bats flapping above him. The larger of the two fluttered right up to him, its small head aimed for Archie's hand. "No," he said, pulling his hand behind his back. "Look, I have somethin' really important to say right now."

Both Zubats made little faces at him.

"I'm goin' to be turnin' myself in," Archie began, "And…I don't know what's goin' to happen to me exactly. The commercials said I wouldn't get into trouble, but I'm still pretty nervous."

The smaller Zubat head-butted his shoulder. Archie sighed, placing both Poké Balls into one hand so he could give the needy Pokémon attention.

"Uhm." Archie watched the second Zubat fly down, trying to earn a few pets of its own. "Look, guys, I'm goin' and I want you two to know that you'll never have to worry about getting whipped or attacked, or any of that. Ya don't have to worry about Team Rocket anymore, cause I'm lettin' you go."

Both heads shot up and stared at Archie. The smaller Zubat flapped up and started clicking. The larger flew around Archie, making equally unappealing sounds.

The young man scratched his head. "Yer free. This isn't a test or anythin', you can go wherever ya want."

The larger Zubat hovered right above Archie's head, whimpering and letting its tails poke him.

"You two need to hurry now," Archie said. The smaller Zubat grabbed on to Archie's shoulder and began rubbing its face against his shirt. "Seriously?" Archie blushed. "Ya guys need to hurry. Sun's coming up. You'll get burned pretty bad."

He felt a good amount of weight drop on of his head. Archie hunched, feeling the larger Zubat latch on to his messy locks of hair, struggling to stay put, but sending a clear message that it, along with its smaller companion, had no intentions of leaving.

Archie sucked up a few quick breaths, feeling his chest begin to hurt as he felt the two bats continue to hold on and cuddle him. Did they not understand that he was not the exception to the norm? He wasn't the only option anymore; the Zubats could go find real trainers to play with them, train them, and treat them right.

"Yer not Rocket Pokémon anymore," he muttered, his hand dropping the Poké Balls so that he could pet both. "And you two are makin' this really hard right now…"

The larger Zubat slipped down, covering Archie's view with its eyeless face and upside down grin.

Archie's arms dropped. "Ya know what "free" means, right?"

The Zubat nodded its, ears rubbing against Archie's face. The smaller one hummed into his shoulder.

They wanted to stay with him. Archie brought his hand up to his face, causing the larger Zubat to jump off from him. He rubbed his forehead, looking at the two Pokémon fluttering in front of him, both eager and ready to follow him all the way back home to Lilycove.

He smiled at the two. "I guess this means we're in it for the long-haul." Archie blinked a few times, testing to make sure he wasn't dreaming this all up, or that his eyes weren't up to anything. "Dang…I'm not even sure I got room back home."

Both Zubats hummed.

He laughed. "But we'll figure something out."

After picking up the balls and returning the Zubats back inside, Archie found the confidence he needed in order to face the officers. The Pokémon trusted him enough to stay, and that meant something.

He slung his bag over a shoulder and went over to the police station.

The sun was rising, and Archie could only imagine what sort of panic might arise once everyone realized he was missing. What would his execu–his ex-executive say when he entered his room, finding only the two Poké Balls he left behind? The thought almost made him turn around. Instead, he quickened his pace, practically running up to the station.

Already out of breath, his heart skipped several more beats when he walked to the desk situated at the front. A young female officer typed away at the computer, only stopping once he got close enough for her to see the fear emitting from him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uhm…" Archie pulled in his lips, looking off to the side, trying to concentrate on something other than the officer's concerned look.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yeah," Archie admitted, letting his bag fall off his shoulder. He carefully opened it in front of her, watching her eyes widen as she caught a glimpse of a bright red "R" surrounded by black fabric. "I need to…uhm…turn myself in…"

She stood up from her chair, no longer looking so sincere. "I understand." She pressed a finger against a small device on her desk. "This is Jenny. I need to request a room," she said into it. Archie clenched his bag. "And one other officer for an interrogation. We have a deserter."

"Right away, Jenny," a voice answered back.

Archie brought his bag up to his chest as the officer removed her finger from the device, looking back up at him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Archie," he answered.

"Ok," she said, voice calm. Archie thought it meant he could relax, but then she walked around her desk, and he saw the handcuffs being pulled from her side. "I'm going to need you to turn around, Archie."

He stared at the cuffs.

The officer frowned at him. "You can leave your bag at my desk. We'll make sure nothing happens to it." Archie gave a weak nod. "Archie, turn around, with your hands behind your back."

He shut his eyes, trying to fight back the feeling of regret. "Y-yeah, sure." He wanted to throw the bag down. He gently placed it on the desk. He lowered his arms halfway, stopping, and then brought them behind his back.

Archie winced when he felt the cool metal squeeze against his wrists.

"Do you want to hear your rights?"

He shook his head. "Naw, I don't think that really matters right now."

"You'll be detained and processed," the officer said. Archie blinked, feeling his eyes dry up when she gave the handcuffs a small test-yank. "After that, you'll have to write out a few forms, and then you'll be interrogated for further information. Do you understand?"

"Y-yeah."

She held on to his shoulder. "Do you have any hidden weapons or Pokémon on your person?"

Archie looked over at his bag. The officer turned and pointed at it. "I have some Zubats," he said, letting a small smile form. "C-can ya try being real gentle with them? They get easily spooked."

"We'll have someone look at them."

"Oh! And can ya see if about gettin' them somethin' to eat?" Archie asked, trying to catch her over his shoulder. "I was in a real hurry…I forgot."

He caught a glimpse of her, looking up at him with a solemn expression.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Golbat swooped down, plucking an empty can that was washed up by the shore. Archie ran up to it, taking the piece of trash in his hand and crushing it.

"Come on," he grumbled, staring disapprovingly at the rusted can.

"Bro," he heard Matt say behind him. Archie looked over and smirked at the larger man holding his Marill.

"We're almost there," Archie said. "Corsola Cove's just around the corner."

Matt huffed, looking down at his small Pokémon. "You really think everyone's going to go all the way out here just for a meeting?"

Archie grinned. "No," he answered. "Just the ones who think my intentions are worth pursuing will show." He heard something sloshy and saw that his Grimer had caught up with him. Archie stared at the rusted can, and then dropped it on top of the poison Pokémon, watching the crushed container sink into the sludgy body. "And those are the people I want to work with."

"Yeah, that's great." Matt then pouted at the feasting Grimer. "But don't you need a certain amount of members in order to keep the group officiated or something?"

Archie continued, letting the briny air toss his hair in different directions. "I'm not worried about that." He sent Golbat off in the direction of the cove, eyes still on the shore. He heard Grimer and Matt follow right behind him. "Y'see, Matt, I can have a really big club filled with people who like the idea of fixin' up the city and the ocean, or I can have a small group of people dedicated to actually making a change."

"I get it!" Matt ran up, letting his Marill drop from his arms and scurry ahead to pick up something that was flowing in the shallows.

"Glad you do," Archie said. "Even if it means losing the club title, I'd rather have a group of people who'd do anything to fix up this mess." He knelt down and took the plastic bag that Marill offered him. "Than people who just want a nice club on their future applications."

The two men went on, making a few more stops to collect trash left over from past beachgoers. Some of it wasn't even recyclable for Grimer. Archie held on to the bits of filth until he could find a way to dispose of it.

There were eight people waiting for them, which was half of what Archie started with. Unsurprisingly, a few of the members present were friends. Archie did the math, and saw that there were more Wingull collected around the cove than people.

His Pokémon rested on top of the rocks, and Archie, still very nervous, brought himself to the center of the small group.

"Hey everyone. What's up?" he announced. A few people laughed. Archie relaxed, smiling at the welcoming sounds. "Be honest with me," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear over the winds and splashing waves, "how many of you found this meetin' place to be well out of the way?"

A few heads turned. There was more chuckling, and a few nods of the head.

"Cause if ya don't like bein' active, then this group isn't fer you," Archie continued. He noticed a few friends staring at him. "The thing is, I need people to be willing to go the extra mile, if any of what I hope to accomplish to work."

Nobody was chuckling anymore. Everybody was staring.

"I thought I could have a really big group of people ready to fix a city. But after certain events–" Archie glanced over at the Grimer pooled by a small rock, staring up at Golbat, "–I've come to the conclusion that I need to narrow my focus."

Archie pointed a thumb behind him, in the direction of the city. "You can see that the city is pollutin'. There's the smog. And then there's the garbage, and then there's the wild Pokémon gettin' caught up in the mixture." He brought it back down. "You can see some of it, but not all of it, and what you can't see is what you should be worried about the most."

He raised his arm up, his hand gesturing at the ocean in front of him. Several heads turned and stared at the water. "You can't see it, but there's a lot going on in there. Sure, there's the trash Matt and I picked up along the way, but that's the tip of the iceberg." He raised the bag of trash he collected, and stared it. "Nobody, not even I, can see the full effects of what human influence has done to the ocean. Just the Pokémon. They're the ones who get hit first."

Heads were turning again, mostly at one another. Those who continued to stare at Archie were no longer smiling.

"I want to immediately begin focus on what we cannot see," Archie announced. "That means placing most of our efforts on the ocean, which, like Pokémon, suffer the devastating effects of pollution and exploitation before anythin' else."

A hand was raised.

Archie stopped. "Monica?"

"Archie, what would you say is the club's revised goal then?" she asked, bringing her hand down.

"The goal is still the same." Archie dropped the bag and placed his hands on his sides. "I want to improve the livelihood of Pokémon. I'm just being very serious about it. Odds are there's going to be a lot more work than anythin' else."

"With only eight members, there's a good chance this club will get dropped," another girl spoke up.

"I don't care about college credit," Archie replied, smiling at her. "And if the school doesn't want to call this a club, then fine."

"I like to think of it more as a team," Matt chimed in. He took a step forward, bringing himself to attention. "Cause it's gonna take the effort of everyone working together in order to accomplish our goals."

"I like the sound of that," a guy spoke up. "A team, instead of a club. Makes us sound more professional."

Archie looked to Matt, grinning. "Nice work."

"If our team gets unaccredited, then we'll be like that other group," a girl said to her friend.

"The one that fights for student's rights? Wow, that's crazy!"

"If we're going to work on the ocean," Jamal called out, "Can we start work by the shack? That place is just littered with cigarettes and bottles from partiers."

"We're still going to help Pokémon in the city, right?"

There were discussions going on, and while Archie couldn't catch all of it, he knew it was a good sign. People were thinking about their role in this team.

It was almost a shame Maxie wasn't here watching it take place.

Monica walked over, signaling Archie to come closer. "So what's our team going to be called?" she whispered to him. "You didn't appoint an official name, and since we're placing our general focus on the water, calling ourselves a Pokémon welfare organization might come off as misleading."

Archie was about to argue against her idea, but remembering what he wanted out of his team, chose to adapt around his friend's concerns and think up a suitable name. The sounds of waves hitting rocks in the distance brought up a certain Latin word Archie had learned in class.

"Aqua sounds cool," he said. "It pretty much covers all the kinds of waters. Ocean included."

"Team Aqua?" she questioned.

"Yeah, just like that!" Archie looked over to Matt. "Team Aqua!"

Matt gave Archie the thumbs-up. "Team Aqua, bro."

Archie clapped his hands together, feeling a rush of adrenaline at hearing the name. Now he really wished Maxie was here to see all this unfold.

"It's official," Archie said, loud enough to simmer everyone else down, and bring all the attention back to him. Normally the stares would have bothered, but now he was feeling pretty good. "We're goin' to call ourselves Team Aqua. After the ocean, where all life originates. Remember that."

He watched a few nodding heads. A few people were smiling, agreeing wholeheartedly at the new name bestowed upon their new team.

Someone raised his hand.

"Yes?" Archie asked.

"It's sounds really neat," he began. "But Team Aqua doesn't really conjure the image of us helping Pokémon. How will people know that we're trying to help?"

Archie took a few seconds to think up an answer. It was a legitimate question. Most people wouldn't bother to relate the status of the ocean to the livelihood of Pokémon. How could they, when so few were willing to take a look at the chain that connected the environment with all living things?

He nudged his shoe into the sand, twitching when it came into contact with the bag of litter. Archie peered down at the garbage he collected, and felt a tinge of heat light up inside of him. People were far too presumptuous. He stared at the surrounding sand and recalled the gigantic image of Kyogre, summoning the storm and washing away the mess people had made thousands of years ago.

It made him excited to think he was attempting something similar.

"Don't worry," he answered. "We'll let them know."


End file.
